Brand New Day
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: Katie Logan's devastated when boyfriend, Edge cheats with Lita. She and Matt Hardy are fooled into a storyline by evil Vince. Can they hang tough through all of their bickering when they realize the catch? Needless to say, it's going to be a long year!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The professional wrestlers used in this fan fiction story is the property of their respective federations. They own their own true personalities. The use of these individuals in my stories are strictly for entertainment purposes only. None of it is real. I make no profit from the use of these characters in my stories. It was written strictly for entertaining wrestling fans. I have sole ownership of the fictional characters and their stories throughout this story. Any resemblance and/or similarities to individuals living or deceased are strictly coincidental.  
Distribution: This story is the private property of LaShone Green, a.k.a. WhispersInDaWind. It may not be used in any manner, including hosting on a website or storyboard, without prior written consent from me, the author.  
**

In 2005, I started this story right after the Lita, Edge, and Matt Hardy affair storyline. I never finished it. I ran across it on an info disc in 2008. Worked on it and never finished it. Been working on my books over the past few years, sorry. Then I ran across this story in December 2010 and decided this is it I'll finish it finally. So, here goes. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Brand New Day**

**Summerslam 2002**

"You're the new girl on SmackDown right?" Trish Stratus asked the quiet five foot eight, one hundred and twenty five pound dirty blonde haired girl as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She turned and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm Katie Logan. Nice to meet you" she smiled widely accepting Trish's hand. They shook hands and watched as John Cena and Matt Hardy walked by rapping about Japanese food.

"They recently did an episode of Confidential together on sushi. It was hilarious" Trish chuckled.

"Oh I see. He's really hot," Katie said in a cheery tone as she stared intently at Matt and John holding a conversation with Shannon Moore down the hallway.

"You think he's hot? Every girl in the locker room wants Cena. He tries not to date on the job but you never know" Trish shrugged.

"I know who Cena is. We met a few times. I was referring to the sexy guy with the long dark hair," she said nodding towards Matt who just so happened to look up at them at that moment. They both quickly looked away and snickered.

"Oh my God! Did he hear you?" Trish laughed.

"I don't know. He's definitely looking over here" Katie whispered before turning her back to him.

"Oh sweetie. I hate to be the one to tell you this but…he'd never date you" Trish said seriously.

"Why not? I think I'm an attractive woman" Katie replied looking down at her body as Matt talked to Cena and Shannon but kept his eyes glued on her and Trish talking.

"Yea but, he's so taken. He's totally in love with Lita. Amy Dumas? Team Extreme cheerleader? Raw Diva? Ring a bell?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Oh well, I guess there goes my courage to ask him out to dinner huh?" Katie said covering up the fact she knew exactly who Matt was. She was a huge Hardy Boyz fan for years.

"Umm, hell yea! If you want to make it in this business then I suggest you not date anyone on the job. It causes confusion. It affects the respect you receive from your co-workers backstage whether the relationship fails or not. I see I need to school you before you get into a heap of trouble" Trish sighed as Matt walked over to them smiling.

"Trish" Matt nodded to a smiling Trish. He turned to Katie and smiled widely. "New girl, right?" he grinned pointing at her.

"Katie" Katie answered trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Matt this is Katie Logan. Katie, this is Matt Hardy" Trish cut in. Matt stuck his hand out but Katie paused. Trish elbowed her getting her attention.

"Oh, hi" Katie stammered out taking his hand. His grip was firm. Katie's palms were sweaty. Matt appeared to be enjoying her discomfort tremendously. He fiddled with her butterfly bracelet.

"Katie Lo-gan. I like that name" he said with a southern drawl that seemed to roll off the tip of his tongue. "Nice bracelet" Matt told her letting the bracelet go.

"Thanks, I collect just about anything with butterflies on it" Katie told him.

"Cool. I saw you looking at me from across the room and I just decided to break the ice to dissolve the awkwardness between us" Matt teased.

"Awkwardness?" Katie guffawed looking at Trish in disbelief. He had nerve.

"Umm, actually Matt we were looking at Cena" Trish said covering for Katie.

"Oh! Well, I'm just a little embarrassed" Matt chuckled looking over at Cena freestyling for Shannon, Eddie Guerrero, and Rey Mysterio.

"No reason to be. Honest mistake" Trish said patting him on the back.

"Yea, well…nice meeting you Logan" Matt said grabbing her hand and shaking it again.

"Yea" Katie squeaked out as Vince and Shane McMahon passed by eyeing them suspiciously. Katie slowly pulled her hand away. "Well, I'd better get going. I've got a match. Talk to you later Trish?"

"Yea, definitely" Trish assured her. "Get out of here while you still have your dignity" she whispered softly out of Matt's earshot.

"Am I that obvious?" Katie muttered.

"Not yet but get going!" Trish fussed before turning back to a beaming Matt.

"Nice looking girl" Cena said walking up to them.

"Yea, Matt here thought she was eyeing him when she was really eyeing you" Trish revealed.

"Oh damn! Forreal? I may have to ask her out or something," Cena thought out loud.

"Down boy! She's the new girl. Give her some slack huh?" Trish said before heading off to find Molly Holly.

"She's hot" John mumbled under his breath as Katie chatted with RVD.

"She's alright" Matt grumbled.

"And you thought she wanted you. Ha! Pick your face up off the ground because it is so cracked!" John teased.

"Whatever! I have a feeling Logan will be an asset to this company. I just recognized her a few seconds ago. I've seen her wrestle in a few Indy circuits under different names. She's good. You really going to ask her out?" Matt inquired.

"If not tonight, tomorrow's houseshow or SmackDown on Tuesday" Cena nodded.

"Cool, I want to see you get that girl to go somewhere alone with you because John my man, it ain't gonna happen" Matt challenged.

"You're on" Cena boasted. What Cena didn't know was that by the end of the night, Vince McMahon would be moving Katie Logan from the SmackDown lineup to the Raw roster.

**Fall 2002**

"So, you should come and hang out with us. We're going water-skiing. You know, just hanging out soaking up some sun," Amy Dumas said to Katie as she and Trish loaded boxes into the back of the moving van.

"Yea, it'll be fun," said Shane Helms as he bumped the side of the headboard he and Matt were carrying from Trish's house against the side of the moving van.

"Hey! Watch my headboard!" Trish screeched running past Matt to see if the oak headboard was scraped.

"Make way! Mattress coming through!" Adam shouted as he and Jay whizzed past Matt and Shane and pushed the mattress into the van.

"It's fine Trish" Matt assured her as he and Shane lifted the headboard into the van and closed the door and locked it.

"Everything's in order" Adam said throwing his arm around Katie.

"Yea, Matt and I did all of the work" Shane mumbled under his breath as he pushed Adam's arm from around Katie's shoulder causing Jay to stifle a laugh.

"Well, you ready to head to Raleigh, roomie?" Katie giggled as Trish stared at her house with a look of melancholy.

"Yea, I'll miss my house but I'm never here so renting it out was the right thing to do" Trish said in a sad tone.

"Atleast you two can hang out together and keep each other company" Matt smiled.

"Yea, and with us" Amy pointed to herself and Matt.

Matt's smile quickly faded but he turned and headed to his car. He'd made plans for he and Amy to hang out alone and here she was inviting everybody. She'd even volunteered him to help Trish move some of her things to Katie's townhouse in Raleigh. For some odd reason Katie seemed to have a problem with him lately. When he was around, she'd leave quickly. He couldn't figure out what it was but she was always there when he wanted quality time with Amy though, hanging out with them on the few days they were off. She tended to annoy the hell out of him sometimes too. Not that she tried to but he seemed to feel negativity every time she was around. Matt got in his car and sat back in the seat waiting on Amy and Shane. He frowned at the sight of Adam pretending to spear Katie and throwing her over his shoulder as she screamed for him to put her down. It appeared as if Adam had his libido set on snagging Katie. Maybe she was a nice girl, but she needed to get a life and stay out of he and his friends. Maybe with Trish moving in with her they'd form their own blonde bombshell clique. Damn, they were so friggin annoying he grimaced as Shane played around with Trish. Home, he wanted to get home and relax. "Come on you guys! Let's head out!" Matt shouted out the window before driving alongside of the van.

"Coming!" Shane said running to get in the backseat.

"Thanks you guys" Trish shouted.

"Yea, we appreciate it" Katie waved heading to the drivers side of the van as Jay headed to his car motioning for Adam to come on.

"You're welcome. Jay and Adam can put everything where Trish needs it" Amy waved back getting into the passenger's seat.

"I'm tired and ready to sleep" Shane sighed leaning back in the seat.

"Me too. Did you two see Adam flirting with Katie?" Amy chuckled.

"Mmm" Matt muttered.

"I don't think she even noticed" Shane replied.

"They'll be an odd couple," Matt said looking in the rearview mirror as Adam stood next to the van talking to Katie.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked in shock.

"Adam's a ho. He'll never be faithful to anyone" Shane answered before Matt could.

"Need I say more?" Matt laughed.

"Maybe Katie will be good for Adam. Maybe they'll be good for each other," Amy said.

"Maybe" Matt shrugged. "I seriously doubt it though" he uttered under his breath.

**Cameron** - **One Year Later **(Fall 2003)

"So, yea we could definitely check into finding you a suitable motorcycle. I could suggest a few to you" Jeff grinned folding his arms as Katie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'd better not show me a girly bike" she warned.

"I thought maybe you'd want one with butterflies all over it" he teased. "Trish told us about your bedroom having butterfly designs"

"Hey, that was last year. I've redesigned recently, thank you. I'm growing out of the butterfly thing" Katie chuckled. "I want a nice bike"

"Well, I mean you can't start out on the ones like I ride. You want to work your way up" he explained as Beth walked over to them with two beers in her hand.

"You want a beer?" she asked Katie and Jeff. Katie turned down the beer but thanked her as Jeff took a beer from her as Shane fumbled around at the grill. "So, you want a bike huh? Good to see a girl who can be feminine and have a tomboy side too. These guys think we're all so fragile. We give birth to them but we can't ride motorcycles" Beth teased.

"Stop making me seem like a male chauvinist" Jeff whined pulling her in for a kiss.

"I still love you though," Beth said in a baby voice as she squeezed his butt.

Katie took that as her cue to leave them alone. People were in the house dancing and talking. She was sure Matt and Amy were playing hosts to their guests. Katie laughed to herself as Shane struggled to get the meat off of the grill with Shannon. She turned and walked off towards the woods. It was a nice fall night. The wind was blowing making it sound as if someone was whistling from the sky. Katie walked for awhile in deep thought about things going on in her life and realized she'd walked too far. She decided to go back before she got lost. Then she saw a dark figure leaning against a tree. She slowly backed up and heard a twig snap under her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping the person didn't hear her.

"Who's there?" asked an annoyed voice. Katie turned and headed back towards Matt's house. Before she could take a few steps a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Logan?" a familiar voice asked.

"Matt?"

"Yea. What are you doing wandering around out here?" he asked.

"Just walking and thinking. Trying to clear my head" she shrugged as the sound of the trees waving in the breeze drowned out the voices coming from his house.

"You bored?"

"Oh no, just got a lot on my mind" she replied.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?" Matt asked not really caring to hear her problems.

"You don't want to hear my problems," she said walking past him.

Matt felt a little ashamed so he followed her. "Hey, seriously, I'm listening" he said standing in front of her with his arms folded not letting her go anywhere.

"Fine, I found out my mom had lung cancer a few weeks ago. It started out as ovarian cancer a year ago. She went into remission and there was talk of possibly removing her lung. Radiation was helping then they had to do chemotherapy. After the chemo she's in remission again but it's so hard to see her like that. She lost all of her hair. I've been taking care of her because my sister Melanie is so engrossed in her own life. I'm just worn out I guess. When I'm off from work I'm at my Mom's house or the hospital" Katie explained as she and Matt started walking.

Matt felt like such an asshole at that moment. He felt bad for her. "All you can do is be there for her. I'm sure she appreciates it. Never take the time you have with your Mom for granted" Matt wagged his finger at her before stopping and sitting under a tree.

"I won't. I'm just mentally drained" she sighed heavily.

"It'll be okay" Matt assured her patting the ground for her to sit down next to him.

"Thanks. You sure are being nice to me tonight," Katie said eyeing him distrustfully as she sat next to him.

"I'm always nice to you" Matt exclaimed.

"No" Katie shook her head.

"Yes" he challenged.

"You always seem annoyed when I'm around. Don't pretend like you don't tense up when I'm around you and Amy. I see it, Trish sees it too"

"Really? I don't mean to" he laughed.

"But you do. Why?"

"Sometimes I just want to be alone with my girl and she invites you guys along with us when I have plans that only include me and her" he admitted. "I'll admit I blamed you sometimes instead of Amy". Katie eyed him and twisted her mouth in a sarcastic way that caused him to laugh. "Okay, all of the time" he finally admitted.

"Hey, all you have to do is say something. I'd understand. I only hung out with you guys about nine or ten times over the past year" Katie pointed out.

"Nine or ten times too many" Matt said jokingly.

"You are so mean" she guffawed before punching him in the arm. "But I think you meant that. Atleast you're being honest"

"You hit like a girl" Matt teased.

"Umm that's because I am a girl" Katie reminded him.

"I think it's hard to miss that you're a girl" he snickered eyeing her 36 C breasts.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be offended because you're possibly making an obscene comment" Katie said raising her right eyebrow.

"It's a compliment," he said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Okay"

"So, you going to date Adam?"

"Huh? You think he likes me too? Amy asked me the same thing! I mean he says sweet things to me but I never pay him any attention" Katie laughed.

"Okay, I'm just going to warn you. You play hard to get, he'll try harder"

"Oh wow" Katie frowned.

"Mmm hmm. If you like him be honest, if not then you need to let him know to stop making a fool out of himself" he chuckled. "He's my friend and he tends to fall quickly sometimes, so make sure you take it slow with Adam. Real slow" Matt stressed. "No sex straight out or he'll lose interest quick. Just warning you"

"Okay" Katie laughed.

"So, are you scared?" Matt said staring into her hazel eyes.

"Of what?" Katie asked.

"Of losing your Mom," Matt said in an aloof voice.

Katie's voice got caught in her throat. The tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She nodded her head. "All the time" Katie choked out.

"I'll pray for her health" Matt promised.

"Thanks. I never thought that the two of us would be sitting together holding a conversation like this" Katie told him as she wiped a tear from her right eye.

"Me either, but your actually okay. Why couldn't you be this totally uncool stuck up Pamela Anderson type?" he smiled.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because I'm so totally cool. So down to earth it's pitiful and as far as the Pamela Anderson type? Being blonde with a nice body doesn't make you a slutty dingbat" Katie shook her head.

"Point taken" Matt said leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. "What's 12 times 9?" he asked after a few seconds.

"108, why?" Katie asked confused.

"Just wondered. What does PEMDAS stand for in math?" Matt challenged.

"Besides, Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally? Parentheses, Equation, Multiplication, Division, Addition, and Subtraction" Katie chuckled as he nodded his approval.

"What's a noun?" Matt teased.

"Come on! You'd do better asking me what a hyperbole is or a participle" Katie broke into laughter as a look of confusion came over Matt's face. "You don't know!" she pointed at him.

"Damn! A blonde who knows something" he taunted.

"That's right! I know a lot!"

"I know something too" Matt leaned over towards her.

"What's that?" Katie asked trying not to blush.

"We are going to be the best of friends" Matt promised sticking out his hand to her.

"I think we will be too" Katie smiled while taking his hand and shaking it heartily.

**Raw (Fall 2004)**

Katie Logan slipped on her wrestling boots and headed out the ladies dressing room. She saw Trish Stratus and Victoria as they gossiped in the far corner of the hallway. Katie slowly made her way over to them as they straightened up and stopped talking.

"Okay…you two are so obvious" Katie smiled.

"We were just discussing what moves we wanted you and Amy to sell tonight. You're going to win with your 450 splash, right?" Victoria asked as Amy Dumas walked towards them.

"Yea" Katie nodded as Amy stopped next to Trish.

"You guys ready for tonight? I'm so amped" Amy laughed.

"Aren't we always?" Trish said in a syrupy voice.

"This hardcore match will be fun" Amy giggled as Matt made his way over to them. "Hey Matty" she said before placing her arm around his waist.

"Hey baby. Is Kane going to attack Trish or Vicky tonight?" Matt inquired as Katie crossed her arms across her chest and looked away nervously.

"No, Katie will take a chokeslam after pinning me" Victoria answered. "You guys want to go over our moves again before the show starts?"

"Yea, that would be good," said Trish.

"I'll join up with you guys in about five minutes" Katie called out as she backed up and headed down the hallway to greet her boyfriend, Edge. "Hey Adam. I missed you these past three days"

"I missed you too baby" Adam grinned as he eyed Stacy Keibler as she walked by talking to Randy Orton. Katie frowned and grabbed him by his chin and turned his attention towards her.

"Hello, I'm here" she teased.

"I know! I was just looking honey" Adam swore before kissing her lovingly. "You coming home with me tonight?"

"Yea, I guess I will" Katie said as Matt walked over to them.

"You'd better hurry up Logan. You guys have about twenty minutes" Matt told Katie as Adam kissed her again.

"I'll see you later. I love you" Adam whispered as Matt smiled at them.

"Love you too" Katie replied as Adam walked to his dressing room leaving her alone with Matt.

"So…you hanging in there with old Adam huh?" Matt teased.

"Yea, we're trying to stay together and make it work. It's been six months" Katie shrugged. For the past few months she'd become pretty close to Matt. Even though she was comfortable being around him alone sometimes, he still made her blush every so often. Old crushes die-hard. Every time she had a match, he always had a nice comment about her performance in the ring. She found herself looking forward to the "Great match Logan's" or the "You're an amazing athlete. You keep getting better every time you get in the ring". She was even happy when he was honest with her the few times when she was slacking in the ring. He'd occasionally throw out a "Good work Logan, but let me show you how you could do that move to get more of an impact and reaction from the fans." Katie enjoyed hanging out with Matt but she also respected the fact that he was seriously involved with Amy Dumas. She hung out with them a few times while traveling on the road.

Almost a year ago Amy asked Katie if she noticed how Adam tended to linger when she was around. At first Katie laughed it off but then she started to realize that Adam always had something nice to say about her hair or clothes. She realized he was openly flirting with her and became uncomfortable when he was around. He suddenly eased up on the flirting for a few months and dated other women frequently. Then after hearing that she went out on a few dates with a famous football player, John Cena and Dave Batista he finally asked her out and that was the beginning of their relationship. They traveled on the road together, hung out together whenever they could even when they weren't traveling. Life was good, when he wasn't eyeing other women.

"I hear you. You're a great girl, and I hope you're happy with Adam. I really do" Matt said breaking into her thoughts. He then realized for the first time in the past few months that he rarely ever saw her look him in the eye. Logan was beautiful, talented, and had a heart of gold. He loved how she tried to be neutral when it came to any situation. She was fun and outgoing. He'd even joked with Jeff a few times that she was great sister-in-law material but Beth already had him hooked. Every relationship had its ups and downs. Hanging out with Adam and Katie was a breath of fresh air for he and Amy. After her neck injury things had become a little estranged between them. She seemed to get along famously with Logan inside and outside of the ring. Sometimes Matt would catch himself feeling a pang of jealousy when he'd see Logan and Adam showing PDA, or public displays of affection. He kept telling himself that he missed that with Amy. His thoughts trailed to the possibility that maybe Logan was afraid of being alone with him sometimes. He never came on to her or gave her any indication that he wanted to. Maybe he was giving off a vibe that he was attracted to her. Was he? Did he do something to make her uncomfortable? Oh God, he hoped not. She was now looking everywhere backstage but at him. He smiled to himself. Maybe she was just shy sometimes. He stood in deep thought staring into her hazel eyes, half wondering what she was thinking, half wondering if he was doing things to make her uncomfortable. "Logan, what color are my eyes?" Matt asked forcing her to look at him.

"What? Why?" she said in a shaky voice pretending to look into his eyes. He figured she was looking at his eyebrows, but why? "Brown. Well, I have to go" Katie said walking around him to make a hasty exit almost bumping into Vince McMahon.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon" she said.

"Wait, what are you and Adam doing later after the…" Matt fumbled out.

"See you" she said over her shoulder before rushing off before he could finish the question. Vince stood looking at Katie heading down the hall.

"She was in a hurry" Vince laughed looking towards Katie.

"Yea she was" Matt agreed.

"Well, see you Hardy. Keep up the good work" Vince said heading to his office leaving Matt to ponder over what was really going on with Katie Logan.

"Is it my breath?" he whispered to himself as he put a piece of gum into his mouth.

_**Xtreme Mattitude Board Chatroom**_

_Sage: It's good to see you stopping by here to talk to us on the Xtreme Mattitude Board._

_**Matt Hardy**__: No problem. I love to see what you guys are thinking of my storylines._

_BenjaminRules: We're hoping you stay on TV._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, we're totally feeling the part where you're on TV every week._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: We're thinking that we can't wait to see you when you come to Chicago. I look forward to seeing you in that black shirt that has the white stripes. You look hot in it! _

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Umm, thanks. The weird thing is I bought that shirt two days ago. How did you see it?_

_Sage: She's stalking you_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, how do you know about the shirt?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Hey, I'm a moderator on this board too. I have connections just like you two! LOL_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Spooky. I look forward to meeting you Whisperin. It's been almost a year and we've yet to meet._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I know. I look forward to meeting you too._

_MzJessicaHardy: I'll be there Matt._

_SenseiOfMattitude: Me too. Hope to meet you too Sage, Whisperin, and Tonia._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Well, I'll see you guys in Chicago in a few weeks. Be there Whisperin._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: With bells on Matty._

_Sage : Well hell's bell's LOL You two are so crazy. Thanks for the pics Matt. They're awesome._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ No problem. Just trying to keep my fans happy. Well, I'm signing off. I need to go close my curtains in case Whisperin is peeping through them to see what I'm wearing!_

_SenseiOfMattitude: IS HE NAKED?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Ha ha!_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : Kinky Whisperin._

_SenseiOfMattitude: IS HE NAKED?_

_MzJessicaHardy: No! Lol Calm Down_

_Sage: Take a pic of him Whisperin._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: No way! I wouldn't share private pics of Matt "I look hot in everything I wear" Hardy._

_MzJessicaHardy: Aww that sucks!_

_BenjaminRules: She's trying to be a professional moderator you guys (Not!)_

_BeenThereDoneThat: She's keeping the pics to drool over him alone._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: And what's wrong with that? (Agreeing to get a copy of the pics) ;-)_

_Sage: We moderators must get a dose of Mattitude atleast three times a week (hence his pic on my desktop)_

_SenseiOfMattitude: Umm yummy_

_BeenThereDoneThat: You know you guys need a F'N life right?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Calm down girls! Don't get BeenThereDoneThat started. You can use pics of me on your PC desktops ;-)_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: You guys are wild! LOL I bet he's actually closing his curtains!_

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Damn right he is! _

_Sage: Ha! He was still signed on you guys! His name just left from the bottom of the screen._

_BeenThereDoneThat: I bet you guys feel like asses._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : He's probably in fucking invisible mode._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: How embarrassing!_

_Sage: For you…yea, pretty much!_

"So, I was thinking that we'd go somewhere where there's snow" Katie shrugged as Adam sat out on his patio drinking a beer with his best friend, Jay, also known to WWE fans as Christian.

"So, you want to go home to Raleigh basically?" Adam smiled showing his large white teeth.

"Well yea, we never go to my house. Why is that?" Katie questioned.

"I don't do it on purpose Katie" Adam fussed. "It's not comfortable with Trish being your roommate. I like my privacy"

"Hey you guys, no fighting" said Katie's friend, Jessica heading out to the patio. "I flew here to hang out with you guys and you're constantly arguing. Grow up you two!" she sighed as she sat at the table next to a silent Jay.

"Do we fight a lot?" Adam asked Jay who appeared to be a little uncomfortable being thrown into the conversation.

"Uhh, not really" Jay uttered before taking a sip of his soda as Jessica got up abruptly and headed back inside the house and got herself a beer.

"I'm going home next week. I'm tired of coming to Florida. You've been to my house maybe three times in the six months we've been together" Katie pointed out.

"I don't count the times like you do. I focus on the times we are together. That's what's important to me" Adam argued just as his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and stood up. "I'll take this inside" he muttered walking back into the house bumping into Jessica as she headed back out with her beer.

"Am I that wrong?" Katie asked desperately.

"No" Jessica replied.

"You have some valid points" Jay agreed reluctantly. Katie gave a sigh of relief to know she wasn't overreacting to the situation like Adam always seemed to do. He came out and sat down brooding.

"I have to go to a signing this weekend because Shawn Michaels is still suffering from that concussion he got on Raw and next week I have to replace Cena. He had to cancel next weeks signing due to a family situation so I have to go" Adam explained.

"Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do" Katie grumbled.

"I'll see you on Monday night before the show" he promised heading into the house to pack.

"I have to head home tomorrow, so we should go out clubbing tonight" Jessica suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Jay said happily.

"I guess I could go" Katie sighed sadly.

"Hey, it will be fun besides we have no choice but to have fun without Adam being there" Jessica taunted.

"That was brutal" Jay frowned.

"I just like telling it like it is" Jessica whispered across the table to Jay as Katie wondered if Adam was hiding anything from her.

Sage pushed her hair behind her ear as she and Tonia finally made it up to the front of the line. They'd been in line for almost an hour to see Matt. Matt looked up and smiled widely.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally showed up" Matt teased as they approached the table with items for him to sign and an arm full of gifts.

"Hey, you're the one who's so damn popular! We've been pushed, shoved, and I can't even count the amount of times someone tried to skip me in line" Tonia complained.

"Yea, I think we deserve to be treated to lunch or something" Sage vexed playfully.

"That sounds fair. If you guys stick around I'll treat you all to lunch" he nodded towards the chairs in the far corner of the store.

They both sat down and realized there was an empty seat next to them. Sage looked at Tonia and her mouth fell open.

"You don't think he's expecting to see Whisperin today huh?" Sage asked nervously.

"Jesus, I hope not! She isn't here but I'm sure he won't notice. She never comes through at the meet and greets but the girl definitely gets the inside scoops" Tonia sighed.

"Yea, she does" Sage agreed as TheSenseiOfMattitude made her way over to introduce herself. They chatted until the last person in line left and Matt called for them to follow him. Twenty minutes later they all sat in a booth eating a late lunch. Matt finally broke the ice.

"Okay, where's Whisperin?" he questioned.

"She couldn't make it. Had to work" Sage said.

"So, you guys meet her yet?" Matt asked.

"No" Tonia and TheSenseiOfMattitude said in unison.

"Not yet. We have plans to meet for lunch in a few weeks" Sage answered.

"Let me know what she looks like. Everyone else has sent me pictures but her. Just curious to see who I've been talking to and who's possibly stalking me" Matt shrugged.

"I'm on it. I'll even get a copy of her license" Sage teased.

"Sage, you're a girl after my own heart" Matt chuckled.

"I'm going out with Jessica tonight. You want me to fix you anything before I leave?" Katie asked Adam as he rolled over in bed.

"No. I'm worn out. Is Trish going?" he grinned wickedly.

"She's meeting up with us later" Katie responded while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about Jessica" Adam said sitting up on the bed.

"What is it?" she asked eyeing him through the mirror.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you hanging out with Jessica all the time. I mean, she's single and she appears to be the type to try and hook you up with other guys" Adam explained.

"What? No she's not! Besides, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. I don't have to do what other people tell me so you have nothing to worry about" Katie assured him.

"I just felt as if I needed to express my feelings about your friend. I don't trust her and neither should you" Adam cautioned her.

"Thank you for looking out for me sweetie, but Jessica is cool" Katie said sitting on the bed next to him.

"I love you" Adam mumbled pulling her in for a long kiss before Katie struggled to pull away.

"I have to go Adam" she whined as he kissed her neck hungrily.

"Stay with me. I'm here in Raleigh with you like you wanted. Trish is already gone. We have the place to ourselves and you want to leave me?" Adam said trying to make Katie feel guilty.

"I know but…"

"I know…you. You want to stay with me tonight. Call Jessica and cancel. Trish can keep her company. You've had a change of plans," Adam said sternly staring into her eyes.

"Okay" Katie said grabbing her cellphone off the nightstand. Adam knocked the phone onto the floor.

"You can call her later. I need you now" he panted into her ear as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Hey girly, you going to let Fozzy play on your CD or what?" Jericho teased as Katie stood watching Triple H wrestle Chris Benoit on the monitor backstage during Raw.

"Sure, if Vince gives us the okay. I'd love to do a few rock songs" Katie nodded.

"How about, "I love Rock N Roll?" Jericho laughed.

"Hey, you're laughing but I'd do that song. You may think this sounds crazy but I've always wanted to do a remake of that song "What I Like About You" Katie said.

"No way" Jericho grinned. "I can't see it" he shook his head as Adam and Matt walked over to the monitor.

"We need to talk" Adam broke in pulling Katie into an empty dressing room.

"What's his problem?" Jericho scoffed.

"You're talking to his girl I guess" Matt answered through laughter.

"And? I talk to everybody"

"Maybe he doesn't trust you" Matt shrugged.

"You talk to Katie all the time!" Jericho argued.

"And I can be trusted with Logan" Matt smiled.

"What? Hey, so can I! Just because I'm single now doesn't mean that I'm on the prowl" Jericho disputed.

"Yea but Chris, you look like a rock star. You just…look guilty," Matt admitted.

"Oh that's bullshit! Katie and I are cool. Like brother and sister. I'm a one woman man" Jericho elaborated trying to get Matt to believe him.

"Well I was just trying to be honest" Matt grinned.

"Yea well, honestly I think the only person who should be worried is Katie. You know how Adam can be when he gets all jealous and shit. It means he's guilty of something" replied Jericho.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"I know so," Jericho said walking towards the locker room door to eavesdrop on Adam and Katie.

"Can I use your laptop before I head out for my flight? Mine got a virus on it or something. I think someone's been tapping into my files. I have to do a radio show before the meet and greet with the fans" Trish complained as she picked up Katie's laptop off the foot of her bed.

"Sure, just don't be having cybersex on mine" Katie teased.

"I just need to answer a few e-mails" Trish laughed.

"Just remember to recharge it when you're through. I need to do some research later on for my mom"

"Okay. Hey Katie, what do you think about Jericho and I?" Trish asked leaning on the computer desk.

"I think the storyline between you two were hilarious awhile back. Too bad you two aren't really a couple. You two were so cute together" Katie chuckled shaking her head.

"Yea, we were huh?" Trish blushed.

Katie's mouth formed into an O, and she covered her mouth while pointing at Trish. "You like him!"

"Yea, kinda. Maybe, hell I don't know. Possibly?" she answered with a shrug.

"I won't tell him" Katie told her as she backed up and went back to her room. "Wow, another backstage romance is about to bloom" Katie grinned lying back on her bed.

**1 week later**

"Trish, what do you think is appropriate? The black or the pink outfit?" Katie asked staring at her reflection in the dressing room mirror as Trish sat on the floor doing yoga.

"Umm, the black one" Trish mumbled as Amy walked into the locker room.

"I so hate this Matt/Kane baby storyline but atleast we're on TV" Amy complained.

"Yea, you could be stuck wrestling one of the Diva Search contestants" Molly Holly frowned.

"True" Amy chuckled.

"How was you're signing with Cena last weekend?" Trish asked Molly.

"Fine, Cena and I had an awesome turnout. It's just good to be going home after the show tonight" Molly responded.

"Cena made it to the signing last week?" Katie asked in shock.

"Yea, why wouldn't he?" Molly said staring at Katie as if she'd lost her mind.

"I just thought that Adam said…" Katie started but thought better of it. "Never mind" Katie waved her hand nonchalantly. She headed out into the hallway and leaned against the wall. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach warned her that she was about to be sick.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing lurking in the hallway?" Matt teased walking up to her.

Katie swallowed hard before turning to face him. "Umm, just thinking. Needed to concentrate you know?" she shrugged.

"Yea. You and Adam coming to Cameron tomorrow? You hadn't mentioned if you were or not"

"Oh, the get together for Amy at your house" she gasped.

"You forgot didn't you?" Matt accused.

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy. You know Vince wants me to record an album. I can't see myself dressing and dancing like Britney Spears but that's the image they want. I'll get to remake a few songs. Why is it that Cena gets to do his own type of music and I'm forced to do Pop or R&B? Not one rock song!" she sighed as Matt grinned widely. "What?" she huffed.

"You are so lucky. I haven't even heard you sing but you got a record deal. I guess your voice is recordable. I just had an idea. Amy, Trish, and Stacy recorded songs. Maybe you could do a duet with one of them or something" Matt suggested.

"Hmm, I may suggest that to Vince" Katie nodded. "Matt, what makes a man cheat?" Katie asked suddenly.

Matt stared at her for a few seconds and realized he was trapped into answering her question. "Whoa! Umm, I wouldn't know"

"Oh"

"Why? Someone cheating you know?" Matt asked.

"I think Adam is seeing someone. We haven't exactly been getting along lately. It's like I can barely get him to come to Raleigh. He sometimes uses the fact that Trish will be there and we wouldn't have any privacy but when I call him he never answers his home phone. Makes me wonder if he's home at all. I'm always in Florida with him and it's stressing me out. I never get my bills paid on time because I'm with him all of the time. My mom needs me sometimes. I think I'm going to give him some space for my own peace of mind. I'll be recording in a few weeks at a studio back home, so that will help. I just need to know if he's cheating on me and why?"

Matt groaned to himself. He knew Adam wasn't the type to be faithful but he thought he and Logan were perfect together. She was just what Adam needed to settle down and straighten himself out. "Logan, pull yourself together" Matt said grabbing her shoulders. "Talk to him. Find out if he's unhappy in the relationship. Why are you even suspicious?"

"He lied about replacing Cena at a signing with Molly. Cena was at the signing, so where was Adam?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know" Matt answered honestly.

"If he was cheating you would tell me wouldn't you, Matt?"

"Logan, I wouldn't get involved. It's not my place to get in you and Adam's relationship" Matt replied as Chris Jericho walked out of his dressing room.

"What's going on with you and Adam?" Jericho asked overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"Nothing Chris. Just a misunderstanding" Matt answered before she could.

"If that jackass hit you, let me know and I'll kick his ass" Jericho said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks Chris, but he hasn't hit me" Katie laughed as Jericho lifted her up off the floor in a playful bearhug.

"You know if he's cheating I'll tell it. I won't stay quiet like Hardy here" Jericho nodded towards Matt.

"Excuse me for respecting people's privacy!" Matt laughed.

"Hey, if you're being done wrong I'm going to be a friend and tell you" Jericho pointed at him as he backed up.

"Keep an eye on Adam" Katie whispered.

"I'm on it girlie!" Jericho said turning and heading to the vending machines.

"Don't do this Logan. Adam will be pissed if you start having people watch him" Matt pleaded.

"I need to know. I've never cheated on a boyfriend, so I expect the same respect" Katie shouted.

"Logan, you're a beautiful woman. Adam won't be hard to replace" Matt said finally getting her to crack a smile.

"Okay, now you're trying to make me blush" she giggled while wiping a tear from her eye. "Thanks for listening to me rant. I gotta go"

"Cool. Be strong," Matt said before leaving her to decide what she needed to do about Adam.

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I know I didn't make it to the signing but something came up._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ I'll let you slide this time but next time you'd better be there._

_MzJessicaHardy: I'll be there Matt._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: We'll punish her if she doesn't._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ You have a pic online Whisperin?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: No, not yet but I can post one._

_Sage : I'll get a pic when we meet next week. We'll take one together._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Cool_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Maybe you should look through her window._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Chicago's a long way_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : Like he can't afford to fly to Chi-town._

_**Matt Hardy**__: Frequent flyer miles baby!_

_MzJessicaHardy: LOL Show up on her doorstep Matt_

_BeenThereDoneThat: She'd shit bricks_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: No, I'd just kick back and talk with him and we'd check out old wrestling tapes. Then I'd jack him for that kick ass red, black, and white shirt he wore a few days ago._

_BenjaminRules: What shirt?_

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Okay Whisperin you are really freakin me the hell out. I recently bought and wore that shirt. Do you come to the shows or do you have a mole working for you within the company?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : (In the voice of the girl from the movie, "Don't Say A Word") I'll ne-ver te-ll ;-)_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Whoa, who's The Mole? (I miss that show on ABC!) You can tell me. I'm your trusty fellow moderator._

_Sage: We moderators have a mole inside the WWE office? I didn't know? _

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Tsk tsk tsk_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Bollocks! Look out Matt!_

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Whisperin, I'll be e-mailing you tonight. We need to talk._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: No prob. Those pants you were rockin were pretty hot too_

_**Matt Hardy**_**: **_She's taunting me now. Talk to you guys later. I'm signing off to talk to Whisperin in private_.

Chris Jericho rushed out of the arena and dropped one of his travel bags. He let out a few expletives before picking up his bag and heading to his rental car. He saw Adam talking on his cellphone.

"Yea, I can't wait to be with you too baby," Adam said in a deep voice. He looked up and saw Jericho and waved. "Okay baby, miss you too" he said before hanging up his cellphone. "Katie can't get enough of me" he bragged getting in his car.

"I hear you man" Jericho nodded as he threw his bags in the backseat and closed the door.

"She's hot. I had to get her. There was no way I was going to let Dave Batista get a fine piece of ass like Katie Logan over me" Adam said revving his engine.

"Man, you are a piece of work Copeland" Jericho laughed. "So, when are you going to move on?" Jericho asked getting in his car and rolling down his window.

"Why would you think that I'm getting rid of her?" Adam scoffed.

"Well, you said she was on the phone begging you for it right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"You're such a liar Adam! You weren't talking to Katie"

"What? Yes I was!" Adam argued.

"Impossible, considering the fact that I saw her go into a meeting with Vince and Stephanie McMahon not even five minutes ago. So, you can go peddle those bullshit ass lies to someone who'll believe it, assclown!" Jericho laughed before backing up and driving off.

"Shit!" Adam growled as he slammed the palm of his hands against the steering wheel. He was just busted by Jericho but not by Katie, yet.

"So, you and Adam doing okay?" Amy asked as she and Katie sat back relaxing on her sofa after they had a day of shopping at the mall.

"As well as we can be. I've been busy helping my mom out. She hasn't been feeling well lately so I've been staying with her a few days and then I meet up with Adam at the Friday house shows. I'm so lucky that Adam understands. I'm just not ready to pack up and move in with him yet. I can't be that far away from my mom" Katie said as Amy's dog Lucas nudged her hand with his head.

"He wants you to rub his head" Amy told her. Katie picked him up and caressed his head. "He's so spoiled. So, do you see yourself with Adam ten years from now?" Amy asked.

"I hope so. I'm not giving my all in this relationship just for us not to work out" Katie smiled. "Do you see yourself with Matt in ten years?"

"That would actually be a few years from now. We're just like an old married couple just without the ring" Amy shrugged.

"Why not get married?" Katie frowned.

"You'd have to ask Matt that. I don't think he's ready yet"

"Oh, well I can tell he loves you" Katie assured her.

"I know, I just don't want to end up hurting him in the end" Amy grumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Katie asked as Lucas curled up in her lap and started to doze off as she continued to rub his head.

"Love is a crazy thing. Eventually, one person in the relationship love starts to wane. You try to keep it going but then you meet another person who makes you feel like your alive again. Then what do you do?" Amy asked seriously.

"Be honest before you hurt the other person. The grass isn't always greener on the other side. Sure, you feel like you're alive with someone new but it's like an adrenaline rush while wrestling. It only lasts for so long. Then you realize that it's too late to get back what you've lost" Katie elucidated.

"You're thinking is old fashioned. That's the kind of thinking that will get you hurt. You need to wake up and realize that all relationships aren't perfect fairy tales"

"I never said they were but I do know that I'd never cheat on Adam because I love him. Why would I need to be with someone else when he's all I need?" Katie challenged.

"You are one of a kind Katie. Almost perfect in a way"

"No one is perfect Amy" Katie grinned.

"Actually, you're damn near close," Amy said with a look of disdain.

"Trust me, I'm far from it"

"From where I'm sitting, you still have a lot to learn about love and relationships" Amy told her.

"I think I'm pretty wise for twenty-four. Aren't I Lucas?" Katie said picking up Lucas and nuzzling his nose with hers as Amy shook her head sadly.

**Oct 2004**

"What are you doing on your laptop at six in the morning?" Amy mumbled as she turned over in bed to face Matt.

"Talking to one of the moderators on one of my sites, WhisperinNMattsEar. She's weird but cool" he shrugged.

"Does she have a man?" Amy asked becoming territorial.

"Yea, she does," he said kissing Amy on the lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll be off in a little while. She knows someone in the company who's feeding her info on the wrestlers backstage. This girl isn't giving anything up. She's blocking me from every angle" Matt scoffed as he typed like a madman.

"Matt? You've absolutely lost it" Amy laughed turning over and going back to sleep.

Matt grabbed his phone and dialed Shane's number. "Hey Shane, glad to catch you up man. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, long as its legal" Shane chuckled.

"Well umm…you're still into computers right?"

"Uh oh" Shane moaned.

"I need you to find out who owns this isp number ," Matt said giving Shane the numbers. "I tried but got nothing. I want a name and address"

"Why?"

"Because I want to beat someone at their own game" Matt laughed signing off line and shutting down his laptop.

"O-kay. I'll check into it" Shane promised before hanging up the phone and doing a little investigating.

Sage sat at the Stop N Eat diner in Chicago, Illinois picking at a slice of cheesecake. WhisperinNMattsEar was over an hour late. The diner was packed and Sage had turned down three different guy's offers of taking her out to dinner. Sage looked at the time on her cellphone and sighed impatiently. "I'm out of here!" she fussed tossing her phone into her oversized purse as a petite brunette wearing shades sat in the booth across from her. "What the hell?" Sage questioned as the brunette looked around nervously.

"Shhh…I had to make sure you were alone and not setting me up" WhisperinNMattsEar said in a low voice.

"Set you up?" Sage asked.

"I figured Matt may have been lurking somewhere in the shadows. So, I waited to be sure you were by yourself"

"Whisperin, you're paranoid but it's good to finally meet you" Sage laughed out loud.

"Hey, Matt swears he's going to find out how I get my information" Whisperin explained. "Someone has been trying to tap into my computer files. I traced it back to Shane Helms' computer. Who else would have him trying to attach Trojan files to my computer?"

"Wow! I didn't know all of that was going on" Sage guffawed.

"Yea and I'm keeping my distance from Matt for awhile. It was fun teasing him in the beginning but now he's getting too close"

"Too close?" Sage said squinting her eyes at Whisperin.

"Too close to finding out who I really am" Whisperin sighed pressing her back against the red vinyl booth.

"Who are you?" Sage inquired trying not to laugh.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Whisperin said leaning across the table.

"No! I don't recognize you" Sage hunched her shoulders.

Whisperin looked around the diner cautiously and then slowly removed her sunglasses and leaned closer across the table so Sage could get a better look at her face. "What about now?" Whisperin asked.

"Holy shit!" Sage blurted out a little too loud. A few patrons eyed them annoyingly.

"Now you see why I never posted a pic online?" Whisperin asked.

"Yea, because Matt knows you. Everyone does"

"And he'll be so pissed at me"

"If I take a pic of you I promise to blur your face. That will really get to him" Sage laughed taking out her camera.

"Really? Take one of us together and blur my face. Post that one so he'll know we really met" Whisperin suggested.

"You got a point. He'll never find out who you are from me. Matter of fact, this is starting to get interesting and hell-a fun" Sage smiled devilishly as Whisperin posed for her camera

After getting out of the cab, Katie used her key to get into Adam's house. She'd flown in from Raleigh a day early to clean up his house and set the mood for a little romance before he came back from a signing in New Jersey. As Katie made her way up the stairs the sound of voices caught her attention. She walked quietly up the stairs to Adam's room. She pushed the door open to see Adam having sex with a buxom redhead. Within seconds, Katie realized that it was her friend, Jessica. Good old Jessica was bouncing up and down on Adam like a madwoman. Anger. Pure anger was racing through Katie's veins. She actually saw herself pouncing onto the bed and snapping both of their necks. Calm down Katie. He's not worth serving jail time, and Jessica definitely wasn't worth her losing her freedom. She turned to leave but paused. She ran her hand along the wall and flipped the light switch on causing Adam and Jessica to jump apart and scramble for the covers.

"Katie, it's not what you think" Adam shouted as he pulled on a pair of boxers and ran after her. By the time he got outside she was backing out of the driveway in his car. "Katie wait! Where are you going? I can explain! She came on to me. Let's atleast talk about this" he pleaded as she sped down the street and headed back to the airport.

Hours later Trish called Adam to inform him that his car was in the airport parking lot. She and Katie sat up all night eating Chinese food and getting sloshed.

"I'll never be a fool for a man again. If I am, kick my ass" Katie slurred lying back on the loveseat.

"Adam wasn't the man for you. I'll hook you up with someone worthy of you. You deserved so much better than Adam Copeland. He slept with your friend, that's as low as it gets" Trish said angrily.

"Yea, maybe I should sleep with his friend" Katie pondered.

"He'd actually have to care Katie. Adam doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself" Trish reminded her.

"That's true"

"Besides, to get back at him you'd have to sleep with Jay, Matt or Jericho" Trish giggled.

"No! Jericho is way too cool with me and Jay is so…unfuckable? Brotherly like?" Katie said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Trish laughed until she cried. "Katie, you don't sound right cursing. But I did notice that you didn't turn down the idea of being with Matt"

"Because I would never consider sleeping with him"

"Why not? You were salivating over him a few years ago"

"Yea, but it was just a childish crush. I'm so totally over him now. Yea, he still makes me nervous sometimes when he looks at me a certain way but I'd never go there with him. I'm twenty-four, I need a man who's actually available and interested in me" Katie murmured into the bottle of champagne.

"I'd so do Matt. You two always end up alone together too. Amy can be such a bitch sometimes that I'm surprised that he hasn't cut her loose. She threatened me when I first broke into the business. Told me, among other Divas to stay away from Matt. Poor Matt just lets her talk crazy to others, probably because he's afraid of her. She's my girl but she can be crazy sometimes"

"She never said anything like that to me" Katie frowned.

"That's because you were with Adam. Wait awhile, she'll get around to it. Matt is just friendly to everyone. He never means any harm"

"This is some MFBS" Katie fumed.

"MFBS?" Trish asked arching an eyebrow.

"Mother Fucking Bull Shit! I hate Adam Copeland!" Katie shouted as Trish broke into laughter again spraying Katie in the face with her spit.

"Oh Katie! Stop it! You're killing me with the cursing!" Trish giggled trying to catch her breath.

"It's not funny! I so hate Adam right now," Katie said angrily.

"Okay! I'm sorry," Trish said straightening up on the sofa as the phone rang. Trish looked at the Caller ID and eyed Katie. "It's him"

"Don't answer" Katie demanded as Trish picked up the phone anyway.

"Adam, I have no idea where she is. She's not here. If she calls I'll give her the message to call you" Trish said as she pretended to stick her finger down her throat and making gag faces as Adam begged her to get his messages to Katie. Trish hung up and shook her head. "He's sorry alright. Sorry he got caught"

"And as far as I'm concerned he never existed. I'm moving on," Katie said pouring more champagne into their glasses.

"I'll drink to that" Trish smiled tapping her glass against Katie's.

"You're ass will drink to anything" Katie said before draining the glass of its content.

"Camping in October? I don't camp!" Katie said to Shane Helms as they stood along ringside watching Jay and HBK have a practice match before Raw.

"Come on, it won't be too cool. It will be so much fun! Matt has been pretty lonely since his knee surgery. It will be Matt, Amy, Shannon, Jeff, Beth and I. Bring Trish along too. You girls can talk while we hunt for grub" Shane said enthusiastically.

"Hunt? No way, I'm bringing my own food. I'm not eating Bambi or Peter Rabbit" Katie whined.

"You are so silly. We'll eat hot dogs and burgers. I figured that you needed to get out of the house and stop moping around thinking about Adam. He's just not worth your thoughts" Shane tried getting through to her.

"It just hurts Shane. I really loved him" Katie replied right before Adam walked down to the ring with Rey Mysterio. "I'll go to get in touch with nature" Katie smiled as Adam walked over to her.

"Excuse me Helms, but I need to talk to Katie a minute" Adam said while grabbing Katie by the arm and pulling her up the ramp, backstage into an empty dressing room.

"Let go of me Adam" Katie hissed while jerking her arm away from him.

"We need to get this out in the open. I'm sorry, I fucked up and it won't happen again. I promise," he said with such feeling that he got choked up.

"You fucked my friend Adam!" she shouted.

"Shh! I know and I'm so sorry sweetie" Adam cried walking towards her.

"You're sorry you got caught you bastard! Is that why you were begging me to stop hanging out with Jessica? She wasn't the type of girl you wanted me hanging around? Were you already fucking her?"

"It wasn't like that!" Adam shouted.

"What was it like?" Katie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"She came on to me" Adam exclaimed.

"Umm hmm, and I guess you just slipped and fell into her cunt?" Katie sneered.

"I was weak and I'm sorry"

"I bet you are" she said shaking her head.

"Baby, she meant nothing to me. Nothing! I only want you. Hey I know, let's move in together and we can make things right" Adam suggested.

"Move to Florida away from my Mom? I don't think so. You'll be lucky if I even speak to you again Copeland" Katie said turning to walk out of the room. Adam walked up behind her and hugged her tightly. His lean muscular body pressing against her always caused a weakness in her. She tried to fight it as he pressed his hardness against her.

"Please don't leave me" he sobbed against her shoulder. "Give me another chance and I promise to make you the happiest woman in the entire world" he promised.

"I'll think about it" Katie said turning to look into his eyes.

"That's all I ask" he whispered leaning towards her and placing a soft delicate kiss on her lips. Katie pulled away and headed to her dressing room. She definitely needed a cold shower.

"I heard you took Adam back, Logan" Matt said handing Katie the hot dog relish as they all sat around the campfire eating.

"No, I told him I'd consider taking him back" Katie corrected him quickly.

"You should have told him to fuck off," Trish added before squirting mustard on her hot dog. Matt cringed at the sight of the yellow condiment and declined when she tried to hand it to him. She shrugged and passed it to Amy.

"I think you should give up on Adam doing right by you," Shannon said through a mouth full of food.

"I agree" Amy nodded.

"I'm not going to take him back so soon. He has to earn my trust again" Katie explained.

"I understand that. You have to see if he's seriously sorry before trusting him fully" Beth nodded.

"He cheated on her honey" Jeff pointed out.

"Yea but if they love each other they have to forgive to rebuild their trust" Beth retorted.

"Why give him another chance if he's going to cheat? I mean Copeland is a dog? Right Matt?" Shane asked as Matt stared into the fire.

"Whatever they decide is between them. Let's talk about something exciting like Logan's single I heard playing backstage," Matt said trying to change the subject.

"Yea it was awesome," Amy added.

"Wait until you guys hear the other songs. She sings them around the house all the time. I swear by the time that damn CD comes out I'll hate those songs already" Trish teased.

"Ha-ha! You sing a few with me on the road" Katie reminded her.

"Let's sing some songs around the fire," Jeff said grabbing his guitar.

"I'm in!" Katie said pulling her knees up to her chest and smiling widely.

"You can sing to me anytime" Shane flirted with Katie.

"Oh boy, hit it Jeff" Beth said pushing Shane over on his blanket.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as Katie sat in a chair typing away on her laptop. She'd broken down and let Adam stay the night, which turned into three nights. Now they were back together for a few weeks and Adam was already back to trying to down her with rude little comments.

"Looking up foods that help fight cancer for my mom. What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a run. You wanna come?" he asked putting on his sneakers.

"No, you go ahead"

"You sure? I mean you look as if you're getting a little …thick around the hips" Adam nodded smugly.

"What? Are you calling me fat?" Katie shrieked.

"No, but if you keep eating cheese fries you will be" he snickered.

"Adam, you can be such an ass at times. Everyone can't be naturally skinny like you" Katie said hitting him where it hurt. He quickly took offense.

"I'm not skinny! I'm lean" he demanded.

"I'm just saying that to someone as lean as you, I can see how you'd think I was getting…thick as you call it" Katie stressed carefully. "I've never been called fat a day in my life but you know what? It's your opinion. As we know an opinion is like an asshole, everyone has one. I have you" Katie said murmuring the last sentence to herself while turning her attention back to her laptop.

"You have a big mouth. One of these days I'm going to shut it for you" Adam said standing over her.

"Is that a threat?" Katie asked looking up at him showing no fear.

He smiled and grabbed the chair and pulled it close as he leaned towards her face. "No, but there are a million women who'd kill to be with me. You remember that" he hissed in her ear before shoving her chair away.

As he turned to leave the room Katie called out to him. "Adam, just so you know…you could just as easily be replaced as well" Katie said in a pensive voice before he stomped out of the room and slammed the door causing the painting on the wall to fall to the floor.

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Give it up Hardy. We've been talking for four hours. I'm going to bed. It's 6 a.m!_

_Matt Hardy: I'm a night owl. So, when's your birthday?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: May_

_Matt Hardy: The?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: a date_

_Matt Hardy: Year?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: You're getting too personal_

_Matt Hardy: You know mine. I'm very open about myself to my fans_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Who says I'm a fan?_

_Matt Hardy: You're a moderator to one of my fansites and you think I look hot so you must like me sometimes _

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I guess. You never sleep do you?_

_Matt Hardy: You've caught my interest. I want to get more info about you_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: So you can try to figure out who I am?_

_Matt Hardy: Send me a pic. I may know you from a signing or something_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I've never met you at a signing_

_Matt Hardy: Oh. Wait? Have we met somewhere else? A club? Store?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Tell you what. I'm sleepy. I'll let you ponder that over until we talk again_

_Matt Hardy: Wait, where have I met you?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: You hug pretty good and smell nice too. Sleep tight Matt_

_Matt Hardy: Wait, don't sign off yet!_

_**Last message not received: (WhisperinNMattsEar is no longer online…)**_

**November 2004**

"He called you fat?" Jericho laughed a few weeks later as he, Katie, Shane, and a visiting Matt sat eating dinner in a restaurant before Raw.

"Yea, so I called him skinny" Katie chuckled eating a tomato from her salad.

"Is that why you're eating like a bird?" Shane teased.

"Yes and no. I want him to know that I can lose a few pounds and replace his ass at the same time" Katie bragged.

"Go Katie!" Jericho praised slapping hands with her.

"I leave a few months and you guys go crazy" Matt laughed.

"That's your buddy Adam, walking around here all smug because he's about to get a title run. He's so damn cocky, that it's sickening" Jericho said turning up his nose.

"Chris…" Katie said giving him a look of warning.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Matt taunted placing his hand to his ear.

"Hell no! I've gotten my time. Undisputed Champ, remember? You and Shane have been overlooked constantly. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you, Jeff, Jay, Bubba, and D-Von put just as much into those TLC matches as Adam? Where are Bubba and D-Von?" Jericho challenged.

"Okay guys…keep it clean" Shane admonished.

"Yea, guys let's change the subject" Katie said eyeing Jericho nervously.

Matt sat there quietly pondering over what Jericho had just brought to his attention. "Okay, you're right but I'm paying my dues and I'll be rewarded in the end" Matt responded.

"Hardy, you see the good in every damn thing! That's why Vince overlooks you. You don't stand up for yourself! You think you're in control of every damn situation when in reality you're not. You're my friend but you need a wake up call. One day, I just may be the one to give it to you" Jericho implicated.

"You got something you want to tell me?" Matt asked standing up from the table.

"Maybe I do" Jericho nodded smugly.

"Hey, you two calm down! We're in a restaurant and people are starting to look over here" Shane said making them both sit down in their seats.

"I'm sorry I even mentioned Adam. So much for keeping a low profile" Katie murmured putting her head down in her hands.

"So you're thinking about marriage?" Matt chuckled as he and Adam worked out together.

"Yea, I mean I want Katie to know that I'm serious about us being together" Adam breathed heavily as he pumped the weights over his head.

"Yea, I think its time for Amy and I to make it official too. I've been looking at rings for over a month. I just want things to be perfect when I ask her"

"Good for you Hardy. You two are soul mates. Amy is hot. You'd better snag her before someone comes along and scoops her up" Adam teased.

"Naw, I trust her with my life. She trusts me with hers. You're the one who better get Logan down the aisle before she sees the real Adam Copeland" Matt teased back.

"Katie isn't going anywhere. She trusts me and I trust her to be faithful. Besides, the sex is so hot! Between us, I fuck with her about her weight just to insure she never gets fat. She's way too hot to let herself go. God man, she walks around the house naked sometimes and I'm on primal mode. Dude, she cooks for me in the nude sometimes" Adam squealed.

"Logan does that?" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh yea, and then some. You know I like variety. I just wish Katie was into girls. Then she'd be the perfect wife" Adam nodded.

"Copeland, you have some issues! Your ass is not ready for marriage!" Matt laughed as he continued working out.

**One Month Later**

Katie had been off of Raw for two weeks due to a concussion during a Hell in a Cell match with Trish at the December Pay Per View. The dizziness had worn off a week before and she was raring to get back in the ring and wrestle again. The only good thing that came out of her time off was that she was able to spend time with her mom who'd been diagnosed with throat cancer in early December. She was going through chemotherapy once again. Katie had been right by her side while her sister Melanie, a doctor barely visited. When it was time to head back to work Katie decided to ride into the next show with Adam, who'd given her an engagement ring on Christmas Day, but Katie told him that for now it would be a promise ring. There were so many promises that were attached to the ring she wore on the fourth finger of her right hand. It was a whole New Year and The Royal Rumble was just around the corner. Katie caught the next flight out early Friday after Melanie showed up to stay a few days with their mother. Katie arrived at Adam's to find the house empty. Maybe she should have called him first. She ended up catching Jay and Jericho at the last minute and rode with them joking the whole way. She met up with Adam at the houseshow and everything was okay. A few days later after Raw, Adam decided to ride home alone persuading Katie to spend more time with her mom. Katie agreed and kept in close contact with him over the phone. They spent their days off together but there was definitely a wall building between them that Katie was starting to grow more and more suspicious of whenever he took his phone calls in another room. That was a sign of trouble on the horizon. The Royal Rumble came and went with Dave Batista being the number one contender for the WWE Heavyweight title. Katie was happy for his push. He deserved it.

"Hey Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dave whispered in her ear while she and Christy Hemme chatted backstage during Raw the next night.

"Sure, what's up Dave?" Katie said guiding him over to a far corner.

"You still dating Adam?" he asked in a serious tone. Katie was taken aback. She'd gone out on a few dates with Dave a year ago and sometimes she asked herself what the hell was she thinking choosing Adam over Dave?

"Yes we're still dating, why?"

"I was just wondering. I don't like sticking my nose in other people's personal business…" Dave started.

"What's going on? Tell me, I won't get mad, I promise" Katie told him calmly.

"Well, I saw a certain Diva going into Adam's hotel room a few times. A month ago when I saw her go into his room I thought nothing of it but now…" he trailed off.

"Now…what?"

"Well, I saw them kissing" Dave said reluctantly. "I just thought you needed to know. They are both lying to your face"

"Who is it?" Katie demanded.

"Well…someone you'd least expect" Dave sighed.

"Trish? Oh my God! We live together! Of all the low down, sneaky…" Katie sputtered out vehemently.

"No, not Trish" Dave said trying to calm her down as Amy, Victoria, and Stacy walked past them and waved. Dave gave Katie a look and she knew it was one of the Diva's who'd just passed by them.

"Stacy seems so sweet. I mean I knew Adam checked her out constantly but I just never thought she'd stoop so low," Katie said obviously disappointed in Stacy.

"Katie, it's not Stacy. This woman has a lot to lose if she's found out," Dave said giving her a hint.

"But Vicki dates outside the business and…noooo! Amy?"

"Yea, I think she and Adam are getting it on" Dave confessed.

"Are you sure? She's in love with Matt"

"But yet she's been hanging around in Adam's hotel room until close to check out time. She's never missed going to his room when you weren't staying with him. It's like clockwork. They get a room separately and she's going into his room within an hour. They're barely hiding it anymore," Dave said sadly looking at the hurt on Katie's face. "Katie, you're a good person. People warned you about Adam's lack of restraint when it came to the opposite sex. You should have listened," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'll check into it Dave. Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate your concern for me," she said wiping a tear from her eye. So, if any of what Dave said was true who else knew Adam and Amy was playing her for a fool? Did Matt even have a clue? Should she ask him? What should her next move be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you sitting in the parking garage? You have a match later" Matt asked as Katie sat on the hood of her rental car. She turned around and gave him a half smile.

"Just thinking" she shrugged.

"About?" Matt questioned sitting next to her.

"Love and all the crazy shit we put up with just to keep trying to experience it" she replied sadly.

"Yea, love can hurt" Matt agreed.

"You love too much and you get dogged out. Usually the ones you don't care about as much are the ones that love you the hardest" Katie sighed.

"Oh yea, that happens" he smiled pushing her hair back from her face.

"I just want to stop the aching in my heart" Katie admitted.

"Let him go. Move on. You are so beautiful Logan. You deserve happiness"

"How do you tell someone they're getting played?" Katie asked.

"Very carefully. You don't want to hurt that person but they need to know that their relationship isn't the same anymore"

"How do you not hurt them?" she implored.

"I don't know babe. You just have to know if they'll be okay with hearing it and believing it" Matt guessed.

"Why did I have to choose Adam over Dave?"

"You like bad boys?" Matt offered.

"Why couldn't I like good boys?" Katie pouted.

"I'm a good guy. If I was single I might have put my moves on you myself" he teased.

"Oh really?" Katie asked eyeing him shyly.

"Oh yea. I'd take you out and show you a good time"

"If I agreed to go out with you" Katie wagged her finger. He grabbed her index finger gently and stared into her amber eyes.

"You would've" he whispered staring at her oddly.

"Would I?" Katie said staring at his lips.

"Oh yea" he flirted.

"Such an ego!" Katie guffawed pulling her finger away.

"I thought you liked confident men"

"I do but…"

"But?" Matt said staring into her eyes.

"I…I need to go" Katie said sliding off the car.

"Okay. If you ever want to talk call me on the A line though, not the B" he said grabbing her hand softly. "Call me on either and I'll answer your call"

"Thanks, I think. A line, B line, next there'll be a C line" Katie grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. His lips lingered there for what felt like minutes. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. He nudged her cheek with his nose taking in her sweet scent. She slowly pulled away as he stared at her. "Bye" she said hurrying off.

Matt let out a long exasperated breath. His heart was pounding. "If only we could have met before we were involved with other people" Matt grumbled to himself before heading back into the arena.

"Are you serious? Amy Dumas? You kept this from me the whole week!" Trish fumed stomping through the kitchen.

"I needed to think. I started to call Matt but I didn't want to hurt him. I almost told him in the parking garage but I lost my nerve. Maybe Dave was wrong. I don't know. Amy and I talked a few times about relationships and now I'm wondering if she was trying to give me a hint that Adam was the one who made her feel alive again"

"Amy admitted to cheating on Matt?" Trish guffawed.

"No, well in a way I guess. It wasn't my place to tell him, so I called up Jericho and asked for his advice and…"

"Wait, you called Chris before you came to me?" Trish asked in a hurt tone.

"Well, he's close to both Adam and Matt so I figured he could give me an idea on how to approach the situation. You would have told me to kick their asses and ask questions later" Katie accused.

"You know me well," Trish admitted.

"I called Adam and got his voicemail. I've never felt this insecure in a relationship in my life. Questioning if it was something I did or didn't do to keep him happy. Now I'm wondering if they're together"

"Call her at Matt's" Trish said dialing Matt's number. She placed the phone to Katie's ear but she pushed it away. Trish gave an infuriated sigh and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey Matt, Amy home? Oh, visiting an old friend? How's the knee? Hope to see you back at work soon. Tell Amy I called. Yea, Logan is doing just fine. I'll tell her. You take care too. Bye now" Trish said sweetly into the phone before hanging up. "Matt says hi. By the way, why doesn't he call you Katie like the rest of us?" Trish complained.

"I don't know. I never thought about it" Katie shrugged. "Where was she?"

"Visiting an old friend for a few days but he didn't give a state" Trish replied grabbing a bagel from off the plate Katie had on the table.

"That tells us she's possibly with him," Katie said handing Trish the strawberry flavored cream cheese to spread on her bagel.

"Yea, so you and Matt going to bust them or what? He has to be told. Maybe he can straighten her out"

"I don't think so. Amy has a mind of her own. You see how she talks to Matt sometimes? She has him wrapped around her little finger. He'd never believe me" Katie sighed.

"Yes he would, he trusts you" Trish reminded her.

"I guess, but his trust in her outweighs his trust in me"

"You can get him to come to Raw next Monday. No, I've got a better idea! Fozzy's concert is next Thursday night. Matt and Amy will be there. Tell him at the concert" Trish suggested.

"And just how will I do that with Adam by my side and Amy by his? Plus, I need proof. I can't go accusing them of cheating on us all willy nilly"

"What the hell is willy nilly?" Trish mumbled with her mouth stuffed with bagel.

"I'm scared Trish. I'm scared Dave is right"

"Why would he lie? Oh wait, there is that thing where you practically dumped him to date Adam exclusively but other than that…" Trish said nonchalantly as she wiped cream cheese from the corners of her mouth and licked her fingers.

"You know, you say the wrong things at the most inopportune times" Katie laughed.

"Me? Try Chris! You'd better hope he doesn't decide to tell Matt of your suspicions before you" Trish giggled.

"Chris doesn't know about Dave telling me this yet. I held back on a lot of things" Katie explained.

"Ooh, well I kind of left him a message about Dave spilling the beans to you ten minutes ago while you were getting the bagels out of the bread box. Besides, I needed a reason to hear his voice" Trish said guiltily as her cellphone started to ring. "It's Chris," she said in a timid voice staring at the screen.

"This is turning into a nightmare," Katie said stuffing her mouth with a piece of bagel.

Matt stood in the recording studio in Raleigh, North Carolina listening to Katie record a track for her soon to be WWE released CD. He laughed at her facial expressions as she grasped the microphone with an attitude as a funky guitar riff played in the background.

_Yea! Yea! Yea!_

_Get up, get out, move on, move on, there's no doubt _

_I'm all wrong, you're right. It's all the same with you_

_I'm too thin, too fat. You ask why? So why? So why? So why?_

_On and on and on and on. On and on and on and on_

_Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out_

_Hey, take me away_

_I wanna shout out _

_Take me away, away, away, away, a-w-ay ay ay_

_Round and round, here we go again_

_Same old start, the same old end_

_Turn my head, I turn back again_

_Same old stuff, it never ends_

_Do this, do that_

_Hey can't help you, deal with that_

_I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before_

_Hello. Goodbye. Never asking me why, goodbye goodbye goodbye_

_On and on and on and on. On and on and on and on _

_Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out_

_Hey, take me away_

_I wanna shout out _

_Take me away, away, away, away, a-w-ay ay ay_

Katie took the earphones off and sat them on the chair after her session and walked out the recording room. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips trying to quench her thirst.

"Sounding good Logan" Matt said causing her to jump and cover her chest.

"You scared the living hell out of me!" Katie shouted.

"An hour break Katie. We're getting some lunch. Want anything?" asked the producer, Donny as he grabbed his jacket and turned to leave with a few of his friends.

"No, I'm good Donny" Katie waved to them as they left. "So, what are you doing here?" Katie said guiding him over to the sofa to sit down.

"Trish called and told me that you had something important to tell me" Matt said shyly. "She said it could affect both of our lives"

"She did?" Katie said thinking of ways to kill Trish Stratus later.

"I think I know what it is," Matt said placing his hand gently over Katie's.

"You do? Who told you? Chris, Dave or Trish?"

"Neither. I figured it out on my own from our conversation a few days ago" Matt said frowning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to be sure about it…"

"I know. I really admire you Logan. I do, but you know that I love Amy, right?"

"Yes, just like I love Adam but just the idea that they would be cheating on us together is just unbelievable" Katie started as Matt quickly snatched his hand away.

"What did you say?" Matt sputtered out.

"That I think Adam and Amy are messing around?"

"What possible…reason could you? Logan, have you lost your mind?" Matt screamed standing up and walking around the studio in circles. "I thought you were about to tell me that…" he trailed off.

"What?" Katie said folding her arms across her chest. She was suddenly feeling cold.

"I thought you were about to tell me that you were in love with me" Matt answered honestly.

"What!" Katie shrieked. The nerve of him assuming to know anything she felt.

"I actually came here to turn you down gently" Matt continued as Katie broke into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny Logan!" Matt seethed.

"I guess you were wrong" she said looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Honestly, I'd rather that to have been the case. I just knew that you were confessing your love to me," he said more to himself than to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you but if they are messing around, maybe I'll call you up for some revenge sex" Katie teased.

"Logan stop it!" he shouted while grabbing her around the shoulders as if he were trying to shake some sense into her. "I trust Amy and Adam is my friend! Why are you saying all of these crazy things?"

"I haven't gotten proof yet Matt but maybe we can help each other" Katie suggested only adding fuel to the fire that was already building up inside him.

"No! You listen to me and you listen to me good! Don't you ever fucking come to me with this nonsense again! Do you hear me? Do you Logan?" he shouted in her face.

"I hear you but…"

"No buts. I knew from the beginning that you were jealous of Amy and my relationship. Hanging around all the time just to get close to me. I had you pegged right all along. Why would you lie like this Logan?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"I never hung out to get close to you. That just happened. You reached out to me to be friends remember? I'd never lie to you Matt. We're friends," Katie cried.

"You said you had no proof?" he said staring her in the eyes.

"Not yet, which is why I hadn't told you anything yet" Katie said through tears.

"Good because you could have destroyed innocent lives all over some stupid crush you have on me! You make up a story that Adam is cheating on you with my Amy! I'll tell you something Logan, I'm sure Adam is cheating on you but it sure as hell isn't with Amy. I'm out of here!" Matt said practically running out of the studio. Katie sat down and wiped her tears. Not only had she possibly lost Adam but she also may have just lost Matt as a friend.

Katie walked into her house around 1 a.m. She was tired and ready to head straight to bed. She felt dirty. She'd taken care of her mother and headed to the gym. She was rejuvenated but quickly lost her boost of energy on the drive home. She stepped into her room and went straight to the shower and let the warm water massage her aching muscles. She let all of her problems and worries slip away. The fact that she hadn't talked to Adam in two days was washed away. She didn't call him once. It was time for him to start wondering what she was doing for a change. A faint ringing was heard over the shower running. Katie turned the water off and answered her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked in a low whisper.

"Busy. Can I get back to you?" Katie asked nicely.

"Why? Where are you?" Adam asked in a harsh tone.

"Adam I'm home" Katie grumbled.

"With who?"

"No one! I'm alone" Katie sighed annoyingly.

"Who were you with? I called you three times at home and your cell was turned off all day. Who were you with Katie?" he demanded.

"I'm so not having this conversation with you right now Adam" she told him calmly.

"Who have you been fucking!" he screamed in her ear.

"What is wrong with you? Who have you been fucking?" Katie challenged.

"I was hanging out with the guys"

"Okay, go back and hang out with them. I'm going to bed"

"With who? Who were you with tonight? Your mother said you weren't at her house" Adam said as if he'd busted her in a lie.

"Adam, I went to the gym okay?"

"You can work out at home or were you getting another type of workout?" he accused.

"You know what? Goodnight Adam" Katie said hanging up and turning off her phone. She finished her shower and wrapped a plush baby blue towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. Before she could make it to the bed she was pushed facedown onto the bed.

"You will learn to respect me" Adam hissed in her ear as he pulled the towel from her body and took her from behind. As he invaded her body with fluid strokes he let her know she was his as long as he wanted her to be. "You are mine, understand me? If I find out that you're fucking somebody else, I'll kill you. Understand me?" he asked grabbing her by her hair. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"I understand. I understand that you are a coward" Katie whimpered out as he grabbed her around the neck and squeezed just enough for her to gasp and struggle to breathe.

"You are such a bitch! You know that? Who are you screwing huh? Who are you losing weight for? You think because you've lost a few pounds that someone will want you?" he asked between groans.

"We'll see who wants me when I get rid of you" Katie gasped.

"Oh really? Well guess what sweetheart? I ain't going nowhere" Adam laughed smugly as the light flicked on.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Trish asked rubbing her eyes. "Get the fuck off of her!" Trish screamed pointing a five-pound weight at Adam that she was holding in her right hand.

"We were just having a little fun. You want to join us?" Adam teased causing Trish to crinkle up her nose as she realized he was halfway clothed. No shirt on and his jeans were bunched around his ankles.

"You wish you could have us both" Trish retorted tucking the weight under her arm. "Everything okay Katie?"

"She's fine," Adam said rubbing Katie's face lovingly. He kissed Katie on the cheek convincing Trish that everything was fine.

"Yea, well keep it down. A Diva is trying to get her beauty sleep," Trish said closing the door behind her and going back to her room.

"Get off of me and I want my house key back" Katie struggled out as he pushed her face into the covers.

"You'll get them when I'm ready to give them back. You know when that will be? Never" he said letting her up.

"Why did you do that?" Katie inquired as he stepped out of his pants.

"You like it rough" he answered sliding under the covers.

"Only when we both agree. What were you thinking?" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"You liked it" he insisted.

"No, actually I didn't" Katie said heading back to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To wash any remnants of you off of me" Katie answered honestly.

"You have someone else don't you?" Adam asked pulling the covers up over his chest.

"No, I believe you're the one who's guilty of cheating" she responded.

"Prove it. I'm doing nothing wrong. I haven't changed, you have" he insisted.

"You're right, you haven't changed. Be out of my house by the time I'm out of the shower" Katie told him going into the bathroom and closing the door. A few minutes later Adam slipped into the shower and made love to her slow and gentle. He was filled with regret and apologies. He made promises. Promises Katie knew he couldn't keep. He placed the ring he'd given her on her right fourth finger onto her left fourth finger. Later as they lay in her bed Katie slipped the ring back on the fourth finger of her right hand. She didn't trust Adam anymore and she refused to be engaged to a man that she couldn't trust. She decided she was going to have to find out once and for all if Adam was being unfaithful to her.

**A few days later**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Katie asked in a low voice placing her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. It was early Sunday evening and she sat in a rental car down the street from the hotel Adam was staying at. She'd told him that she was staying in a room with Trish since they'd had a photo shoot together the day before. After an hour she got up the nerve to call Matt.

"Chatting online" Matt answered adjusting the phone on his ear.

"Oh. Is Amy around?" Katie asked.

"No, she's visiting her mother for a few days since she have a few weeks off. You calling about the new storyline starting between you two or to start trouble?" Matt asked as he typed.

"No, this is about business. Don't do this Matt. Don't shut me out. I didn't call to cause trouble. I miss talking to you" Katie admitted.

"Well, long as you're not starting shit. I missed talking to you too but you should be trying to bust Adam. I've never gotten involved with another person's relationship but you should be careful. Adam Copeland has a record of fucking up his relationships, hence his marriage to Val Venis' sister" Matt warned her.

"Be honest Matt, if Amy cheated on you, would and could you ever forgive her?" Katie asked curiously.

"Mmm, I don't know. It's hard to say. I don't think I'd give up on the relationship. If she was to cheat again then no I wouldn't stay in the relationship. Satisfied?" Matt replied.

"So, one chance to make it right and that's it?"

"Yes. Fool me once, then shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me" Matt retorted.

"I see. Well, I'll try to get Amy another time. Tell her I called"

"Hey, stop hurting yourself. Adam obviously doesn't care about your feelings. If he truly loved you, he'd be faithful and true to you Logan. He'd be with you right now telling you how much he loved you while massaging your back and feet. You deserve a good healthy relationship. If I knew of someone I'd hook you up but everyone I know is taken" Matt joked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Well, it's the thought that counts. Especially the massaging my back and feet part" Katie smiled.

"Yea, you know me. Full of romance, good advice and wisdom" Matt bragged.

"Yea, you're definitely full of something" Katie teased before hanging up with him. Katie sat outside of Adam's hotel until she saw his car leaving the parking lot. Although the windows of his sports car were tinted she could see that he wasn't alone. As she started the rental car she noticed a black SUV following Adam's car down the street. It wasn't too close but far back enough to be inconspicuous. Katie drove a few cars behind Adam and the SUV. Something was going on and Katie was determined to find out what it was.

Late Sunday night after a packed house show Adam sat in a quiet corner booth of a popular club making out with Amy when Katie walked up and snatched Amy by the hair.

"What the hell is going on here?" Katie snarled as her face turned a shade of red that scared both Adam and Amy.

"Nothing! We were just hanging out having drinks" Amy answered pulling away from her and nervously trying to fix her clothes.

"You were practically in his fucking lap bitch!" Katie said charging at Amy as Adam tried to pull her off of her so she kneed him in the groin and went after Amy until a burly bouncer pulled her off of Amy whose mouth was busted open.

"Excuse me ladies, excuse me" continued a dark haired man with glasses making his way over to the table with a short brunette. "My name is Joey Greco, I'm from the television show Cheaters. This young lady next to me hired us to follow her boyfriend Adam here. We get here to confront him and you two are already fighting over him. Can someone please explain what's going on?" Joey asked.

"What? I'm his girlfriend. We basically live together! I just caught him in here with her" Katie squeaked out pointing at a pissed off Amy. She then eyed the brunette with the swollen red eyes. She'd been crying. Katie realized there were cameras. "Is this on live television?" Katie asked.

"No, but it will air in a few weeks on television" Joey answered. "So, you were the blond coming out of his house these past few weeks. This lady, Devon has been dating Adam for three months and wanted to know why he stopped returning her calls or answering his phone after he gets home off the road" Joey explained.

"Why Adam!" Devon screamed laying punches to Adam's face.

"I'm sorry! I lied! Katie and I sorta live together but Amy and I are just co-workers who hang out" Adam tried explaining. "Turn off the fucking camera's!" he demanded pushing one of the cameramen down.

"Hey! Restrain him! We have some footage of you in your house with Miss Dumas. Devon placed a camera inside your bedroom" Joey continued pulling out a camera showing Adam and Amy being intimate in his bedroom to Katie. The date showed it being four days after New Year's.

"You had both of them in your house? In the bed we sleep in together? That's it, it's over" Katie said walking away after seeing enough of Adam and Amy having sex on tape.

"Shit! Is this what you motherfucker's do? Go around ruining people's lives?" Adam screamed running after Katie. A few guys in the club who recognized him, pushed him and threw a few drinks on him as he struggled to squeeze through the crowd to the exit as Cheaters cameramen followed close behind him.

"Edge sucks!" a few rowdy guys shouted from the club. "I'll love you Katie!" another shouted.

"Katie hold up! Wait!" Adam screamed running over to her car as she got inside. He stood blocking her from closing the door. "Let's talk. These jerkoffs don't know what's going on. Amy and I were hanging out after the house show," Adam said calmly.

"Move Adam, so I can close my door" Katie asked him nicely.

"You mad?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No, actually I'm relieved and appreciative" Katie laughed as people from the club who recognized them spilled out into the parking lot and started shouting obscenities at Adam and Amy who ran and got the keys from Adam to get his car.

"You screwed Matt!" chants were shouted at Amy.

"I'll get you later bitch!" Katie threatened.

"Bring it on anytime!" Amy taunted as Katie got out of the car and punched her in the face knocking her against a van. They threw a few blows at one another before the Cheaters crew separated them. Katie threw a chunk of red hair at Amy before Devon attacked Amy from behind. They ended up on the ground before the bodyguards restrained them.

"Why would you play these three women Adam? Do you see what you've caused?" Joey Greco asked. "We'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go. Just talk to Devon, she deserves some type of closure too"

"You want closure?" Adam shouted like an infant having a tantrum. "She was just a piece of ass chumpstain! That's it! Let me talk to my girlfriend! Baby, come here. I'm sorry. We can go somewhere alone to talk" he whined to Katie as Amy drove past them in his car.

"You coming or what?" Amy asked hitting the brake.

"No, I'm trying to talk to Katie right now" Adam shouted causing Amy to get angry and speed out of the parking lot.

"Well, it looks as if you don't have a ride Adam," said Joey Greco.

"He's not riding with me," Devon cried as Joey consoled her in his arms.

"Look at this mess that you've caused. All you had to do was be honest. I could have moved on and you and Devon or Amy could be together. I trusted and believed in you and look at what happened to me? You screwed me," Katie said bursting into tears. Adam tried to hold her but she pulled away. She walked back to the car and got in as he held the car door open. She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "It's over. You're tainted to me. I can never be with you again. I'm moving on to find a man to love and respect me," Katie said starting the car.

"Why do that sweetie? You know that I respect you, right?" he asked in a soothing voice as he squatted down and leaned over in the car trying to kiss her. "You know you love me. We belong together. Take me by the hotel so I can get my car from Amy and we can go talk somewhere"

"Talking is over. When were you going to tell me? When were you two going to tell Matt?"

"There's nothing to tell! We were feeling lonely without you two on the road with us so we decided to hang out"

"Adam, you're in denial. You two were on tape! Fucking! I'm so over you. Devon, he's your problem now" Katie said taking off with her door slamming shut from the jolt of the car.

Adam jumped out of the way just in time as she took off down the street. He walked over to the Cheaters show host. "Mr. Geico…"

"Greco" Joey corrected him.

"Looks like I'll be taking you up on that offer for a ride after all" Adam said running his fingers through his long blonde hair as he realized Katie was gone and it was a matter of time before Matt got wind of the situation. Shit! This was going to be on TV too. Vince McMahon was going to kill him!

"Tonight's Raw is going to be awesome. I knew I had to come to tonight's show. You seen Adam?" Matt asked Jay as he entered the dressing room.

"Shh…he's hiding in the shower area" Jay whispered.

"Why?" Matt laughed out loud as he set his travel bag against the bench.

"Katie caught him with another woman last night. She won't answer her cellphone. Now he's afraid she may have lost her mind and will snap at any time" Jay explained as Chris Jericho walked into the locker room.

"Damn! That's crazy. So, why is he hiding, again?" Matt asked.

"Because that assclown is a dirtbag ho. He begged for another chance and he couldn't last two months? That's cold" Jericho fussed. "You'll be at my concert Thursday?"

"Yea, Amy and I will be there" Matt answered as Adam peeped around the corner.

"You guys seen her?" he asked nervously.

"No" Jay said shaking his head. "Katie isn't a psycho Adam"

"Logan was right outside the door awhile ago but I think she had second thoughts about knocking and put the gun away," Matt said sitting down on the bench. "Just joking" he grinned as Adam's eyes bulged.

"Don't play like that man! I'm on edge here. Pardon the pun" he said through a half grin.

"So, what's your plan? Do you still want to be with her or what?" Jay interrogated.

Adam stared at the floor. "I don't know what I want right now. I love her but my feelings have changed over the past month. We have our ups and downs but we always work it out. Katie can have any guy she wants but she chose me. I guess I just have a hard time dealing with guys ogling her all of the time. Matt, you haven't by any chance talked to Katie last night huh?" Adam probed.

"Why? Was she supposed to call me?" Matt asked feeling a little uneasy.

"No, just wondered" Adam shrugged lacing up his boots.

"I talked to Katie last night for awhile" Jericho said eyeing Adam to let him know that he knew the situation. "Why not break it off with her before screwing around?"

"I have no idea. I didn't expect to cheat" Adam replied indignantly.

"Maybe it's because deep down you wanted to get caught" Matt cut in. Adam stared at Matt nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Adam grunted.

"By you getting caught it saved you from having to tell her you no longer wanted to be in a relationship with her anymore. That way, she breaks up with you" Matt explicated.

"Hardy, you're a genius when it comes to this shit" Jericho chuckled.

"No, I just think Adam needs to face up to his infidelity and talk to Logan and then try to move on with someone she doesn't know" Matt implicated. "Don't be an asshole"

"You're right. I need to talk to Katie but I don't know if I can give up having sex with her" Adam sighed.

"Dude! Either move on, or make it up to her. You can't have it both ways" Jay reminded him.

"Not that he won't try" Matt chuckled.

"I know" Adam nodded. _"But it would be so awesome to try"_ he thought to himself.

"You wanna go to Jericho's concert with me?" Katie asked in shock as Dave Batista stood in front of her in a dark business suit. Dave always looked good in a suit. Not many men could pull off wearing a light pink shirt and dark pink tie, but Dave could. He reminded her of a dangerous hitman. He was just too damn sexy.

"Yea, Jericho gave me tickets so…what do you think? We could go together?"

"I think that would be cool" Katie said in a giddy voice as Amy walked around the corner and paused at the sight of her.

"Katie, can I talk to you alone?" Amy asked cutting her eyes at Dave.

"I'll see you later at the hotel" Dave said heading towards his dressing room.

"I see you're moving on pretty quickly" Amy accused.

"What do you want?" Katie asked getting on the defense.

"Look, I didn't set out to hurt you or Matt. I don't even know if Adam and I are even going to work out but I'd like the chance to find out" Amy said rubbing the bruise on her face given to her courtesy of Devon the night before and a split lip thanks to Katie.

"You can have Adam. It's over and I'm never turning back so he's all yours"

"Don't tell Matt. Let me tell him in my own way"

"Amy, if you continue to lie to him he'll be really pissed if he hears it from someone else. You have nerve asking me for a favor. Unlike you and Adam, I'm not trying to destroy lives. I need to go before I'm tempted to choke the shit out of you" Katie laughed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Yea, you just meant to pump me for information about Adam and my problems so that you could use it against me. Honestly, I see Adam in a whole new light. He's not the type of guy I'd usually date anyway. Oh, like that song "Karma" by Alicia Keys says, "What goes around comes back around" Katie said pushing past Amy as the tears she'd been holding back spilled down her cheeks. She refused to let Amy see her in pain.

_Sage: Is it true about Edge cheating on Katie Logan with another Diva?_

_MzJessicaHardy: I heard he did from a guy who was at the club that night. They're on Cheaters!. _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I heard Cheaters recorded it too. I hear she's dating Jericho._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: No he's dating Trish and doing a song on her CD and I did hear about Cheater's busting Adam._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: I hear she lives with Trish._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: She does. Safe to say Katie Logan is a free agent_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I wonder if they sleep in the same bed._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Umm, no. Separate rooms_

_**Matt Hardy**__: You guys are freaks! Stop talking about my buddies Logan and Trish like that_

_MzJessicaHardy: LOL Isn't he? Hey Matt_

_BeenThereDoneThat: I was wondering that too. Hopin it was true. Two hot chicks living together? Oh to be a fly on the wall!_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Hey guys. Sadly, you'd see nothing. They are very much heterosexual._

_Sage: How's it going Matt?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: I'm a little tiffed at you Sage_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Uh oh_

_Sage: What did I do?_

_**Matt Hardy: **__I just got a look at Whisperin's pic and guess what?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: She's ugly? NOOOOOO!_

_**Matt Hard**__y: Her face is blocked out in the pic. Come on Sage!_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Gotcha! LOL_

_BenjaminRules: No way!_

_Sage: Check out the Multimedia section guys. Pics of my lunch with Whisperin._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ Okay Whisperin and Sage. You two got me. Who are you?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : I'm just a girl who loves her job._

_**Matt Hardy:**__ And that is…_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : To drive you insane. J/K_

_Sage: We thought it would be funny_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Well, we know Whisperin is a girl. Can you tell me what she really looks like? IM me_

_Sage: OK_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Me too_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: This is so unfair…_

_**Matt Hardy: **__You're telling me!_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Oh my God! I have the real pic!_

_BenjaminRules: I wanna see_

_BeenThereDoneThat: It's Linda McMahon! LOL_

_**Matt Hard**__y__**:**__ What?_

_Sage: No it's not! Send it to Sensei only Tonia_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Okay_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You are kidding me right? Whisperin rocks!_

_MzJessicaHardy: Okay, she's a brunette. Hmm, Victoria?_

_Sage: LOL No_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Uh uh_

_**Matt Hard**__y__**: **__Do I know her?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Judging from her face… yea!_

_**Matt Hard**__y__**: **__Do I work with her?_

_Sage: Possibly_

_**Matt Hard**__y__**: **__In twenty-four hours I'll know who she is_

_Sage: Only three of us have the original pic. If it gets out I'll know who to come after._

_**Matt Hard**__y__**: **__You're pretty quiet Whisperin. Nervous?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : Just enjoying the moment_

_**Matt Hard**__y__**: **__But for how long? __**(Matt Hardy signed off**__)_

_ToniaLuvsKatz:____He's pissed you guys_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : He'll be okay_

_MzJessicaHardy: Well, welcome to the board but you've been here all along. Now we have somewhat of a face._

_BeenThereDoneThat: Glad to know you're legit and the info is real you give us_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : Whisperin, we've been corresponding for almost a year. You're telling me that I've been talking to a WWE employee?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar : Can't say_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Long as your not Trish, Torrie, Molly, or Katie. If you are I think I'd kill myself if I was talking to a hot Diva and didn't know it. I'm emailing you my number. Call me. Please?_

_Sage: You guys are losing it. This is still the same old Whisperin from the beginning of this board. Let's treat her the same._

"Get into Sage, ToniaLuvsKatz, or TheSenseiOfMattitude email files. I want to know who the hell Whisperin is," Matt said to Shane Tuesday night as Amy sat back on the sofa talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'm on it" Shane said stroking the keys of the keyboard like a madman.

"That was weird," Amy said hanging up the phone.

"What was?" Matt asked.

"Trish said that she and Katie have to pull out on the whitewater rafting trip with us this weekend" Amy said with a sigh of relief.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Yea, Trish totally had an attitude with me" Amy shrugged rubbing the mark under her eye where Devon had punched her a few days before. She told Matt she slipped and fell in the shower.

"Well, maybe they have something to do. I mean Katie's mom is sick pretty often" Shane offered.

"Maybe, but she's been acting weird with me for the past month. I don't care for Katie too much lately. I think we should stop hanging around her. I haven't decided whether to cut Trish loose or not but we'll see" Amy admitted.

"You never mentioned anything to me" Matt said suspiciously.

"I didn't think it was serious" Amy answered staring at the phone. "I'm heading out for some ice cream. You guys want anything?"

"No" Shane said staring at the screen of Matt's laptop.

"No thanks baby" Matt replied walking over to see what Shane was mumbling about. "What is it?"

"WhisperinNMattsEar, Sage and ToniaLuvsKatz have top security on their PC's. I found a file named WhisperinNMattsEar on Sensei's hard drive. Voila!" Shane said turning the laptop into Matt's view.

Matt let out a yelp. "No fucking way!" he roared with laughter as he looked at a doctored picture of WhisperinNMattsEar but his face had been pasted over hers with a note saying, "Nice try Hardy and Helms!"

"They're on to us. Now they're starting to piss me off!" Shane said in an annoying tone staring at the screen.

**Thursday Night: Fozzy Concert**

"Hey Katie, I was wondering if you had talked to Adam?" Jay asked as Katie sat doing yoga in the middle of the room backstage before the Fozzy concert Thursday night.

"Nope" Katie answered quickly.

"Why are you, meditating?"

"Chris asked me to perform tonight. Kind of an open act, so I'm loosening up" Katie smiled.

"So, you know about Amy and Adam huh?" Jay asked uncomfortably.

"Yep, how long did you know?"

"Since November, but its not like I wanted to know. It was none of my business but I definitely don't agree with the way they did things" Jay answered sitting down next to her.

"I don't blame you, they're both adults. So, are they still seeing each other?" Katie asked wondering why she was being a glutton for punishment.

"I think they're in love. Atleast that's what Adam is saying. He can't stop talking about her. He's had a thing for her since he met her years ago but kept his distance because of Matt" Jay revealed.

"And what changed now?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Opportunity. Matt was out with an injury and Adam has changed. Possibly for the worst but he went after what he wanted but I don't think he intended to fall in love with her. I thought it was lust but I guess things happen for a reason," Jay said sadly. "Adam is like a bro to me but you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He'll never admit it so I'm speaking for him"

"Thanks Jay. I still love you. We'll still be cool," Katie said hugging him tightly as Dave Batista walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Jay. Katie, Jericho says you're on in thirty minutes" Batista informed her as he pulled his shades off. "You look good" he nodded eyeing her peach blouse, black leather pants and jacket.

"Well, good luck out there tonight" Jay said heading out as Katie stretched.

"Just so you know, Copeland is here backstage. I saw him talking to Jericho" Batista warned.

"I don't even care right about now. Can you stay with me a few more minutes?" she asked fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure. I'll stay as long as you want me to" he replied with a dazzling smile.

"What are you two doing in here? I thought I told you to head to your seat Copeland?" Jericho asked as Adam and Amy stood talking in his dressing room.

"Nothing, just talking" Amy answered a little too quickly. She looked flustered and guilty as hell. "We're talking about your concert tonight," she said trying to catch her breath.

"We just needed a private place to talk" Adam said with a hint of cockiness in his voice that set Jericho off.

"I see. So, you two over each other or are you using my sanctuary as a hideout?" Jericho accused. "Just so you two dirty little rapscallions know, I don't have a bed in here" Jericho sneered.

"Look Chris, this isn't any of your damn business" Adam hissed. Amy touched his chest.

"My dressing room, my business junior!" Jericho shouted looking around his dressing room.

"Don't, he wants us to piss him off. He likes being provoked. Don't give him the satisfaction" Amy begged of Adam.

"Please, you think I won't tell on you guys without being pissed? Boy, you two assclown's really don't know me do? You think you know me? You think you know me?" Chris sang the lyrics to Adam's old WWE theme song. "You see, I thought I knew you but you're not the old Adam I respected. You know, the old Adam who could be trusted with another friend's girlfriend?"

"Hey, we realize that us being together is going to hurt a lot of people. Why do you think we're trying to figure out a way to be together and not hurt anyone? Matt is such a holier than though, positive son of a bitch! He's making this harder than it should be. Come to think of it, nothing but positive things can come from this for him" Adam chuckled.

"Adam stop it!" Amy implored.

"Why? You're the only one keeping us apart. Get rid of Hardy and it's all about us" he said kissing her roughly on the lips as Jericho stood there with his arms folded across his chest with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ugh! Stop it! You two are sick puppies. Okay, I'll tell you two what I'm going to do for you. Since you two crazy kids are all gung ho on being together and all I'm going to help you. I'm telling Matt about you two, tonight!" Chris said smugly leading them out of his dressing room.

"What? No!" Amy screamed.

"Jericho, you do and so help me…I'll kick you're ass!" Adam threatened.

"You know Copeland, you should know better than to threaten me. Now, I have to do what I have to do" Jericho sighed sadly. "Well, you two kids go have a seat, the show is about to start" Jericho said in a chipper voice.

"Wait, you're not really going to tell Matt are you?" Amy questioned.

"Enjoy the show" Jericho laughed closing the door on Adam calling him a son of a bitch.

"This is awesome. Katie sounds good," Beth shouted in Jeff's ear.

"You knew she was singing tonight?" Jeff asked Adam who sat next to Beth.

"No, we haven't talked in a few days" Adam told him slouching in the seat.

"On bad terms huh? Man, rock music isn't so bad" Shane shouted to Matt who was watching Amy stare at the stage with a distant look in her eyes.

"You okay baby?" Matt asked grabbing her hand tightly.

"Yea, everything's good" Amy assured him squeezing his hand gently as Jay and Batista made their way to their seats.

"You guys made it!" Amy waved to Trish and Christy Hemme coming through the crowd.

"Yea, just in time" Christy said as Trish purposely made her sit next to Amy.

Matt noticed the look on Amy's face. It was a look of hurt. What could Trish possibly be mad at Amy about? He hoped it wasn't Logan's crazy allegations about her and Adam. Matt decided to focus on the concert and not think negatively. Logan finished her song as Jericho came out and they did a rock rendition of Prince and Sheena Easton's song "You've Got The Look" Logan was wearing the appropriate colors, peach and black. Matt had to laugh at their crazy antics onstage as they went into a rendition of "I Love Rock-N-Roll." They were both trying to be sexy with one another. The look on Trish's face was a whole different story. He had to remember to tell Jericho that Trish had a thing for him. Logan came out after the set and sat next to Batista who placed his arm around her shoulder causing Adam to throw evil glances their way for the rest of the concert. Matt guessed Adam could dish it out but he couldn't take it. At the end of the show Jericho stepped to the microphone.

"I'm closing the show tonight with a song about a cool guy who happens to be out of the loop when it comes to knowing that his girl and good friend are humping one another behind his back. They were even busted on the TV show, "Cheaters." "This is for him, so here goes…"

"Oh my God" Katie gasped eyeing Matt who looked totally happy standing there holding Amy's hand in his. He smiled at Katie but his smile waned when he saw her pulling on Dave's hand and whispering something frantically in his ear.

"Oh shit" Dave muttered as Jay sat up in his seat and motioned for Adam to leave with him. Adam followed Jay to the exit quickly as Amy sat down and placed her head in her lap.

"What's going on?" Matt asked Dave.

"I think it's time to roll out" Trish whispered to Christy.

"Matt, wanna step out and talk to me buddy?" Batista shouted down to Matt as Jericho stepped up to the end of the stage. It was too late.

_Matty doesn't know that Amy and Adam do it in his car every Monday night. _

_Says she's flying out to her friend's house, but it's Adam's house and she's constantly on her knees and… _

_Matty doesn't know, no Matty doesn't know-ow. Don't tell Matty, Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know._

Matt's mouth fell open and looked over at Amy who was looking up at him with regret.

_Amy says that she's out shopping, but she's under Adam and he's not stopping!_

_Cause Matty doesn't know, Matty doesn't know. Don't tell Matty, Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know._

Matt looked at Jeff and Beth who were both covering their mouths in pure horror. Matt then realized that Adam had cut out.

_I can't believe that he's so trusting, while he's right behind her thrusting! _

_Matty doesn't know, Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Don't tell Matty, Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know._

_Amy's got Matt on the phone… and she's trying not to moan. _

_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing. Nothing! _

_Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Don't tell Matty, Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. So don't tell Matty. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know._

"Oh my God! It's true?" Matt asked a weeping Amy.

"Matt, let's go back to the hotel and talk" Amy pleaded trying to pull him to the exit but he jerked away from her to hear the rest of Jericho's song.

_The parking lot, why not? Just as long as she's on top. She's bragging that they're in love. Adam is too. Matty they're playing you for a fool. _

_Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Don't tell Matty. Matty doesn't know-ow. Matty doesn't know. _

_Matty's gotta know. I'm gonna tell Matty. Matty's gotta know. Gonna tell him myself! Matty's gotta know. Matty's gotta know. Matty's gotta know. Amy's gotta go. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know. Matty doesn't know."_

The arena was loud and cheering, "_Matty doesn't know!" _not knowing it was Matt Hardy that the song was meant for. Matt turned back to Amy whose face was ashen. Logan looked fit to be tied. The look of sadness and pity on her face made Matt's blood boil. One, because she looked so damn innocent standing at the end of the row with Dave. Two, everyone knew he was being played for a fool and didn't tell him. Logan tried to but he flat out called her a liar. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her toward him. "We need to talk alone. Guys we're leaving. Tell Jericho that it was in poor taste what he did but I appreciate it all the same" Matt said leaving with Amy.

"This is a crazy night" Christy laughed as she and Trish headed out behind Matt and Amy.

"Yea, I have a feeling it's about to get worse" Trish whispered.

"Katie, I'm so sorry about what Adam and Amy did to you and Matt. It was really a two-faced thing to do. I'd never cross the line like that" Stacy Keibler said in a sweet voice as Katie got dressed an hour before Raw a few weeks later after Vince made her take a week off. Katie knew she meant what she said.

"Thanks Stace. Everyone has been looking at me as if they are waiting for me to explode" Katie sighed.

"They are" Victoria said from behind her. "She'd be dead if she did that shit to me" Victoria said giving Katie a big hug.

"No, I can handle Amy. I'm totally cool. I've cried for the past week. Adam and I are over. I can handle seeing them and not killing them. Anything I left at his house he can have. Things can be replaced" Katie said through a half smile.

"You are so brave" Stacy smiled rubbing her shoulder.

"While I'm thinking about it, I have the perfect guy for you" Katie grinned at Stacy.

"Really? Is he cute?" Stacy asked excitedly.

"Yes, and you know him. Shane Helms. I think you two would make a cute couple. Two good people who deserve each other" Katie told her.

"Wow, I never thought of going there with Shane but he's sweet. I'll consider it" Stacy nodded.

"You've just had you're world torn apart and here you are playing matchmaker for Stacy and Shane. Honestly, I have a whole new level of respect for you. You rock Katie" Victoria said heading to the showers.

"Yea Katie, you really do have a good heart and God will bless you with good things in your life" Stacy said before heading to her bag to start getting ready for Raw.

Katie walked to the vending machine for a Mountain Dew Code Red. As she got the bottle from the machine and stood upright she felt someone standing behind her. She turned to see Adam standing there looking sad.

"I've been trying to catch you all night. People are waiting to see how we react to one another. I've been calling you all weekend. Can you come to my hotel room tonight?" Adam asked looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"No, there's no use. We're over. I'm aware of the situation being made public on Cheater's but you will have to deal with the backlash of people hating you yourself." Katie said placing her right hand on her hip.

"Look Katie, I love you. I just so happen to have fallen in love with Amy too. I know I can't have you both. She knew I wanted her years ago but she wasn't ready to be with me. I guess that after we got together she realized that she wanted to be with me. You showed love to me but I guess I wanted more from you. More attention would have been nice. I understand that your mother has been ill but there were times when I needed you and you just weren't available so I let Amy console me and we fell in love" Adam confessed.

"Well, if I had any doubts about leaving you alone you've definitely sealed my decision. My mother comes before you or anybody else. If you thought I'd drop things with my mother who is fighting cancer then you didn't deserve to be with me anyway. Get out of my sight and if you even think about calling me I'll have a restraining order placed against you" Katie said vehemently.

"I said I was sorry. I'll always care for you but I want to see if things can work out with Amy"

"Go ahead, she'll cheat on you too. She did it with Matt and a few boyfriends before him which surprises me that Matt was so surprised by her actions. Like Goldberg used to say, "Adam, your next" Katie laughed before walking away from him feeling like she had a new lease on life.

"So she wants to be with Adam?" Jeff guffawed as Matt sat on the end of the sofa in tears.

"Yea, I can't force her to stay. I told her to go be with him," Matt said with contempt. "Six years! I gave that girl my all and she does this" he said wiping tears from his eyes

"She never really liked me so, I really won't miss her" Shane shrugged handing him a Kleenex.

"Can't you be just a little sensitive here?" Shannon shouted. "Our boy here is in pain" Shannon said handing Matt a cold beer.

"Sorry Matt. I didn't mean anything by it" Shane said apologetically.

"It's okay" Matt assured him before taking a drink from the bottle of beer.

"So, where do you go from here?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Throw all of her things out and start dating. I can't just lie down and die. I'm going to erase her from my life. Well, atleast have fun trying" Matt grinned at Jeff.

"Wish I could hang out with you to find chicks but Beth would kill me" Jeff chuckled.

"She'd kill me for having you around single women" Matt smiled.

"Well, I'm single and I'll help you mend you're broken heart. Remember the Brennan twins?" Shane questioned Matt.

"Yea, Bailey and Hailey?"

"Single and still feeling you. You there with me tonight?" Shane asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Oh yea, call them up. I'm ready and willing" Matt assured him.

"So, he found out at the concert?" asked Chelsea Logan as she sat a tray of tea down on the coffee table.

"Yes! I felt so bad for Matt" Katie told her mother as she poured herself a cup of tea. It was the following Tuesday and Katie had been through the ringer over the past few days. Trying to avoid Adam and Amy backstage at the house shows and Raw were stressful. Shane Helms had gotten into a shoving match with Adam in the locker room causing Jay and Batista to have to separate them. Adam had a few choice words for Batista about wanting to get into Katie's pants that landed him on his ass. Katie was called into Vince McMahon's office to discuss if she was able to remain professional backstage with Amy and Adam. She told him she could and Vince offered her a chance for a Women's title run if she maintained her professionalism backstage. Vince told her he'd have the contract drawn up and it would be ready for her to sign in four weeks. He was giving her two months off to heal her broken heart and work on her CD. Katie thanked him and headed out the office as Jericho brushed past her to go into Vince's office. Hour's later Jericho ranted about Vince blaming him partly for the situation. Jericho then told Vince that he hadn't, "Gotten Cheater's to follow Adam and put our situation on television" and he surely didn't "Force anyone to cheat and do it so sloppily". Then he said, "It's not like Matt and Katie are crazy enough to get revenge on the two assclowns. I mean Matt is banging really hot chicks right now. He's probably doing one right now and Katie is getting cozy with Dave Batista. She's moved up to dating the WWE champ. I think they're moving on and won't cause any tension backstage"

"He told Vince that? That Chris Jericho is a character" Chelsea laughed heartily.

"Yes he did. Then he tells us that Vince got this weird look in his eye and tells him he just gave him this great idea" Katie informed her.

"What was it?" Chelsea asked pulling the scarf off of her baldhead.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a few months off and I'm going to enjoy it" Katie sighed propping her feet up on the table.

"You talked to Matt?"

"No, he's throwing himself back into the dating scene pretty hard. I'm letting him enjoy himself before calling to check on him" Katie grinned. "From what Shane tells me, he's real-ly making up for lost time" Katie winked at her mom.

"My kind of man" Chelsea sighed. "Cute too. I remember when you had the biggest crush on Matt. Those Hardy Boyz posters all over you're walls. I figured you'd be dating him by now"

"Naw, he was taken. Plus my feelings for him changed after I met him. He's cool but not boyfriend material for me" Katie suspired.

"No more bad boys?"

"Matt is far from a bad boy. No more bad boys" Katie promised.

"Good. I want you with a good man before I leave this earth"

"Mom! Stop talking like that!" Katie fussed.

"We know it will happen eventually" she retorted.

"I just don't like thinking about it" Katie whined crawling next to her mother and laying her head on her shoulder. Chelsea hugged her tight and rocked her like she did as a child.

"You deserve a man who will honor and love you more than life itself. That's all Mamas' want that for their little girls. You're my baby and I'll send you a good man from heaven if I have to. I promised your father I'd keep the law firm going and get you a husband before he died"

"I believe you would" Katie murmured. "Dad was always looking for Mel and I a husband. He found her one and was working on mine. He did get rid of Drew though. Dad was larger than life. I miss him. I can't believe its been five years. He would have run Adam off quick!" Katie sighed.

"I never liked Adam for you anyway. One, he was too skinny. Two, he looked sneaky. Three, he was sneaky. Four, he was a low down snake in the grass which is ironic since he slithers into the ring during his entrance. Five, he wasn't that attractive. Now Cena, he was hot. Adam was lukewarm. Six, Adam had way too many teeth in his mouth. I'd be scared to let him go down on me. With all of those teeth he'd probably accidentally give you a hysterectomy" Chelsea said as Katie let out a gasp and slapped her on the arm.

"Mom! Stop talking like that! Moms don't talk like that. They're supposed to bake cookies and give good advice" Katie grinned.

"I'm a mother of the millennium. We keep it real"

"Keep it real? Stop talking hip! It doesn't suit a lady lawyer" Katie teased.

"See Katie, I can be hip and be a successful lawyer at the same time"

"Lord, I have a crazy Mom" Katie shouted up to the ceiling.

"You're just jealous because you can't see me," Chelsea said giving her best John Cena impression.

"I love you mom. Forever and ever" Katie said hugging her mom tight trying to make the moment last as long as she could. Chelsea kissed her on the top of her head and started humming a Martina McBride song.

"Sing with me like we used to" Chelsea whispered against her hair.

"Okay, we'll sing together" Katie smiled looking into her mother's amber eyes as she started to sing "God's Will" by Martina McBride.

"I love you mama. I'm blessed everyday that God gives us the chance to have moments like this" Katie said through tears.

"I love you too. I'll love you even more when you give me some grandchildren to carry on our bloodline"

"Melanie has Heather to do that" Katie reminded her.

"I want you to procreate too. Now I'll just have to find the right man" Chelsea pondered as she sat her chin on top of Katie's shoulder and held her close.

_MzJessicaHardy: No more Matt and Amy?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Unfortunately, yes._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Sad news, so let's be supportive of Matt in his time of need._

_Sage: We're all going to send him a gift so if you guys want to contribute by adding something to the jumbo card, e-mail me your message._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : Should we send something to Katie too? I mean she's been screwed over too. I think I remember reading somewhere online that she loves to collect things with butterflies on it._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You're right, I'll come up with something for her_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: I'll throw together a few ideas as well_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I'll head down to Raleigh and give her a little southern comfort._

_**Matt Hardy**__: I'll be sure to tell her._

_MzJessicaHardy: Hey Matt, you holding up okay?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Yea, holding up pretty well._

_BeenThereDoneThat: Dating hot chicks is the best way to get over a broken heart_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Yea, it's definitely not bad_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Are you really going to tell Katie? I'd love to meet her._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Stop trying to get the hook up, Jacob_

_BenjaminRules: I believe there's a little bit of jealousy going on here_

_**Matt Hardy**__: I wouldn't want to hook Whisperin's man up with Katie. You two dating, right?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: No, we're friends. _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Strictly her choice. We just chat from time to time._

_Sage: Down Jacob. Behave_

_**Matt Hardy**__: I just want to thank you guys so much for your support. I'm so appreciative. Amy and I aren't together but I'm trying to be in a place where I can be in the same room with her and be polite. As far as Adam, I'm not there yet. That will take awhile._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Have you talked to the WWE guys? Will you go to Smackdown or stay on Raw?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: I don't know yet. I'll know something in a few weeks._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Well, I hope to see you on television soon._

_Sage: We all do_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Will you be doing appearances for Wrestlemania XXI?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: A few. I'll be traveling a lot until I hear from the WWE._

_BeenThereDoneThat: Do you think that Katie's shoulder injury on Raw by Trish was to have her off TV to let things cool off? _

_BenjaminRules: I was wondering the same thing._

_**Matt Hardy**__: I don't know. Katie's mom has been sick. She's fighting cancer so maybe that has something to do with her time off._

_MzJessicaHardy: Did Katie suspect Adam was cheating?_

_**Matt Hardy: **__She had a suspicion. She warned me but I trusted Amy. Anyway, I hope to see you guys at the few signings I'm still set to attend._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Good luck with everything Matt_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Thanks Whisperin_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: If you ever need to talk we're here for you. I'll send you guys my new PO Box number so that you can send letters to Katie Logan. Sage has started a site for her._

_Sage: It should be up and running within three days._

_**Matt Hardy: **__That's awesome. I'll be sure and contact Katie to check it out. She's working on a CD to be released next year. You guys could add a section about that. I'm sure I can get her to take a few pictures to load on your site. I may even get Trish to take a few._

_Sage: That would be so great_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Thanks Matt_

_**Matt Hardy: **__No problem, anything for my MF'ers_

"I really should be going. I just wanted to see how you were doing" Katie said to Matt a few days later. He looked well but she knew he wasn't because she wasn't over Adam completely but she hid it well. He was sitting listening to music as she sat next to him on his sofa.

"Thanks for coming by Logan" Matt grinned patting her on the knee.

"Anytime. Call me if you need to talk because I'll understand how you feel. I really tried with him but to no avail. He actually told me he loved her" she sobbed but quickly maintained her composure.

"It's okay to cry you know?" he smiled faintly as "Breathe Me" by Sia played on his stereo.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me, I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

"I just don't want to waste anymore tears on his ass" she said vehemently.

"I understand" Matt nodded giving her a tight hug. "Wanna have some revenge sex?" Matt asked pulling away.

"No!" Katie shouted hitting him in the shoulder.

"You don't have to deny me so quickly" he grinned.

"That's not it. I think Dave and I may have something starting" Katie explained.

"Oh, well best of luck with that" Matt said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks" Katie sobbed.

"Well, let me walk you to the door" he sighed but remained sitting next to her. He then reached out and touched her cheek wiping a tear from her face.

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

_Yeah, I think that I might break_

_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

"Don't cry" Matt whispered leaning towards her. As she looked up at him he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he placed another soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Then a soft, wet kiss on her lips and she responded as he slowly pushed her back on the sofa as they kissed fervently and stroked one another. Katie ran her hand up and down his back as he pulled away and struggled to pull his shirt over his head. He kissed her again full of passion.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me, I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

Matt ran his hand under her skirt and cupped her ass as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let out a satisfied groan as he positioned himself between her legs. "Logan" he breathed against her mouth as they kissed and licked one another hungrily. Matt ran his hand between her legs and caressed her wetness.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me, I am small and needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

"Wait!" Katie said grabbing his hand. "I can't do this" Katie said pushing against his chest. Matt sat up and pushed his hair away from his face. He breathed a few expletives before standing up.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I don't know what came over me. We're not them" he said.

"We won't sleep together to get back at them. We're better than that" Katie said pulling her hair back from her face.

"You kiss pretty good" Matt ribbed

"So do you. You're a moaner too" Katie teased back walking to the front door. She opened the door and turned to Matt. "Matt? This never happened right?" she questioned.

"No, you came over to see how I was and that was it. Nothing happened. The past two minutes never happened" he smiled.

"See you" she said shaking his hand.

"See you Logan. Take care" he waved as she headed to her car.

Katie got in the car and grabbed a CD and popped it into the player. She needed to calm her nerves. As she drove away from Matt's house, Kelly Clarkson's "Since You Been Gone" came on and she sang to the top of her lungs.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Katie let out a scream of relief and let the top down on her car and let the air whip through her hair. "I'm free!" she laughed. "I'm free!"

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Chris Jericho said a few hours later trying to pull away from Trish's grasp on his hand. She was practically dragging him up to the house of Matt Hardy.

"Trust me, it's time to make up" Trish fussed ringing Matt's doorbell. After a few rings Lucas was heard barking like a madman before Matt opened the door. He looked better than Trish expected.

"Yea?" he asked eyeing Jericho, who was wearing a T-shirt that appropriately read, "Don't Shoot The Messenger."

"Chris here wanted to see how you were doing" Trish offered.

"I'm a popular guy today. Logan just left awhile ago. Come in and have a seat" Matt said ushering them in.

"Look man, I just want to say that I'm sorry about how I told you about Adam and Amy. I should have considered you're feelings. I should have been more discreet about how I told you and I'm sorry" Jericho said honestly.

"I forgive you man. I do wish you'd have told me in a better way but I'm glad I know and it's over with. I'm really disappointed in how Raw is going by putting Amy with Adam but she claims they weren't together but now they are on television together. I just want her out of my life" Matt said picking up Lucas.

"I see you kept the dog" Jericho chuckled.

"Hell yea! This is my boy" Matt grinned rubbing Lucas's head.

"See? Now you two are friends. Now things can sort of go back to being normal" Trish beamed with pride.

"Except for the fact that you got the hots for Jericho and he likes you too" Matt laughed.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Me? Like Chris? Come on" Trish laughed nervously as Jericho stared at her.

"Hey, what's wrong with liking me?" Jericho challenged.

"Nothing, I mean we pretended to like each other once and it was fun but…"

"But?" Matt interrupted looking back and forth between them devilishly.

"Well, we were playacting" Jericho added.

"Yea, it was stage kissing" Trish stumbled out.

"Except that time you squeezed my ass" Jericho remembered.

"What? I did that to throw you off when you practically rammed your tongue down my throat" Trish argued.

"No I didn't, you did that to me!" Jericho fussed standing over Trish forcing her to look up at him.

"That's a lie!" Trish fumed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me girly because you wanted a piece of The Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla" Jericho bragged.

"You are such a jerk Chris! My God, the idea that I was ever remotely interested…" Trish started and then caught herself.

"What? Interested in him?" Matt chuckled.

"No!" Trish whined.

"Hardy you're enjoying the hell out of this aren't you?" Jericho fumed.

"Yep! I have to admit this is funny" Matt agreed.

"Well, Trish I think we need to talk somewhere alone where assclown here can't hear" Jericho said turning to a blushing Trish.

"Okay, and Matt this wasn't funny" Trish said sternly.

"Actually, it was" Matt admitted. "I'm happy to be able to help someone be happy, especially you two idiots. Suck it up and kiss each other then let it go from there" Matt said guiding them to his front door.

"Are we cool?" Jericho asked for reassurance.

"Yes, we're cool. Get out of here and go talk" Matt said waving them away.

"We're so not compatible," Jericho said heading down the drive to Trish's car.

"Yea, so not compatible" Trish responded twisting her face in disgust.

"I'm driving" he told her across the hood of the car.

"It's my car" Trish reminded him.

"Hey, stop being difficult and let me drive" he retorted as Trish tossed him the keys and they got in the car arguing all the while as Matt watched from his window.

"Those two are like TNT" Matt laughed as Lucas barked in agreement.

"So four more songs and I'm finished? I'm so happy!" Katie told her producer Donny.

"Give me a few weeks and I'll have a few songs for you. I was thinking that one of your songs could be a hidden track. Get it ready and I'll listen to it" he grinned as Katie's cellphone rang.

"Hold on a minute" she said answering the phone. "Hello? Hello? Who is this?" she demanded before hanging up.

"Crank caller?" Donny inquired.

"Yea, I've been getting them for the past few months. I thought it was Adam at first but I don't know. I changed my number and they still call"

"It's someone you know. Has to be. What does he or she say?"

"That's just it, nothing. It's like they want to hear my voice and then hang up"

"Think its Matt?" Donny laughed.

"No! I get these calls when he's in the same room with me. I know it's not him, besides he can hear my voice whenever he wants. He actually says something when he calls. We're just friends anyway" Katie laughed.

"Friends who can help one another heal from the pain of your significant others hurting you both. Revenge sex is good" Donny nodded.

"Donny!" Katie blushed.

"I've heard you talk to Matt. I've seen how he talks to you. There's something there"

"Yea, friendship" Katie replied leaning back in her chair.

"You ever kiss him?"

"No! Who said I did?" Katie insisted.

"Hey, I was just asking. Could you be guilty of something?" Donny accused.

"Fine. We kissed yesterday. It was nothing. We decided to pretend that it never happened" Katie shrugged as her phone rang again. She saw it was a blocked number and ignored it.

"So, have you really forgotten it or are you fighting to forget about it because it was so good?" Donny teased.

"It's forgotten" she said nonchalantly.

"Liar! You didn't have to tell me about that kiss. You wanted to tell somebody" he chuckled.

"Whatever!" Katie shook her head as he played her track. Her phone rang and she saw it was Matt and answered it. "Hey" she said into the phone. "Oh it's okay. It's forgotten" she laughed eyeing Donny who was eyeing her suspiciously. "With Trish and Chris? Okay. Tell Beth I'll be there" Katie smiled. "See you then Matt" Katie said hanging up the phone.

"He couldn't forget that kiss either huh?" Donny teased.

"For your information, he was inviting me to a little get together at his house. He told me that I could bring a date"

"So you two won't have to feel uncomfortable with one another the whole night? Outstanding!" he giggled.

"It's not even like that" Katie swore.

"So, who are you taking?" Donny questioned.

"You" Katie pointed at him.

"I'm married" Donny reminded her.

"Which is why you're the perfect candidate. I won't have to worry about my date wanting me to put out on the first date" Katie chuckled.

"Fine but I'm not dancing or being dumped if you find a guy there you're interested in" he warned.

"I won't! I promise" she said giving him a loving hug.

"I was thinking of something Jericho said to me a few weeks ago while defending himself in the Hardy and Copeland situation. This is exactly why I don't like any of the talent dating. It causes problems when it doesn't work out," said Vince McMahon from behind his desk as JR and Stephanie stood in front of him.

"Well, if you're referring to the script I received a few days ago I'm not so sure you should do it. Amy is nothing but a jezebel and Copeland needs his ass kicked. He's a dirty sonofabitch! He set out to ruin that relationship. I've seen him doing it for months now. They were too much of a coward to come clean so they slithered behind Matt and Katie's back" JR fumed.

"Well JR, why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Stephanie laughed.

"JR I respect your opinion. Do you think we can do something with Hardy or let him go? Logan has lots of potential in this company," Vince thought out loud.

"She's a better wrestler than Amy. Amy should have been gone but we kept her for Matt" Stephanie pointed out.

"So we let go of Matt and Amy" Vince nodded.

"Wait a minute! Hardy was wronged in this situation and you award Copeland with a title run?" JR bellowed.

"He's right Daddy" Stephanie scowled.

"So, Logan is definitely safe but which guy gets to stay?" Vince wondered.

"I say Hardy" JR voted.

"I like Copeland as future champ but Hardy has always been dependable. He can be groomed to become champ" Stephanie shrugged. "That script is crazy Daddy. They'll never go for it. The fans will never believe it"

"You don't know what I've seen" Vince wagged his finger at JR and Steph.

"What have you seen?" JR probed pulling his black cowboy hat off of his head.

"Chemistry. Pure unadulterated chemistry" Vince said through a sly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"They got what?" Amy shouted at Jay as he sat the garter down on the glass table on Adam's patio that he'd trampled over Jericho to catch a few hours earlier.

"Married" Jay repeated as Adam sat up on the lounging chair and removed his shades.

"You're bullshitting me right?" Adam said biting his bottom lip.

"They're in love. They seemed legit to me. They danced and stared into one another's eyes like love starved teenagers" Jay shrugged.

"Matt and Katie? The same Matt and Katie we both dumped?" Adam asked in shock.

"They are trying to get back at us" Amy told Adam who seemed to be staring off into space.

"They looked happy" Jay repeated.

"Six years I give him and he marries her within two and a half months after we break up. That's just peachy," Amy said trying to hide her jealousy.

"Well, good thing they're on SmackDown now. Atleast we don't have to see them" Adam grunted.

"Yea, that's true. We won't have to see them flaunting their rebound relationship in our faces. It won't last, you'll see" Amy said full of confidence.

"Yea well, Matt needs you to come and get the rest of your things so that Katie can move her things to his house" Jay informed her.

"What about her townhouse she was sharing with Trish?" Adam asked sipping on a beer.

"Trish is going to continue staying there and from the looks of things Jericho may be moving in soon" Jay said loosening his tie before taking a seat.

"They're dating?" Adam guffawed.

"Naw, but Matt teased Trish about catching the bouquet and Jericho basically almost took my head off trying to get this garter" Jay chuckled twirling the garter around his index finger. "Matt thinks they should hook up"

"Yea, Matt was always trying to make sure everyone had somebody," Amy said in a sullen voice.

"Yea well, enough about Matt. They're just jealous of us so they're trying to make us believe they've moved on with one another. Sick ass bastards" Adam fussed pulling his shades back down to continue catching a few rays.

"Before moving on, I just want to tell you guys that what you two did to Matt and Katie was so wrong. Personally, I would have killed you both. I'm still cool with them so if you guys have negative things to say about them don't say it around me. I've told them the same," Jay said finally putting his feelings out on the table.

"Since when did you become a Matt and Katie follower?" Adam mumbled.

"After the two people they trusted most betrayed them in the worst way. Sometimes I wonder if I'm able to trust you myself" Jay told Adam.

"I'd never do that to you. You're like my brother" Adam pointed out.

"So was Matt" Jay reminded him.

"Can we not talk about this?" Amy said feeling guilt creep upon her.

"Yea, I can't control who I fall in love with" Adam sighed.

"You could have tried harder and kept your distance from your friend's girl" Jay argued. "He was about to propose to her," Jay shouted.

"He was?" Amy asked in shock.

"Don't you read his commentary online? Oh, I guess not" Jay shook his head sadly.

"Well, it's too late now. She's with me" Adam bragged.

"Yea, I guess if she was that easy to get she really never was Matt's to begin with," Jay said getting up and grabbing the garter.

"You have a problem with me Jay?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Because of you, two of my best friends aren't speaking. All because of a piece of tail. A piece of tail that didn't know how to say no and keep her fucking legs closed. I'm out of here. I can't stand to look at you two right now," Jay said leaving before he really said what was on his mind over the past few months.

"You didn't have to carry me over the threshold Matt, I could have walked into the house and up to my room" Katie smiled at Matt as he finally put her down at the top of the stairs and showed her to her bedroom.

"Hey, it's tradition and I'm a traditional type of guy" Matt grinned as Lucas barked at Katie as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"He used to like me when I came over" Katie said trying to pick Lucas up but he ran behind Matt and continued to bark.

"He has to get used to you being here," Matt said.

"Well, I guess that applies to you too" Katie responded looking around the room which was decorated with cherry wood furniture. "I like this sleigh bed" she sighed running her hands over the comforter decorated with butterflies.

"I had it delivered yesterday. I put the old bed in the garage. You can decorate in here if you want. I know you have a thing for butterflies. We're sharing a bathroom here but you can always use one of the other two down the hall" Matt explained.

"Okay, thanks and I'm not as into butterflies as I was a few years ago" Katie said as Matt stood looking at her.

"You looked really beautiful today. You were a beautiful bride, even my Dad said so"

"He was eyeing my aunt and my mom. You never know, they just might hook up"

"Possibly. I just realized that I don't get to actually peel that wedding gown off of you tonight," he said shyly.

"Actually you can" Katie nodded.

"Really?" Matt smiled.

"I can't unhook it myself. Trish, Stacy, Vicki and Melanie did everything"

"Oh, well let me help you" he said as she stood up and turned her back to him. "You have a nice neck," Matt said touching her slender neck before unhooking the dress.

"I don't think I've ever been told that I have a nice neck" Katie laughed.

"Well you do, and you're back is even nicer" he sighed as he continued unhooking the gown and saw the top of her white lace panties.

"Thank you" Katie said turning around to face him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Welcome. I'll be going to my room now to get out of this monkey suit," Matt said backing up and bumping into the door.

"Whoa! You okay?" Katie asked stepping towards him as he caught his balance.

"Yea" he laughed shaking his head. "Come on Lucas" he called out as Lucas sat staring at Katie, sizing her up.

"Night Lucas" Katie waved at him but he turned and ran out.

"Okay, the dog hates me. Right about now, I hate myself for getting myself into this situation" Katie sighed pulling off her dress and rushing over to close the door.

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Is it true? Matt married Katie Logan?_

_Sage: I haven't gotten confirmation yet. I have to see SmackDown in order to see what's said_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: No word from Whisperin?_

_Sage: No, but she'll be online soon. I'm anxious as hell to see if it's true_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: He married my baby? No! I asked him to hook me up with her. There's no way_

_BenjaminRules: Bad news you guys_

_MzJessicaHardy: What?_

_BenjaminRules: I just read on Trish's site that she attended a wedding this past weekend of two WWE superstars._

_BeenThereDoneThat: But it doesn't say whom. I read it was Matt and Katie off of a gossip site. Pics were taken and said to be posted in a few days._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: I just found something. I looked online and they did apply for a marriage license a few days ago. Matthew Moore Hardy and Katelyn Sierra Logan. That's them you guys! _

_MzJessicaHardy: This is for a storyline, I know it._

_BenjaminRules: I think it is too, but really getting married? I don't know…_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Unless they turned to each other and really fell in love._

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: I don't know you guys it seems like a setup. I'm new to the site but I know Matt would have mentioned to us if he were dating Katie. They are friends but if they married I'm betting on it being a publicity stunt._

_Sage: Well I'm waiting to hear from Matt and Katie. She's emailed me, Sensei and Tonia a few times to keep us updated on her site and she's never mentioned dating Matt let alone having feelings for him._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: If they are married I'm happy for them. I hope it lasts._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Speak for yourself! I hope Matt didn't screw me over._

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: How can he screw you over? Maybe he was dating Katie and didn't want to tell anyone he was with her. He may have been trying to spare your feelings. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm still a Hardy and Logan fan._

_Sage: Amen to that!_

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking over Matt's shoulder as he typed frantically on his laptop. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Talking online under an assumed name to see if my MF'ers is accepting our marriage" Matt responded.

"MattsTrueMF'Nfan?" Katie laughed at his screen name.

"I'm incognito. Some know it's a ruse but others are accepting it pretty well. Do you think that we should post pics of the wedding?" Matt asked.

"I guess. The sooner our fans know the sooner we can face the hatred" Katie shivered. "Girls everywhere are going to hate me"

"No. They'll figure you're lucky to be with such a handsome guy" Matt teased.

"Oh is that what they'll be saying?" Katie laughed.

"Most definitely" he winked.

"Not that you're lucky to be with the hottest Diva in the WWE?" Katie questioned playfully.

"You're okay," he said eyeing her body.

"Gee thanks! I made some dinner if you're hungry. By the way, remember when you told me you'd find me a guy who would spoil me by rubbing my feet and massaging my back?"

"Yea"

"Well, now that we're married will I get that special treatment?"

"No, you'll have to earn it" he teased.

"I did fix dinner and I'll keep the house clean," Katie said heading to the kitchen.

"I'll think about it," he shouted after her. "You have to earn my special foot massages" Matt grinned as she made a sound of annoyance with her mouth.

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: So it's true_

_BenjaminRules: Yea, they announced it on SmackDown. Tazz and Michael Cole sent a shout out to them. It was a whirlwind relationship._

_MzJessicaHardy: Sounds suspicious to me_

_Sage: Matt sent wedding pics to me and I posted them in the multimedia section_

_BenjaminRules: Cool_

_BeenThereDoneThat: Just saw them and they look amazing. Katie looks beautiful. She should do Playboy_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, Jeff looked hot as best man. I don't think Jeff, Beth and their Dad would be there if it was a fake wedding_

_MzJessicaHardy: All I know is Adam and Amy wasn't in any of the pics_

_BenjaminRules: Shannon, Jericho, and Shane looked happy to be hugged up with Trish, Stacy and Victoria. Who was the blonde?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: That was Katie's sister, Melanie. Her matron of honor_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Melanie is hot_

_**MattsTrueMF'Nfan**__: She is pretty hot. They have good genes_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I hear Jay "Christian" caught the garter_

_**MattsTrueMF'Nfan**__: He did_

_Sage: How did you find that out MattsTrueMF'Nfan?_

_**MattsTrueMF'Nfan**__: I talked to Matt a few times. Just because I'm new to the site doesn't mean that I don't know Matt_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: You're a fraud. _

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Say guys, calm down_

_BenjaminRules: Yea, we can cut the tension with a knife_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Sage, I have something to discuss with you. I'll call you later_

_Sage: No problem, I look forward to it_

Katie sat back in shock as Edge and Lita had a fake marriage on Raw in late June. Now she saw why when Matt's entrance music hit during the part where anyone who didn't approve of the union between them to speak up. Katie screamed and hit her pillow. "Ooh I hate you Adam! Amy you bitch! I'll kill you if I get my hands on you!" she screamed. Katie knew Matt wasn't there because he was right down the hall in his bedroom. She heard a noise in the hallway and clicked her television off. Matt walked into her room. "Do you know how to knock?" she gasped.

He picked the pillow up off the floor and placed it by her feet at the foot of the bed. "Sorry. What are you doing? You were screaming" he frowned.

"Nothing" she lied obviously fuming.

"Were you watching Raw?" Matt sighed.

"No! We both agreed to not look at it, remember?" Katie hissed.

"Logan, I saw it. I punched my mattress and pillow. I'd rather it be Copeland, that son of a bitch!" Matt said angrily as Katie smiled.

"They are sorry excuses for human beings huh?" she laughed.

"Yes they are. She is throwing this in my face"

"I guess she'll be posing for Playboy now since she's no longer with you" Katie guessed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Most of the girls thought Amy was wild. They felt like you calmed her down a lot"

"Maybe she wasn't who I thought she was" he frowned.

"Obviously not" Katie scoffed.

"Hey, Adam is just as much responsible"

"Yea, but she could have said no" Katie argued.

"You heard from him?"

"No. Don't want to. I changed my numbers just in case," Katie said turning the television back on as Kane attacked Amy and Adam. "Want to watch?" Katie asked scooting over.

"Why not? We're both gluttons for punishment," he said shamefully. "By the way, you should pose for Playboy"

"Really?"

"Oh yea" Matt nodded eyeing her breasts.

"I just might" Katie nodded as they sat back and watched the rest of Raw.

Katie's theme music hit and she headed out to the ring to cheers from the fans. She was so nervous that the fans would boo her but as she climbed into the ring Stacy winked at her letting her know everyone was cool with her marrying Matt. Stephanie McMahon decided to keep her and Matt separated storyline wise for awhile. He would be feuding with Eddie Guerrero and then moving into a storyline with Katie. He would come to the shows even though he wasn't on the card yet just to hang out with the guys. They found themselves pretending their marriage was real by holding hands every so often. Sometimes a quick peck on the cheek. Katie finished her match with Stacy and noticed signs from the fans referring to her and Matt as husband and wife. These fans were too smart. She slapped a few hands and headed to the back and hit the shower.

"So you trying out for Playboy?" asked Torrie Wilson as Katie came from the shower and started to get dressed. Katie picked up her shirt and shook her head.

"No, I'm not interested"

"What? You should take some practice shots. I hear even Trish is considering trying out this year," said Jackie Gayda.

"I don't know. I'll see" Katie shrugged.

"Is this about what Matt will think?" asked Melina.

"No, my mom. Matt won't care" Katie laughed.

"Billy did. He was okay with it at first but then when I actually did Playboy he flipped" Torrie giggled.

"I'm sure Matt won't flip. He's pretty open-minded about these things" Katie explained.

"Did he say he was okay with it?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, he said I should but I'm not ready" Katie blushed.

"I felt the same way so I stayed half naked around the house. It drove Billy crazy but I had to get over my fear of being naked in front of people. Of course it increased my sex life so that was a plus" Torrie told her.

"If I'm offered the chance to do Playboy I'm taking it" Melina scoffed.

"Me too. I won't care if Charlie gets mad either" Jackie agreed.

"What if Amy tries out?" asked Melina.

"Then she does" Torrie answered.

"I was asking Katie" Melina said through clenched teeth.

"It wouldn't faze me. Amy doesn't faze me. You don't faze me" Katie said in a serious tone that made Jackie and Torrie shiver. "Anything else you want to know?"

"No, I was just asking" Melina said backing off and leaving the dressing room.

"You heard Adam make the comment about people doing storylines in real life? He was referring to you and Matt" Jackie told her.

"Which is why I wore the shirt I did out to the ring tonight. It had my response to him on it" Katie giggled holding the shirt up that had "Whatever…" written across it. "From now on that's how I'll respond to his negative comments" Katie grinned devilishly.

Katie sat in the greenroom watching the Vengeance pay per view. She and Matt were warned to stay away from Adam and Amy so she remained in the greenroom most of the night. Matt left out and was hanging out somewhere with Jericho, Cena, Shane and Jay. She'd stayed away from the women's locker room because of Amy and met Stacy, Trish, and Lillian for lunch earlier. Adam had made a comment earlier in the day during a pre-interview for his match about "Not letting some jealous bitches keep him off his game." Katie went through a few sarcastic logo shirts in her travel bag and settled on "You Say I'm A Bitch, Like Its A Bad Thing" and put it on before her match with Jackie. After her win she wished Christy and Victoria good luck on their match and went directly towards the greenroom. Unfortunately, the devil was obviously at work. Adam was coming out as she reached for the doorknob. He froze and smiled before stepping aside eyeing her approvingly. She never looked him in the face. She saw Carlito Caribbean Cool sitting on the sofa watching the show. She heard the door close behind her.

"Hey Carlito, we need a minute of privacy" Adam called over to him.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in five minutes," he said going to the door. "Play nice" he smirked as Katie turned her nose up at him.

"Long time no see" Adam sneered walking over to Katie.

"Too soon" Katie huffed.

"Nice shirt" he pointed at her. "You changed your numbers. I tried calling to tell you how sorry I was" he said touching her cheek. She pulled back as if his touch burned.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Come on baby, don't be that way. We are better than that. I miss you" he said caressing her shoulder.

"Obviously. You missed me so much that you had to tongue kiss Amy all over the television for the past two months" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"You saw that huh? All Vince's idea" he swore.

"I guess you didn't throw in that idea of using Matt's entrance music? That's low Adam but what can I expect from an asshole like you?" she said shaking her head.

"Hey is that any way to talk to the love of your life?" Adam derided.

"I never said you were the love of my life" she cringed.

"You don't have to. You aren't happy with Hardy. He's boring compared to me" Adam bragged.

"He's a breath of fresh air compared to you" she informed him.

"So he pleases you in every way?" he inquired.

"I won't discuss that with you" Katie said turning her back to him.

"You don't have to. I know he isn't scratching that itch you need scratched about four or five times a week, three times a night" Adam laughed in her ear. "If you need a little help in that department, I can meet up with you and…well for old times sake. Whaddya say huh? You and me, getting it on like only we can get it on?" he whispered against her cheek.

The feel of his breath on her cheek made her want to vomit. He was nothing to her anymore and she couldn't wait to tell him. She turned to him smiling innocently. "I guess Amy isn't fulfilling your sexual needs huh? You're running back to me already? Don't worry about me, Matt is handling his business just fine" she bragged.

"You two aren't really married. You wouldn't jump into a marriage that quickly. I know you. You don't love Matt anymore than he loves you. It's a scam! Everyone knows it. Now stop pretending and come give me a kiss" he murmured before pulling her towards him and staring into her hazel eyes. "Those eyes always made me melt like butter. I told you that you are mine. You always will be" he grunted pulling her in for a kiss.

"No! Get over yourself! I don't want you" Katie said pushing against his chest as Matt and Jay walked into the room. All she saw was Matt zooming across the room and snatching Adam around and punching him in the mouth. Adam grabbed Matt in a headlock as they fell onto the floor. Jay yelled into the hallway for help as Cena, Carlito, and Jericho rushed into the room trying to separate them before word got to Vince. They pulled Adam against the wall as Katie and Cena pulled Matt over to the opposite wall.

"Stay away from my wife! You hear me!" Matt shouted.

"She was mine before she was yours" Adam reminded him.

"If that's the case then Amy was mine first. We're even except I got the best deal" Matt bragged pulling Katie to him. "You alright Logan?" he asked touching her face with concern.

"Yea" she squeaked out as he kissed her softly and hugged her tightly.

Adam stood staring at them. "You two losers deserve one another," Adam said spitting blood onto the carpet and massaging his jaw. "Whenever you're ready for some mind-blowing sex call me Katie. I'll leave my cell phone on tonight" Adam said trying to rile Matt up.

"Get the hell out of here!" Matt screamed trying to get to Adam but Cena jumped in front of him.

"Yo, dude calm down. That fool is just trying to provoke your ass. Get out of here Copeland before I whip your ass" Cena pointed at him as Amy peeped through the door and saw everyone standing around flustered.

"Keep your hands off of my wife Copeland. I mean it!" Matt threatened.

"No problem, you can have her" Adam said winking at Katie before turning and grabbing Amy by the arm on his way out the door.

"I know that was more for him screwing around with Amy behind your back than it was for him coming on to me but thanks anyway" Katie said looking at Matt through tear filled eyes.

"What?" Matt asked trying to catch his breath as Katie turned to leave. "Wait Logan, where are you going?" he asked fearing she was running after Adam.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while," she said backing up. "I'm okay," she said sadly turning to leave as Dave Batista appeared in the doorway asking Jay and Carlito what had happened. He whispered something to Katie and she nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Matt looked for Katie for over an hour but it was as if she'd disappeared off the face of the earth. After the show he saw her coming out of Batista's dressing room looking a hell of a lot more cheerful than she had earlier. There he was fighting for her honor and she's holed up in another guy's dressing room. Go figure!

Katie stood in the living room vacuuming the carpet in a black tank top and black panties. Lucas ran and jumped up on the sofa. Katie figured the roar of the vacuum cleaner scared him. They were alone in the house when she woke up at ten. Matt would be gone with Jeff and Shannon most of the day so she went into cleaning mode and redecorated her bedroom. It took her twenty minutes to figure out how to use the remote control to Matt's stereo system. She placed a few CD's in and danced around as she dusted and cleaned the windows. She even put a few steaks on the grill, made baked potatoes and a salad. Even though they're marriage was a sham she still felt the need to keep the house in order. She danced around singing "Overdrive" by Katy Rose as Lucas tilted his head at her as if she was crazy.

"Yea yea! I'm Independence. Yea yea! I'm Borderline. Yea yea! I'm California. My minds all screwed and upside down. My hearts on overdrive" Katie yelled over the sound of the vacuum. "I need to take a shower when I look at you. You sting and hurt like a bad tattoo. I wish you'd change my point of view. I cruise the canyon to get some breeze. With hidden treasures up my sleeve. I like the light and hate the heat. But I'll lick the blood right off your street. Yea yea! I'm Cherry Cola. Yea yea! I'm Candy-eyed Yea yea! California. My minds all screwed and upside down. My hearts on overdrive" she danced around using the vacuum cleaner as a guitar as Matt walked in as she sang loudly. She turned and saw him and screamed before jumping over the sofa to hide behind it.

Matt walked over and turned the music off with the control and pulled the vacuum cleaner plug out of the wall causing the room to be completely silent. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as a hint of Pine-Sol and carpet cleaner entered his nostrils.

"I was cleaning up. I thought you'd be gone most of the day" she responded.

"I would have been but I decided to come back early. Looks like it was a good idea" he said looking around at the bare windows where his curtains used to hang. "It's bright as hell in here. Where are my curtains?" he asked impatiently.

"I washed them," Katie said nervously.

"You what? They aren't to be washed in a machine" he hissed.

"Oh I know, I washed them by hand and hung them up outside on the patio to dry. I'll use the steamer on them when they dry. Can you turn around so that I can go upstairs and put on some clothes?" she asked shyly.

"Go ahead!" he shouted while turning his back to her. She ran up the stairs in a hurry. He turned around eyeing his living room, which was impeccably clean. "Taking over my whole damn house. This shit has to stop" Matt said to Lucas who sat on the sofa with one ear up and his tongue hanging out.

"What were you doing with Katie the other night?" Amy asked Adam as they walked

around the mall shopping.

"Nothing, just talking" he replied as he eyed a shirt on display in a store window.

"Stay away from her Adam. She's trouble" Amy warned.

"For who? Katie's harmless" Adam laughed.

"Have you not noticed her shirts have sayings on them that seem to respond to every little innuendo you throw out there about our situation?"

"No, I hadn't" Adam grinned.

"Oh, she's a sneaky little bitch. Sarcastic ass comments about it not being bad to be a bitch" Amy hissed.

"Babe, you're really letting her get to you" Adam chuckled.

"You didn't notice her shirt on SmackDown after you're comment about you being Mr. Money in the bank and this being your world and all?"

"No" Adam scoffed.

"It said, "In my world you don't exist." Just promise me that you'll keep your distance from her. I don't trust her"

"Ames, Katie and I are over. She's with your loser ex which constitutes her as a loser too" Adam smiled eyeing a tall brunette walking past them.

"You're right. I'm way hotter than Katie anyway" Amy bragged.

"Too much woman for me sometimes" Adam replied pulling her into a store.

"Promise me you'll stay away from Katie Logan" Amy pouted caressing his chest.

"Promise baby. Katie Logan is a part of my past" Adam swore as he eyed a WWE poster of Katie in a bikini hanging on side of a cart through the glass window.

"Uh uh, the bitch is everywhere. Hey, I have an idea. Let's throw out a few insults at her and see if she responds" Amy said eyeing a shirt that said, "I support single mother's" with the silhouette of a stripper swinging around a pole. She picked it up and put it up against a grinning Adam.

"You asleep?" Adam whispered into his cellphone later that night.

"No" Katie mumbled half asleep.

"I just wanted to see if you were mad at me" Adam whispered.

"Adam? What the hell? How did you get my new number?"

"I miss you sweetheart. I just needed to hear your sexy voice" Adam flirted.

"I don't have time for this" Katie said hanging up the phone only for it to ring a few seconds later. She let it ring a few minutes as he kept calling after getting her voicemail. "What?"

"I want to see you. I'm going to hang with Jay at SmackDown on Tuesday. I was hoping we could grab a bite to eat. Just talk"

"Adam, there's no way…" she started as Matt walked into her room.

"Who the hell is ringing your cell at three in the morning?" Matt demanded.

"Matt…I…it's umm" she fumbled out.

"Give me the phone" he demanded reaching for the phone. She reluctantly handed it to him. "Hello? I know you're there" Matt shouted.

"Yea. I'm here. Soon I'll be screwing your woman…again! Everything you have I'll take" Adam threatened. "Wanna switch girlfriends again?" Adam chuckled.

"Don't call her again you sonofabitch! You're jealous of me Adam. Admit it. While you're sneaking and calling Logan, Amy is none the wiser, but guess what? I'm hanging up right now because…well Logan has my dick in her mouth!" Matt shouted into the phone and then slammed the flip phone shut.

"Matt! That was childish!" Katie shrieked snatching her phone from him.

"I heard your phone ringing from my room. A man only calls at this time of morning for one thing. I'm surprised it wasn't Dave"

"Damnit Matt! You were wrong to…"

"To what? Ask him not to make booty calls to my fucking wife at three in the goddamn morning!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm not really your wife" Katie declared.

"You're right about that. If you were my wife we'd have sex five to seven times a week" he grumbled walking to the door.

"Yea right! Like you'd have the stamina" she snorted causing him to look at her angrily.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. You are my wife in every sense of the word except for your wifely duties in the bedroom. Don't make me start wondering what you're like in bed. It could definitely cause problems. I suggest you cover up around me too. I can only go so long before needing to fuck" he shouted over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him leaving her stunned.

A week later, Matt crawled out of his bed around five in the morning and threw on a pair of boxers. His dick was hard as a rock. He needed sex in the worst way. He trampled downstairs to get a drink of water only to walk into the kitchen on Katie who was in nothing but a pair of lime green lace panties. They were more like boy shorts because her butt was practically hanging out the bottom of them. He noticed the tan line on her butt and flinched. She had her back turned to him as she stood in the door of the refrigerator drinking from a bottle of water. The light from the refrigerator showed that the cool air from it had some affect on her breasts because her rosy pink nipples were hard. Matt licked his lips. His mouth became drier all of a sudden. He could barely get a word out.

"Logan!" he shouted causing her to jump and water spilled onto her full luscious breasts as she ducked down and covered her chest. He seemed to be catching her in the same situation as of late. "Do you ever keep clothes on?"

"Yes, but not when I'm asleep" she shouted squatting inside the refrigerator door.

"I sleep naked but you see I put on a pair of boxers out of respect for you being in the house" he said irritatingly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm used to walking around naked. I've taken to wearing panties to bed so I'm halfway there" she blushed.

"Logan, go to bed and just take water to your room before you go to bed" he suggested wiping his forehead, which was sweating profusely.

"Matt, what is wrong with you?" she said standing up with her hands wrapped across her chest while trying to hold the water bottle carefully. "You've changed towards me. Why?"

"Nothing! You ask too many damn questions! Just go to bed and for christsakes wear a bra!" he said waving his hand at her 36 C breasts. "It's not like you can hide all of that with your hands!" he said turning away from her.

"You know Matt, it's not like I knew you were coming down here but rest assured I won't come down without putting on a robe first" she promised waltzing past him.

"Fuck!" Matt sighed leaning his back against the kitchen counter as she walked out. He never had a problem with Amy walking around naked but when Katie Logan did it, it pissed him off. She wasn't Amy. She didn't have those privileges. She was his wife but he felt guilt every time he was alone with her lately. He needed to be around other females. Females who weren't Logan. He just needed that special attention. Attention he couldn't get from Logan. He wouldn't have sex with them but he would fantasize about it. He was starting to feel like a prisoner in his own home.

"Say Matt, what's up with Katie and Dave?" John Cena asked as they stood backstage during the pay per view. He'd noticed Dave and Katie laughing together and they appeared to touch each other on the arm a little too intimately for his taste.

"Batista?" Matt asked as Cena nodded. "Nothing, they're friends"

"Looked like more than friends to me" Cena shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked with newfound interest.

"You know Katie was interested in Dave after we broke up? Well, it was seven weeks but it constituted as dating. He was making his move a week after we were apart. She took her time getting to know him but Adam swooped down like the vulture that he is and nipped that relationship in the bud. Anyway, Dave is still interested" Cena informed him.

"He knows she's my wife" Matt pointed out.

"Did Amy being your girl stop Adam?" Cena challenged.

"Shit! Dave would disrespect me like that?"

"Half of the roster thinks your marriage is a publicity stunt" Cena shrugged.

"And you? What do you think Cena?" Matt questioned.

"I think it's a fixed marriage. If you were sleeping with Katie, you two would be somewhat intimate backstage or at the hotels for that matter. Double beds everywhere you two stay" Cena winked. "I can put two and two together. Besides, if you two were doing it you'd have that look in your eyes" Cena laughed.

"What look?" Matt gave a quiet laugh.

"The "I Survived the Katie Logan Experience" look" Cena laughed. "Not only is she a hot girl but she's even hotter in bed" he elbowed Matt.

"Really?" Matt folded his arms.

"Yea. She's limber and freaky. If you were hitting it you'd know that and would have just been offended that I brought up sleeping with your wife" Cena chuckled.

"That was months ago though," Matt said.

"Says who?" Cena said.

"What are you telling me?" Matt asked getting on the defensive.

"Nothing man" Cena laughed. "I'm bullshitting you but don't think for a minute that she won't get some loving from somewhere else if you're not willing to give it to her. She's pretty hot natured" Cena told him as Katie walked by laughing with Stacy and Milena. They both watched her ass in the tight blue jeans she wore with a red shirt that showed off her cleavage.

"Logan is hot natured?" Matt smirked.

"Trust me, she'll need sex soon. I'm thinking it's been about four months. She's dying for it by now. Trust me, I know" Cena nodded as Katie waved at him. He waved back as Matt frowned at her as she pushed through the double doors. "That's your wife and I get more out of her than you" Cena sighed sadly as Dave Batista went through the door towards the same direction Katie had just gone. "See?"

"Yea, I see" Matt nodded. "I definitely see," he said feeling annoyed that she'd risk bringing someone into their already difficult situation. At work he'd remain professional with Logan but at home he didn't owe her a damn thing, let alone respect.

Katie walked through the house as if she were walking on eggshells. Matt was on a rampage again. Everything she did lately was wrong. First, she squeezed the toothpaste tube from the bottom and he liked it squeezed from the middle. When she stocked the pantry with can goods, he'd go and move them around after she'd taken the time to categorize them. It was as if he was purposely trying to piss her off. Instead of parking beside her car in the driveway, he'd park behind her making it difficult for her to leave without waking him up. He'd even put a small refrigerator stocked with bottled water into her room without her permission to prevent another embarrassing encounter late at night.

They'd travel together on the road but they barely said a word to one another. They'd get rooms together but only one slept in the bed if it was a single bed. Matt would always go straight for the sofa so Katie let him be. He never talked to her because he was too busy online, so she got more involved in her website. Tonia, Sage, and Sensei were godsends to her when it came to dealing with the rumors that Katie was pregnant by Matt after having a one night stand after they found out about Amy and Adam. They pointed out that she couldn't wrestle if she was pregnant. Vince even played into it by taking her out of matches for a few weeks by having her flirt with Matt backstage. Finally, she was allowed to accompany Matt to the ring officially putting them together as a couple. Then Matt's online alter ego, MattsTrueMF'Nfan was constantly annoying her on her site when he wasn't chatting on his. Katie found it a little fun to argue with him secretly from the other room to release some pent-up anger. They were still on SmackDown in August. It seemed as if Vince decided to hold off their Raw returns in late June until October since there was such a fan following for them on SmackDown. In front of everyone they were a happy couple but in reality they were driving one another insane.

At home Matt had wild parties with his friends who mostly turned out to be females while Katie stayed in her room watching television or reading. On one of those particular nights a tall brunette burst into the bathroom while Katie was taking a relaxing bubble bath.

"Matt is hot. You don't mind him screwing other women?" she asked leaning in the doorway.

"Is he screwing other women?" Katie asked sitting up in the tub.

"I don't know, I just wondered"

"Don't. He's my husband and if I find out that any of you bitches are trying to invade my territory I'll snap your fucking necks. We clear?" Katie said angrily.

She quickly apologized and made a beeline for the door. A few minutes later Katie heard a noise coming from her room. She reached for her towel just as the bathroom door squeaked as it opened slightly but no one was standing there. "Who's there?" Katie shouted but no one responded. She started to panic when she heard a low sneeze. She looked down and there was Lucas standing in the doorway staring at her. "Hey boy, come here" she said snapping her fingers. He'd yet to warm up to her. She loved dogs but Lucas was a hard dog to get close to. She gave up and sat back in the bathtub. "It makes no difference that you hate me Lucas. Matt hates me too. This is the worst situation that I've ever gotten myself into. When May comes its divorce city for us and you'll be happy because you'll never have to see me again. I should be at my mom's house looking after her but instead I'm closed off in my room moping while my husband is snuggling up to other women in the hot tub. I'm so unhappy right now," Katie said wiping tears from her eyes. For the first time in months she cried, really cried. She sobbed for a few minutes and she felt something cold on her hand causing her to look over the tub onto the floor and there was Lucas nudging her hand with his wet nose. "Oh Lucas, you touched me," she said as he placed his front paws on the side of the tub. She picked him up and hugged him. "I know I'm not your mommy but I'll be the best step mom and friend you'll ever have. I promise" she giggled as Lucas licked her face excitedly.

**Wednesday**

"Can you back up so I can get my truck out the driveway? I'm going to see my Mom and then I'm going to go check up on Trish. She hasn't called me in three days. She sounded funny the last time I talked to her," Katie said to Matt as Lucas jumped up on her wanting to be picked up. She picked him up as Matt stared at her and Lucas suspiciously.

"Take my car. I need the CRV to drive Jeff and the guys to the airport. We're going to Jeff's TNA show later. I'll be back tomorrow"

"You want to use my truck so you blocked me in?" Katie asked with an attitude.

"No, I planned on asking you"

"Fine, I'll take the vette. Come on Lucas we're going to visit my Mom" Katie said kissing Lucas on top of his head.

"Whoa, you're not taking my son with you" Matt said shaking his head.

"Matt, he'll be fine. We like hanging together" Katie chuckled as Lucas licked her on the mouth.

"You've gotten him to trust you? That's fucked up Logan!" he said angrily.

"Why shouldn't he?" Katie asked in confusion.

"Because you'll be gone in May and he'll be looking for you and you won't be here!" Matt screamed at her upsetting Lucas. Katie rocked Lucas gently to soothe him.

"I'm not Amy, Matt. I won't reel him in only to throw him back. I won't abandon him" Katie promised.

"I don't want you getting his hopes up" Matt repeated.

"I'm not. I care about Lucas. I thought he could cheer my Mom up," Katie said putting Lucas down. "Sorry if taking him is a problem for you" Katie said grabbing his car keys off the table as Lucas whined. Katie headed out to Matt's car and got in. She was pissed off at how mean Matt was being. She backed out the driveway as Matt came outside waving his arms back and forth. She started to keep on going but she saw Lucas running ahead of Matt.

"Wait! Logan!" Matt shouted running towards the car.

"Don't worry, I won't wreck it" Katie said sarcastically.

"God, I hope not" Matt said with terrified look on his face. "I was stopping you because Lucas wants to go with you. He started to cry for you so…" he said pulling his hair back from his face. He opened the door and Lucas got in. "By the way, can you not threaten my lady friends when they come over?" he grinned.

"What?"

"Megan said you threatened to break her neck" Matt smirked.

"She was annoying. I thought you'd have better taste" Katie snapped.

"You jealous Logan?" he inquired.

"Please!"

Are you?" he repeated.

"I'll take care of him" Katie promised as she closed the door.

"You'd better" Matt said as she drove off a little too fast in his car.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked through sleepy eyes meeting Katie in the hallway of their townhouse in her robe.

"I was worried about you so I let myself in. I haven't heard from you in a few days" Katie said as Trish grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the living room. "What are you doing?"

"This is a really bad time" Trish whispered.

"You have company?"

"Yea, and things are going pretty well"

"Damn, and I needed to vent about Matt" Katie pouted.

"I'm sorry but now is not a good time" Trish said shrieking as Lucas ran past her into her bedroom. "You kidnapped his dog?" Trish said racing towards her room as Lucas barked ferociously. Katie followed behind her to find Lucas playing with Chris Jericho in Trish's bed.

"Chris? Oh my God" Katie said realizing he was naked. "Lucas, come here boy" she said as he bounded off the bed into her arms.

"You keeping my buddy Lucas today huh?" Chris smiled covering himself with a pillow. "How's married life?" Chris asked getting up and heading to the bathroom with his bare ass to Trish and Katie.

"I've seen too much of Chris for one day" Katie moaned.

"He's sexy huh?" Trish giggled.

"I guess" Katie frowned looking towards the bathroom as Chris came out with a towel around his waist. "So, how long has this been going on?" Katie asked.

"A few weeks. Two nights ago was the first night we really got together" Trish smiled at Chris who seemed to be more at ease. "So, what is wrong with Matt? What's he doing to piss you off?"

"Everything!" Katie said heading to the living room with Trish and Chris behind her. "It's his house and I've been respecting it but he's driving me mad! I squeeze the toothpaste tube from the bottom and he yells at me because he prefers that it be squeezed from the middle, so I use the other bathroom and my own toothpaste. I stock can goods in the pantry categorically, meaning vegetables together and soups on another shelf and etcetera. I thought it was more convenient but he goes right behind me and moves them around out of order. Then there are the parties he throws. Women half dressed all over the house, some walking in on me while I'm in the bathtub. It's crazy. He stays online when we're at home. I cook and clean. He eats in silence when he does show up at the dinner table. He caught me naked a few times around the house so he put a mini refrigerator in my room without my permission. He said it was so I wouldn't have to leave my room at night for a bottle of water. I feel like I'm in prison. We were so cool in the beginning but now all we do is purposely avoid one another. Oh, and he parks his car behind mine so that I can't leave without him letting me out. Then he complains when I wake him up around noon to get him to move his car. He claims I'm disturbing him. He stays up all night and sleeps all day. I ask him to go places and he finds an excuse to stay home but let Jeff, Shane or Shannon ask him and he's out of there so fast" Katie complained as Trish and Chris looked at her with goofy grins on their faces. "What?"

"You two having sex?" Chris asked.

"No! Never!" Katie screeched.

"Maybe you should. You both are sexually frustrated. Have sex and things will be a lot better" Trish said sitting on Chris's lap.

"Matt and I don't think of each other like that" Katie argued.

"Has Matt ever checked you out at home? I mean do you dress sexy around him besides at work?" Chris asked.

"No, I wear lingerie to bed sometimes but I cover up when I'm around him" Katie answered.

"Wait, you two have been married for one, two, three" Chris mumbled counting on his fingers. "A lot of months and no sex? Are you two crazy?"

"No, this is a marriage of convenience. It's a storyline" Katie reminded them as she sat down. "Sex wasn't part of the agreement"

"Matt is crazy, I mean that would have been a main part of this sham of a marriage for me" Chris laughed.

"So, you haven't had sex in how long?" Trish asked.

"Since Adam" Katie admitted reluctantly.

"Oh no! He and Amy are banging one another's brains out and you and Matt are withering away in that house? Let me give you this vibrator I bought a few weeks back. Never got to open it. You need it more than I do," Trish said heading to her room.

"Trish, that's okay. I'm fine," Katie shouted feeling more embarrassed than anything.

"Take it, you look tense and you're too damn fine to be going without sex. You're hot Katie. Start acting like it" Chris told her as Trish gave her a box with an eight-inch vibrator in it.

"Lucas, close your eyes. I think your eyes are too young for this" Katie said covering his eyes as she picked him up

"Oh please! Stop acting like a prude and fuck your husband" Trish said pulling her up and pushing her towards the door.

"He's not really my husband" Katie said in an irritated voice.

"He is, and he owes you sex until the divorce" Chris added. "Take what's rightfully yours" Chris shouted as Trish ushered her and Lucas out the front door and closed it.

"Owes her? Take it?" Trish questioned Chris.

"Hey, I always had fantasies about a woman taking it from me" he shrugged.

"Really?" Trish said snatching the towel from around his waist causing him to wince. She took him in her hand and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Lord help me" Chris breathed in a timid voice as she took him in her mouth.

"She's taken over the whole damn house! I swear I want to throttle her sometimes" Matt huffed as he, Shane, Jeff, and Shannon sat backstage waiting for Jeff's match on the TNA card.

"Matt, you're complaining that you caught her getting water out of the goddamn refrigerator in nothing but panties. I just don't see a problem with that" Shane laughed as Jeff slapped hands with him.

"Come on Matt, you're acting like she's unattractive. I think you both should sit down and talk things out. I mean arguing over toothpaste and can goods is stupid" Jeff laughed.

"Yea and going through her things in her room was just wrong. That's an invasion of her privacy" Shannon added.

"I wanted to know why Lucas goes to her room to sleep sometimes and you know what? She has dog treats hidden in her room. That's how she lured him in there! She thinks she's so smart trying to take over my house. I have company over and she hides in her room like a hermit. Logan is just annoying. She cooks and cleans like we're really married. I can't wait until this fake ass marriage is over" Matt complained.

"Matt, have you been laid lately?" Jeff laughed.

"What?" Matt frowned.

"Are you fucking?" Shannon rephrased Jeff's question.

"Well, yes and no. I mean if you're asking if I'm sleeping with anyone then the answer is no. I'm having the safest sex there is…masturbation" Matt retorted.

"Oh hell no! You mean you're married to Katie Logan and you never even tried to tap that?" Shane screeched. "Matt my man, I'm going to have to take your player's card" Shane sighed wearily patting Matt on the back.

"Logan isn't my wife Shane" Matt argued.

"Actually Matt, she is and married people fuck" Jeff told him.

"Yea, I mean look at Katie and honestly ask yourself if you could see yourself bending that ass over. Hell I could" Shannon said leaning back against the wall.

"I don't know" Matt shook his head in doubt.

"Do you think Amy and Adam are refraining from sex? Hell no, they're fucking like rabbits while you two sit around on your days off pining over them. They've forgotten about you both. You need to move on and Katie is a great way to start" Shane pointed out.

"You're right!" Matt said realizing he was refraining from sex with anyone because he was hoping Amy would come back to him. He realized she really was gone. He treated Logan badly because she wasn't Amy. Actually, she was nicer, smarter, and better looking than Amy so why hadn't he realized it earlier?

"Yea, where is the old Matt with the mack moves?" Shannon laughed.

"He's still in here somewhere," Matt said touching his chest.

"Well, go home and fuck the shit out of your wife! Trust me, it will open up the flow of communication. My match is up next" Jeff said going to the door and heading to the ring.

"Logan and I were so close but I'm not so sure that we can get back to that place" Matt sighed.

"All we're saying is that until May of 2006, you two can provide one another with some really great sex" Shane said bluntly.

"Yea, I guess I could loosen up and be nicer to Logan. I mean I have to be to expect sex from her right?" Matt questioned.

"Pretty much. Kill her with kindness. That will break down that wall she's built around her to protect herself from assholes like Adam" Shannon added.

"Yea, I'll wine and dine her. Then I'll go in for the kill," Matt said getting his old confidence back. "I'll start tomorrow night when I get back home"

**Thursday**

Matt walked into Katie's room late the next afternoon and noticed her bed was unmade. She usually made it before she left. He caught a whiff of something sweet like a cake baking, so he headed to the kitchen to get a beer and heard voices coming from outside. He walked outside to see Trish, Jericho, Katie, Dave Batista, and Christy Hemme laughing in his hot tub together.

"I refuse to believe that you're shy Katie" Dave smiled running his hand along her jaw line.

"When it comes to men I really like, I am until I get to know them better" Katie flirted.

"I think you know me real well" Dave flirted back leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Ooh it's getting hot up in here" Trish said fanning herself.

"And it isn't the water either" Christy chimed in as Dave pulled Katie towards him.

"Hey you guys" Matt spoke up as he walked closer to the hot tub. He then noticed it appeared as if Katie was sitting in Dave's lap. For some reason a twinge of jealousy tugged at his heart.

"Hey Matt, there's food in the dining room if you're hungry" Katie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on in, the water is great" Jericho waved at Matt.

"I know, it's my hot tub Chris" Matt said trying not to explode. "Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked. Katie looked at him nervously before getting out and following him into the house. He closed the back door for privacy. "Umm, what's going on Logan?"

"I invited a few friends over. I needed to get back to being myself. I hope you don't mind. Dave and I haven't spent any time alone together in a few weeks, so I invited him to stay the night along with Christy" Katie said excitedly.

"Where will Dave be sleeping?" Matt asked folding his arms across his chest. It definitely appeared as if Dave wasn't looking forward to spending the night with Christy.

"Well, I was hoping with me" Katie winked.

"What?" Matt guffawed. Was she serious?

"Yea, I invited Christy over for you. I know you need sex and she looks closer to Amy than anyone I know" Katie informed him.

If she was anybody else he would have grabbed her and kissed her for such a nice gesture but he felt nothing but anger. "First of all, I don't need to be treated as a charity case. In case you haven't noticed, I can get hot girls over here on my own" Matt reminded her.

"I know. I just didn't want to be having sex while you were down the hall alone. I thought we both could be happy tonight," Katie said reluctantly.

"Logan, there will be no adultery committed in this marriage, so you need to tell Dave to go home. He can't sleep here," Matt said putting his foot down.

"Adultery? Sex isn't included in this marriage! I can't go until May without sex! I'll die!" she groaned out loud. "Come on Matt, I even bought condoms" Katie whispered going to the drawer and pulling out a string of condoms but he slapped them out of her hand.

"I may have had girls over here but I never crossed the line by sleeping with them. I hope you'll show me the same respect" Matt explained calmly.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Why couldn't you have come home a few hours later? I really needed this Matt. Dave and I have been feeling each other for months now" Katie groaned.

"Sorry, but you're my wife and we never know when we're being watched by Vince's people or the paparazzi for that matter" he said realizing she was standing in front of him in a skimpy pink bikini. Her breasts were practically spilling from the top.

"All these weeks, and you pick now to pull the wife card? Come on Matt, you know you find Christy attractive" Katie said teasingly trying to get a smile out of him.

"Do you plan on dating Dave seriously after we divorce?" he asked trying to ignore how sexy she looked when she pouted.

"I don't know. I can't think that far ahead" Katie shrugged.

"Then he needs to leave tonight. You can see him but it has to be away from my house. If you choose to be intimate with him then I'll need you to leave my house as well. I take marriage vows very seriously, so I'll be faithful to you until May and I do expect the same from you. Hanging out with the opposite sex is okay but no sex," he said.

"Fine" Katie whined.

"That includes oral too," Matt said as she started to leave.

"Damnit Matt! You are so damn condescending! I can't talk to you when you're like this" Katie said turning to go back outside. She heard Matt gasp and turned to see him looking at her ass.

"Hell no! You go put some clothes on Logan. I will not have you running around here tempting Dave with that skimpy ass thong on. Put a skirt on or something," Matt said frustratingly.

"In a hot tub? Trish and Christy are wearing thongs" Katie argued.

"You work it out but no wife of mine will be dressing like that, bringing unwanted attention to herself when a guy who's attracted to her is around. By the way, where is Lucas?"

"At my Mom's. He took a liking to her" Katie responded heading to her room to change into a regular bikini.

"I'll go get him. Trish and Chris are welcome to stay the night. You just cover your ass and have Dave and Christy out of here by the time I get back" he said wagging a finger at her.

"Yes husband" Katie said bowing into a curtsy as she headed to the stairs.

"Women!" Matt said in an exasperated sigh.

Katie was so angry with Matt that she stayed the night at her old place with Trish, Chris, Dave, and Christy. She explained to Dave about Matt's problem with them seeing one another. Dave said he understood but wondered why she cared so much about what Matt thought or felt since the marriage wasn't even real. She then told him because Matt was her friend and that he'd been hurt enough. Katie had actually forgotten about how close they'd been once. She actually thought she loved Matt at one time in her life but that was when she was a fan of the Hardy Boyz before she met him and got to know him.

Katie left Dave and Christy talking with Chris and Trish and headed to the studio to record another song for her CD, then she stopped by her Mom's house only to find Matt leaning over the piano as her mother played. Matt looked up at her and a look of anger appeared in his brown eyes.

"Where have you been?" Matt asked looking over his shoulder.

"At the studio" Katie replied walking over to the sofa to rub Lucas behind his ears.

"All night?" Matt questioned as Katie's mom stopped playing the piano and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" Chelsea said softly.

"No, this is your home Mrs. Logan. You shouldn't have to leave. We can take our problems home," Matt said staring at Katie.

"We don't have a problem Matt. I stayed the night at my place. I figured you needed peace and quiet and we were all pretty wired up last night"

"You couldn't call?" Matt asked sternly.

"I didn't know I had to. You made it perfectly clear that I was to spend time with Dave away from your house" Katie reminded him.

"Didn't we talk about this last night? I told you the rules" Matt huffed.

"Wait a minute! I'm not a kid that you can punish because I don't follow your rules that were added after the marriage" Katie shouted.

"I refuse to be made a fool of again! You want to sleep around? Do it with other men while you're married? That's it Logan, this isn't going to work. I want you out of my house tonight" Matt said shaking his head angrily.

"What? Why?" Katie said in shock.

"You slept with him. You need to go and be with him," Matt said picking up Lucas.

"Wait a minute! I won't have this childishness going on in my house. Katie never admitted to sleeping with Dave. You've just assumed the worst," Chelsea said starting to get angry with them both.

"She didn't deny it" Matt shouted.

"I said I hung out with him at my house. I never said we slept together," Katie said folding her arms across her chest.

"See? You overreacted" Chelsea said in a soothing voice as she rubbed Matt on the back. "He's been over here since eight this morning" Chelsea told Katie.

"What? Matt sleeps till around this time. Why are you here?" Katie asked him.

"Looking for you. I was worried when you never came back to the house after I came to get Lucas. You left your phone in your room so I couldn't reach you. I figured your mom would know where you were" Matt answered.

"Oh, sorry. It won't happen again" Katie promised.

"See? Communication is all it takes to make a bad situation a lot better" Chelsea pointed at them. "I invited Matt to go out on the yacht with us in a few weeks. His birthday is coming up. It would be nice to take him out on the water and enjoy the sites"

"Mom, Matt probably has plans for his birthday" Katie said putting her arm around her mom.

"I already accepted. I'd like to get out on the water and get a nice tan" Matt cut in.

"Isn't he a nice son-in-law? Matt, you want kids?"

"Mom!" Katie said turning three shades of crimson.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two actually have to have sex to have babies" Chelsea teased as both Katie and Matt looked completely horrified. Matt got his composure first.

"Eventually, I'd like a family. Maybe two, a boy and a girl" Matt answered.

"Sounds good" Chelsea nodded.

"Never gonna happen Mom. Wrong man" Katie whispered.

"Maybe not" Chelsea whispered back. "I'm going to let you two have a nice dinner on the town tonight on me. I'll keep Lucas here with me. He cheers me up" Chelsea laughed taking Lucas from Matt's arms.

"But…" Matt tried to argue.

"Mom, give him his dog. I'll get you one just like Lucas but this is Matt's dog" Katie said trying to take Lucas.

"No, let your Mom keep him tonight. He's in good hands. We'll have dinner and maybe rent a movie on pay per view. Maybe talk a little bit" Matt agreed.

"About what?" Katie probed.

"Things. Like maybe you can sing me a song off your CD. We can talk about anything, like work, hobbies, or politics" Matt offered up examples.

"Okay, sounds interesting" Katie nodded.

"Logan, think quick. Who was Al Gore's Democratic running mate in the presidential election?" Matt teased.

"Ooh!" Chelsea said raising her hand as Matt smiled on with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know Matt…but Lieberman is the first person that pops into my head" Katie retorted.

"You're a Democrat?" Matt asked.

"What I am is my business" Katie smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me but I have a feeling we'll have some interesting conversations about politics. It's good to know I didn't marry a dumb blonde" he taunted.

"Yea, she'd take you for half of everything in the divorce too" Chelsea teased.

"Sorry, not in the contract. We'll both leave with what we came into the marriage with" Matt bragged.

"You forget. I have the best divorce attorney in North Carolina" Katie said pointing at her mom.

"Oh shit! I mean, shoot" Matt said staring at Katie and her mom.

"We're just kidding Matt" Chelsea chuckled patting him on the back.

"Oh, good" Matt said starting to breath a little easier.

"You're such an easy mark" Katie giggled.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that. I promise," he said with an impish grin.

"Hey Katie, good match tonight," said Sharmelle Sullivan-Huffman. "Booker T and Matt had a good match huh?" she laughed as she and Katie headed down the hall to the women's locker room. She and Booker had been involved in a feud of husband and wife versus husband and wife with Matt and Katie for the past few months. She and Katie had a few knockdown drag out fights with them both busting one another open while Matt and Booker T tried to separate them.

"Yea, we gave a great match tonight. You going out after the show?" Katie asked as Torrie Wilson made her way over to them.

"No, we're heading home. We have so much to do the next few days" she sighed. "Maybe we can get together and have dinner next week" she suggested.

"Cool, but no chair shots to the back of the head" Katie joked pointing at her.

"No sneak attacks" Sharmelle promised heading into the locker room.

"Hey Katie, you ready for WWE Couples Fear Factor?" Torrie smiled.

"Hell no! I'm not ready for anything they expect you to eat" Katie replied with a sour look on her face.

"Billy wants to win bad, so you and Matt better come prepared," Torrie said in a sing song voice walking away as Matt headed towards Katie. They'd actually started to get along better the past few days. It was good having her friend back. She smiled lazily as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey Logan, will you stop being so rough in the ring. You're not a guy for christsakes!" Matt complained referring to the Asai Moonsault Katie had done on Booker T earlier during their tag team match. She later hit Sharmelle with the F-5.

"He caught me the right way as I went over the rope" Katie shrugged.

"Yea, just be careful next time. You had me worried there for a moment. I thought you'd broken your back" he grumbled.

"Well, I'm okay. We're heading out tonight?"

"No, tomorrow. By the way, Billy and Charlie have already started bragging that they are going to win Couples Fear Factor. I hope you have a strong stomach" Matt grinned.

"Cast iron. Got my game face on" Katie said rubbing her stomach. She could handle anything but insects but she refused to tell Matt that.

"Logan, you eat like a pig" Matt laughed throwing his arm around her.

"And never gain a pound" she boasted.

"Which is why I hate you sometimes" he said placing her in a playful headlock.

"Keeping the wife in her place huh?" Kurt Angle grinned as he walked out of the men's locker room door.

"Yea, you know how they get big headed and want to run things" Matt told him as Katie squirmed and mumbled something. She pulled away from him and wiped her face.

"You are so musty!" she said wiping his underarm sweat off of her mouth.

"Oh yea?" he asked walking towards her with an evil smirk.

"Don't even think about it" Katie said backing up slowly as Matt cornered her.

"You guys are friggin crazy" Angle said shaking his head before going to get him something to eat as Matt grabbed Katie and tried to rub her face into his armpit.

"Ugh!" Katie screamed trying to push him away but he was too strong. She thought quick and pinched his nipple causing him to shriek and throw her over his shoulder and spank her a few times before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Matt turned slowly to see Vince McMahon staring at them with a smug smile on his face.

"Good to see you two getting along. I'm glad to see you both have a sense of humor," he said fixing his jacket.

"We get along just fine," Katie said as Matt put her down gently.

"Good. In a few weeks you will start to feud with Torrie and Kidman. It will stem from the Fear Factor show. It doesn't matter if you two win or not but I know how competitive Hardy's are. I guess that includes you too Katie. Seeing as you're a Hardy now" Vince taunted.

"Logan's are just as competitive," Katie said.

"Yes, I've heard about some of your mother's cases on television. She's a tough lady to beat in court. You two keep up the good work" Vince said turning and leaving.

"He's up to something," Matt said staring at Vince as he walked off.

"Definitely" Katie nodded in agreement.

"Sir, we got those photos that you asked for," said Phil Timmons, owner of Timmons & Sons Investigations.

"Thank you. You work fast," Vince said as the masseuse chopped down his back.

"Well, they were easy to catch" Phil shrugged.

"What did you get?" Vince asked taking the envelope with pictures in it.

"Katie Logan getting cozy with Dave Batista in the hot tub. Hardy shows up and makes her come inside. They argued I'm sure" Phil laughed.

"Mmm hmm" Vince mumbled going through the pictures. "She spent the night at home?"

"Yea, with Batista. Can't prove if they slept together or not" Phil shrugged. "Jericho, Trish, and Christy Hemme was there too"

"Who are these women hugged up with Hardy?" Vince asked waving seven pictures of Matt making out and touching a few women in the hot tub.

"That was from a few weeks back. He's been busy as a beaver too. Different women every night. He's calmed down substantially now"

"I see" Vince nodded.

"Satisfied boss?" Phil grinned adjusting his shades on his forehead.

"Yea, stay on them. They may do something stupid" Vince said placing the pictures back in the envelope and putting them down on the floor.

"I'm on it" Phil said heading out.

**Fear Factor**

"Katie, it's down to you and your husband Matt to beat Amy and Adam, Booker T and Sharmelle and Billy and Torrie. Jackie, Charlie, Stephanie and Hunter couldn't hang in the first round. They gave up," Joe Rogan said to the four remaining couples. Katie stood in front of a table of insects and other unnamable things. "Katie, you have to throw these three darts onto the dartboard and hope that you get a bullseye every time or you'll have to eat whatever's in that circle"

"Come on Logan, you can do this" Matt said massaging her shoulders.

"She won't be able to do it" Adam whispered to Billy Kidman.

"What was that Adam?" Joe Rogan asked turning his attention to Adam.

"Katie has a weak stomach. She never ate anything she considered to be gross when we were together" Adam said folding his arms.

"You and Katie dated? Wait, Matt and Amy, you two were dating a few years ago when you both were on here right?" Joe Rogan remembered pointing at Matt and Amy.

"Yea, until earlier this year" Amy answered.

"Yea, she cheated with Matt's best friend, Adam here who was dating Katie at the time so they just basically switched partners" Booker T cut in.

"Wait, Amy was still Matt's girlfriend when she and Adam hooked up?" Joe Rogan guffawed.

"Yep, scandalous huh?" Sharmelle nodded.

"Six years too long" Amy added.

"Wow, and Adam you were with Katie and you cheated on her? Man, are you nuts?" he asked checking out Katie.

"Eyes off of my wife Rogan" Matt teased kissing Katie on the lips. "You can do this baby. I have faith in you" he said while Amy made a grossed out face behind them.

"So, this makes you two winning even sweeter" Joe Rogan guessed.

"Yea, we want to win but we're over the past. We've moved on," Katie said picking up the dart.

"Amy and Adam has eaten the ants, bile, bull testicles, and the maggots alone. Booker and Sharmelle ate the pig intestines, rotten eggs, and bile. Even the beautiful Torrie sucked it up after gagging six times and ate maggots, roaches, and rotten eggs in a shake after Billy drank his and cheered her on. Come on Katie, Matt has already eaten pig intestines, bile and ants. What will you have to eat or have in a shake?" he questioned as Katie threw the first dart and got bile and then pig intestines. She threw the second one and got pig brain. The last one landed on worm sausage as Matt covered his face in shock. Katie frowned and shook her head.

"You can do this Logan" he cheered her on as Rogan mixed a shake for her.

"She'll never do it" Adam laughed as Amy nodded.

"Girl, think of it as a delicatessen" Booker T laughed.

"The sausage looks like sausage until the worms move" Sharmelle said eyeing the worm filled sausage.

"It's our game" Billy said kissing Torrie.

"One down two more to go" Torrie said happily as Joe Rogan placed the plate in front of Katie.

Katie picked up the sausage and bit into it chewing quickly as everyone gagged except for Matt. "Come on baby, you can do it. It's just sausage sweetie, bite it, chew it and swallow" Matt shouted egging her on. She ate the rest of the sausage and grabbed the shake but vomit filled her mouth as she gagged. "Swallow it baby! Come on, it's nothing but protein!" Matt clapped his hands. "Drink it down with the shake" he demanded. "Show them how us Hardy's like a challenge. We are competitors! You want Billy and Torrie to throw this in our face? Huh? Come on baby, drink that shake! It's all in the mind. It's delicious, like a strawberry shake" he yelled as tears ran down Katie's face as she gagged a few times.

"You know you want to throw up. Let it out" Booker T teased.

"Shut up! Don't listen to him baby. You do this and Billy and Torrie are out of here" Matt yelled.

"Twenty seconds" Joe Rogan said looking at the timer.

"Hey Katie, I think I saw him mix a few roaches and rat feces in that shake" Adam teased trying to make her throw up.

"To hell with him. It's a strawberry and banana smoothie that you make at the house" Matt said trying to get her to focus on something pleasant as she drank faster.

"Ten seconds" Joe Rogan said as Katie finished her shake and opened her mouth.

"Yea!" Matt shouted grabbing Katie and giving her a big kiss as Adam and Amy cringed at the idea of them kissing.

"Damnit!" Billy Kidman shouted, as he and Torrie had to leave.

"This is going to be so easy to win" Adam chuckled.

"Shut your punk ass up" Booker T said as Amy grimaced at him and Sharmelle.

"You tell him baby!" Sharmelle said backing up her man.

"Final stunt, jumping off a rotating beam to retrieve seven flags. The couple who gets them the quickest wins WWE Couples Fear Factor" Joe Rogan explained as he led them out of the building to do their next stunt.

Matt and Katie won Couples Fear Factor by beating Adam and Amy by three seconds. Victory was sweet. Everyone went out to celebrate after the show but Matt and Katie kept their distance from Amy and Adam. It was best that way.

_ToniaLuvsKatz: So, how's Matt as a husband? He was so supportive on Couples Fear Factor. _

_Logan'sRun: He's a good husband. Always supportive_

_MzJessicaHardy: You guys plan on making any more appearances together?_

_BenjaminRules: Yea, I'd love to get a pic of you guys together_

_Logan'sRun: Maybe I'll take a few pics around the house and post them._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: That would be really nice Katie. Awesome win on Couples Fear Factor_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I'm still heartbroken over not getting to ask you out but I'll get over it_

_Logan'sRun: Matt told me about that. Sorry it didn't happen soon enough_

_LitaHardyFan: So you two really love each other and this isn't a gimmick?_

_Logan'sRun: Matt and I always cared about one another_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: You wouldn't be lying now would you?_

_Logan'sRun: Matt and I are fine, trust me MF'Nfan._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Is he home with you now?_

_Logan'sRun: Yes_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Do you find yourself all hot and bothered when you think of him lying in bed naked?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Okay, you sounding real gay dude LOL_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Knowing Matt, he's probably in here reading this right now_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: So, how is the sex Katie? Amy claims he never satisfied her._

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Whoa! Deep question_

_Sage: Isn't that a little personal?_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Answer him Logan_

_Logan'sRun: That was the Kane storyline but I'll tell you guys like this, if a man never satisfied me then I'll be damned if I stay with him for over six years! He had to be doing something right._

_Sage: You've got a point_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I hear that you have a habit of locking your bedroom door at night. Is that to keep Matt out? _

_Logan'sRun: Sometimes I lock my door but how can you lock someone out that's already in the room with you? It's a habit I have from living alone for a long time. _

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: So, do you sleep naked?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: We all know Matt does_

_Logan'sRun: Yes, I do on occasion. I like to sleep in my panties sometimes_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: I'd like to see that. Think that would be possible?_

_Logan'sRun: Yea, open up the next SmackDown magazine_

_LitaHardyFan: Why are you harassing Katie? For all we know you could be a spy for Amy's site_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: I'm no spy. I know Matt. He'll vouch for me. I'm sure Katie will too. If she doesn't I may have to come over there and have her model those panties she'll be wearing to bed tonight._

_BenjaminRules: Okay, prove you know Matt_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: According to Katie, at her wedding Trish caught the bouquet. True or false?_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: True. Cena rapped at the reception. True or false?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: True. Lillian Garcia, Trish and Katie's mom sang to them. True or false?_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: False. Just Trish and Katie's mom sang to them. Matt had his dog as the ring bearer. True or false?_

_Logan'sRun: Okay, enough you guys LOL_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: True. Melanie's daughter was the flower girl. What else you got? Bring it!_

_Sage: Okay you guys, calm down LOL_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: We know Whisperin is legitimate but we still have to verify that you're legit_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: I have no problem with that_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: I'm not going to argue with some guy who's probably sitting on his sofa typing on his laptop trying to get attention_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: What the hell? _

_WhisperinNMattsEar: For all I know, you could be Matt_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Yea right, and you could be Trish Stratus, Molly or Milena then_

_Logan'sRun: You two are losing it. I'm going to bed you guys_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Can you come tuck me in?_

_Logan'sRun: Sorry, unfortunately I'm not dressed._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: You naked?_

_Logan'sRun: Yep. Just joking. In my panties and a tank top._

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: I'm on my way over_

_Logan'sRun: You can't handle all of this_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Dude, stop flirting with Matt's wife._

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: She's a tease_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Teasing is when you leave the juice carton in the refrigerator with only a sip in it. Teasing is when you want someone in the worst way but you're too afraid to make the first move so you pretend not to notice them._

_MzJessicaHardy: Umm, are you referring to anyone in particular?_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: MattsTrueMF'Nfan knows what I'm talking about_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Whisperin, you're too afraid to show yourself to anyone so get up some nerve and get back to me. Logan's Run, I'm coming for you. _

_Logan'sRun: Like Rock says, "Just bring it!"_

"Don't be scared now. You talk all that shit online. Open the door Logan!" Matt laughed while banging on the door outside of Katie's bedroom as he turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"No, you're going to do something crazy like come in here naked" she shouted back.

"I'm wearing boxers! I just want to see you in your panties. Come on, don't be a tease Logan'sRun. You're my wife" he laughed as she opened the door in her turquoise panties and matching tank top.

"I'm not a tease MattsTrueMF'Nfan" Katie retorted.

"You up for some company?" he asked pushing past her.

"Sure, Lucas is welcome in my room anytime" Katie said sarcastically while crawling across her bed and shutting down her laptop as Matt sat on the side of the bed.

"Well, Lucas is at your Moms so you'll have to settle for me. You know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"What's that?" Katie asked placing her laptop in the carrying case.

"I was thinking that we could stay in a hotel for a few days and do some shopping instead of heading back home after SmackDown. I checked with Melanie and she said that she'd check in on your mom. We could go on to the next town afterwards. So, what do you think?"

"I think you want something. Why are you being so nice?" Katie asked full of suspicion.

"Well, I haven't exactly been a good husband to you these past few months. I feel like I owe you," he admitted. "I was still hooked on Amy but with time I'm not as bitter as I used to be. I'm actually starting to move on and I'm ready to date. Unfortunately, I'm married so I guess you're it" he shrugged.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special. I'm so over Adam. It's like we never even dated. You invested more time into your relationship with Amy so I know it hit you harder. So, what's up with you and Whisperin?" Katie questioned.

"We love to hate each other" Matt chuckled. "The girl knows all of these things about me but I know nothing about her. It drives me crazy sometimes. I'll find out who she is eventually. I thought she was Victoria but I'm not so sure anymore" Matt said grabbing Katie's right foot.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked trying to pull her foot back.

"I'm giving you one of my special foot massages. It'll probably put you to sleep" Matt said hitting pressure points on the bottom of her foot. Katie let a few moans escape from her mouth. She eyed Matt who laughed at her and fluffed her pillows for her and made her lie back on the bed. "You have small feet," he said kneading her size seven foot between his hands.

"So do you" she groaned closing her eyes and letting her body relax.

"I wear a twelve"

"A ten" she argued.

"What? I know what size shoe I wear"

"Men try to pretend to have big feet to live up to a certain myth which has been proven time and again to not be true" Katie said through sighs of pleasure.

"I don't have to lie. My penis size is, well I've never had any complaints. I can show it to you. I know how to please a woman in every sense of the word. Logan, why do you insist on picking fights with me?" he asked reluctantly.

"I don't! It just happens" she smiled pushing her other foot towards him.

"I'll get that one once I finish with this one" he said pushing her foot to the side and continued working on the one in his lap.

"We were really hurt huh?" Katie said.

"Yea, pretty badly. Made public on television thanks to Cheater's" Matt chuckled.

"What did we do to deserve to be lied to and deceived?" she inquired.

"Nothing. We were probably just too nice and trusting" Matt said hitting a pressure point in her foot that made her wiggle a little trying to pull her foot away. "Oops, was there a slight tingle between your legs?" Matt asked through a rueful grin.

"You did that on purpose" she accused.

"No, it was by accident" he swore grabbing her other foot and massaging it. "I wanted to apologize about accusing you of being in love with me. That was so out of line"

"It's okay. I did have a little crush on you a few years back before I became a wrestler. I got to know you and those feelings started to go away. Plus you were with Amy and I don't go after men who are taken"

"I wish you did. Maybe they would have been the ones in pain these past few months instead of us. I won't lie to you, I would have slept with you if I wasn't with Amy. Deep down, I think I had a little crush on you too when you first came to the WWE"

"Matt! Shut up" Katie giggled.

"No, seriously. I thought I hated you for hanging around us alot. Now I realize that it was actually just my way of dealing with my feelings for you. I kept asking myself why I resented you so much. I realized that it wasn't you, it was me. You stirred things up in me that I didn't like" Matt hunched his shoulders.

"Really? You wouldn't have cheated on Amy. You loved her too much" Katie said staring him in the eye.

"Yea, but you wouldn't have cheated on Adam either" Matt answered.

"No, I wouldn't have. I just feel so empty now. I can't explain it. It's not loneliness but it's like I'm missing something. You know?"

"Yea, I definitely know" Matt agreed as he massaged her calf. "You have the softest skin. Nice shapely tanned legs"

"Thanks" Katie replied closing her eyes giving in to the sleep that was overcoming her.

Matt watched her slip into a peaceful sleep. He put her leg down after running his hand along it one more time. "Beautiful legs. The kind that I'd like to have wrapped around my neck" Matt said in a low whisper to himself as he caressed her thigh. She stirred a little and he jerked his hand back. He lay down next to her to think for a little while. What was it he wanted from Logan? Sex? Hell yea! Looking at her lying there sound asleep made him ache to touch her only because when she was awake he was scared of rejection. Just sex. That's all he needed. Maybe if he was just to come out and ask her. No, he'd have to make her think it was her idea. He looked over at her with her wavy dark blond hair fanning across her pillow. "Logan, you just don't know what you're missing out on. Unfortunately, neither do I but I'd love to find out. Lord knows, I'd love to know right now," he said sliding closer to her and staring at her until he fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Katie lay on her stomach sleeping soundly. When she stirred she realized that she couldn't move. She tried to turn over but a heavy weight was on her. She opened her eyes and looked around to see Matt asleep on her back. His leg was thrown across her and he was practically snuggling with her. Katie tried to pry his arm from around her waist but to no avail. She gave up and lay there until she dozed back off to sleep.

"Matt!" Beth called out as she walked from room to room upstairs. "I know your home because both of your cars are here!" she shouted as she got to Katie's door. She started to knock but opened the door instead. She saw Matt and Katie asleep in their underwear and gasped.

"He's asleep?" Jeff said walking up behind Beth.

"Shh! Look" Beth pointed as Jeff walked around her to look into Katie's room.

"Oh shit! They're sleeping in the same bed now? This is great. Let's go back downstairs and make a lot of noise so he'll wake up. I don't want to embarrass him" Jeff said backing up as Shane got to the top of the stairs.

"He's still sleeping at one in the afternoon?" Shane complained.

"He's sleeping alright" Beth giggled.

"What?" Shane asked walking over to the door and peeping into the room. "Damn! He moves fast. I can't believe it, he got her this quick"

"He is her husband Shane. I think this was long overdue," Beth said closing the door quietly.

"Let's go take something out to cook. He'll get up when he smells food," Jeff said as they headed downstairs.

Matt snuggled closely to the soft, warm body underneath him. He realized his leg was thrown across her ass as if he'd trapped her. He slid his leg down and ran his hand across her firm tanned ass. Her underwear was a damn hindrance at the moment. He palmed it and ran his hand down the back of her legs. They were just too damn soft. She moved a little responding to his touch. He leaned over and pushed her hair off her neck and kissed it gently with butterfly kisses. She turned over slowly, eyes still closed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. His lips lingered there for a few seconds before she responded. They kissed one another lightly, then with more urgency until there was a full on explosion of passion that included teeth, tongue, licking and playful nibbling. Katie ran her hands down his back and into his boxers cupping his ass and pulling him hard against her as he slid between her legs. He slid her panties to the side and rubbed against her wetness. Then that's when they heard it, laughter. Laughter coming from downstairs. Katie pulled away from him trying to get up.

"Someone's in the house!" she whispered as he got up. He swore out loud at the idea of disconnecting from her.

"It's Shane. I know that annoying ass laugh anywhere" Matt grumbled as he sat up on side of the bed. "Get dressed and come on down" he mumbled getting up and hurrying out the room.

Katie lay there for a few minutes half-asleep. She finally pulled her robe on and headed downstairs to the kitchen to join everyone. As she walked into the kitchen she heard Matt's voice.

"We just fell asleep. Nothing happened okay?" he fussed as Jeff snickered as he leaned against the kitchen counter looking out the window.

"Morning sister-in-law" Jeff smiled a little too hard.

"Morning Jeff" she said standing in the doorway not knowing whether or not to sit next to Matt or to turn and run.

"Sit down Logan" Matt said pulling a chair out for her next to him.

"Okay" Katie said sitting down and pulling her black robe tighter as Beth and Shane sat across from her smiling.

Beth was the first one to break the silence. "So umm, Katie you wanna go shopping with me today? The guy's needs a little guy time I think" she nodded at Jeff, Shane and Matt.

"I'd love to. Let me take a shower and get dressed and I'll be right down" Katie said before going to her room and laying out jeans and a green shirt to wear. She threw a pair of black thongs on the bed and decided to go without a bra for the day. As she was about to step out of the shower a few minutes later she almost screamed to see Matt standing in her bathroom. "Matt, what are you doing?" she asked pulling the shower curtain around herself.

"I wanted to tell you to be home by seven. I'm cooking tonight so be on time" he told her as he pulled the shower curtain from her hand and eyed her body hungrily. "Leave it to Jeff, Shane and Beth to come over at the wrong time" he smiled ruefully.

"Maybe it was a good thing," Katie said as Matt stepped into the shower and pulled his boxers off before restarting the water. "What are you doing? Beth is waiting on me!" Katie shrieked as the water sprayed over them.

"She knows I'm up here with you" he said pulling her close to him. "We need to get used to one another's bodies," he said soaping up his body. "Wash my back will you?" he asked turning his back to her.

Katie licked her lips as she lathered up his back and shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to go below his waist. Sensing her reluctance he grabbed a towel and washed himself as she stood towards the back of the shower watching as his erection grew harder. He finished up and hung the towel up and looked at her voraciously. He grabbed her hand and pulled her under the warm water and kissed her sensually as he stroked his hands up and down her back slowly. Her knees felt like jelly. Before she knew it he had her pinned against the wall of the shower kissing intensely. She pulled away.

"Don't" he whispered through sleepy eyes as he turned her around and pulled her against him. He pressed his hardness against her buttocks and grinded slowly against her as she leaned forward against the marble wall. "I want you to want me just as much as I want you" he groaned in her ear as he hugged her close to him. He massaged her breasts causing her to moan loudly and press back against him. "Yea baby, I want to fuck you so bad" he mumbled pressing his hardness between her legs. She jerked away from him and pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower.

"I can't do this," she said quickly grabbing her towel and running into her bedroom. Once she was there she locked the door and hurried up and dressed. By the time Matt got dressed and got back downstairs Katie and Beth were already gone.

"What did you do?" Jeff inquired soon as he came downstairs.

"Nothing" Matt grumbled sitting on the sofa. He'd jerked off in the shower to relieve himself. He'd heard the car when Beth and Logan left.

"You fucked her before she left didn't you?" Shane said taking a sip from his cup.

"No, but I tried. I don't know why I just didn't wait until tonight. I'm going to give her a massage that will have her begging for it" Matt said propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Not the tantric massage? Man you're playing dirty" Jeff grinned.

"Sometimes you have to play dirty to get what you want" Matt breathed unevenly.

"So…I guess this means that you want Katie?" Shane grinned.

Matt hesitated. "She is my wife Shane"

"But you finally admit that you find her attractive. You're seeing what every guy out there is seeing" Jeff asked.

"Yes! You guy's happy now? She's fucking hot, okay? Damn!" Matt let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't think she wants me sexually. She did in her sleep but when we were awake, she freaked the fuck out"

"Hmm, that means subconsciously…she wants you. When she's awake she fights it. Oh man, she's going to be the best fuck" Shane grinned uncontrollably.

"Shane, shut the fuck up" Jeff shouted at him.

"You shut the fuck up" Shane retorted.

"Both of you shut the fuck up" Matt groaned lying back on the sofa. "If it was up to Logan, she'd be happy with me having blue balls until next year"

"So, be nice and take it slow" Jeff suggested.

"I'll taunt her online tonight. Maybe dare her to come to my room in code" Matt pondered.

"You two are still doing that shit?" Shane laughed. "You two are sick puppies"

"Did you ever find out anything about that girl from Chicago?" Jeff asked.

"WhisperinNMattsEar? Hell no! She's actually one of the moderators for Logan's site now" Matt fussed.

"Hey, wait a minute. If she's a mod for Katie's site then maybe they email one another and I can lift the i.s.p. off of Katie's computer. Even some files" Shane suggested to Matt who all of a sudden perked up.

"Really? I'll get Logan's laptop before she gets home," Matt said running up to get her laptop. Matt came back down ten minutes later with two laptop cases. "She has two. I found this one in her closet along with this!" he shouted holding up a box with a vibrator in it. "This is how she's been getting by with no sex!"

"Matt you are trippin man" Jeff laughed grabbing one laptop and plugging it in as Shane did the same with the other one.

A few minutes later Shane had them both lined up next to one another on the coffee table. "Matt, this one is for her site. Screen name, Logan'sRun" Shane said typing like a madman as he went through files. "Hey, she sent out a few e-mails to WhisperinNMattsEar" Shane sighed. A few minutes later he gasped. "Uh huh! Holy secret identity Citizen Hardy" Shane went into his Hurricane mode.

"What?" Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"Wait just a sec…" he answered typing on the other laptop. "Bingo!" Shane stood up excitedly. "We've found WhisperinNMattsEar and her computer files including an unblurred pic of her and Sage" Shane said turning the laptop towards Jeff.

Jeff's mouth fell open. "Oh hell no!" he shrieked causing Matt to turn the laptop around and there she was, WhisperinNMattsEar AKA Katie Logan with a short brunette wig on.

"Oh she's mine" Matt said vehemently.

"She's so dead for taunting me like this" Shane mumbled.

"I get first dibs. She's my wife" Matt argued.

"So she's been a mod for your site for how long?" Jeff asked.

"Probably a few years. I recently started keeping in touch with the mods about a year ago" Matt answered going through her computer files. "She's been playing me for months! Talking to me until six in the morning from her bedroom in my house! Oh she's in so much trouble" Matt fumed.

"Hey, don't flip. Use it to your advantage. I'll copy her files and you put these laptops back where you found them" Shane suggested.

"And the dildo" Jeff smirked.

"Oh, she's not getting it back. She's going to suffer just like I am. I don't know whether to sleep with her strictly for revenge or hold out on her to make her suffer" Matt huffed.

"Can't you do both? Give her a taste and then cut her off?" Jeff grinned.

"Yea, women do it to us all the time" Shane agreed.

"Either way, she's fucked. Oh, I've got an idea" Matt grinned wickedly. He couldn't wait until Logan got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katie stumbled into the front door with an armful of shopping bags. Lucas greeted her with a few yelps. She put her bags against the sofa and scooped him up in her arms and kissed the top of his head. "Where's your Daddy, huh?" she asked just as Matt walked downstairs. His hair was wet. The smell of his cologne wafted through the air.

"You're late Logan. I tried calling you but your phone was turned off" he smiled taking Lucas from her and putting him down.

"I was getting crank calls again so I turned it off. Beth and I had a few drinks. Time passed pretty quickly," she said leaning against the back of the sofa.

"I see. We need to get those calls traced. You could have a stalker. Well, I can warm you a plate of food up" he said heading to the kitchen but she grabbed his hand.

"I'm hungry but not for food" she whispered seductively leaning towards him.

"Logan?" Matt chuckled before grabbing her shoulders to stare into her eyes. He couldn't believe this was the same Katie Logan that had been living in his house for the past few months. "You're drunk" he frowned down at her.

"Just a little tipsy" she giggled throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long breathtaking kiss. A kiss that started to stir things in him that he needed released. He pulled away from her in shock. She was drunk but very ready to be intimate with him. Her face was flushed and her pink lipgloss was smeared across her swollen lips. Lips that he very much enjoyed kissing. Lips that would look so sexy wrapped around his…

"Logan, maybe you should go to bed" he connoted coming to his senses and leading her upstairs to her room.

"Okay, as long as you come with me" she whispered huskily as they reached the top of the stairs. He guided her to her room and turned to leave. "Where you going?" Katie asked jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I've thought about being with you all day. I realized that you really are my husband so I can do any and everything with you without feeling any guilt" she sighed against his cheek before placing soft kisses down his neck. Matt closed his eyes trying to fight the temptation. He was supposed to seduce her and he was the one being seduced.

"Logan, please. I rented a few movies for us to look at. I figured since you ran away from me this morning that we'd take it slow" he said putting her down on the bed.

"Oh, that. I was a little overwhelmed but I'm okay now" she shrugged reaching for him.

"Logan…" he groaned as she stood up and kissed him again.

"Katie. My name is Katie" she whispered against his lips before devouring them.

"Oh my God" Matt breathed out a few seconds later.

"I've been called a lot of things like Baby and Sweetheart but God? That's a new one" Katie teased.

"Look Logan, I'm trying to be the bigger person here" Matt moaned as she nibbled on his ear.

"You certainly are big" she moaned caressing his erection through his jeans. "You smell so good. I just want to eat you up" she groaned running her fingers across his chest and making a beeline for the button on his jeans.

"I can't sleep with you tonight. Not until your sober" he said pulling away from her. She looked wounded.

"Oh, am I making a fool out of myself?" she whined covering her face.

"Well…no but I think you should drink some coffee and eat something. We can look at a movie I rented and then we can talk and maybe snuggle a little. Maybe touch each other a little?" he grinned tugging on her wavy hair.

"Okay. I'll take a shower and get ready for bed and turn on the television. Bring food and coffee. I think I do need to sober up a little" she grinned sheepishly.

"I will. I rented Wicker Park. It's about a woman who pretends to be someone else to get close to a guy. What do you think about that?"

"Sounds good" she nodded as she went through her drawer for a pair of pajamas.

"I just bet it does" he murmured sarcastically. "Okay, I'll be back in a little while" he said going downstairs.

They watched the movie while Katie sobered up and ate. Within ten minutes of the movie ending she was fast asleep in Matt's arms. He tried to get up and go to his room but she hugged him tighter, so he gave up and turned the television and DVD player off and pulled the covers up over them as Lucas slept at the foot of the bed. Matt smiled at the fact that they actually seemed like a family but then he remembered that she'd been messing with his mind for months. Before he did anything else he had to get her back for lying to him.

"Hey Sage" Katie said into her cellphone as she sat on a trunk backstage during SmackDown. They were in Chicago and a lot of the people from her and Matt's message boards were in the audience. They'd both signed autographs for over an hour before the show. "You guys enjoying the show?" Katie smiled as Sage yelled through her cellphone over the SmackDown crowd.

"Yea, you still meeting us at the hotel?" Sage shouted.

"Yea. We girls can go out and have a good time" Katie grinned. "See you guys later" Katie said hanging up the phone as Matt approached her.

"Who was that?" he asked sitting on the trunk next to her.

"My mom" she lied.

"Oh. Hey, I was wondering what you thought about Wicker Park? I have a friend who went through something similar to it. He found out this lady friend of his was talking to him online as someone else. He wanted my opinion but I'm kind of on the fence. Do you think he should be pissed?" Matt asked innocently.

"Well, was this other person trying to be involved with him romantically?"

"No but it's the principal of it. She lied and probed him for information" Matt told her.

"Well, maybe she liked him and wanted to get to know him better" Katie hunched her shoulders.

"They were both involved in serious relationships" Matt informed her.

"Well I guess it wasn't to get closer to him then" she answered.

"Now they're living together," Matt added.

"What? Intimately?"

"Not yet but I'm sure it's inevitable. So, would you tell him to forgive her for playing him online or punish her for being dishonest?" he asked leaning back against the wall.

Was he referring to her? Katie squirmed uncomfortably on the trunk. "I think they should discuss it but obviously he's not too mad since they're living together" Katie pointed out.

"Yea but he discovered her betrayal after they moved in together"

"Oh. Well, I think that if there was no harm done why fight about it" she said getting off the trunk. "Is there something else you want to ask me?" Katie asked reluctantly.

"No, but if there's something you want to tell me…then I'm always willing to listen. You want to stay in tonight?" Matt asked tugging on the bottom of her lavender shirt. Her cleavage was exposed to the max as the shirt was made to show off her breasts and stomach. It looked as if her breasts would pop out at any time from behind the silky material that was only holding on to her skin with two way tape that Jan had given her earlier. Matt wondered if she could interfere in his match with Johnny Nitro and fight with Melina without losing her top.

"I'd love to but I'm going out with Sage and a few of the girls from my board. I'll be in by three. I promise," she said pulling away from him as Vince walked past them grinning.

"Okay. Have fun sweetie" he said kissing her on the cheek.

As he walked off Katie wondered if he knew she was WhisperinNMattsEar. It was possible that he'd figured it out but she'd been extremely careful. She decided to tell Matt that she was WhisperinNMattsEar. She went to the locker room and got her laptop and checked her email. There was one from Matt to her WhisperinNMattsEar screen name. She checked it and saw Matt had actually invited WhisperinNMattsEar to join him for dinner at midnight in the hotel room he was staying in. Room 608. They were staying in room 603 together. He had nerve! Should she meet him and bust him? No, she'd go out and have a good time and stand him up. She typed back to him that she'd be there and shut the laptop down. Why did she feel so mad? He was just her husband in name but he claimed to believe in monogamy. Hypocrite! She'd show him.

Katie stood outside Sage's room, 504 at four o'clock in the morning. She figured she'd hang out with her and the gang in the bar downstairs for awhile after a wild night of partying. They'd gotten back at three but Katie couldn't bring herself to go to her room. For some reason she didn't feel like lying in her room wondering what Matt was doing. After a few knocks the door opened and Sage smiled at her.

"Come on in. I'll be ready in a minute. I'm touching up my makeup. The girls are already down at the bar but I'm starving. You sure you want to hang out with us so late after promising Matt you'd be back by three?" she said heading to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"Yea, Matt doesn't mind" Katie smiled.

"Make yourself a drink or something" she called out from the bedroom. She came rushing out just as someone knocked at the door. "I ordered room service," she said walking to the door. "Damn, can you go and get my purse out of the bathroom for me? I need my wallet. It's on the counter," she said as Katie walked to the bathroom for her purse.

"Sage, I don't see it!" Katie shouted. When Sage didn't respond Katie walked back to the living room and gasped. Matt was standing in the middle of the living room area with his arms folded across his chest and he didn't look happy. "Matt? What are you…"

"Save it Logan! I gave you a few chances to come clean with me but what did you do? You continued to lie" he hissed at her.

Sage was nowhere in sight. She'd been set up. By one of her own moderators. Oh the betrayal. "What are you talking about?" she feigned innocence.

"Give it up Logan or should I say, WhisperinNMattsEar?" he asked walking around her slowly.

Katie closed her eyes and let a slow breath escape from her mouth. "I'm glad you know," she said looking at him.

"Why the lies?"

"It wasn't lies. It was fun messing around with you but trust me, the last thing I ever expected was that we'd be thrown together because of Adam and Amy sneaking around behind our backs. Early on, I was just a moderator for one of the main websites for you and Jeff. Then I formed one for you with Sage, Tonia, and Sensei. When I was picked up by WWE I was crazy about you but you were with Amy and I respected that" Katie finally confessed.

"So you had me believe I had a stalker?" Matt shrieked.

"No. Why do you think I backed off on the private IM conversations with you after I started to hang out with you and Amy? I felt guilty" she admitted.

"So you continued to get to know me?"

"But the more I got to know you the more I stopped having a childish crush on you. I made sure that I never flirted with you online"

"Logan, you led me to believe that you were a woman living here in Chicago. You had another laptop to continue to try and throw me off" Matt fumed. Then he noticed Katie's facial expression changed from remorse to pure anger.

"You went through my things? How could you?" Katie shouted at him.

"It's my house" Matt replied angrily.

"But you went snooping around through my things? That's low Matt. I mean let's not forget about your alter ego MattsTrueMF'Nfan!" she reminded him.

"But you knew who I was. I told you why I did it" he screamed at her. "I told you that I couldn't stand being lied to" he said through a strangled voice. "You had a chance to come clean when I asked you about my friend's situation and when I mentioned Wicker Park but you just kept on lying to me" he said pacing back and forth.

"So, you set me up?"

"Hell yea!"

"You bastard! That's so wrong" she whined.

"I emailed Sage days ago. I was going to find out who WhisperinNMattsEar was while I was in Chicago if it killed me. I threatened to stop posting on the site and they panicked. Of course I wouldn't have really done it but I had to find out if it was really you. When Shane showed me that picture of you with that brown wig on I couldn't believe you'd stoop so low as to string me along"

"String you along? That was a joke Sage and I pulled! Shane was in on this too? I didn't mean for it to go that long. Things with Adam happened and I just got sidetracked. Teasing you was an outlet for me" Katie acclaimed.

"So what do you want from me Logan?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Forgiveness would be a good start. There was no harm done" she shrugged.

"Yes there was. I can't trust you" he sighed.

"Yes you can! I've never done anything to hurt you" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh yea? What if I was falling for WhisperinNMattsEar? What if I wanted to meet her and tell her that it didn't matter what she looked like or who she was, that I liked her personality?"

"That wasn't going to happen" Katie shook her head.

"And how do you know? You can't control my feelings" Matt grunted.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you okay? I'll make it up to you" Katie promised.

"How? By telling the fans who you really are online?" he asked standing over her.

"If that's what it takes to win your trust back," she said eyeing the gray carpet.

"They'll probably hate you" he replied grabbing the bottom of her shirt.

"I can take the heat" Katie grumbled pushing his hand away.

"So you claim! You can't even be intimate with me without getting drunk. That makes me believe that you still have feelings for Adam. If you do then we have a problem. This marriage isn't real anyway. No feelings are to be had or formed" Matt said sternly.

"You are so far off base Matt" Katie shook her head. "You're the one who isn't over Amy. Sitting around waiting on her to come back. You need to get over the fact that she's gone!" Katie blurted out and quickly regretted her sudden case of diarrhea of the mouth.

"So, when I accused you of being in love with me months ago you saying you weren't?"

"I told you I wasn't. All I ever felt for you was friendship after we started hanging together. Before then it was just a crush" she reiterated.

"You want me one minute and then you're running scared the next. Your cold then your hot, but I guess if I had a sex toy to satisfy me I'd all of a sudden be cold too" he chuckled.

"You went through my things in my…first of all I never used that thing. Trish gave it to me. Trust me, I don't need it" she said in a defensive tone.

"Prove it. Sleep with me tonight" he said putting her on the spot. Katie backed up a few steps and the room seemed to be spinning.

"No" she answered slowly.

"Why not?"

"My apology should suffice for now"

"I don't believe anything you say anymore Logan" he shook his head shamelessly.

"Then why are we talking? No trust, no friendship or relationship"

"True. Goodnight" he said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"To my room" he replied stepping out into the hallway.

"Fine, I'll come get my things and get my own room" Katie said walking to the door.

"Don't bother, this is actually your room. I got it in case you shut me out again" he said throwing her bags into the room from the hallway. "Enjoy yourself" he said tossing the dildo to her. "You can pretend its Adam or Dave. These days I can't tell who you want" he said angrily before slamming the door closed.

"Damnit!" Katie screamed before picking up and tossing the dildo at the door.

"Do you plan on calling her?" Shane asked as he and Matt sat watching the game at his house.

"No, I've tried to talk to her but she disappears after work. I can't blame her for being angry" Matt sighed.

"Yea throwing that dildo at her was a stupid ass thing to do. You should have been a little less intense. Challenging her to sleep with you?" Shane scoffed. "That was uncool"

"Who are you? Carlito Caribbean Cool now?" Matt teased.

"No, but I'm smart enough not to try to force Stacy to sleep with me. By the way, when are you going home?"

"You expecting company?" Matt questioned sitting his beer on the table.

"Yea, Stacy in about an hour" Shane blushed.

"Lucky devil you. Everyone is in a relationship but me. I guess I was used to being settled down" Matt sighed.

"Matt, you're married!" Shane shrieked.

"Not really" he shook his head.

"You can be. It's up to you and Katie to make it real or meaningful" Shane admonished.

"Logan used to have a crush on me. Did I tell you that? She says she's over me now. I'm attracted to her but I don't think we can make a go of anything serious. She doesn't think of me that way. I wonder if trying to become sexually involved is a mistake?"

"Matt, you guys have over six months left in your marriage. If it isn't working out let her date Dave or give her a chance to get to really know you. You guys may just hit it off. She deserves that much" Shane told him.

"She's not hooking up with Dave Batista" Matt swore.

"Why, because you say so?" he questioned.

"Yes, she promised me"

"He's on SmackDown now, you'd better take heed. I don't get you Matt. You're here complaining that she flirted with you night after night online. She knew it was you. She wanted to talk to you. She just talked to you as someone else. Maybe she was scared of your reaction to her being Whisperin"

"Maybe. All I know is that I'd like for her to come home so that we could talk about it. She's avoiding me. Man, I'm not too keen on running behind her like a little puppy dog. She's making me look desperate. Running around questioning people like I'm the FBI" he huffed.

"I noticed something. Why do you call her Logan instead of Katie?" Shane asked curiously.

"I don't know. Force of habit I guess" Matt answered.

"I wonder if you don't call her by her first name simply because she'd be more real to you as Katie"

"Katelyn. Her real name is Katelyn" Matt said reluctantly.

"Do you like her or not?" Shane asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course"

"Go find your wife. Now would be a good time" Shane grinned glancing at his watch trying to give him a hint to leave.

"Fine. I'll find her and ask her to come home. Besides, I think Vince has had someone watching my house. The sooner she's home the better off for us avoiding a lawsuit" Matt said standing to leave.

"Vinnie Mac is a trip huh?" Shane laughed.

"He's something" Matt grumbled walking to the door to head home. "Talk to you soon"

"Later than soon!" Shane called out from the doorway.

"Are you going to call him or what?" Chelsea Logan asked as Katie stood at the sink washing and cutting up carrots and potatoes for her stew.

"No" Katie answered sharply.

"He's called twice today. He was here last night until ten. He's sorry for the way he talked to you"

"I just bet" Katie huffed tossing the last of the vegetables into the pot on the stove.

"I think he likes you Katie. Men can be hard to understand sometimes but I think he likes you and he's fighting it every step of the way" Chelsea laughed adding green beans and peas to the pot.

"If he liked me he would have let me explain about being a mod for his site even before I met him" Katie hollered turning the fire on under the pot. Chelsea gave her an angry look and Katie quickly backed off. "Sorry Mom, but it's so frustrating"

"Go back home" she suggested.

"I did and now I feel like a third wheel with Trish and Chris. I've been staying at a hotel for the past two nights"

"I meant to his house. Matt went by your place. He thought Trish was lying about you not being there so he forced himself in and searched the place" she giggled as Katie looked on in shock.

"He's crazy," Katie said trying to stop from grinning.

"Crazy about you. You two are being so childish. Stay here in your old room. You leave to go back on the road tomorrow. You'll have to see him then anyway"

"No, not really. I can see you calling him as soon as I'm out of the room you Judas. I won't have to see him because we have separate matches. Soon as the show is over I'm out of there" Katie sighed.

She did just that. She spoke to him during the house shows but never gave him a chance to get her alone. She kept her phone off and hung out with Christy and Stacy. After SmackDown she grabbed her bag and headed to her rental car and caught the next plane out to her mother's beach house in Miami, Florida. She knew Matt didn't know about it and she'd be to herself. She flew back to Raleigh on Thursday to record a song. She checked her phone and saw five calls from Matt and two from Trish. She called Trish and talked a few minutes before heading into the recording booth.

At the same time at her mother's house Matt was standing in the living room watching as Chelsea played with Lucas, or so she thought until she picked him up and realized he was a girl.

"This isn't my Lucas" Chelsea frowned at Matt.

"I know. I got you your own dog. She's already house trained and she looks just like him" Matt smiled.

"You got me my own dog? Thank you. Does she have a name?"

"Well, I remember you saying that lilies were your favorite flower so I've been calling her Lily" Matt shrugged.

"Lily" Chelsea smiled looking at the small dog licking her hand. "I love it"

"I knew you would" Matt said full of confidence.

"Lucas can have a girlfriend now" Chelsea giggled.

"Yea, that was why I had to get her out of my house. He wouldn't leave her alone! I couldn't stand being the only one in the house that wasn't getting sex" Matt laughed.

"So Lucas raped my dog?"

"Well let's just say it was consensual on both ends" Matt frowned as Chelsea stifled a laugh. "I see your hair is growing back" Matt pointed at her short blond hair that she had slicked back with some type of mousse.

"Yea, I'm trying to let it grow out a little longer before getting a hairstyle" she said as she noticed Matt staring at pictures of Katie. "She's avoiding you, you know?"

"Why?"

"Embarrassed. Let me show you something" she said motioning for him to follow her upstairs. She showed him into Katie's old bedroom. She had a few Hardy Boys posters hanging on the wall. Butterfly collages were on one wall. He saw an autographed copy of he and Jeff's book, Exist 2 Inspire.

"I signed her book?" Matt smiled leafing through the pages.

"Yea, she was so nervous. She had the biggest crush on you. She showed him a notebook that had Katie Logan-Hardy scribbled on it numerous times.

"Oh my God. She fantasized about marrying me back then? Weird" he said eyeing a few framed pictures of he and a brunette Katie with purple streaks in her hair. "She took a picture with me at a signing too? I swear I should have remembered her" he guffawed staring at another picture of he and a younger red headed Katie with purple streaks doing the Hardy Boys guns together on her desk.

"Yep, my baby was crazy about you. You know why? Because she thought you were underrated. She liked Jeff, hence her crazy hair color fazes but she always thought you were the smart one because you didn't halfway kill yourself out there night after night. Now I see her doing crazy stuff like Jeff did. I want to knock some sense into her sometimes" Chelsea said shaking her fist.

"Yea, me too" Matt said just as his cellphone rang. "I gotta take this," he said answering and talking for about a minute before hanging up and placing the phone in his front pocket. "That was Trish. She found Logan. I'll call you later. Food for Lily is in the car with the bed I brought. I'll get it and bring it into the living room and then I'll be on my way" Matt said kissing her on the cheek.

"Matt, she's scared to give in to her fantasy feelings for you. She's afraid that they're actually real and acting on them is a feat for her" she explained.

"Thanks for helping me to understand why Logan's avoiding me a little better"

"No problem" she smiled. He was actually really acting like a son-in-law. She wondered if he even realized it.

Katie was in the studio again. It was mid-September and she was ready to finish up her CD to get the soon to be excessive road traveling underway. She sang into the microphone with attitude.

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken. Like remember when… You took my heart and put it back together again. I've been wasting time with clueless guys. But now it's over. Let me tell you why. I'm through. I've met someone new. Just like you…_

You're it. You're the ultimate. It's automatic. I'm sure of it. No lie. So don't even try. To tell me that you're not the guy. Cuz I've been waiting all my life. For someone just like you. But you're it. You're the ultimate, you.

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine. You took my heart and put it back together again. You're the kind of guy that blows my mind. But now it's my turn. You've been right in front of me. Everything I need. Why didn't I see…  


_You're it. You're the ultimate. It's automatic. I'm sure of it. No lie. So don't even try. To tell me that you're not the guy. Cuz I've been waiting all my life. For someone just like you. But you're it. You're the ultimate, you…"_

"That's it Katie! We're done for today" Donny yelled through the microphone. "Someone's here to see you" he said in a teasing tone.

"Okay" she responded walking out of the studio to see Matt standing there looking sad. She wondered if he was there to serve her with divorce papers. She wouldn't blame him if he did. "Hey" she said shyly as Donny and the guys left so that they could talk alone.

"Hey" he uttered. They both stood silently for what felt like minutes.

"When are you coming home?" Matt finally asked.

"Which home?"

"Ours" he answered quickly shocking himself at his bluntness.

"Later I guess. I need clothes" she answered grabbing her oversized purse.

"Nice song you were recording" he grinned as she threw the purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks" she answered staring into his eyes. He nodded and walked around the studio looking at the equipment.

"Oh well, I still want to go out on the boat for my birthday. Jeff is looking forward to getting a little fishing in too," he said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I've kept my distance from you because I feel really bad" Katie confessed.

"I know. I didn't tell anyone that I was mad at you online. I feel as if this was between us. As far as Sage knows, I took the joke well. I've had too much drama in my life to last a lifetime Logan. It's just time out for all of the games you know?"

"Yea" she nodded in agreement.

"I know you had a crush on me in the past. I'm just glad that you can be around me without feeling uncomfortable. It makes me more comfortable to be around you" he explained. "I don't know how we're going to work out the sex thing but I'm a patient man and if you're not ready then I'm totally cool with it" he smiled impishly.

"No you're not" Katie shook her head.

"You're right, I'm horny as hell!" he sighed impatiently.

"Me too" Katie laughed.

"You have your little friend" he eyed her devilishly.

"I never even got to use it. I threw it at the door after you left and broke it. The dial that is" she said getting flustered as he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it gently.

"You can be as rough with me as you want and mine won't break on you," he said in a husky voice that surprised even him.

"Matt!" she blushed.

"Just being honest" he grinned.

"Wild as I get sometimes, I just might break it," she said arching her eyebrow at him before heading out the studio to her truck. Matt stood there with his mouth open. He walked behind her checking out her legs in the short black skirt she was wearing.

"Logan, you actually make me look forward to it" he flirted reaching to open the door for her.

"And I just know I'll have fun trying…to break it I mean" she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Tease"

"Scaredy-cat"

"Come home and I'll show you who's scared" he threatened running his right index finger between her breasts.

"See you in a little while" she said getting in her truck and adjusting her green tube top. He stopped her from closing the door and kissed her softly on the lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it gently for a few seconds before they pulled away from one another.

"Drive fast" he breathed unevenly.

"I will," she said as he closed the door and headed to his car.

"Adam, its Amy. Call me" Amy pleaded into her cellphone for the tenth time before hanging up the phone. "Please don't be screwing over me" she groaned massaging her temples. Things between her and Adam had changed. They had grown tired of hanging together all of the time and honestly she had no friends. Matt's friends were her friends. She couldn't call them and talk to any of them about her lack of trust in Adam as of late.

The long nights out, the mysterious phone calls and the smooth ways he seemed to try and insult her. Did he do Katie the same way? Katie…sweet, innocent, trustworthy Katie. She and Matt were like the poster couple for trustworthiness. Too bad they weren't really in love. Rumors had been spreading that Katie had moved back home. It seems that she and Matt weren't in love at all. She knew Matt couldn't move on that quick. It just wasn't his way. She hadn't seen or talked to him in awhile. Maybe she'd drop in on him and say hello. She could see Lucas too. She really missed them both.

Matt lit a few candles and hit play on the stereo. Usher's "Nice and Slow" filled the room. The candles gave the room a glow of romance and seduction. Matt stood in his boxers by the window staring anxiously out into the night sky. Katie walked out of the bathroom from her hour long bath. He thought she'd drowned in there for a moment.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Katie asked pulling the strap of her black negligee up on her shoulder.

"A little. I'm more excited than anything" Matt chuckled as he slid under the covers next to her. "I'm so ready but I also want to take it nice and slow" he said caressing her shoulders. "Your skin feels like silk" he sighed as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"You feel so good" she blushed running her hands over his shoulders.

"So do you" he whispered against the base of her throat as he suckled there for a few seconds before tracing kisses down the valley between her breasts. "So beautiful" he groaned licking her nipple through the silky black material. Katie groaned and arched against his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. He licked and pulled on her other hardened nipple through the material as she lay back on the bed and let him explore her body with soft wet kisses. He pulled the negligee down over her breasts and caressed her rosy pink nipples as he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"You have a great body" Katie whispered against his lips. She pulled away from him and pushed him back on the bed and licked up and down his chest. She flicked her tongue over both of his nipples until they were both hard. He moaned with pleasure as she moved up to his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. He gasped and jerked as she ran the tip of her wet tongue inside and along his ear. Something inside him snapped. He was so hard that his cock was straining against his boxers. He needed to be inside her, he wanted to be inside her. "You are all mine, you know that?" she whispered in his ear as tingles ran up and down his spine.

"Take me baby, I'm all yours" he grunted as she slid her tongue along his navel and licked around the waistband of his boxers. She looked up at him with amber eyes that tugged at his heart. He caressed her face, then her hair. "I love your eyes. You have trusting eyes. I pray that I can trust you from now on" he said staring into her eyes.

"You can, I promise" she smiled before pulling his boxers off and licking slowly up and down his cock. He closed his eyes and lay back on the pillows as he gave in to the rhythm of her mouth. Slow, wet, tight. He could barely control himself as she went all the way down on him. He moaned and lifted up off the bed as she grabbed his ass and continued sucking. She looked into his eyes as she gave him without a doubt the best head he'd ever had. He was on cloud nine. He couldn't help but get upset when she pulled away from him but quickly broke into a smile when she started licking and sucking his balls as she jerked him off.

"Oh my God" he screamed as his body lifted off the bed. She took him in her mouth as she jerked along the base of his cock and sucked him as if she'd never let go. Red, blue, and shades of gold. Those were the colors he could make out as he came into her mouth. He tried to pull out but she wouldn't let him go. "Logan, please! I can't take anymore" he trembled as she pulled away from him and stared down at him as he mumbled incoherently.

"Are you okay?" she smiled as he opened his eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she gave great head too. That was a plus.

"Let me rest a minute" he said coming down from his orgasm. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed her hard. "You were holding out on me. I can never look at your mouth the same way again" he laughed as she covered her mouth shyly. "Don't be embarrassed. You are very talented and when you look at me with those sultry hazel eyes while you're doing it drives me fucking crazy" he mumbled against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she sighed as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips. "Mmm, that feels good" she moaned.

"I plan on making you feel good from now on" he whispered seductively as he rolled over on top of her. "I have to taste you," he said running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. He slid his hand up to her center and delved his index finger inside her hot moist tunnel. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he slid his finger in and out of her slowly. Their tongues licking and sucking one another. He pulled away and kissed her stomach all over causing her to quiver. He smiled at her reaction to him as he slid down between her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs. He licked, sucked and nibbled the insides of her thighs as she trembled with anticipation. Finally, he gave a long hard lick across her clitoris and she arched against his face. Ragged breaths escaped her throat as she closed her eyes and felt every single lick, pull, sucking motion he performed. She was too sensitive. He blew on her clit as he fingered her to an intense orgasm. She screamed out reaching for him as he gripped her thighs as she lifted up off the bed in convulsions.

"Stop!" she screamed trying to scoot up to get away from him but he pulled her back to him and licked her clit in a circular motion as she grabbed his hair as he felt her tightening around his finger. "Oh yes! Yes-sss!" she cried out covering her face with her hands as he pulled away from her and stared down at her. "Oh God" she groaned as he pulled her hands away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead and balanced himself over her.

"I need you so much" he whispered lovingly caressing her face as she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to feel her moistness. Suddenly the doorbell rang breaking them out of their own world. "Ignore it" he groaned as his cellphone rang. He grabbed it and realized it was his father's ring tone. He answered it as Katie lay beneath him caressing his lower back. "Yea Dad. No, I'm not busy" he gritted out. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute" he said hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Katie asked as he reluctantly rolled over and sighed.

"My cousin is visiting my Dad. They both realized that they smelled gas off and on throughout the day. They cut off the lights and unplugged the phone as a precaution. They need to stay here for the night until the gas company checks it out in the morning,"

"Oh" Katie said obviously disappointed. He went to the bathroom and came out a minute later with his boxers and a Jeff Hardy t-shirt on.

"I'll make this up to you Logan. I promise," he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips before heading downstairs. Katie grabbed his robe and put it on before going downstairs to entertain their company for the night.

"You are so bad" Chris chuckled as Trish straddled him.

"That's why you love me so much" she said in a baby voice.

"You sold out Katie's whereabouts to Matt. I guess you did it for a good reason. I mean her and Matt have been tripping" Chris chortled.

"Exactly! I just gave them that extra little push that they needed" Trish shrugged.

"Miss matchmaker. I noticed you trying to push Shane with Stacy too"

"Hey, Katie started that. So, you think Matt and Katie stand a chance?" Trish questioned as he caressed her thigh.

"I think so" Chris said reluctantly.

"I hear a but somewhere in there"

"Well, I don't think Matt is completely over Amy. I just hope he doesn't fuck up and take her back" Chris mumbled.

"That would be fucked up!" Trish grimaced.

"Yea, it would be but Matt tends to cover up his pain pretty well. I just hope Katie doesn't get hurt in the process" Chris told her honestly.

"You think I should warn her?" Trish asked.

"No, they're both adults. Katie can take care of herself" Chris said pulling her down on him for a passionate kiss.

"You sure I shouldn't call and warn Katie?"

"Trish! Kiss me baby" he begged causing her to break out laughing.

"Sorry baby, no more Matt and Katie talk. It's all about us" Trish promised claiming his lips in a hungry kiss.

"What's up?" Amy murmured in Adam's ear as he lay silently beside her.

"Nothing" he grumbled staring up at the ceiling.

"You're acting funny. Did I do something to piss you off?" she queried.

"No. I've just been busy. I need space to breathe sometimes" he admitted. He wasn't cheating on her yet but she was so damn demanding. Wanting him to have pillow talk when he wanted to just screw and go to sleep.

"I just want you to talk to me. I don't want us to end up like you and Katie"

"We won't! Katie and you are nothing alike. She's angelic outside the bedroom and a devil inside it and you're evil all around like me" he grinned devilishly causing her to crack a smile. Her lack of confidence lately was a complete turnoff. He found himself missing Katie from time to time. She oozed confidence no matter how much he tried to break her.

"Kiss me" Amy begged as his cellphone rang.

"Hold on" he said answering the phone. He talked a few minutes as if he were talking in code. He hung up and turned to Amy.

"Who was that?" she demanded.

"My ex-wife. Wanted permission to use our summer house," he said lying down.

"Oh okay" she nodded waiting for him to reach for her. After a few minutes he was fast asleep. She finally realized that she wouldn't be getting any sex tonight, let alone a damn kiss.

Matt lay in bed naked, staring at the ceiling feeling frustrated as hell. It was almost five o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Katie had showered and changed, then went to bed around 1. She was lying next to him sound asleep in a red negligee with a pair of matching red lace panties that had him salivating. His Dad and cousin were asleep down the hallway but he still wanted to be intimate with her. He leaned over to look at her face. "Logan, you awake?" he asked shaking her roughly. She jerked awake.

"I am now! What's wrong?" she inquired sitting up abruptly.

"Nothing" he whispered. "I wanted to pick up where we left off earlier" he told her.

"Oh. Now?" she laughed.

"Now" he replied pulling her to him.

"Matt, you're father and cousin is right down the hall" she complained.

"Just don't moan too loud" he teased.

"Matt, we can't" she stammered out as he crawled on top of her. "Wait" she sighed as he grabbed the string of her panties and tore them off. "Matt!" she screeched in shock.

"I'll buy you new ones" he insisted as he kissed her roughly. He pulled away after a few seconds and frowned. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so anxious to be with you. I'll slow down" he promised staring into her eyes.

"Thanks, but I'd rather fuck" she grinned sheepishly.

"Watch your mouth young lady" he said kissing her softly. It slowly turned into a passionate kiss that neither wanted to break.

Katie pulled away out of breath. "I want you inside of me, now" she begged wrapping her legs around his waist as he grinded against her.

"I so want that baby. You just don't know" he groaned kissing her slowly as she lifted her hips up to him. "Oh baby" he moaned as he slid halfway into her. They both gasped as they stared into one another's eyes as they moved together slowly as one.

"You feel so… damn… good. Oh yea, slow and… easy. Right there" she moaned placing her hands on his waist as his strokes became more fluent and filled with urgency.

"Fuck! I can't hold back sweetheart" he shouted in a raspy voice before pushing his hands under her hips and tilting her hips upward and drove into her hard. She screamed out and grabbed his ass as he pounded into her like a jackhammer.

"Yes! Oh baby, yes! Fuck me hard just like that! Don't stop!" she screamed with passion raising her hips to meet his every stroke. The sound of their bodies slapping against one another only heightened the experience.

"Shh, you're getting loud baby" he laughed grabbing the remote on his nightstand and turning the stereo back on. He tossed the remote onto the floor before kissing her to muffle her screams.

"Ooh yes, deeper. Oh yes! I'm gonna… cum" she moaned trying to push him away. He grabbed her hands and pressed them down on the bed as he grinded against her as she panted and begged him to stop. It was too good between them. He caught her mouth in a frenzied kiss just as she trembled and reached an intense orgasm that spread throughout her legs and body. He felt it as she tightened around him sending vibrations throughout his body. It was sweet ecstasy. He screamed into her mouth as he unloaded into her with an intensity that tightened the back of his thigh and calf muscles. He collapsed on top of her burying his face in her neck. It was as if time stood still. Only they existed at that moment, lying in one another's arms trying to catch their breaths as they floated back down to earth listening to the slow music on the stereo.

"You okay?" he murmured in her ear as they were serenaded by Lifehouse's "You & Me".

"Oh yea" she nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"What took us so long to do this?" he asked looking down at her.

"Your issues with your ex" Katie pointed at his chest.

"What about your issues with your ex? He was an asshole"

"She was a slut" Katie retorted.

"Look, first of all both of our ex's are the furthest things from my mind. I'm thinking that I'd like to further investigate this chemistry that we've newly discovered" he grinned tweaking her nipple. She wiggled under him so he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on it. She pressed his face against her breast and leaned down and licked her nipple along with him. She then licked around his mouth and rolled over on top of him.

"You're all mine. You think you can hang Hardy?" Katie asked pulling her red negligee over her head and tossing it onto the floor. He palmed her breasts and sat up and suckled each one.

"Hell yea I can hang" Matt bragged as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer along with nipple clamps.

"I have all kinds of little games for us to play" she grinned getting a vibrator out and sitting it on the nightstand.

"A new one huh? Should I be jealous?" he asked massaging her clit with his fingers causing her to quiver.

"No, I got it in case your dick breaks" she giggled as he tickled her. "I'm glad we did this. The tension has been lifted away" she sighed.

"Oh yea, you can say that again" he chuckled as she leaned forward and slid down the length of him. "Oh God yea" he mumbled as she massaged the base of his cock as she rode him to another strong orgasm. He fell back onto the bed and she kissed his chest. "Umm, can we stay in bed today?" he gasped as she flicked her tongue across his nipple.

"Where else do you think we'll be? We have to make up for lost time, as soon as your father and cousin leave. Trust me, I'm going to make you scream" she answered licking along his neck up to his ear.

"I haven't seen any movement in the Hardy household for the past two days" Phil Timmons reported to Vince McMahon as he sat in his car behind a bush near Matt's house.

"None?" Vince screeched. "That's unusual"

"None, except for when his father and another male left yesterday. I know they're still in that house because their cars are still here. I left to get food twice" Phil swore. "The lights turn on and off throughout the day so I know they're in there. Wait, Katie Logan is walking the dog right now" he said looking through his binoculars.

"Okay, take the rest of the day off. Maybe they're being homebodies" Vince guessed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" Vince told him before hanging up.

"So I was like, you don't want to sell my move but I have to sell yours? Get outta my face" Shane screeched as he stood in Matt's living room talking to Jeff, Shannon, and Chris Jericho. It was the following Thursday night and they were hanging out after watching SmackDown.

"So, Chris Master's thinks he's all that because he finally moved up to mid-card?" Jericho laughed.

"Exactly, hell I'm fighting to keep my spot" Shane said poignantly as Matt walked by picking up the empty paper plates on the table and shoving them into a trash bag.

"Umm, what's up with your brother?" Shannon nudged Jeff.

"Fuck if I know" Jeff shrugged as Matt walked past him heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the back of his blue shirt and pulled him back. "What the hell is your problem?" Jeff fussed at him.

"Huh?" Matt asked putting the garbage bag down.

"Why haven't you spent any time with us tonight?" Jericho asked disbelievingly.

"Trying to keep my house clean. You guys won't be sticking around later to help me clean up" Matt accused.

"You have help now" Shannon teased.

"I have a wife who won't enjoy having to clean the living room from top to bottom again" Matt retorted

"Aww Matt, you're talking like your hard up" Jericho said patting him on the back.

"Whatever" Matt grinned too much for Jeff's taste.

"Say bro, you mentioned something about me looking at Katie's room to figure out a color scheme for a painting for her. Let's go check it out right quick before she comes out of the kitchen" Jeff suggested guiding him up the stairs to Katie's bedroom and closed the door. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Check out the shade of her sleigh bed and…" Matt started.

"Fuck the bed for now. What's up?"

"Just trying to keep things in order" Matt hunched his shoulders.

"You seem to be avoiding us downstairs. Why?" Jeff probed.

"I'm not" Matt argued.

"Bullshit"

"Whatever man" Matt folded his arms across his chest.

"You've been in the damn kitchen most of the night!" Jeff replied looking him in the eye.

"So?" Matt retorted turning away from Jeff.

"What are you doing? Stalking Katie?" he laughed as Matt became uncomfortable.

"Oh shit! You two did it!" Jeff headed for the door. Matt grabbed him.

"Don't! I don't want anyone to know. Especially Shane and Shannon"

"Fine, can I tell Beth?" Jeff inquired.

"Like you keep secrets from her" Matt laughed sarcastically.

"So, how was it?" Jeff asked with interest.

"Well, I feel like she broke it" Matt mumbled.

"It? You're dick?" Jeff looked down at his shorts and broke into laughter.

"Shh" Matt said putting his index finger in front of his lips. "It feels broken but yet I keep wanting to use it" Matt shook his head in shame.

"That's because it's new loving for the both of you" Jeff said.

"I guess. We can't keep our hands to ourselves" Matt admitted.

"You were trying to get some in the kitchen? Come on Matt!" Jeff teased.

"Hey, it's my kitchen" Matt contested.

"I hope you two washed your hands before getting the food ready"

"We did, except when we served you" Matt teased ruffling his hair pushing him out the bedroom.

"Hey man, that's wrong" Jeff frowned. "Say you're kidding"

"I'm kidding!" Matt chuckled following him downstairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Trish asked as Katie peeped out the kitchen door for the fifth time.

"Nothing"

"You've been acting weird all night. I could have sworn that you and Matt were making googly eyes at one another every time he came in here" Trish said placing the last sandwich onto the serving platter. "Even Chris thought he saw Matt grab your ass earlier but I told Chris he was crazy because if something had gone down between you two I'd be the first one to know. Right?" Trish questioned as Katie looked at her guiltily.

"Well…" Katie started.

"Well what?"

"I was going to call…" Katie started.

"Oh my God! You two have slept together?" Trish screeched.

"A few days ago but…"

"But it was good? Bad?" Trish tried finishing her sentence.

"Will you stop! God! Yes, we did it but we haven't told anyone because today is the first day we've come up for air and invited people over" Katie shrugged as Trish giggled happily.

"It was that good huh?" Trish smiled. "I'm so happy for you two," she said close to tears.

"It's just sex Trish" Katie laughed.

"Katie, you liked Matt years ago and now you've got him" Trish beamed.

"No I don't. He is not the type of man to love easily. It's even harder to love him" Katie told her.

"You would know" Trish teased as Matt and Jeff walked into the kitchen talking.

"We still have beer?" Matt asked looking into the refrigerator.

"Some in the bottom" Katie said over her shoulder as Trish and Jeff obviously had them under strict scrutiny.

"Here" Matt said handing Jeff a beer.

"Thanks" Jeff said eyeing Katie.

"Here's one for each of you ladies" Matt said handing Trish a beer. He stood behind Katie and handed her the beer over her shoulder. He smoothly grinded against her letting her know he was erect and ready whenever she could get away.

"Thanks" Katie said taking the beer from him slightly brushing his hand.

"Oh come on! You two are so obvious!" Jeff laughed.

"What?" Matt asked innocently.

"We aren't stupid" Trish grinned.

"Meaning?" Katie asked grabbing the tray of sandwiches.

"Meaning we can tell something has changed between you two" Jeff told her.

"Matt, you told him?" Katie asked in shock.

"He's my brother Logan. He knows me better than anybody" Matt shrugged.

"Well, you told me so you're not so innocent" Trish said ratting Katie out.

"Big mouth" Matt teased.

"So why all the secrecy?" Trish inquired taking the tray from Katie.

"I guess because it's new for us. We need to get comfortable with one another" Matt tried explaining it as best he could.

"I see, so you two do plan on being open about your relationship?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe. Once we get comfortable with one another" Katie reiterated.

"Fine, I can understand that" Trish nodded. "I'm taking these sandwiches out to give you two freaks some privacy. Jeff?" she said eyeing Jeff who stood drinking his beer.

"Oh" Jeff said grinning mischievously as he followed Trish out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went well" Matt whispered against her throat as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Yea, it did" Katie sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. She shivered from the caring way he called her sweetie.

"Nothing" she said turning around to face him. "I'm fine"

"Okay. Wanna come upstairs with me for a little while?" he asked twirling her wavy blond hair around his finger.

"Matt, I'm sore" she whined leaning against his shoulder. She felt his heart pounding fast and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her with passion.

"I think you broke it" he smiled as she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm sore but I still want to do it" he said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Me too. Maybe we should hold off until everyone leaves" Katie suggested.

"Logan, what have you done to me?" he groaned leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't know" she mumbled caressing his face.

"Me either but whatever it is, I like it. I'm happier than I've been in months" he confessed staring into her hazel eyes.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better. I'm happier too," she admitted before kissing him.

"I knew it!" Jericho shouted from the doorway with a shocked Shane and Shannon standing behind him. "I knew you two were hooking up!"

They jumped apart in shock. "Chris! We're married!" Katie said frustratingly.

"But you two weren't doing it" Shannon added pointing at them.

"How do you know what we were doing?" Katie asked before she followed Shane's gaze to Matt. "You told them too?" she guffawed.

"I was stressed back then. Busy hating you" he reluctantly admitted.

"You hated me?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"Not hated but just a little annoyed but I no longer feel that way" Matt cried.

"I bet!" Jericho scoffed elbowing Shannon.

"Chris" Shane warned him.

"Sorry. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Chris smiled.

"Go and enjoy yourselves" Matt said waving them away. He looked at Katie who appeared to be in deep thought. "I know what you're thinking. I didn't hate you. I was annoyed that you were here in my house when I wasn't over Amy but I was so wrong. I'm glad Vince put us together but don't tell him that" he teased making her crack a smile.

"I won't. Let's go entertain our company and then I'll entertain you later" she flirted walking out the kitchen.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he shouted after her before following her into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Stay away from Katie" Adam warned Amy as they got ready for the party at Jay's house a week later. "He warned me that she and Matt will be there in all of their fake marriage glory" he chuckled.

"Jay said it was fake?" she asked in shock.

"No! I said it. Katie's going to perform so just don't say anything to her. Promise me" Adam demanded.

"I promise! Geesh!" she responded as he walked around her and flipped his hair over his shoulders. "You are so conceited" she shook her head shamelessly as she left him to awe over himself in the mirror.

Two hours later Amy was making the rounds at the party when she spotted Trish talking to Katie and Sage. She made her way over smugly and hugged Sage.

"How are you girl?" she asked smiling at Sage as if Katie and Trish weren't there.

"Hey Amy. Long time no see" Sage replied politely.

"Yea, it's been awhile. You know the story. People making me out to be the bad guy and all" she said cutting her eyes at Katie.

"Well, if you didn't pretend to be someone's friend only to sleep with their fiancé in the end you wouldn't have been blamed" Trish chimed in sarcastically.

"You know I never meant to hurt Matt" Amy hissed.

"Oh, just Katie then?" Sage inquired.

"No, I really liked being friends with her but things just happen. You can't speak up for yourself Katie? Letting your friends speak for you?" Amy laughed.

Katie smiled calmly and finally spoke. "Until you say something of interest to me I have nothing to say" Katie answered.

"I see" Amy nodded. "Well, Adam is really great in bed. He knows all of my sensitive places. We have great hot sex. Something he never had with you" she whispered shrewdly as Trish and Sage gasped in shock.

Katie shook her head sadly. "Adam and I never had problems in the sex department. It was his infidelities that I refused to accept. Matter of fact if I wanted Adam I could have him tonight but I've moved on to better things" Katie said walking off to get her a cup of punch. Just as she got in a few sips of punch Adam was standing beside her grinning.

"How's married life?" he questioned getting himself some punch.

"Very nice" she said turning her back to him. He placed his arm on her shoulder and sighed. "I miss you" he said full of sentiment.

"Hey, you did this" Katie shrugged.

"Were you messing around with Matt while we were together?" he asked anxiously.

"It doesn't matter"

"Tell me" he begged as she turned to him.

"Yes" she fibbed.

"You are such a liar! You can't cheat. It's not in you"

"Well why ask?"

"You look hot tonight. Makes me rethink on letting you go. I know I treated you bad sometimes but I'm way more mature now. Maybe I can meet you next Tuesday after SmackDown and take you to dinner" he suggested.

Katie stared at him with amazement. "You know what? You've just given me an idea on what to sing tonight. Matter of fact I'm going to dedicate it to you" she said cheerfully walking over to Trish and Sage.

An hour later Katie sang, "Dontcha?" by The Pussycat Dolls as Adam looked on with an uncontrollable grin on his face. A pissed off Amy wasn't happy about it. Matt on the other hand was pleased as punch as Katie came off of the stage smiling wickedly at him as Fozzy started to set up for their performance.

"You are amazing Logan" Matt laughed. "I'm going to miss you when you start promoting your CD"

"Really?"

"Yea, let's go walking"

"Now?"

"I want you to myself" Matt whispered.

"Sex?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"No, I just want to hold you" he smiled throwing his arm around her shoulder. They stood outside and stared at the stars for awhile just enjoying one another. Katie leaned back on his chest and finally spoke.

"Careful or I just might think your being romantic" Katie teased turning to face him.

"I want you to know that it isn't just about sex with us. I really, genuinely like being with you, with or without sex" he explained pulling her close.

"This is good to hear" she smiled widely.

"You're good for me Logan"

"You're good for me Hardy" she replied.

"Good enough to hook me up with a full body massage later?" Matt grinned.

"Definitely. I'll put you to sleep baby" she laughed caressing his cheek. "I love your facial hair. It makes me want to do things to you" she said seductively.

"Why don't you go with that feeling?" Matt asked palming her ass.

"You said you just wanted to hold me" Katie said trying to pull away from him.

"Your ass is a part of you I want to hold right now"

"No sex tonight. Just the massage" Katie warned him.

"Fine, but can I get a hand job or something?" he questioned innocently.

"Matt! Let's go back inside" she laughed heading back to the party as he ran up behind her and pulled her close.

"Masturbation is a form of massage" he whispered in her ear.

"We'll see" she said pushing the door open.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he insisted as she ignored him. "Come on baby" he whined.

"Wait and see" she winked before heading over to mingle with the other guests.

"I've never cleaned fish before" Stacy Keibler said as Jeff and Shane prepared the fish they'd just caught with Gilbert Hardy. It was Matt's birthday weekend and they were on Katie's mother, Chelsea's yacht called Logan's Run. Trish, Beth and Chris were talking with Chelsea as she fed Lily and Lucas dog treats. Matt stood next to Katie eating some of his birthday cake as they looked out over the water. Gilbert sat back on a chair with his fishing pole waiting to catch another fish. He pulled his hat up from over his eyes taking in the beautiful scenery.

Later after eating dinner Jeff and his father sang a few songs. Chelsea persuaded Gilbert to play the guitar and pulled Katie over to sing with her. They entertained them by singing "Somebody" by Reba McEntire.

"Woohoo!" Chris clapped as Shane whistled. "Trish, you're my somebody" Chris feigned tears pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Jeff got the guitar and he and Gilbert played an array of songs.

Stacy and Shane found a quiet corner to snuggle close and talk. "So, Stacy what are your intentions towards me?" Shane whispered.

"Umm, to make you the happiest man in the world?" she answered looking into his eyes.

"I am. Just being with you makes me happy. You're one of a kind Stace"

"I live in Baltimore, Shane. You're in North Carolina. How are we going to do this?" she whined leaning her head on his chest.

"Well, we could take turns flying out to see one another. We'll already see each other four days a week" he added.

"Yea. Are you willing to relocate?" she asked. She noticed him take a long breath before he spoke.

"I guess I could" he replied reluctantly.

"Liar" she said slapping him across the chest. "We have time"

"I love you, Stace. I'll do anything to make you happy" Shane confessed.

"I love you too Shane. You are the sweetest most romantic man I know. You treat me like a queen. I actually can see you as Mr. Stacy Keibler" she teased.

"Baby, with those legs I'll happily be Mr. Shane Keibler" he told her before kissing her.

"On second thought, Mrs. Helms has a nice ring to it too" she whispered against his lips.

"Look at those two over there devouring each other" Jeff laughed nodding at Shane and Stacy as Beth sat on his lap.

"This was a beautiful day" Beth sighed leaning back on his chest.

"Yes it was. I would say wedding bells are ringing for Shane, Stacy, Matt and Katie but I have to keep reminding myself that Matt and Katie are already married" he smiled watching Matt slip his arms around Katie's waist as she stared out into the water.

"They're in denial. I bet they haven't said, "I love you" to one another yet. Knowing Matt he never will" Beth shook her head sadly.

"Amy really did a number on him. I think it will be years before Matt will be able to fix his lips to utter those words" Jeff said eyeing Matt and Katie.

"Yea, Katie probably won't stick around long enough to hear those words. It's sad. She'll need to hear them before May 23rd of next year. I don't think he'll say them by then" Beth said snuggling close to Jeff.

"Yea, you're right but she obviously makes him deliriously happy. Only time will tell" he sighed.

"All these young couples are making me jealous. Snuggling and kissing" Gilbert Hardy chuckled sitting next to Chelsea.

"Yea, Trish and Chris are in that shower a little too long. That's how young love is"

"We're not that old Chelsea" Gilbert fussed.

"No, we're not. What's your take on Matt and Katie?" she questioned.

"I love what she's done to him. Matt is a very complicated man. She seems to be able to deal with him. I hope they work out" he smiled.

"Me too. Hey, you wanna go have a cup of coffee after this? I know a nice little twenty-four hour diner where the coffee is amazing" Chelsea asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm not the least bit sleepy. We can try to plot together to keep our kids together" he laughed.

Everyone got his or her chance to sing. Chris pretty much took over entertaining everyone with songs, dancing and jokes. Everyone headed home around midnight except for Matt and Katie who decided to stay onboard and spend the night. Around one they both were lying on the deck tangled up in covers after making love. They fell back on the covers panting.

"Happy birthday" Katie panted out as he wiped sweat from her forehead and kissed her.

"Yes it was" he grinned pulling her in for a hug.

"How long can we continue doing this?" she questioned as Matt sat up on his elbows looking up into the dark sky filled with twinkling stars.

"As long as we're able" he guessed turning to her. "Logan, I really care about you. You make me feel alive. Like I can actually be happy again. I wish this wasn't a fake marriage" he declared.

"Me too, but after the divorce we'll both be free to see other people. Maybe we'll find that special "Somebody" like the song says. We may already know that somebody" Katie said looking up at the stars.

"Yea, maybe" Matt answered as a shooting star flew across the sky. They both made a wish unbeknownst to the other. Katie wished that Matt would find his true love one day as he did the same for her.

**Taboo Tuesday (November)**

Trish and Jericho had been placed in a feud with Batista and Victoria leading up to the Raw vs Smackdown match for Taboo Tuesday. At the last PPV Victoria was injured by Trish. Vince decided to add some spice to the storyline by placing Katie as Batista's surprise tag team partner. Matt wasn't too happy about Katie being in a storyline with Dave but he grinned and pretended that it didn't bother him. He kept telling himself that he had nothing to worry about seeing that Katie had pretty much let it be known they were into one another. They were officially dating even though neither one admitted it. He wasn't seeing anyone and he figured she wasn't either considering they were always together. Matt couldn't wait to return to Raw but he had to wait until December. He'd just beaten Randy Orton in a Street Fight match that the fans had chosen and gotten twenty-three stitches across his forehead. He took a shower, dressed and headed out just in time to catch Katie's match with Dave. There he stood by the monitor watching as Dave placed Katie up on his shoulder as they celebrated their victory over the evil Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. She looked a little too comfortable up there on his shoulder. He bit back his feeling of envy and broke into a wide smile as Katie made her way backstage and gave him a hug.

"Matt I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about that RKO you took on the steel chair" she said touching his forehead gently.

"Yea, I decided to watch your match," he said walking with her to her dressing room. "I'm hurting and really ready to go home"

"I'll tell Trish I'm riding on home with you. We can head on home tonight" she said grabbing his hand.

"I was going to suggest that" Matt told her as Vince McMahon walked up to them.

"Glad I caught you two. You two are going to appear on the Howard Stern show tomorrow morning. Keep it interesting but not too revealing. I'm sure there'll be Adam and Amy questions" Vince guessed.

"Okay, what time?" Matt asked eyeing Katie. She knew he was hiding his pain.

"6 a.m. Be on time" Vince warned them.

"No problem Vince" she answered before turning to Matt. "I'll be ready in a few minutes" Katie told Matt going into the dressing room to shower and change.

"So, how are things going?" Vince probed.

"Fine" Matt answered trying not to touch his pounding head.

"That's it? No real chemistry?" Vince asked in shock.

"Nope. We're just friends and we will remain that way until this contract expires" Matt told him before heading to the vending machine to get a diet soda.

Vince stuck his hands in his pants pockets and broke into an evil smirk. "Liar" he whispered before heading to his office.

"Well, it's good to finally get you two booked on the show. You two have been hard to get in touch with" Howard Stern smiled.

"Well, we're here now. Good to be here Howard" Matt replied cheerfully.

"Katie, you seem quiet over there. Does he let you speak?" Baba Booey asked.

"I'm a big girl, I can speak whenever I want" Katie smiled.

"Good. Tell me, what's the first word that comes to your mind when you hear the name Amy Dumas?" Howard asked Katie.

"You're going for the jugular" Katie laughed.

"I figure I'll get the hard stuff out of the way" Howard grinned devilishly.

"Okay, well the word "Untrustworthy" pops into my mind" Katie retorted.

"Matt, what about you?" Artie asked.

"Well, honestly I try not to think about Amy Dumas but the word… "Liar" comes to mind" Matt said leaning back on the sofa.

"Adam Copeland" Howard whispered into the microphone.

"Backstabbing bastard" Matt laughed.

"That was two words!" Artie laughed.

"He seems to be bitter still" Baba Booey chuckled.

"I am disappointed more than anything. Women come and go but he was like a brother to me. I never thought he'd go behind my back while I was recuperating from knee surgery" Matt explained.

"Katie, what do you think of Adam or Edge?" Howard asked.

"I don't. I keep my distance from him. He was wrong but I wish him nothing but the best" Katie shrugged trying to hide her anger.

"You were on Cheater's. That had to be embarrassing to see your boyfriend with not one but two women! Women that you're obviously way hotter than. What made him cheat on you, were you horrible in the sack or something?" Howard taunted as they showed a clip from Cheater's.

"I'm far from horrible in the sack Howard" Katie bragged crossing her leg showing off her perfectly tanned thigh.

"So what was it?" Artie jumped in.

"I don't know. He wanted me to believe I couldn't do any better than him by calling me fat sometimes. I think it was his own insecurities" Katie explained.

"Oh, the mind games" Robin finally joined the conversation from the booth.

"So I let him know he couldn't break my confidence but he took it as me being defiant towards him" Katie said.

"Logan is far from fat and she's amazing in bed. She's one of the hottest women I've ever had and I'm proud to call her my wife" Matt said grabbing Katie's hand. "Copeland's loss" he smirked.

"Amy left you for Edge and they throw it in your faces, so you two hook up and marry for revenge?" Howard asked.

"No. We were friends before any of this happened. We were attracted to one another deep down. When we realized they were messing around while we were being faithful we decided the hell with it. We just didn't realize that the sex would be so amazing. We fell in love and I asked her to marry me" Matt repeated the memorized answer for the tenth time.

"Are you two really intimate?" Baba Booey asked.

"Of course. He's my husband" Katie laughed.

"You love him?" Howard asked.

"Yes, I do" Katie smiled looking at a blushing Matt.

"I'm going to try something. Give them the pads and pens" Howard told Artie who did as he asked. They held the pens and pad waiting to hear what was going on.

"I'm going to ask a question and you both will answer in silence by writing the answer down. We're going to see how much you two know about one another" Howard informed them as their hands shook nervously.

"Here we go" Baba Booey shouted.

"Where did you two first make love?" Howard asked as Baba Booey stood over Matt's shoulder watching and Artie stood over Katie's.

"Matt wrote in Katie's bed" Baba Booey read.

"Katie says in her bed" Artie nodded.

"Lucky guess" Howard laughed.

"Give them a hard one," KC said walking into the studio like he owned the place.

"When is Katie's birthday and Katie when is Matt's?" Robin asked.

"Katie wrote September 23rd" Artie answered.

"Matt is still thinking" Baba Booey teased as Matt tapped his pen on the pad.

"Come on, if she's your wife you should know the date! Even we found it on the internet" Howard fussed looking at his paper in front of him.

"I forget! May 4th!" Matt shouted out.

"Lucky guess" Robin said.

"When is Katie's menstrual cycle?" Howard grinned as Katie's mouth fell open.

"That's too personal" Katie shrieked.

"Answer it" Artie demanded.

"Yea, and how many days does she menstruate?" asked KC as Katie and Matt wrote on their paper.

"Katie says the twelfth of the month" Artie read from her paper.

"Matt says the eleventh" Baba Booey laughed. "He adds she menstruates for three damn days too long" he chuckled.

"She says two to three days" Artie shrugged.

"Does Katie have any birthmarks?" he asked as they both wrote no.

"Does she have hair down below?" Howard asked with interest.

"She says a little" Artie answered reading her answer.

"He says a little dark blond strip" Baba Booey laughed as Katie hit Matt upside the head with her notepad.

"What?" Matt asked innocently pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm being honest" he shrugged.

"Honesty is the best policy" Howard said through a wicked grin.

"Howard, I read where Katie tried out for Playboy. She just may end up being the next Diva to grace the cover" Baba Booey informed everyone.

"Is that true?" Artie asked her.

"Yes, I took photos awhile back along with Victoria, Lita, Melina, Jackie Gayda, and Stacy. Trish said if I'm picked for the cover she'd do it next. She's always a little competitive with me" Katie chuckled. "Stacy gave the idea of her, Trish and I doing a blonde bombshell edition of Playboy. So, anything is possible" Katie answered.

"I don't know if I like the idea of millions of guys eyeing you" Matt sighed.

"But you'd get the real thing at home. That would be a bragging rights thing for me" Howard shouted. "Don't be stingy with your beautiful wife" Howard fussed.

"I'm pretty lenient about things. I trust her wholeheartedly" Matt admonished.

"You two plan on having a family?" Robin asked.

"Not right now. Maybe later on after we've wrestled for a few more years" Matt replied.

"Do you use protection?" Artie asked.

"Umm, yea. I'm on birth control" Katie answered impatiently.

"So Matt, would you do Playgirl?" Robin asked.

"I think I would consider it if I was offered a chance to appear in Playgirl" Matt nodded.

"So do you think you and Katie will ever get your revenge on Adam and Amy in the ring?" Baba Booey asked.

"Maybe Vince will give us the chance to get some comeuppance in the ring. If not we're satisfied because we've gotten it in real life. Logan and I found each other and we thank them for that" Matt said having everyone in silence including Katie. Twenty minutes later as they walked out of the building together Katie stopped him on the street.

"You were so sincere in there about us finding each other that I was almost convinced we were really in love" Katie laughed.

Matt looked around a few seconds. He wanted to say that's how it was from his end. Instead he kept his feelings to himself. "Yea, I'm good at sincerity" he said placing his hand on her waist. "Let's catch a cab and go have a few drinks" he suggested waving down a cab.

"This early?"

"We could go back to the hotel and have sex" he smirked.

"Drinks it is!" she shook her head sadly. She noticed he had a crestfallen look upon his face. "Hey, sex is just as good after a few drinks" she added getting in the cab.

"That's my girl. Now you're talking" he said getting into the cab.

_BenjaminRules: Yea, I'd love to get a pic of you guys together_

_Logan'sRun: Maybe I'll take a few pics around the house and post them._

_MalibuBeauty: That would be really nice Katie. Awesome win on Couples Fear Factor_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I'm still heartbroken over not getting to ask you out but I'll get over it_

_Logan'sRun: Matt told me about that. Sorry Jacob_

_LitaHardyFan: So you two really love each other and this isn't a gimmick?_

_Logan'sRun: Matt and I always cared about one another_

_LethalLitaFan: You wouldn't be lying now would you?_

_Logan'sRun: Matt and I are fine, trust me LethalLitaFan_

_LethalLitaFan: Is he home with you now?_

_Logan'sRun: Yes_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Do you find yourself all hot and bothered when you think of him lying in bed naked?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Whoa! Too personal!_

_LethalLitaFan : She's not really sleeping with him._

_Sage: LethalLitaFan, leave her alone_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Yea, who wouldn't be hot for Matt?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Umm, me?_

_BenjaminRules: We all know you're hot for Katie (LOL)_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Yea, your totally enamored Jacob_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: What can I say? She's my dream girl_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Too bad Matt got her first_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: There's still time for him to screw up _

_LethalLitaFan : And he will_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: You'll be waiting a long time_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : Will I?_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Yea, you will_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : I doubt it_

_LethalLitaFan: Me too_

_BenjaminRules: Hey! Cool it you two!_

_Logan'sRun: I'm flattered Jacob but I'm a married lady now. There's a wonderful lady out there for you_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke : You and Matt suck MattsTrueMF'Nfan! LOL_

_MattsTrueMF'Nfan: Whatever, I'm going to go sex down my lady. Something you'll never be able to say. Bye (MattsTrueMF'Nfan signed out)_

_Sage: That got intense_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea very. I was getting nervous over here_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Matt Hardy will screw up with Katie. It's my opinion_

_LethalLitaFan: Not just yours_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Are you Adam Copeland, Jacob?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: If I were, I'd still be with Katie. Copeland's an idiot. That answer your friggin question? (JacobsF'NladderBroke signs off)_

_Sage: Damn! Everyone's flipping_

_BenjaminRules: Katie, it's not always this crazy on the board._

_Logan's Run: I hope not! Matt's here. I'll talk to you guys soon (Logan'sRun signs off)_

"Oh I hate her!" Amy hissed as she slammed her fist against the wall of the women's locker room. "She discusses me on Howard Stern and now this!" she shouted tossing the memo onto the floor from the WWE Headquarters.

"Hey, I thought I would get the cover of Playboy too" Melina scoffed eyeing the memo.

"That bitch is taking everything from me!" Amy whined.

"Uh, Ames? You screwed up with Matt on your own" Melina reminded her.

"That blonde bitch reminds me of Janelle from Big Brother 6! I just can't get rid of her ass!" Amy swore pushing her hair behind her ears.

"They could pass for twins! Hey, I liked Janelle! It was Ivette and Maggie who was total bitches! And that April? She'd never be able to hang with MNM…" Melina continued rambling as Amy stood eyeing the door as Katie walked in with her travel bag. Amy gasped when she saw Lucas' head sticking out of Katie's purse.

"What are you doing with Lucas?" Amy shouted. Katie ignored her and sat her purse down on the bench.

"Why are you at SmackDown Amy? Anyway, Matt had a few signings before SmackDown. Dad couldn't keep him and Jeff and Beth had plans too, so I brought him with me" Katie murmured as she got her clothes out of her travel bag.

"I'm visiting Melina. Who's Dad?" Amy frowned.

"Matt's Dad. I call him Dad also" Katie responded.

"Matt could have asked me to keep him" Amy said grabbing Lucas and kissing him.

"He's been traveling with Matt and I off and on. He's used to it" Katie told her as she ignored her.

"So, Playboy huh?" Melina cut in.

"Yea, I was shocked I was picked" Katie answered grabbing 2 towels and her shower gel out of her bag.

"So, you'll be leaving Matt for a month? Wow, that's a long time for newlyweds" Amy smiled sadistically.

"We'll be fine. We'll hook up for three days out of the week. I know what it takes to keep my husband happy" Katie smiled.

"Really?" Melina chuckled eyeing Amy.

"Yea, only open my legs for him" Katie said nonchalantly as she headed to the showers.

"No she didn't!" Amy huffed sitting Lucas down on the floor.

"Yes she did" Melina told her as Katie's cellphone started to ring. Amy grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Amy said with an attitude. She only heard silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Melina whispered as Amy shrugged. They heard a click.

"They hung up" Amy frowned flipping the phone closed. About five minutes later it rang again.

"Wait! It might be Matt" Melina whispered.

"He'll be here soon. Why would he be calling her when he knows where she is?"

"I was just saying" Melina grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Hello?" Amy snapped into the silver flip phone but got no reply. "Who do you want to speak to?"

"Katie" a low whisper replied.

"She's in the shower" Amy said with an attitude.

"Who is this?"

"None of your business" Amy argued. "Who are you?"

"The man who's going to snap your fucking neck if you don't put my Katie on the phone!" he screamed into her ear like a madman. "Put her on the goddamn phone bitch!" he snarled loudly causing both Amy and Melina to jump at the desperation in his voice.

Melina hung the phone up and tossed it back into Katie's bag and covered it up with her clothes as the phone rang continuously. When Katie came out of the shower she rubbed lotion on her body and finally looked at the screen of her ringing phone. Katie put on her wrestling gear and eyed her phone again.

"Look's like you haven't kept your legs as tightly closed as you pretend" Amy mumbled.

"What?" Katie inquired walking over to her.

"You're no better than me. Your doing the same thing, the only difference is you haven't got caught, yet" Amy chuckled.

"Not that it's any of your business but Matt satisfies me. I don't need outside activity. By the way, where's Adam tonight? Do you know? Focus on him and leave Matt and I alone and you'll be just fine" Katie said. "By the way, you can spend some time with Lucas but when Matt and I leave he comes home with us" Katie explained before heading out the locker room.

"That bitch has nerve!" Melina hissed.

"Yea, she has to go" Amy swore hugging Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

"Oh you are such an ass!" Trish screamed at Chris as he stuck his hand out to help her up off the ice.

"You were trying to block my shot" he smiled impishly.

"That's what goalies do you idiot!" Trish screamed getting up on her own.

"Don't be mad!" Chris laughed as Trish skated off the ice rubbing her butt.

"You were a little rough" Jay laughed.

"I'm competitive. She knows that" Chris said skating off to apologize.

"I guess it's just us" Adam said skating over to Jay with Amy. "Chris plays way too hard" Adam scoffed.

"Shane and Stacy should be here in awhile. I invited Matt and Katie but they had other plans tonight" Jay said picking up his hockey stick as Shane and Stacy came in.

"Good. I don't think I could take the glares of both Chris, Matt, and Katie" Adam huffed.

"I don't think they really care anymore" Shane said patting Jay on the back.

"I'm ready to play" Stacy chirped skating over to them.

"Damn, I was expecting to see you in a cheerleader outfit or something" Amy taunted.

"Oh really? Well, I thought I'd see you dressed as a stripper" Stacy shot back.

"Whoa! Back to your corners" Jay said trying to refrain from laughing.

"By the way, where is this mystery girl you've been dating?" Adam asked.

"Yea, I thought she was going to be here" Chris said pulling Trish back out onto the ice.

"She'll be here" Jay promised.

"She's a figment of his imagination" Amy whispered.

"I heard that!" Jay shouted.

"Sorry I'm late Jay but I'm here now" shouted Candice Michelle from across the ice.

"No fuckin way!" Adam guffawed.

"You non-believers can kiss my ass" Jay snorted before walking across the ice to greet Candice Michelle with a kiss. "Let's play hockey!" he shouted over to them as they stood staring at them in awe.

"Is that you?" Matt shouted walking out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist.

"Yea, it's me" Katie responded as she hugged Lucas.

"I fixed dinner for you" Matt smiled giving her a light peck on the cheek. He led her to the table and grabbed a spoon. He put some shrimp fried rice on it and spooned some into her mouth. She nodded her approval.

"You bought this!" she said full of amusement.

"Like I told Nash, it's the thought that counts"

"Who in the hell is Nash?" Katie said putting Lucas in Matt's arms as she went to wash her hands in the kitchen.

"A guy I met in the gym who came over today" he answered.

"Oh" she replied sitting at the table as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"I need to say something" he hesitated.

"You're not going to say that you're bisexual are you?" she teased.

"What?"

"With that Nash guy" she said starting to eat.

"Oh, you funny. I'm bi alright. I buy flowers" he motioned towards flowers on the table. "I buy chocolate" he said pulling out a big box of chocolate candy from under the table. "I even buy you pretty things when you're being bitchy towards me for two weeks. I decided to stick with the original storyline with us" he told her as she smiled uncontrollably.

"Thank you. Umm, I'm sorry for not speaking to you much. I was tiffed" she shrugged.

"You and Lucas started sleeping in your old room. I felt really snubbed" he said in a sad tone.

"Aww, I'm sorry. We didn't mean it, did we Lucas?" she said in a baby voice to Lucas who barked innocently.

"You two teamed up on me. Imagine what it would be like when we have kids" he laughed but realized Katie was frozen. She looked shocked and then he realized what he'd said. "You know what I meant, theoretically speaking…"

"Yea" she said shyly. "What's up with the apron?" she asked changing the subject. It had "Touch my grill and die" written on it. "Whatever happened to kiss the cook?" she asked.

"Who says you can't still kiss the cook and then let me kiss you in the places I've missed you" he flirted taking off the apron as her cellphone started to ring. "You going to answer that?"

"No, it's been hang-ups all day" she said flipping her phone open and taking a picture of Matt.

"Hey!" he shouted trying to grab it. Just as he took it she grabbed gently between his legs causing him to freeze.

"I missed this" she smiled kissing the front of his jeans where there was an obvious bulge. He relaxed as she kissed and licked his dick through his jeans.

"Oh yea" he moaned a few minutes later as she unzipped his pants and slid his dick into her warm wet mouth.

"You like that baby?" she mumbled as she heard a click. She looked up and Matt was taking a picture of her with her phone. "Matt!" she screamed trying to take it as it started to ring again.

"All of these interruptions and I just might start to think you're cheating on me" he taunted eyeing the number on her phone as it continued to ring.

"Never" she shook her head. "It's just you" she promised as he answered the phone and got nothing but silence.

"Call my wife again and I'll have this call traced" Matt shouted hanging up. "I'm turning it off," he said.

"Wait, just a few more pictures of you kissing me where you miss me" she said as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You so nasty" he said innocently.

"We can finish dinner" she said turning back to the table.

"Don't you dare! Come here and kiss the cook" he demanded pulling her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too baby" he said turning to a nosy Lucas. "Lucas, close your eyes or go to your room" he teased as Lucas placed his paw over his head.

"Aww" Katie laughed.

"Where the hell does he get those ways from?" Matt asked in shock.

"From his Daddy" Katie chuckled.

"Logan… I…really care about you. Make no mistake that I'm proud to call you my wife"

"You just like the sex" she replied kissing him.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "True but its so much more than just sex between us and you know it" he said caressing her face.

"You're right" she agreed as the phone rang again.

"That's it, another phone number for you" he said turning the phone off. "Now, back to where we were" he whispered as he claimed her lips in a long hot kiss.

Matt rushed through the double doors of the arena and rushed to his dressing room. His flight was postponed but he made it an hour before Raw. It was the middle of January and he'd been feuding with John Cena for a few weeks. Tonight was the night he'd knock HBK out of the slot to face John Cena, Kurt Angle and Adam, or rather Edge for the Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania in a steel cage match. It had been pretty lonely in the Hardy household with Katie being away touring and promoting her CD. Matt spent his days at home surfing the internet or hanging out with his buddies. He'd even begun to speak to Amy more. She'd popped up on his doorstep a few times over the past few weeks complaining about how insensitive Adam had become. He figured she was missing him and Lucas. He'd introduced her to Nash and they seemed to have a lot in common. Logan had yet to meet Nash, but he looked forward to meeting her. Matt threw his bag on the chair and pulled his wrestling boots out of his bag.

"Hey man, how's it going?" John Cena asked sitting his belt on the bench next to Matt as he put his boots on.

"Fine" Matt replied lacing up his boots.

"You ready to be champ?"

"Oh yea! More than ready. Amy was asking me that the other day and I was telling her…"

"Whoa! You were with her the other day?" Cena shrieked.

"We're still friends" Matt explained.

"Katie doesn't mind you hanging with Amy while she's away?"

"She wouldn't mind. Between doing a couple of SmackDown shows and promoting her CD she doesn't have time for me lately" Matt sighed.

"She'll be back in a few days. You think her and Amy can wrestle a match without killing one another?"

"I hope so" Matt chuckled.

"Fighting over you when they could have me" Cena taunted.

"You make me laugh Cena" Matt laughed heartily. "I may fly out to New York to meet up with Logan tomorrow. She has a match against Melina. Jay will keep an eye on her to make sure that sick stalker bastard doesn't get a set of balls again and try to get near her. He left a doll wearing a wedding dress and butterfly necklace on her car last week" Matt said standing and grabbing an elbow pad out of his bag.

"Okay, that bastard is crazy. It's a good idea to have someone with her at all times. You stay away from Amy though. She's trouble" Cena said walking out into the hallway with him.

"Matt!" Amy called out jogging over to Matt.

"See you later" Cena nodded heading to the greenroom.

"Hey Amy"

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat later. Adam is hanging out with a few of the guys and…"

"You know what, that sounds good and all but I'm flying out to be with Logan tonight" Matt told her.

"Oh" Amy nodded. "Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can love me again? Like you used to? I mean after your divorce from Katie" Amy asked.

"Divorce?"

"I heard that your marriage was just for a year from a very reliable source. It'll be ending in May, right?" she smiled innocently.

"Don't believe everything you hear. I gotta go" Matt said pushing past her. As he made his way around the corner he realized that in May he and Logan were no longer obligated to one another. Even though they were happy together, they'd never actually discussed whether or not to stay married. He wanted to stay married and he planned on telling her so tomorrow.

Katie sat in the coffee shop with thick black gloves on drinking a caramel macchiato. The heat from the cup was starting to unfreeze her finger tips. The smell and taste of her coffee was divine. She scanned around the place and caught a guy wearing a scarf over his mouth and nose staring at her intently. She couldn't make out his face. Under any other circumstances she'd smile and wave because he may have recognized her from TV. Ever since the crazy things happening with her being stalked she was nervous all the time. Scared to mingle with her fans not knowing if they were crazy. She missed being able to do things alone without looking over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and headed back to the hotel. Her thick black boots crunched through the snow laden street. Her cheeks were red from the heavy gusts of cold winds. She wrapped her scarf over her face pulling it just below her eyes and pulled her hat down over her ears. As she stood waiting for the crosswalk light to change she could have sworn she was caressed along her back. She turned but there were too many people piled together waiting to cross the street. As she got to her hotel she could have sworn that the guy from the coffee shop was standing across the street watching her.

"You okay?" Katie shouted through the hotel bathroom door the next afternoon. She and Matt had lunch and a few hours later he was vomiting severely. Katie was starting to get scared as he lay slumped against the hotel toilet looking pale. "I'm calling an ambulance"

"No! I'm okay. I'm going to bed. I can't go to SmackDown with you tonight" he said through ragged breaths as he stumbled back into the room and lay across the bed.

"Then neither will I" Katie told him as she crawled across the bed and cradled his head in her lap.

"You go on and wrestle. I'll be sleeping for the next few hours anyway" he mumbled as she wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "Call Jay and tell him to come and get you" he whispered. "I'm sick Logan, really sick"

"I know baby and that's why I want to stay and take care of you. We both had the same thing to eat and I feel fine. Maybe your food was spoiled or something" she said while dialing to inform Jay about Matt being sick. Matt scooted up next to her and lay across her chest as she stroked his hair softly. "I wish I could take some of your pain away. I hate seeing you in so much pain. Jay is bringing you some Pepto-Bismol. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Baby go have your match" he grumbled.

"I'm third on the card so I'll leave right after my match tonight. I'm getting you to a doctor first thing in the morning if you're not feeling better"

"I'll gladly go if I'm still feeling like this" he said through an exhausted sigh as she kissed him on the forehead. She held him for half an hour until he fell asleep.

"Feel better my sweet baby" she said as Jay knocked at the door to drive her to the arena.

He sat in the arena parking garage as Jay Reso, AKA Christian grabbed Katie's bag and ushered her into the arena. He'd placed his hand on the small of her back a little too lovingly. Katie laughed and said something to him that caused him to throw his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. They looked like a loving couple as he snapped pictures of them. Randy Orton opened the arena door for them as he headed out talking with Rey Mysterio and Kane. She was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a big baggy gray sweatshirt that had "Dirty South" across the front. She looked naturally beautiful with no makeup on. He liked her that way. She didn't cause as many men to stare at her with baggy clothes on. He got out of his car and pulled his baseball cap down further onto his head in case there were cameras in the vicinity. He walked over to Jay's rental car and placed a bouquet of orchids and a beautifully wrapped box on the hood. Inside of the box was an engagement ring and expensive white lingerie. He smiled widely at the thought of he and Katie Logan exchanging wedding vows. The thought gave him an erection that he knew only Katie Logan could deflate.

"If your not feeling well you shouldn't wrestle" Jay fussed as a sharp pain stabbed through Katie's abdomen and she doubled over in pain.

"I can do a seven minute match. I'll do my reverse DDT and then my 450 splash and get the pin on Melina. I told her I wasn't feeling well so we'll try to get it over with as soon as possible so I can get back to Matt" she replied leaning against the wall in the hallway.

It had only been an hour before that he'd picked her up and she was fine. As they got to the arena she started to have stomach pangs. Jay stood watching her with concern as Dave Batista walked by and a look of concern masked his face.

"Katie, you alright?" Dave asked.

"Food poisoning. Matt's sicker than I am" she responded.

"Oh, you take something?" Dave asked.

"She's been drinking antacids for the past half hour but they won't stay down" Jay answered. "I'm calling Matt. You both need to see a doctor"

"No! I don't want him to worry" she said straightening up.

"I think he needs to know" Dave argued.

"My match is second. So I'll be ready with your bags when your match is over" Jay said putting his foot down.

Katie knew he wasn't taking no for an answer and gave in. "Fine, see you in an hour"

"Oh, Milena off the ropes with a clothesline to Katie. Milena has been aggressive tonight" Michael Cole commented.

"Yea, she definitely has had the upper hand during this match" Tazz agreed as Katie countered a DDT and drove Mileena face first into the mat. Katie's mouth was dry and she was sweating profusely. She signaled to Milena that she was about to end the match. She whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a quick sidewalk slam and climbed the ropes and did a perfect 450 splash for the pin. As the referee raised her hand she felt a sharp pain tear through her abdomen. She screamed out and grabbed her stomach as she fell to her knees and crawled into a ball as she writhed around in pain. Milena and the referee stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she was really in pain. The referee signaled for help as Tazz and Michael Cole looked on in shock.

The crowd died down to a hush as they tried to determine if what they were witnessing was fact or fiction. Milena crawled out of the ring as the EMT's got into the ring and tried to ask Katie what was hurting. She could barely breathe. She told them about thinking it was food poisoning as Jay rushed down to the ring. He maintained his composure as he tried to help Katie calm down for the doctors to check her.

"Katie, I'm here sweetheart. Everything will be okay" Jay promised squeezing her hand.

"Jay, I think I'm bleeding" she whispered.

"What?" he frowned looking down at her stomach. Then he noticed blood underneath her on the mat. He touched her black wrestling shorts and they were soaked with blood. "Oh my God! She's bleeding" Jay pointed out to them as he picked her up and carried her out to the stretcher outside the ring as Shane Helms made his way out to the ring.

"We have internal bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital, stat" said one EMT. They strapped her onto the stretcher as the fans looked on in fear realizing that her collapse wasn't part of the show.

"Matt, I don't want you to panic but Katie is in the hospital" Jay said into his cellphone as he sat in the waiting room.

"Did she break something? I warned her to practice her new move off the top rope a few more times before doing it" Matt asked in a panicked voice as he sat up in the bed.

"I don't think so. She's bleeding internally. She's in surgery man. I think you need to get to the hospital" Jay told him softly before giving him the info on how to get to the hospital. Matt slowly got dressed and headed to the hospital.

Katie opened her eyes to see Jay sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed asleep the next morning. She shifted her weight and winced as pain shot across her stomach. Jay heard her and sat upright.

"You okay?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know. What happened?" she asked trying to sit up but it was impossible. She gave up and turned on her side.

"Matt will talk to you about that. He's looking for the doctor" Jay said as Matt came into the room looking solemn with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I'll leave you two alone" Jay said leaning over and kissing Katie on the forehead and slapping Matt on the back before leaving.

Matt sat his coffee cup down and sat in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed Katie's hand and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've taken a frogsplash from Viscera" she joked causing Matt to chuckle.

"Logan, you gave me a scare. Jay too" he said pushing her hair back. "Trish, Shane and Chris were here last night but you were still out."

"I'm okay. I guess I had food poisoning after all" she shrugged.

"Maybe but…Logan, had you been sick before? Nauseous maybe?"

"No, just last night. Oh and Christmas Day" she told him. "Why?"

"You had a D&C Logan. You had a miscarriage last night" Matt told her as she stared at him in shock.

"I was pregnant? I'm on birth control" Katie guffawed.

"Yes, a little over a month" he responded.

"Oh my God! I wrestled and killed our baby?" she asked sadly before covering her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I didn't know. I swear!" she repeated over and over again. Matt stood up and sat on the bed next to her and held her as she cried.

"You didn't know. I'm sorry I sent you off to wrestle last night" Matt whispered as they held each other until they fell asleep in one another's arms.

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Oh my God, anyone heard about Katie?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, scary huh?_

_LethalLitaFan : She looked really bad. I saw the feed_

_Sage: I've called Matt three times but got no answer_

_BeenThereDoneThat: I thought it was fake but…_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: It was_

_BenjaminRules: I don't know dude. She was hurtin. I checked out the feed. Couldn't wait until Friday. Is your screen name Jacobs F'N Ladder Broke or Jacobs Ladder F'N Broke? _

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Both LOL_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: So we see. Christian ran down, that wasn't a work you guys_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: They're setting up for Milena to be the blame for her injury or miscarriage like Lita and Snitsky_

_BeenThereDoneThat: That was real blood_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Please! Her marriage to Hardy is fake! They aren't sleeping together _

_LethalLitaFan : Keep dreaming_

_Sage: Hey guys, I just got word that WWE posted that Katie suffered a miscarriage last night_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Bullshit_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, it's on there now_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: She wasn't preggers_

_LethalLitaFan: Damn, that's fucked up_

_BenjaminRules: Hey, she wrestled and didn't know it maybe?_

_Sage: Had to, she would never put the life of her baby on the line._

_MzJessicaHardy: You guys think it was Batista's baby since some of you refuse to believe Matt is sleeping with Katie?_

_LethalLitaFan : Naw, it was definitely Matt's_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Damn, I'm sad now_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Not me. It's all a work! You guys are so gullible._

_BenjaminRules: Say guys, Shane Helms posted on his site. Here's what he said, __**"Katie Logan-Hardy did suffer a miscarriage last night on SmackDown. She had no idea that she and Matt were expecting a baby. Earlier in the night she believed she had food poisoning but she refused to let the fans down and wrestled anyway. As you all could see Jay (Christian) and I was with her and she was in a lot of pain. Katie is a strong woman but she was really hurting last night. I hated to see her like that. Matt was at the hotel with food poisoning. He's with her now and had to tell her about losing the baby. I hate to even imagine the pain they're feeling right now. So please be supportive of them right now. **_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Damn, she was pregnant!_

_BenjaminRules: Duh?_

_Go2HelenHunt4It : I've been offline two months and you guys are arguing still. I saw the feed from SD and was shocked. She was bleeding heavily. Later when Batista came out to wrestle he was staring at the corner at her blood like he was worried._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Yea I saw that, we're going to pray for her speedy recovery_

"Mr. Hardy, I've just received the results of your wife, Katelyn's toxicology report. It appears as if she was poisoned. She told me that you were sick earlier. I'd like to run tests on you as well just to be on the safe side" said Dr. Tolin.

"Poisoned?" Matt whispered in disbelief. "How?"

"Something she ingested caused her to miscarry. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. There were so many various poisons mixed together that we're still determining all of them. It's almost as if it was a lethal cocktail. This person knew that it would be hard to trace if you didn't know what you were looking for" Dr. Tolin said eyeing Katie's chart.

"So the move from the top rope didn't cause the miscarriage?" Matt questioned.

"No, even though she shouldn't have been wrestling let alone doing a high flying maneuver like that. The poison caused her to miscarry"

"Oh my God! Logan has had a stalker for the past few months. I swear if he's behind this…" Matt explained.

"Logan?"

"My wife. Katie. Katelyn Logan-Hardy. She gets phone calls, flowers, dolls, and last night a ring and a piece of lingerie from this sick bastard" Matt fumed.

"Have you reported this to the police? Has she ingested anything from a fan?"

"Yes the police know and no we ate at a restaurant"

"Anywhere else?" Dr. Tolin asked writing down the info Matt gave him.

"I made us a health shake yesterday morning" Matt replied.

"What kind of health shake?"

"It's a powdered muscle builder. I usually add juice and stuff to it" Matt explained.

"I need to run a few tests on you" Dr. Tolin said pulling Matt towards his office.

"Wait, I may not have had food poisoning?" Matt asked in shock.

"Possibly not, but I'd like to be sure"

"So you were poisoned?" Shane asked as Matt walked back and forth across his living room carpet a few days later.

"Yes. I don't know how someone got into my house!" Matt growled as police officers headed to the front door with bags of food from his refrigerator.

"I don't understand. You both ate different things at the restaurant" said Jeff as he sat down on the carpet.

"Apparently, Katie and Matt ingested it from the muscle builder shake" Trish added as Chris came downstairs.

"How is she?" asked Shannon.

"Her mom said she was sleeping. I can't believe this happened" Chris said solemnly.

"It happened because I let someone have access to my house" Matt fussed.

"You didn't know bro" Jeff pointed out.

"I'm supposed to be her protector. I knew some psycho was out there but I thought I had it under control by getting cameras on the property. Jay says the bastard left a ring and lingerie on his car for her. This guy is so good it's scary. He placed a box of lingerie on the step last week that I didn't tell Logan about because she was out of town" Matt sighed.

"You can't blame yourself. We all should have taken this guy seriously" Trish said vehemently.

"You should get a bodyguard for Katie" Shane suggested.

"I will. It's time to put this guy in his place" Matt nodded.

"I'm with you" Chris said placing his arm around Trish's waist as Mrs. Logan came downstairs.

"Okay, she's asleep. I'm going to go out and get you guys some fresh groceries. I'm cooking tonight so you all can just relax" Chelsea Logan said grabbing her purse.

"Thanks Chelsea" Matt smiled.

"No problem. I wanted to inform you that this stalker person could well be Katie's ex-boyfriend, Dr. Drew McBain. He's a doctor and he knows everything there is to know about poisons I'm sure" Chelsea informed Matt. "He works in plastic surgery helping disfigured children all over the world"

"Drew? Katie never mentioned him to me" Matt looked on in shock.

"Well, she had a restraining order against him years ago. He's back in Raleigh. Stopped by to see me awhile back to say he was sorry for practically kidnapping Katie…"

"Kidnapped?" Shane cut her off.

"Yes, well he wouldn't let her leave the house for two days until she agreed to stay with him" Chelsea continued. "My husband took care of the family legal problems before he died of a heart attack. We thought it was over with Drew, but I guess not"

"What does this guy look like?" Shannon asked.

"Tall, blond, amazing blue eyes" Chelsea answered.

"That could be anybody" Trish shrugged.

"Yea, you have a picture of him?" asked Shannon.

"No, I'm sure Katie got rid of his pictures along with everything else he ever gave her. She was just eighteen when she met him on campus. He was a senior giving student tours during orientation. She fell hard because of his love for helping the unfortunate but later he became possessive" Chelsea said putting a leash on Lily. She picked Lily up and walked to the front door. "I'd like to deduct Drew from the list of suspects. I'd sleep better if I knew he wasn't capable of poisoning my baby" she said leaving.

"Wow! I never knew about this guy" Matt said leaning against the wall. "He possibly killed my kid" Matt said biting his lip.

"Well, anyone has any idea how he could have gotten into the house?" Shane asked.

"No, but he could have blended in with the yard guys" Jeff shrugged. "It seems that he wouldn't try to poison Katie so the only thing I can see is that he's trying to get rid of you Matt"

"Fuck! The only person I can think of is this guy I met at the gym a few months ago. He's blond. I'm not sure about his eyes but he claimed to be a trainer" Matt said perking up.

"Call him over here and we'll kick his ass" Chris said.

"I'm with Chris" Trish nodded.

"Calm down lil bit" Shane joked patting Trish on the shoulder causing her to smile.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Matt left the room dialing on his cellphone. A few minutes later he returned to the room.

"He'll be over in awhile. I need to know if this guy, Nash is a psycho or not" Matt said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going now?" Shannon asked.

"To wake up Logan. I want to see the look on her face when this guy walks into the room" Matt said heading to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh you are such an ass!" Trish screamed at Chris as he stuck his hand out to help her up off the ice.

"You were trying to block my shot" he smiled impishly.

"That's what goalies do you idiot!" Trish screamed getting up on her own.

"Don't be mad!" Chris laughed as Trish skated off the ice rubbing her butt.

"You were a little rough" Jay laughed.

"I'm competitive. She knows that" Chris said skating off to apologize.

"I guess it's just us" Adam said skating over to Jay with Amy. "Chris plays way too hard" Adam scoffed.

"Shane and Stacy should be here in awhile. I invited Matt and Katie but they had other plans tonight" Jay said picking up his hockey stick as Shane and Stacy came in.

"Good. I don't think I could take the glares of both Chris, Matt, and Katie" Adam huffed.

"I don't think they really care anymore" Shane said patting Jay on the back.

"I'm ready to play" Stacy chirped skating over to them.

"Damn, I was expecting to see you in a cheerleader outfit or something" Amy taunted.

"Oh really? Well, I thought I'd see you dressed as a stripper" Stacy shot back.

"Whoa! Back to your corners" Jay said trying to refrain from laughing.

"By the way, where is this mystery girl you've been dating?" Adam asked.

"Yea, I thought she was going to be here" Chris said pulling Trish back out onto the ice.

"She'll be here" Jay promised.

"She's a figment of his imagination" Amy whispered.

"I heard that!" Jay shouted.

"Sorry I'm late Jay but I'm here now" shouted Candice Michelle from across the ice.

"No fuckin way!" Adam guffawed.

"You non-believers can kiss my ass" Jay snorted before walking across the ice to greet Candice Michelle with a kiss. "Let's play hockey!" he shouted over to them as they stood staring at them in awe.

"Is that you?" Matt shouted walking out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist.

"Yea, it's me" Katie responded as she hugged Lucas.

"I fixed dinner for you" Matt smiled giving her a light peck on the cheek. He led her to the table and grabbed a spoon. He put some shrimp fried rice on it and spooned some into her mouth. She nodded her approval.

"You bought this!" she said full of amusement.

"Like I told Nash, it's the thought that counts"

"Who in the hell is Nash?" Katie said putting Lucas in Matt's arms as she went to wash her hands in the kitchen.

"A guy I met in the gym who came over today" he answered.

"Oh" she replied sitting at the table as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"I need to say something" he hesitated.

"You're not going to say that you're bisexual are you?" she teased.

"What?"

"With that Nash guy" she said starting to eat.

"Oh, you funny. I'm bi alright. I buy flowers" he motioned towards flowers on the table. "I buy chocolate" he said pulling out a big box of chocolate candy from under the table. "I even buy you pretty things when you're being bitchy towards me for two weeks. I decided to stick with the original storyline with us" he told her as she smiled uncontrollably.

"Thank you. Umm, I'm sorry for not speaking to you much. I was tiffed" she shrugged.

"You and Lucas started sleeping in your old room. I felt really snubbed" he said in a sad tone.

"Aww, I'm sorry. We didn't mean it, did we Lucas?" she said in a baby voice to Lucas who barked innocently.

"You two teamed up on me. Imagine what it would be like when we have kids" he laughed but realized Katie was frozen. She looked shocked and then he realized what he'd said. "You know what I meant, theoretically speaking…"

"Yea" she said shyly. "What's up with the apron?" she asked changing the subject. It had "Touch my grill and die" written on it. "Whatever happened to kiss the cook?" she asked.

"Who says you can't still kiss the cook and then let me kiss you in the places I've missed you" he flirted taking off the apron as her cellphone started to ring. "You going to answer that?"

"No, it's been hang-ups all day" she said flipping her phone open and taking a picture of Matt.

"Hey!" he shouted trying to grab it. Just as he took it she grabbed gently between his legs causing him to freeze.

"I missed this" she smiled kissing the front of his jeans where there was an obvious bulge. He relaxed as she kissed and licked his dick through his jeans.

"Oh yea" he moaned a few minutes later as she unzipped his pants and slid his dick into her warm wet mouth.

"You like that baby?" she mumbled as she heard a click. She looked up and Matt was taking a picture of her with her phone. "Matt!" she screamed trying to take it as it started to ring again.

"All of these interruptions and I just might start to think you're cheating on me" he taunted eyeing the number on her phone as it continued to ring.

"Never" she shook her head. "It's just you" she promised as he answered the phone and got nothing but silence.

"Call my wife again and I'll have this call traced" Matt shouted hanging up. "I'm turning it off," he said.

"Wait, just a few more pictures of you kissing me where you miss me" she said as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You so nasty" he said innocently.

"We can finish dinner" she said turning back to the table.

"Don't you dare! Come here and kiss the cook" he demanded pulling her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too baby" he said turning to a nosy Lucas. "Lucas, close your eyes or go to your room" he teased as Lucas placed his paw over his head.

"Aww" Katie laughed.

"Where the hell does he get those ways from?" Matt asked in shock.

"From his Daddy" Katie chuckled.

"Logan… I…really care about you. Make no mistake that I'm proud to call you my wife"

"You just like the sex" she replied kissing him.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "True but its so much more than just sex between us and you know it" he said caressing her face.

"You're right" she agreed as the phone rang again.

"That's it, another phone number for you" he said turning the phone off. "Now, back to where we were" he whispered as he claimed her lips in a long hot kiss.

Matt rushed through the double doors of the arena and rushed to his dressing room. His flight was postponed but he made it an hour before Raw. It was the middle of January and he'd been feuding with John Cena for a few weeks. Tonight was the night he'd knock HBK out of the slot to face John Cena, Kurt Angle and Adam, or rather Edge for the Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania in a steel cage match. It had been pretty lonely in the Hardy household with Katie being away touring and promoting her CD. Matt spent his days at home surfing the internet or hanging out with his buddies. He'd even begun to speak to Amy more. She'd popped up on his doorstep a few times over the past few weeks complaining about how insensitive Adam had become. He figured she was missing him and Lucas. He'd introduced her to Nash and they seemed to have a lot in common. Logan had yet to meet Nash, but he looked forward to meeting her. Matt threw his bag on the chair and pulled his wrestling boots out of his bag.

"Hey man, how's it going?" John Cena asked sitting his belt on the bench next to Matt as he put his boots on.

"Fine" Matt replied lacing up his boots.

"You ready to be champ?"

"Oh yea! More than ready. Amy was asking me that the other day and I was telling her…"

"Whoa! You were with her the other day?" Cena shrieked.

"We're still friends" Matt explained.

"Katie doesn't mind you hanging with Amy while she's away?"

"She wouldn't mind. Between doing a couple of SmackDown shows and promoting her CD she doesn't have time for me lately" Matt sighed.

"She'll be back in a few days. You think her and Amy can wrestle a match without killing one another?"

"I hope so" Matt chuckled.

"Fighting over you when they could have me" Cena taunted.

"You make me laugh Cena" Matt laughed heartily. "I may fly out to New York to meet up with Logan tomorrow. She has a match against Melina. Jay will keep an eye on her to make sure that sick stalker bastard doesn't get a set of balls again and try to get near her. He left a doll wearing a wedding dress and butterfly necklace on her car last week" Matt said standing and grabbing an elbow pad out of his bag.

"Okay, that bastard is crazy. It's a good idea to have someone with her at all times. You stay away from Amy though. She's trouble" Cena said walking out into the hallway with him.

"Matt!" Amy called out jogging over to Matt.

"See you later" Cena nodded heading to the greenroom.

"Hey Amy"

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat later. Adam is hanging out with a few of the guys and…"

"You know what, that sounds good and all but I'm flying out to be with Logan tonight" Matt told her.

"Oh" Amy nodded. "Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can love me again? Like you used to? I mean after your divorce from Katie" Amy asked.

"Divorce?"

"I heard that your marriage was just for a year from a very reliable source. It'll be ending in May, right?" she smiled innocently.

"Don't believe everything you hear. I gotta go" Matt said pushing past her. As he made his way around the corner he realized that in May he and Logan were no longer obligated to one another. Even though they were happy together, they'd never actually discussed whether or not to stay married. He wanted to stay married and he planned on telling her so tomorrow.

Katie sat in the coffee shop with thick black gloves on drinking a caramel macchiato. The heat from the cup was starting to unfreeze her finger tips. The smell and taste of her coffee was divine. She scanned around the place and caught a guy wearing a scarf over his mouth and nose staring at her intently. She couldn't make out his face. Under any other circumstances she'd smile and wave because he may have recognized her from TV. Ever since the crazy things happening with her being stalked she was nervous all the time. Scared to mingle with her fans not knowing if they were crazy. She missed being able to do things alone without looking over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and headed back to the hotel. Her thick black boots crunched through the snow laden street. Her cheeks were red from the heavy gusts of cold winds. She wrapped her scarf over her face pulling it just below her eyes and pulled her hat down over her ears. As she stood waiting for the crosswalk light to change she could have sworn she was caressed along her back. She turned but there were too many people piled together waiting to cross the street. As she got to her hotel she could have sworn that the guy from the coffee shop was standing across the street watching her.

"You okay?" Katie shouted through the hotel bathroom door the next afternoon. She and Matt had lunch and a few hours later he was vomiting severely. Katie was starting to get scared as he lay slumped against the hotel toilet looking pale. "I'm calling an ambulance"

"No! I'm okay. I'm going to bed. I can't go to SmackDown with you tonight" he said through ragged breaths as he stumbled back into the room and lay across the bed.

"Then neither will I" Katie told him as she crawled across the bed and cradled his head in her lap.

"You go on and wrestle. I'll be sleeping for the next few hours anyway" he mumbled as she wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "Call Jay and tell him to come and get you" he whispered. "I'm sick Logan, really sick"

"I know baby and that's why I want to stay and take care of you. We both had the same thing to eat and I feel fine. Maybe your food was spoiled or something" she said while dialing to inform Jay about Matt being sick. Matt scooted up next to her and lay across her chest as she stroked his hair softly. "I wish I could take some of your pain away. I hate seeing you in so much pain. Jay is bringing you some Pepto-Bismol. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Baby go have your match" he grumbled.

"I'm third on the card so I'll leave right after my match tonight. I'm getting you to a doctor first thing in the morning if you're not feeling better"

"I'll gladly go if I'm still feeling like this" he said through an exhausted sigh as she kissed him on the forehead. She held him for half an hour until he fell asleep.

"Feel better my sweet baby" she said as Jay knocked at the door to drive her to the arena.

He sat in the arena parking garage as Jay Reso, AKA Christian grabbed Katie's bag and ushered her into the arena. He'd placed his hand on the small of her back a little too lovingly. Katie laughed and said something to him that caused him to throw his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. They looked like a loving couple as he snapped pictures of them. Randy Orton opened the arena door for them as he headed out talking with Rey Mysterio and Kane. She was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a big baggy gray sweatshirt that had "Dirty South" across the front. She looked naturally beautiful with no makeup on. He liked her that way. She didn't cause as many men to stare at her with baggy clothes on. He got out of his car and pulled his baseball cap down further onto his head in case there were cameras in the vicinity. He walked over to Jay's rental car and placed a bouquet of orchids and a beautifully wrapped box on the hood. Inside of the box was an engagement ring and expensive white lingerie. He smiled widely at the thought of he and Katie Logan exchanging wedding vows. The thought gave him an erection that he knew only Katie Logan could deflate.

"If your not feeling well you shouldn't wrestle" Jay fussed as a sharp pain stabbed through Katie's abdomen and she doubled over in pain.

"I can do a seven minute match. I'll do my reverse DDT and then my 450 splash and get the pin on Melina. I told her I wasn't feeling well so we'll try to get it over with as soon as possible so I can get back to Matt" she replied leaning against the wall in the hallway.

It had only been an hour before that he'd picked her up and she was fine. As they got to the arena she started to have stomach pangs. Jay stood watching her with concern as Dave Batista walked by and a look of concern masked his face.

"Katie, you alright?" Dave asked.

"Food poisoning. Matt's sicker than I am" she responded.

"Oh, you take something?" Dave asked.

"She's been drinking antacids for the past half hour but they won't stay down" Jay answered. "I'm calling Matt. You both need to see a doctor"

"No! I don't want him to worry" she said straightening up.

"I think he needs to know" Dave argued.

"My match is second. So I'll be ready with your bags when your match is over" Jay said putting his foot down.

Katie knew he wasn't taking no for an answer and gave in. "Fine, see you in an hour"

"Oh, Milena off the ropes with a clothesline to Katie. Milena has been aggressive tonight" Michael Cole commented.

"Yea, she definitely has had the upper hand during this match" Tazz agreed as Katie countered a DDT and drove Mileena face first into the mat. Katie's mouth was dry and she was sweating profusely. She signaled to Milena that she was about to end the match. She whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a quick sidewalk slam and climbed the ropes and did a perfect 450 splash for the pin. As the referee raised her hand she felt a sharp pain tear through her abdomen. She screamed out and grabbed her stomach as she fell to her knees and crawled into a ball as she writhed around in pain. Milena and the referee stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she was really in pain. The referee signaled for help as Tazz and Michael Cole looked on in shock.

The crowd died down to a hush as they tried to determine if what they were witnessing was fact or fiction. Milena crawled out of the ring as the EMT's got into the ring and tried to ask Katie what was hurting. She could barely breathe. She told them about thinking it was food poisoning as Jay rushed down to the ring. He maintained his composure as he tried to help Katie calm down for the doctors to check her.

"Katie, I'm here sweetheart. Everything will be okay" Jay promised squeezing her hand.

"Jay, I think I'm bleeding" she whispered.

"What?" he frowned looking down at her stomach. Then he noticed blood underneath her on the mat. He touched her black wrestling shorts and they were soaked with blood. "Oh my God! She's bleeding" Jay pointed out to them as he picked her up and carried her out to the stretcher outside the ring as Shane Helms made his way out to the ring.

"We have internal bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital, stat" said one EMT. They strapped her onto the stretcher as the fans looked on in fear realizing that her collapse wasn't part of the show.

"Matt, I don't want you to panic but Katie is in the hospital" Jay said into his cellphone as he sat in the waiting room.

"Did she break something? I warned her to practice her new move off the top rope a few more times before doing it" Matt asked in a panicked voice as he sat up in the bed.

"I don't think so. She's bleeding internally. She's in surgery man. I think you need to get to the hospital" Jay told him softly before giving him the info on how to get to the hospital. Matt slowly got dressed and headed to the hospital.

Katie opened her eyes to see Jay sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed asleep the next morning. She shifted her weight and winced as pain shot across her stomach. Jay heard her and sat upright.

"You okay?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know. What happened?" she asked trying to sit up but it was impossible. She gave up and turned on her side.

"Matt will talk to you about that. He's looking for the doctor" Jay said as Matt came into the room looking solemn with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I'll leave you two alone" Jay said leaning over and kissing Katie on the forehead and slapping Matt on the back before leaving.

Matt sat his coffee cup down and sat in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed Katie's hand and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've taken a frogsplash from Viscera" she joked causing Matt to chuckle.

"Logan, you gave me a scare. Jay too" he said pushing her hair back. "Trish, Shane and Chris were here last night but you were still out."

"I'm okay. I guess I had food poisoning after all" she shrugged.

"Maybe but…Logan, had you been sick before? Nauseous maybe?"

"No, just last night. Oh and Christmas Day" she told him. "Why?"

"You had a D&C Logan. You had a miscarriage last night" Matt told her as she stared at him in shock.

"I was pregnant? I'm on birth control" Katie guffawed.

"Yes, a little over a month" he responded.

"Oh my God! I wrestled and killed our baby?" she asked sadly before covering her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I didn't know. I swear!" she repeated over and over again. Matt stood up and sat on the bed next to her and held her as she cried.

"You didn't know. I'm sorry I sent you off to wrestle last night" Matt whispered as they held each other until they fell asleep in one another's arms.

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Oh my God, anyone heard about Katie?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, scary huh?_

_LethalLitaFan : She looked really bad. I saw the feed_

_Sage: I've called Matt three times but got no answer_

_BeenThereDoneThat: I thought it was fake but…_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: It was_

_BenjaminRules: I don't know dude. She was hurtin. I checked out the feed. Couldn't wait until Friday. Is your screen name Jacobs F'N Ladder Broke or Jacobs Ladder F'N Broke? _

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Both LOL_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: So we see. Christian ran down, that wasn't a work you guys_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: They're setting up for Milena to be the blame for her injury or miscarriage like Lita and Snitsky_

_BeenThereDoneThat: That was real blood_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Please! Her marriage to Hardy is fake! They aren't sleeping together _

_LethalLitaFan : Keep dreaming_

_Sage: Hey guys, I just got word that WWE posted that Katie suffered a miscarriage last night_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Bullshit_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea, it's on there now_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: She wasn't preggers_

_LethalLitaFan: Damn, that's fucked up_

_BenjaminRules: Hey, she wrestled and didn't know it maybe?_

_Sage: Had to, she would never put the life of her baby on the line._

_MzJessicaHardy: You guys think it was Batista's baby since some of you refuse to believe Matt is sleeping with Katie?_

_LethalLitaFan : Naw, it was definitely Matt's_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Damn, I'm sad now_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Not me. It's all a work! You guys are so gullible._

_BenjaminRules: Say guys, Shane Helms posted on his site. Here's what he said, __**"Katie Logan-Hardy did suffer a miscarriage last night on SmackDown. She had no idea that she and Matt were expecting a baby. Earlier in the night she believed she had food poisoning but she refused to let the fans down and wrestled anyway. As you all could see Jay (Christian) and I was with her and she was in a lot of pain. Katie is a strong woman but she was really hurting last night. I hated to see her like that. Matt was at the hotel with food poisoning. He's with her now and had to tell her about losing the baby. I hate to even imagine the pain they're feeling right now. So please be supportive of them right now. **_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Damn, she was pregnant!_

_BenjaminRules: Duh?_

_Go2HelenHunt4It : I've been offline two months and you guys are arguing still. I saw the feed from SD and was shocked. She was bleeding heavily. Later when Batista came out to wrestle he was staring at the corner at her blood like he was worried._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Yea I saw that, we're going to pray for her speedy recovery_

"Mr. Hardy, I've just received the results of your wife, Katelyn's toxicology report. It appears as if she was poisoned. She told me that you were sick earlier. I'd like to run tests on you as well just to be on the safe side" said Dr. Tolin.

"Poisoned?" Matt whispered in disbelief. "How?"

"Something she ingested caused her to miscarry. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. There were so many various poisons mixed together that we're still determining all of them. It's almost as if it was a lethal cocktail. This person knew that it would be hard to trace if you didn't know what you were looking for" Dr. Tolin said eyeing Katie's chart.

"So the move from the top rope didn't cause the miscarriage?" Matt questioned.

"No, even though she shouldn't have been wrestling let alone doing a high flying maneuver like that. The poison caused her to miscarry"

"Oh my God! Logan has had a stalker for the past few months. I swear if he's behind this…" Matt explained.

"Logan?"

"My wife. Katie. Katelyn Logan-Hardy. She gets phone calls, flowers, dolls, and last night a ring and a piece of lingerie from this sick bastard" Matt fumed.

"Have you reported this to the police? Has she ingested anything from a fan?"

"Yes the police know and no we ate at a restaurant"

"Anywhere else?" Dr. Tolin asked writing down the info Matt gave him.

"I made us a health shake yesterday morning" Matt replied.

"What kind of health shake?"

"It's a powdered muscle builder. I usually add juice and stuff to it" Matt explained.

"I need to run a few tests on you" Dr. Tolin said pulling Matt towards his office.

"Wait, I may not have had food poisoning?" Matt asked in shock.

"Possibly not, but I'd like to be sure"

"So you were poisoned?" Shane asked as Matt walked back and forth across his living room carpet a few days later.

"Yes. I don't know how someone got into my house!" Matt growled as police officers headed to the front door with bags of food from his refrigerator.

"I don't understand. You both ate different things at the restaurant" said Jeff as he sat down on the carpet.

"Apparently, Katie and Matt ingested it from the muscle builder shake" Trish added as Chris came downstairs.

"How is she?" asked Shannon.

"Her mom said she was sleeping. I can't believe this happened" Chris said solemnly.

"It happened because I let someone have access to my house" Matt fussed.

"You didn't know bro" Jeff pointed out.

"I'm supposed to be her protector. I knew some psycho was out there but I thought I had it under control by getting cameras on the property. Jay says the bastard left a ring and lingerie on his car for her. This guy is so good it's scary. He placed a box of lingerie on the step last week that I didn't tell Logan about because she was out of town" Matt sighed.

"You can't blame yourself. We all should have taken this guy seriously" Trish said vehemently.

"You should get a bodyguard for Katie" Shane suggested.

"I will. It's time to put this guy in his place" Matt nodded.

"I'm with you" Chris said placing his arm around Trish's waist as Mrs. Logan came downstairs.

"Okay, she's asleep. I'm going to go out and get you guys some fresh groceries. I'm cooking tonight so you all can just relax" Chelsea Logan said grabbing her purse.

"Thanks Chelsea" Matt smiled.

"No problem. I wanted to inform you that this stalker person could well be Katie's ex-boyfriend, Dr. Drew McBain. He's a doctor and he knows everything there is to know about poisons I'm sure" Chelsea informed Matt. "He works in plastic surgery helping disfigured children all over the world"

"Drew? Katie never mentioned him to me" Matt looked on in shock.

"Well, she had a restraining order against him years ago. He's back in Raleigh. Stopped by to see me awhile back to say he was sorry for practically kidnapping Katie…"

"Kidnapped?" Shane cut her off.

"Yes, well he wouldn't let her leave the house for two days until she agreed to stay with him" Chelsea continued. "My husband took care of the family legal problems before he died of a heart attack. We thought it was over with Drew, but I guess not"

"What does this guy look like?" Shannon asked.

"Tall, blond, amazing blue eyes" Chelsea answered.

"That could be anybody" Trish shrugged.

"Yea, you have a picture of him?" asked Shannon.

"No, I'm sure Katie got rid of his pictures along with everything else he ever gave her. She was just eighteen when she met him on campus. He was a senior giving student tours during orientation. She fell hard because of his love for helping the unfortunate but later he became possessive" Chelsea said putting a leash on Lily. She picked Lily up and walked to the front door. "I'd like to deduct Drew from the list of suspects. I'd sleep better if I knew he wasn't capable of poisoning my baby" she said leaving.

"Wow! I never knew about this guy" Matt said leaning against the wall. "He possibly killed my kid" Matt said biting his lip.

"Well, anyone has any idea how he could have gotten into the house?" Shane asked.

"No, but he could have blended in with the yard guys" Jeff shrugged. "It seems that he wouldn't try to poison Katie so the only thing I can see is that he's trying to get rid of you Matt"

"Fuck! The only person I can think of is this guy I met at the gym a few months ago. He's blond. I'm not sure about his eyes but he claimed to be a trainer" Matt said perking up.

"Call him over here and we'll kick his ass" Chris said.

"I'm with Chris" Trish nodded.

"Calm down lil bit" Shane joked patting Trish on the shoulder causing her to smile.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Matt left the room dialing on his cellphone. A few minutes later he returned to the room.

"He'll be over in awhile. I need to know if this guy, Nash is a psycho or not" Matt said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going now?" Shannon asked.

"To wake up Logan. I want to see the look on her face when this guy walks into the room" Matt said heading to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He sat in the black van smiling sadistically. He was too smart to get caught. He couldn't believe that Katie accidentally got caught up in his plan to kill Matt. He never thought she'd use Matt's muscle builder. It was Matt's fault for giving it to her! He had to pay! He'd get his, soon. The only good thing that came out of Katie drinking the poison was the death of Matt's demon seed. Katie would never give another man a baby unless it was him! His cellphone rang and he snatched it up and answered it. "What? I know but I'm on vacation so stop calling me! I'll send the money to you later. Before you hang up, don't ever call me in the daytime or you'll be sorry!" he said snapping his cellphone shut.

"I'll get it" Matt said practically running to the front door. He opened it and smiled at Nash. "Come on in man" he said stepping aside.

"Thanks man. It's freezing out there" Nash shivered rubbing his hands together.

"Let me take your coat. A few of the guys are here visiting with my wife" Matt told him as he hung his coat in the closet.

"Your wife is here?" Nash asked nervously.

"Yea, you'll finally get to meet her" Matt said pushing him towards the living room where everybody was sitting and talking.

"Logan, look who's here. My buddy from the gym, Nash" Matt shouted over to Katie who turned and locked eyes with Nash. Matt noticed Nash seemed extremely uncomfortable. Everyone waited for Katie to react. To scream or scratch his eyes out but she stood up, pulled her robe tighter and walked over to him.

"Hi" Nash whispered weakly.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. For awhile there I was starting to think you didn't exist" she joked.

"Yea, I'm real" Nash chuckled. "Sorry about your loss" he told her as Matt looked back and forth at them.

"Thank you" Katie responded before Trish cut in.

"So, Nash where are you from originally?" she asked.

"Los Angeles" Nash answered. "I'm sorry if I appear to be overwhelmed at the moment but it's only because I'm in the room with more WWE Superstars than I thought I'd meet in a lifetime" he laughed.

"We're people just like you" Shane grinned.

"I know but I'm in the room with two Divas" he replied taking a deep breath.

"Nice to meet you Nash" Katie laughed shaking his hand.

"You too" Nash nodded.

"Matt, I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to go back to sleep" Katie said between yawns.

"Oh, of course baby. I'll go up with you" Matt said guiding her slowly up the stairs. "Be good to Nash until I come back down" Matt warned as Chris started firing off questions at Nash.

"I don't give a damn what you have to do! Keep Katie Logan safe. She'll be in one of the major storylines for Wrestlemania XXII" Vince McMahon bellowed into his office phone as Stephanie and Shane walked in. He threw his hand up to silence them. "Keep her in your sights. Her and Hardy are our meal tickets for the next six months" he fussed before slamming the phone down. "What is it?"

"Dad, I think it would be a mistake going with the original storyline" Shane replied.

"Really?"

"Let Katie go to Raw to visit Matt for a few weeks, accompany him to the ring and somehow cross paths with Lita" Steph suggested.

"Cross paths how?" Vince asked with interest.

"Well, let them walk past each other and eye each other angrily. Finally, Lita will confront Matt and tell him to tell his whore to stop eyeing her" Shane explained.

"Okay, and…" Vince perked up.

"And then Matt tells her she's the whore causing Edge to have words with Katie" Steph finished.

"I'm liking this" Vince squealed. "Then what?" he asked as they sat down across from him.

**Skit Backstage During Raw**

"Miss me?" Amy asked over Matt's shoulder startling him. "So, your wife is coming to Raw to support you?" Lita asked as Matt turned around from the soda machine.

"Yea, why?"

"I saw her here last week leaving Jericho's dressing room. So, she cheated on you yet?" Amy taunted.

"She's not you" Matt chuckled trying to walk around her but Lita blocked his way.

"If she knows you sexually like I know you, she will…very soon. You know, you never really satisfied me. That's why I left" Lita grinned. "I needed a real man, so I got one"

"And out of all the men out there it had to be one of my best friends? You're a real class act Amy. If Adam is what you believe to be a man then knock yourself out. He did me a favor taking you away" Matt chuckled opening his soda.

"Yes, I am a class act" she grinned caressing her breasts. "You just let your little wife know that Edge is mine, so she'd better keep her hands to herself" Lita scowled.

"What makes you think Logan wants Adam? Besides, she's too busy promoting her music CD and Playboy cover." Matt smirked taking a sip of his soda.

"And I guess you think it's funny that she beat me out for the cover?" Lita frowned.

"Well Amy, she is way hotter than you, besides Hugh wants the magazine to sell. I don't think having a whore with sagging boobs as the cover girl is such a good business decision" Matt scoffed eyeing Lita's breasts. Lita slapped him hard across the face causing him to drop his soda before walking off.

"I was just speaking the truth Amy!" Matt shouted after her smiling uncontrollably.

"You don't know me do you?" asked a tall brunette guy with a muscular build. Katie eyed him and shook her head. She looked over at Matt who was busy signing autographs and taking pictures.

"Umm, no. Matt you recognize this guy?" Katie asked Matt who glanced his way.

"No, should I?" Matt frowned.

"I'm Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke or Jacob's F'N Ladder Broke" he told her.

"It's so good to finally meet you in person" Katie smiled as she signed the CD and picture he'd placed in front of her. He stood next to her and had a lady behind him take their picture together.

"Good to see you up close and personal too. I've waited a long time to look into your hazel eyes" he flirted handing her a velvet box. Katie opened it revealing a beautiful charm bracelet…with various colors of butterflies on it. Before she could speak he did. "I read you love things with butterflies on them online so…" he shrugged.

"Oh, it's beautiful Jacob" she smiled hiding the fact that she was absolutely terrified.

"Just like you. I hope Matt doesn't mind you accepting gifts"

"Umm, no. I'll wear it to the ring next week. Thanks" Katie grinned.

"Wait till the guys on the board hears. Anything you want I can get it for you" he said grabbing her hand and kissed it.

"So, is meeting her everything you imagined?" Matt asked eyeing him cautiously.

"Oh yea, she's everything I could ever want in a wife. Can't wait to see you in Playboy" he smiled staring at Katie completely love struck.

"I think so too. That's why I married her" Matt grinned before kissing her on the lips. Katie was staring at Jacob as if he was crazy. She quickly stood up and gave him a hug so he could leave.

"If he messes up like Edge did, call me, I'm a millionaire and I'm only 30 years old. I'm a hell of a catch" Jacob flirted handing her his phone number on a business card as she handed him back the CD and picture.

"Oh, okay Jacob Bryant" Katie chuckled trying to be nice. She put the card in her pocket.

"You'll be very disappointed if you're looking for me to screw up" Matt laughed while signing an autograph for a fan. "I have no idea why you hate me so much but you have that right man" Matt grinned. "I'm definitely not upset about it, keep watching WWE" he shrugged.

"Thanks for being a fan Jacob" Katie smiled taking a poster of herself from the fan in line behind him. He moved over to the side to let the girl through to the table.

"Sir, you've had your items signed, please move along" the security guy said rather harshly to Jacob.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude" Katie told the security guy.

"It's cool" Jacob smiled as the security guy walked him to the door.

"He was weird. I don't think I want him seeing you naked" Matt scoffed.

"Yea, he was a little creepy" Katie agreed. "I'm so ready to get home" she whispered between signing autographs.

"Me too. We'll be there soon"

"Not soon enough. We're still looking at a two hour plane ride" she sighed.

"You okay with mentioning the miscarriage?" Matt asked as Katie stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing Lucas' teeth. She turned to him with a half smile.

"I'll manage. Vince always tries to push the envelope. I'm used to it" Katie assured him.

"We never really dealt with you losing the baby" Matt said as she walked past him and lay across the bed with Lucas.

"I know"

"You want to?" he questioned sitting on the bed next to her.

"We can. I'll admit that I'm angry about it. Angry at myself for not being more cautious and for attracting some psycho whose now coming after you" she sighed.

"I can handle myself, especially if it's that weirdo Jacob. He's tall and cocky but I can take him" Matt assured her.

"Jacob was pretty weird" she laughed. "The butterfly charm bracelet threw me off"

"Yea, I saw that. I don't think he's the guy but we have to have him investigated. He's a millionaire, so am I" Matt scoffed. "Uppity bastard"

"This stalker guy got to you before and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were killed or hurt" she said touching his arm.

"You love me don't you?" Matt teased.

"Matt!" Katie blushed.

"I know you do"

"Whatever!" she scoffed. "I never even thought about kids so the idea that I had another human being growing inside of me makes me sad that I never got to see her"

"Her?" Matt smiled.

"Or him" Katie giggled.

"If I had to pick a woman to be the mother of my children, you'd be first pick. I trust you wholeheartedly. You'll be a great mom, just like your mom is" Matt told her.

"Thanks. You'd be a very good father. You know what's been on my mind? I think my mom is sick again. She looked a little worn out last time I was there but she swears she's okay. Maybe it's because she's thrown herself back into work. I may stay a few days with her when we come home next week"

"Okay. I'll go by and see her too. I hope your okay with me hiring Nash as your bodyguard. He was concerned himself when he found out you had a stalker" Matt said kissing her on the forehead. "Come here" he said pulling her to him and holding her tight. "No matter what happens between us, I'll always be your friend and do anything in my power to keep you happy and safe" he whispered against her hair.

"I believe you and I'll do the same for you"

"Yea, I'm great" Chelsea Logan said into her cellphone as she entered the courthouse. She had a huge case and was ready for it to end. "Yea, Katie showing up like that was unexpected. She saw my hair all over my head and thought I was sick" she chuckled. "I'm trying to think of a way to stop her from coming over tonight. I'm not quite ready to tell her I'm dating let alone sexually active" she laughed. "Well, baby I'll call you after I get out of court. See you tonight. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for tonight" she giggled before hanging up.

**Backstage Skit on Raw**

"I can't wait to beat Lita at No Way Out. Wouldn't it be fun if we actually were able to face each other at Wrestlemania?" Trish questioned as Katie smiled fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"That would be awesome" Katie nodded. "I don't think I'll be at a 100% until around No Way Out, so yea I could see that"

"It'll be great to face someone I respect in this business, my old roommate" Trish teased. "I mean I did listen to your singing around the house"

"You know you loved my singing! I wrote that poem for Jericho for you" Katie reminded her.

"Shh, he thinks I wrote that" Trish giggled as Edge stormed by them after losing to HBK. He stopped and walked over to Katie.

"You tell Matt to stay away from Lita or he'll suffer a sudden Twist of Fate" Edge sneered.

"Excuse me?" Katie chuckled.

"He called her a whore" Adam argued.

"Excuse me, but she is a whore" Trish cut in laughing as she threw her Women's Championship belt over her shoulder.

"Trish, you're a fine one to talk. You've had half the Raw locker room" Adam hissed at an offended Trish. "Besides, you have to get past Mickey James at The Royal Rumble next week" he said before turning his attention back to Katie.

"Oh that's funny coming from you Adam. Lita called me a whore first, but yet I wasn't the one plastered all over TV on Cheaters screwing my man's best friend. I'll give Matt your message though" Katie said turning to walk away drinking her coffee but Edge grabbed her arm and gently turned her to him.

"By the way, I was sorry to hear about your miscarriage a few weeks ago. It happens when something is wrong with the fetus" Adam said sympathetically as he caressed Katie's shoulder.

"Yea, I know" Katie said sadly.

"I remember when we dreamed of having kids together. The hot nights we had trying to get you pregnant. Mmm, just thinking of them gets me hot. You were really good in bed baby. Our kids would have been so beautiful" he said sounding sincere. Then he broke into an evil smirk. "The real reason you lost your baby is because…well…Matt just isn't man enough to make a normal kid" he smirked right before Katie slapped him so hard that he fell back against the wall. She threw the hot coffee on him causing him to howl in pain.

"You sick bastard!" Trish shouted at Adam as he got up and stood in Katie's face with a menacing stare.

"Don't start something you can't finish" Adam challenged wiping coffee from his face and hair.

"Matt is more man than you ever were, in more ways than one" Katie laughed before walking off with Trish as Adam stood brooding holding his jaw.

_Sage: What do you guys think Edge is up to with Katie?_

_MzJessicaHardy: Its Matt v Edge time! _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Finally! _

_ToniaLuvsKatz: I want to see Katie annihilate Lita but I know Katie will get hurt somehow. I see Edge interfering._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: I hear Vince is putting Katie with Edge_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar: **__What?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Matt and Lita will be the faces then?_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: I don't see that happening_

_Mustard Lover : Ehh, won't happen_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Hey guys. Interesting ideas_

_MzJessicaHardy: Hey Matt_

_BeenThereDoneThat: No hints?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: Can't tell what I don't know_

_Sage: How's it going Matt?_

_**Matt Hardy**__: I'm fine Sage. Logan is on the mend. _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: So is she okay physically where she can wrestle at No Way Out?_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Yes she'll probably be in the vicinity. I saw some of your posts doubting my relationship with Logan. Trust me when I tell you that she's my wife in all the ways that it counts._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: So, this isn't storyline related?_

_Mustard Lover : Okay, chill you two_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Dude, what's your problem with me? I told you when we met a few weeks ago that Katie Logan is my wife. We sleep in the same bed and we are intimate. We lost a baby. It wasn't a part of any damn storyline. So please stop fooling yourself._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Okay, don't get all hostile. I was just giving my opinion_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Uh oh_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Well, an opinion is like an asshole, everyone has one._

_Mustard Lover : Agreed_

_Sage: Well, I'm glad to hear Katie's okay_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Her Playboy spread will be hitting the stands right before Wrestlemania_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I have a subscription so I'll get it early_

_BenjaminRules: Me too lol_

_Mustard Lover : A bunch of horny guys on here_

_**Matt Hard**__y: I can't wait to see it myself_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar: **__Freak_

_**Matt Hard**__y: And proud of it_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Will this be your first time seeing Katie naked Matt?_

_Sage: Quit it Jacob or you'll be banned_

_**Matt Hardy:**__ No, let him keep burying himself._

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I'm kidding!_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar **__: Not funny Jacob_

_**Matt Hard**__y: Its okay honey_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: No, its not. _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Why are you kissing Matt's ass now?_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Because he's telling the truth Jacob_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Jacob, quit tripping_

_MzJessicaHardy: Yea, stop hating_

_V1&Only : I come in when there's a fight brewing? Cool_

_**Matt Hardy: **__It's about to get hot_

_BenjaminRules: How do you know Whisperin?_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Because I'm sleeping with Matt_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Hey!_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Baby…_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar: **__Tired of the secrets baby_

_MzJessicaHardy: You two are hooking up?_

_Mustard Lover : Holy shit!_

_Sage: You two know what you're doing?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Am I dreaming?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: It's up to you guys_

_Mustard Lover : To do what?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I knew he was cheating on Katie! All the flirting with Whisperin._

_**Matt Hardy: **__Never cheated on my wife_

_V1&Only : So hooking up with Whisperin isn't cheating?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Whatever dude. You suck!_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Okay Jacob, that's it. You've overstepped your boundaries. Back off!_

_V1&Only : Yea, you are tripping Jacob_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Who are you to tell me what to do?_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: I'm his wife!_

_Mustard Lover : Huh?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Go Katie!_

_MzJessicaHardy: No way!_

_BenjaminRules: You serious?_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar: **__Yes, show them the pic Sage, Tonia, or Sensei_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Bullshit! I'd know if I was talking to Katie Logan_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Jacob, Whisperin was Katie all along. That was the secret last year._

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: She's telling the truth guys_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Fucking bullshit!_

_**Matt Hardy: **__I'm going into the room with Logan. We'll send a pic. Any suggestions?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Hold a sign saying your Whisperin_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Okay_

_Sage: Here's Katie's pic wearing a brunette wig when I met her as Whisperin_

_BenjaminRules: Oh damn!_

_Mustard Lover : Sexy, but not as sexy as Lita_

_MzJessicaHardy: It is Katie! Hey Katie! You sneaky devil!_

_WhisperinNMattsEar: Here's a pic of us from our digital camera holding a sign for Jacob and I'm wearing the butterfly charm bracelet he gave me!_

_V1&Only : Whoa! There's your sign on notebook paper. Nice hot pink tank top Katie_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Oh hellllll no!_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Thanks V1_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Awww a pic of you guys kissing_

_Mustard Lover : Barf! Okay, I'm jealous _

_MzJessicaHardy: So jealous right now_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar: **__This is Matt…satisfied Jacob? See me kissing my wife? That one's just for you ;-)~ _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: That's fucked up! __**(Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke signs off)**_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Sorry to keep you guys out of the loop but I wanted to see what your real opinions were about us. I actually did sites for Matt before I met him because I was a Hardy fan. When Matt found out who I really was, needless to say he was pissed but we worked it out and now we're together. Stranger things have happened. _

_BenjaminRules: Glad to finally know who you are Katie Logan-Hardy!_

_V1&Only : All this time! You got us!_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Glad it's all out! Now I can tell people what I know lol _

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Oh you mean how Matt had Shane Helms trying to tap into our pc's to find the pic of Whisperin? Lol_

_Sage: Yea, that was funny_

_BenjaminRules: wow_

_Mustard Lover : Bitchin_

_**WhisperinNMattsEar**__: Well, we'll be back on tomorrow. Check out Raw tomorrow night. Goodnight __**(WhisperinNMattsEar signs off)**_

**The Cutting Edge**

"Tonight John Cena is supposed to face Kurt Angle in a match with the World Heavyweight title on the line. Unfortunately, Angle was attacked earlier by an unknown assailant backstage. So that leaves the next guy in line, Matt Hardy who won the Royal Rumble to face him tonight" Edge said as the audience cheered. "Don't get too happy" he smiled as Lita made her way down to the ring.

She took the mic and informed the fans, "Matt Hardy isn't here tonight. He was said to be home trying to knock his wife up, again!" she laughed hysterically along with Edge as they grabbed their stomachs as they leaned over one another trying to catch their breaths. "But really, he was called about this dilemma but there's no way he can get here within two hours no matter how fast and horrible he drives, so that leaves HBK Shawn Michaels" Lita shrugged as the audience erupted into cheers.

"Well, I think he's stuck at the airport" Adam smirked.

"Your right!" Lita pointed. "Oh well baby, that leaves you!" Lita gasped.

"Yea, I'm next in line to fight" Edge feigned surprise.

"Well, there you have it, my baby Edge will take on Cena for the World Heavyweight title tonight!" Lita shouted with pride as HBK's music hit and he made his way out on the ramp as they looked on in shock.

"Well, well, well. Edge, you little rapscallion you! Trying to block me from my night to shine again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to piss me off!" HBK shouted sarcastically.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with your plane being delayed due to a bomb threat!" Edge shouted as Lita hit him and he realized he let too much slip out. Vince's music hit and he came out to boos as he strutted cockily out past HBK to the middle of the ramp.

"Since you two seem to have a problem with one another, tonight the main event will be HBK v Cena v Edge!" Vince shouted as Edge and Lita smiled from ear to ear.

"That's fine with me! I'll see you in the ring Edge!" HBK said before dropping the mic and heading to the back.

Two hours later a bloodied Edge sat in the corner as HBK pounded on Cena. Edge stood up and waited for Cena to stand. He clotheslined HBK over the top rope and speared Cena. He stood in the ring smiling wickedly as Lita shouted for him to cover Cena. She pointed for him to turn around and was hit with Sweet Chin Music. HBK quickly pinned Edge as Lita screamed angrily. HBK was given the belt as Cena looked on in shock. Edge looked on angrily as he got his bearings.

"No! Wait just a damn minute! I had this match won!" Edge complained into a microphone as Lita slid into the ring and stood next to him.

"Don't be a sore loser Edge. You win some and you lose some!" HBK taunted as he took his belt and slid out of the ring.

"Hold up Michaels! You pompous bastard! I have a surprise for you. The night after No Way Out, I'm cashing in my Money in the Bank contract! That's right! I'm going to take that title from you, as sure as my name is Edge! That is of course if you're lucky enough to retain it that night against Cena and Hardy. You can bank on it!" Edge screamed intensely as HBK looked worried as he backed up the ramp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Katie lay in bed trying to block out the bright sunrise and the ringing of her cellphone. She moaned and rolled over and grabbed her cell off the nightstand. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Katie?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Umm hmm" she grumbled as Matt came into the bedroom sipping on a bottle of water.

"It's me, Drew" he whispered.

Katie sat up quickly, heart racing. "How can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you years ago. I was completely out of line and I'm so sorry. Maybe we could get together and have lunch one day" he suggested.

"Who is that?" Matt inquired sliding under the covers next to her.

"Drew, I accept your apology but I can never have lunch with you. I'm a married woman now" she told him in a nice way.

"I know. I watch you on TV. You look beautiful. I'm happy that you found love. Matter of fact, I'm getting married in a few months myself. She's sweet, kind, and beautiful just like you are. She's my perfect match. So, we're both happy"

"How did you get this number?" she asked.

"Your old friend from college Cindy. I ran into her a few days ago at the coffee house and we talked. You came up and I wanted to make peace with you" he explained. "Don't be mad at her"

"Sweetie, everything okay?" Matt asked trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes honey, umm Drew I have to go" she said.

"Okay, well nice clearing the air. Take care" Drew said hanging up.

"Your psycho ex?" Matt probed sitting his water on the nightstand.

"Yea, wanting to make amends" Katie sighed lying back down.

"Be careful, that could be the bastard sending you shit" he mumbled scooting up behind her. "You need an A line and a B line" he chuckled.

"I'll think about it" she laughed turning around to face him. "I had a nightmare that we had five kids and none of them looked like me" she grinned running her fingers through his bushy mane.

"They better had looked like me" he threatened pulling her closer.

"Yea, exactly like you. They were goofy like you too" she added to fuck with him.

"You are such a fucking smartass" he said play slapping her across the face. "Wanna have a baby with me?" he offered. "We could try right now" he grinned.

"Umm, on last day of my cycle. Not gonna happen" she smirked.

He frowned and rolled over on top of her. "If you get in the bathtub it will stop the flow" he told her while kissing her neck.

"You're nasty" she giggled.

"No type of cycle is going to stop me from being with my wife" he laughed pulling her up off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's get in the tub" he demanded pushing her into the bathroom.

"It's my last day. We can do it tonight and where the hell did you hear a bath stops a woman's period?" she asked sitting on side of the tub as he ran the water.

"Shannon" he answered making her burst out laughing. She headed to the shower and got undressed.

"Shannon is a pervert! Listening to him will get you in trouble" she grinned stepping into the shower. "I want to shower first so I can wash my hair" she hollered over the water running in the shower. "Wanna join me?" she called out.

"Can we fuck?" he asked turning off the water.

"No! But a great blowjob could be in your future" she teased.

"Well, when you put it that way" he smiled getting into the shower.

**No Way Out**

"Hello sexy" Amy breathed haughtily into Matt's ear causing him to jump and spill his water onto the floor.

"Ames, you scared the shit out of me" Matt shouted.

"Sorry" she grinned sitting next to him on the sofa. "So, what are you doing after No Way Out tonight? I know Katie will be flying out to New York tonight. So, I was hoping we could hook up and have dinner"

"Hmm…Adam is okay with you hanging with me?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yea, he totally trusts me" Amy laughed as Matt gave her a look of doubt.

"You guys having problems?" Matt squinted trying to see if she was being honest.

"No! Nothing like that. I just miss you a lot. Miss our long talks. So, meet you in the hotel lobby?" she questioned while getting up when she saw Katie coming through the door.

"Umm, yea okay" Matt said before noticing Katie enter the room.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you guys later" Amy said making a hasty exit almost bumping into Nash, who nodded at her and closed the door.

"What's up?" Katie laughed eyeing Amy closing the door.

"Nothing, just Amy being Amy. You okay?" Matt asked motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Yea, great. Just anxious to get back into the ring. I totally hate missing a night with you" Katie pouted.

"Well, we can just meet each other at the hotel tomorrow afternoon. You and Nash should be back by one right?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Yes. We can meet up with you and ride to the arena with you. Maybe I can get a thirty minute shower in with you" she giggled.

"We can definitely shower together but Nash has to stay outside the room" Matt smiled giving her a kiss. "Let's go work" he said getting her up and pulling her towards the door.

Katie sat in the front row during No Way Out as Matt wrestled John Cena and The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight title. Lita had just won the Women's Championship from Trish in the previous match. The cameras panned on Katie and she waved into the camera as the fans shouted her name. Edge and Lita came down to the ring to boos from the crowd and skulked around the ring. Edge had been feuding with John Cena and Shawn Michaels. He stood outside the ring grinning widely at them. Matt realized they were standing at ringside and paused causing Cena to get a cheap shot in on him. The cameras kept catching Katie as she looked on with a look of concern as Matt got double teamed by Cena and HBK. He was thrown outside the ring as Cena and HBK turned on one another. Katie shouted for Matt to get up. Lita walked over to Matt and looked down at him as she adjusted her Women's title over her shoulder. The crowd started chanting "Slut! Slut Slut!"

They then started calling Katie's name as Lita walked back over to Edge as Matt struggled to get up. Edge made his way over to Katie and stared at her before cracking a huge smile. He blew a kiss to her before turning his attention back to the ring. Matt struggled to get back into the ring as Lita got the refs attention. Edge slid into the ring as Cena stood up and speared him. HBK had turned his attention to Lita as Matt got into the ring next to HBK and the ref. Matt leaned back into the corner trying to get his breath as Edge waited for HBK to turn around. HBK turned around just as Edge raced towards him and dove out of his aim as Matt walked from the corner catching Edge's spear. Edge looked at Matt in shock as Lita looked over the refs shoulder and quickly jumped down off the mat. Edge slid out of the ring as HBK rolled over and pinned Matt, who lay in the middle of the ring. Katie climbed over the security wall and got into the ring as Lita ran up the ramp. Edge stopped to stare at Katie checking on Matt before following Lita to the back as the fans yelled, "You screwed Matt! You screwed Matt! "

"Edge! Can I get a word with you?" asked Maria as Edge and Lita rushed out of the building with their travel bags.

"What?" Edge asked in a hurry.

"Umm, well you just speared Matt Hardy. Was it by accident?" asked Maria in a baby voice.

"Of course it was an accident" Lita answered.

"So you're not concerned that Matt may want to retaliate tomorrow night?" Maria asked putting the microphone to Edge's mouth.

"Retaliate? First of all I didn't know you knew bigger words than "Sex, Yes, and Now!" he jibed as Maria sulked. "Why would Matthew want to do that? He's a mid-carder. Besides, it was an accident" Edge stressed.

"Well, considering you stole his girlfriend a year ago. I was wondering if you were worried that he still had some anger towards you" Maria shrugged.

"Let me tell you something you ditz…you know what? Hardy isn't in my league. He'll forever be a jobber" Edge laughed as Lita looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Katie looked really upset and I was just wondering if you're scared about what she may…" she started before Lita snatched the microphone.

"Katie Logan is…"

"Katie Logan-Hardy" Maria corrected Lita causing her to get pissed off.

"Whatever! She's on medical leave and I suggest she stay on it. This is a grown woman's game. So that whore needs to stay home and make more babies"

"Hardy. Katie Logan-Hardy. Not whore" Maria added as Lita rolled her eyes as Edge frowned.

"You know what? This interview is over!" Edge shouted grabbing Lita's hand and pulling her towards the exit to end the pay per view.

**Raw (the next night)**

"Oh my God JR! I can't believe HBK has withstood all of this punishment tonight from both Edge and Lita. How much more can he take?" Jerry Lawler squealed as Lita climbed the ropes as Edge distracted the referee and hit HBK with a hurricuranna.

"That jezebel needs to stay out of this match!" JR fussed as the ref turned as Edge crawled over to HBK for the pin but only got a two and a half count.

"Shit!" Edge shouted as he slammed his fist against the mat.

"HBK is the showstopper" Lawler said in disbelief as Katie Logan ran down to the ring and slid in. "What the hell, JR?" he screeched as Lita tried to enter the ring to be stopped by the ref. Katie kicked Edge between the legs causing him to fall to his knees. HBK stood up in shock staggering against the ropes just as Katie helped Edge up and hit him with the Twist of Fate.

"Oh my God!" JR screamed as HBK smiled deviously as Katie turned to him and smiled just as Matt Hardy walked out onto the ramp with his hands on his hips. HBK walked over to the ropes to stare at Matt for a few seconds.

As HBK walked towards Edge to pin him, Katie hit HBK with her form of sweet chin music, called The Katie Kick.

"What the hell is Katie Logan doing?" Lawler screamed to the top of his lungs. Lita looked over the refs shoulders in shock as Katie slid Edge over an unconscious HBK and slid outside the ring and backed up the ramp. Lita quickly jumped off the mat and told the ref to turn around to count the pin, making Edge the new WWE World Champion.

"I can't believe what I've just witnessed" JR shook his head in shock as Lita grabbed the belt and put it into Edge's hands as he looked at it in shock. Lita whispered in his ear what happened and he eyed Katie curiously before looking down at his belt.

"JR, I think she wants Edge back. I think Matt has lost another woman to Edge within a year's time. If I was Hardy I'd be calling my lawyer right now" Lawler joked as Katie headed up the ramp to Matt who grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her roughly while sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better King, I'd think they planned this" JR responded as Lita and Edge looked at Katie and Matt full of confusion as they eyed Edge and Lita with huge smiles on their faces as Raw went off the air.

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Got my Playboy! Going to signing in a few weeks_

_Sage: There's a few scans of Katie's Playboy pics in multimedia section_

_BenjaminRules: Oh damn!_

_Mustard Lover : Sexy_

_MzJessicaHardy: I so hate her!_

_V1&Only : Whoa! I love the nude colored bodysuit with diamonds on it she's wearing on the cover_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: She looks naked _

_Mustard Lover : Barf! I'm jealous _

_MzJessicaHardy: She's pretty_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: And the boobs are real! Nice nips and the carpet matches the drapes!_

_BenjaminRules: Katie Logan-Hardy is fine!_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Well you guys happy?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You know the answer to that_

_V1&Only : Bet Matt is bragging_

_Sage: Come out on stands this week_

_BenjaminRules: Edge gave that up? What an idiot!_

_Mustard Lover : The pic with the pearls is nice too_

_BenjaminRules: I will get to the store early to get my copy_

"Hello Beautiful" Dave Batista smiled sliding next to Katie as she sipped on a Lavender Martini.

"Sir, you need to step back please" said her bodyguard, Nash.

"Hey Dave. He's okay Nash" she grinned as he ordered a beer.

"No problem" Nash said backing away cautiously.

"What's up with the terminator? Don't he know I'll tear him a new ass?" Dave scoffed.

"Dave!" Katie giggled as Nash eyed Dave angrily.

"I've missed your sweet little face over on SmackDown" he flirted.

"Aww, well you see me now" she said rubbing him under his chin.

"Oh, I've seen you a plenty after getting my copy of Playboy. Yea, I missed you last night after No Way Out. Trish told me you took a late flight out to New York. I'm surprised you flew back for Raw"

"Yea, had to end the show with Matt. Anytime I get to inflict pain on Adam I'm there" she teased causing him to laugh.

"I'd think you'd want to inflict some of that pain on Amy as well" he said turning to her.

"Well, she wasn't committed to me, Adam was" Katie shrugged.

"True" Dave nodded. "So, you okay with her hanging out with Matt?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

"I doubt Matt and Amy hang out anymore. Not after the way she hurt him" Katie said finishing off her martini.

"Really? Hmmm" Dave said ordering her another drink.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Nothing" Dave said looking around the hotel bar drinking his beer.

"Nothing huh?

"Nothing. I just thought I saw him having dinner with her last night at the hotel restaurant after No Way Out. Wine was drank, they ate together and then left together" Dave shrugged. "Just don't want you to get hurt" he said staring into her greenish brown eyes.

"Well, I'm just fine. They probably decided to have dinner together that's all" Katie hunched her shoulders but deep down inside she was fuming.

"Just thought you should know" he said biting his lip.

"I appreciate you looking out for me" she said as Dave looked over her shoulder. She turned to see Matt making his way over to the bar.

"Hey Dave. Thanks for looking after my wife for me" Matt grinned giving her a peck on the cheek.

"No problem Matt" Dave said finishing his beer and standing up. He paid the bartender and kissed Katie on the cheek. "Drinks are on me. Be sweet Babycakes" he said before walking off.

"Babycakes? What the hell?" Matt guffawed.

"He was just being nice" she shrugged.

"I just bet" Matt said eyeing Dave watching them from the elevator before the doors slid closed.

He stood watching Matt and Katie as they ate dinner in a dark corner booth. She appeared to be arguing with him about something or someone. Matt threw his hands up and left the table. Katie sat back in the booth fighting back tears with her arms folded across her chest. He so wanted to reach out and touch her dark blonde hair and tell her everything would be okay. Matt thought hiring a bodyguard would keep him away from his sweet little butterfly, his equal. He walked over to the desk and left an envelope for Katie. He stood back and watched as Matt walked back to the table. They appeared to be talking intensely. Matt grabbed her hands and kissed them causing him to feel bile rising in his throat. He walked over to the desk and told the lady to deliver his note to Katie right at that moment. He told her where she was and left the desk. He anxiously sat back and watched as Katie took the envelope from a guy the lady had sent over to deliver the envelope. He smirked as Katie opened the little blue velvet box and shrieked and tossed it onto the table as Matt picked up the note inside it and a butterfly necklace and earring set. Matt's face snarled into a mask of anger as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. He yelled for her precious bodyguard who happily made his way over to guard them like a good little boy. They looked all over the restaurant for a guilty person. He looked Matt right in the eye and laughed. He laughed on the inside like a maniac while he remained cool on the outside. He'd never be caught. He was just that damn good. He was now, "The Buttorfleoge Catcher."

**What The Buttorflēoge Catcher was Watching**

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Amy and I ate together last night. That was it, just dinner. Nothing happened" Matt swore as he sat down across from Katie.

"You sure made it appear to be more when you left me sitting here alone" Katie argued back.

"I'm sorry Logan. You know I have a temper. Besides, Amy and I were friends before we dated" Matt said leaning back in the booth.

"So you'd be okay with Adam and I having a late night dinner unbeknownst to you?" she questioned as he looked at her oddly.

"Point taken" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I want us to be safe and happy. We're about to be the main eventer's of Raw for the next few months. Let's enjoy it" Matt said staring into her eyes.

"Okay" she nodded as a maitre'd handed her an envelope with a butterfly on it. "Is this from you?" she asked Matt as he shook his head eyeing the envelope. "It's a butterfly necklace with matching earrings" she said pulling the card out of the blue velvet box to read it.

"Oh my God!" Katie screamed as she tossed the note across the table and dropped the necklace.

"What is it?" Matt said grabbing the note and necklace. He read the note carefully, "_I see you wherever you are. You are mine to hold forever until I'm ready to release you, which I'll never do. We shall meet soon. I can't wait to hold you, love you, make you mine my sweet butterfly. This is a token of my love. This is one of many to come my wife. Love, The Buttorfleoge Catcher._ "Nash!" Matt signaled for Nash to come over as he grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her up close to him. "That sick motherfucker is here"

"No shit?" Nash shouted before pulling his gun, taking the note from Matt and grabbing a guy from the next table. "You sent this note?" he asked a short, pudgy guy who happened to be laughing on his cellphone.

"No, no. I'm talking to my wife!" he swore as Nash snatched the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello? Who is this? Sorry ma'am" he said handing the phone back to the guy.

"Sorry for the inconvenience" Matt said handing the necklace and earring set to the guy. "Give this to your wife. Consider it my way of saying sorry for the mistake" Matt said pulling Katie close to him.

"You two get behind me. I'm getting you two up to your room and I'm not standing outside. I'll sleep on the couch. Then we'll head back to Cameron early. Let's get out of here" Nash said grabbing them both as Matt eyed everyone in the restaurant.

"That was an awesome Raw" smiled Chelsea Logan as she sat in her hospital bed late Wednesday evening. "You two looked so wicked" she chuckled.

"Yea, well we did our job" Katie answered as the nurse checked her mother's IV.

"I'm okay, you know?" Chelsea smiled.

"No your not. I don't know how you're so calm Mom, I mean God!" Katie sighed.

"It's not cancer I'd know it. I'm just overexerted. What's going on?"

"The stalker guy is back. He was in the same room with Matt, Nash and I Monday night. It was freaky" Katie shivered.

"Sweetie, you have to be more careful. I'm worrying now" Chelsea frowned.

"Don't, I'll be okay"

"Are you sure you and Matt are both safe?" Chelsea frowned eyeing Nash outside her hospital room.

"Yes Mom, we're secure" Katie said trying to reassure her as Trish came into the room with a vase of flowers.

"Hey, what's going on? Mrs. Logan, these flowers are for you" Trish said sitting the flowers on the table.

"Thank you sweetie. I was just telling my daughter that I'm enjoying her storyline on Raw" Chelsea smiled.

"Yea, it was quite shocking when I saw it" Trish giggled. "Maybe I'll get a hot storyline with Chris again" Trish pondered.

"I can't stay long. Matt and I are going to meet with Officer Vega in a little while. Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. Trish I'll see you later" Katie said kissing Chelsea before leaving the hospital.

"There is definitely something going on with that girl" Trish scoffed. "I'm wearing the shirt she was dying for and she didn't even notice" Trish huffed.

"Mrs. Hardy, we wanted to let you know that we've questioned Dr. Drew McBain and he assures us that it wasn't him who poisoned you. He also has an alibi for his whereabouts after the time he visited your mother" said Officer Vega informed Katie and Matt.

"What is his alibi?" Matt asked curiously.

"He was in Haiti on a mission. He's only been back here six days" answered Officer Vega.

"So it isn't Drew" Katie sighed with relief.

"No, it appears not. We'll stay on your case. There'll be an unmarked car driving by four times a day until further notice just to be safe"

"That'll look suspicious considering we're in the boondocks" Matt said sarcastically.

"Thanks. We appreciate that" Katie said shaking Officer Vega's hand and walking him out the door. She stood watching him as he left the property in his patrol car.

"Everything will be fine you know?" Matt whispered from behind her.

"I know" she said turning to him. "I always feel safe when I'm with you" she smiled.

"Ooh I want you so much right now. Let's go out in the woods and do it" he said between kissing her along her neck.

"We'll get dirty" she insisted.

"Then we'll shower together. Wanna take a tent and sleeping bag? We'll be more than comfortable. I promise" he said pulling her towards the house.

"So everything looks okay?" Vince McMahon asked as he sat back getting a pedicure.

"Yes. They're camping tonight minus the bodyguard. Actually, they're going at it against a tree right now. It's pretty hot" said Phil Timmons as he took a few pictures of them going at it completely naked. He pulled out his new memory card and put it into his digital camera and started recording them. "Can't risk missing out on this" he mumbled to himself.

"Well, I take it they're getting along. No messing around" Vince said proudly.

"No sir, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were in love" Phil said licking his lips as Matt turned Katie upside down and performed oral sex on her as she pleasured him in a form of 69. "Looks like a helicopter with her legs…" Timmons let slip out.

"Say what?" Vince asked.

"Oh nothing sir. Just saw a helicopter flying overhead that's all" Timmons responded.

"Well, keep an eye on them. They will be carrying the company soon" Vince said before hanging up. Timmons hung up his phone and turned his attention back to Matt and Katie.

"Come on baby, you know you want to" Chris whined as Trish stood over the stove making egg white omelet's and wheat toast.

"No Chris" Trish giggled.

"Please?"

"No"

"Baby, it'll be worth your while" Chris warned.

"I hate playing hockey with you. You're too rough" Trish huffed placing the omelet's on a plate.

"I won't be so competitive. I promise" he said buttering up his toast.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Trish said sitting on his lap.

"Well then believe it girlie" he mumbled against her lips. "Why don't I lay you on the table and have you for breakfast?" he moaned sucking on her nipple.

"I thought you'd never ask" she giggled.

_Sage: So, you guys ready for Matt to be champ_

_MzJessicaHardy: Hell yea! _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Hell no _

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Katie v Lita?_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: I can't wait_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Neither can I. Katie will be champ_

_BeenThereDoneThat: Oh yea_

_Mustard Lover : Ehh, won't happen_

_Carlito Is Cool: I think yes_

_V1&Only : You think Edge is regretting cheating on Katie? She's looking hotter than ever_

_Sage: I don't know but I know Lita is probably regretting it_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I doubt it. He's an asshole. He was rude to me. He thinks he's not easily replaceable in Katie's life…he is lol_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Keep dreaming dude_

_BenjaminRules: Every time I sign in Jacob is stirring the pot_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Yes it appears he is_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Hey Matt_

_Mustard Lover : Get him Matt_

_**Matt Hardy: **__I'm so over that. I wanted to inform you guys that Katie has been stalked for the past few months so I'm being extra careful with her safety. If we don't stick around too long after a signing don't view us as rude. This psycho has shown up at shows and my house leaving gifts_

_Sage: I'm so sorry Matt. Tell Katie that I'm there if she needs me_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Me too_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Some psycho is after my woman? I'll take him down_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Sure its not you Jacob?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Whatever_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Seriously guys, we need your support right now_

_Mustard Lover : You've got it Matt_

_Sage: Most definitely_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Thanks_

_BenjaminRules: Will she still be signing her Playboy in Philly?_

_**Matt Hard**__y: Yes, nothing has changed_

_V1&Only : Good to know her schedule is staying the same. I'll see you guys in Detroit_

_MzJessicaHardy: Hope everything turns out okay and he's caught_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: or she_

_Mustard Lover : Only you would think like that_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Jacob, quit tripping_

_V1&Only : I come in when there's a fight brewing? Cool_

_**Matt Hardy: **__Thanks guys. Going to go get some dinner. Katie says thanks for the support. _ **(Matt Hardy has signed off).**

_BenjaminRules: Wow_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Yea this is horrible_

_MzJessicaHardy: At signings we'll be her bodyguards too_

_Mustard Lover : Like look out for her? I guess but if Lita's in the vicinity, I'm helping her_

_Sage: We know! lol_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You're a trip ML_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Isn't she always?_

_Mustard Lover : Just saying _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Mustard, you can be such a bitch at times_

_Mustard Lover : You're talking like you didn't know this?_

"So, do you think this is cute?" Katie asked as she stood in front of the full length mirror in the department store dressing room. Nash stood in the department store looking uncomfortable.

"Yes. Will you pick something please? We need to head to the arena. You've been shopping for over an hour. I've seen too much of you as it is" Nash said walking up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Katie frowned looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I don't feel comfortable seeing you half naked" Nash shrugged.

"You've seen me in outfits I tried on for the show" Katie laughed. "I'm sure you've seen women in less than this" she pointed to her shorts and shirt.

"Of course, I'm just trying to remain professional" Nash said walking out the dressing room and closing the door.

Katie stood there looking dumbfounded. She opened the door as Nash sat in the big leather chair outside the dressing room. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was so hard on you"

"It's cool. I've fantasized sexually about half the WWE Divas and you were definitely one of them. The last thing I need is for your husband to be on my ass. Get the things you're getting so we can get out of here" Nash suggested nicely.

"Okay. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. Really" she said apologetically.

"Forget it. We're cool" he said giving her a half smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked as Amy ate an ice cream cone.

"Having a snack" she responded.

"You don't need to gain any more weight!" he shouted after snatching the ice cream cone out of her hand and tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"Adam!" she shouted looking into the trashcan as her guilty pleasure lay melting onto bottles of water and papers.

"You're getting fat. You need to work out a few more days a week" he suggested.

"What?"

"You heard me. By the way, I'm going to a TNA show to check out Jay. He's champ now" Adam announced while brushing his hair in the mirror.

"Cool, what time do we leave?" Amy asked trying to kiss him.

"Not we, me. I'll be back in time for the Sunday houseshow. I'm not on the Friday and Saturday shows so I'm hangin with Jay, alone" he stressed.

"Fine, I'll miss you" she said leaning to kiss him. He quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Save it for the show" he said grabbing his WWE belt and leaving the lockerroom.

"Bastard! That's it, I want Matt back" she scoffed sitting on a chair. "I need Matt back"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Raw **

Katie stood around ringside watching Matt wrestle Kurt Angle on Raw. Next thing she knew Edge was walking down to the ring. He made his way over to Katie and said something to her causing her to back away angrily. Matt noticed him and turned his attention away from his match. Lita ran down to the ring and slid a chair to Angle as Edge grabbed Katie around the wrist. The referee got out trying to help Katie. Matt shouted obscenities at him right before Angle hit him from behind with the chair and slid it out to Lita and got the pin on Matt. Katie struggled to get away from Edge and when she did she slid into the ring to check on Matt as Kurt Angle left the ring. Edge got into the ring and stalked her from behind as Lita got into the ring in front of her. Katie stood up as Lita walked over to her and looked down at Matt smiling. Katie told her to back off. Lita replied with a slap across her face. Katie hit her across the face and they broke into a full out brawl as Matt rolled over in time to see Katie punching Lita like a madwoman in the corner before putting her foot against her throat. Edge ran over and grabbed Katie by the hair but Matt attacked him from behind. Lita jumped on his back but he flipped her over onto the mat. Edge grabbed Lita and pulled her out of the ring and headed up the ramp as Matt and Katie stood in the ring begging them to come back. Shane McMahon announced a match for Wrestlemania between Matt and Edge. They'd be facing off in a TLC match for the WWE Heavyweight title.

Matt poured marinara sauce on his pasta and licked his fingers. He took a guzzle of his third beer. "Can't have any of this Lucas. Man! I'm so fucking drunk!" he chuckled. Lucas ran towards the front door barking just as the doorbell rang. "Who's there buddy?" he said wiping his hands on a towel and going to answer the door. He pulled the door open to see Amy.

"Hey Matt. I thought I'd come by and say hi. I know Katie is doing signings for Playboy. I brought you some Chinese food and beer" she grinned holding up a bag of food in one hand and beer in the other.

"Yea, Nash went with her. I don't need beer but it can be refrigerated for later. Plus I've had two cups of Grey Goose" Matt said inviting her in and taking the beer out of her hand.

"She's still having problems with that stalker?" Amy questioned following him into the kitchen.

"Yes. He's getting more bold. We have security around the property a few times a day. So, what's going on with you?" Matt asked taking the food from her.

"Nothing, just tired of being alone at night" she sighed picking up Lucas.

"Hmm, where's Adam?" Matt asked getting some plates.

"Visiting Jay. I tell you I cannot believe I left you for him. I was so stupid. Honestly, I'd give anything to erase the past year of our lives and pretend it never happened" Amy admitted.

"Amy, don't do this" Matt begged as his heart started to race as he sat down. "We've both moved on. No sense in dwelling in the past" Matt said covering his mouth as he yawned.

"I do. I want us to be back to the way we used to be" she sighed.

"I'm married Amy. I'm committed to Logan now. You know that" Matt said leaning back in his chair. They ate in silence for about twenty minutes before Amy spoke up.

"You can't tell me that since we broke up you haven't lain awake thinking about me" she challenged.

"Of course I think about you. We work together and we have history" he shrugged getting up and heading to the living room to relax on the sofa.

"You don't love her like you loved me" Amy told him as she walked over to the sofa and straddled him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I miss you, I miss this and no one has to know but us" she whispered right before kissing him passionately.

He struggled against her but she was insistent. "I'm drunk. So damn drunk" he murmured against her lips.

"I know" she smiled devilishly.

**Raw **

"Can you believe that Playboy centerfold Katie Logan-Hardy will be here tonight wrestling on Raw?" asked Jonathan Coachman as he, Jerry Lawler and Joey Styles sat back as Edge started off the beginning of Raw with Carlito as his guest on his show "The Cutting Edge."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was sitting over here looking at Katie's pictures in this months Playboy magazine. Oh my God! She's pouring her heart out! I'm sweating over here! How lucky Matt Hardy is to go to bed next to that every night! Oh my God! She has a landing strip on her…Ohh hoo! I can never look at Katie Logan the same!" Jerry Lawler squealed flipping through the pages of Katie's Playboy layout as Edge interviewed Carlito.

"You know Carlito, you've been kicking asses and taking names lately. At No Way Out you took out Shelton Benjamin. Imagine beating him to become Intercontinental Champ. Now that was awesome! I mean, cool" Edge smiled widely as Carlito nodded in agreement.

"Your right. It was very cool. Speaking of cool…the way you totally manhandled that ex girlfriend of yours. So what that she's totally hot in Playboy…I mean not that I bought a copy" Carlito said nervously as Edge frowned. "I mean how dare she slap you when you were just trying to console her in her time of mourning" Carlito frowned.

"Yea, she was always unappreciative of me. I mean she cheated on me with Matt "Jobber" Hardy for Christ's sake!" Edge grunted.

"That's uncool" Carlito said shaking his head as Katie's new theme music, a remix version of "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry erupted throughout the arena. She made her way down to the ring dancing sexy for the fans in a pair of white pants with a big gold belt through her pants and a white belly shirt and white boots. She got into the ring.

She waved to the fans with a smile on her face and motioned for a microphone. She turned her attention to Edge and Carlito as her music stopped. "You are just really an asshole aren't you?" Katie laughed shaking her head as the fans chanted, "Asshole!"

"Hey, why are you out here? Your hubby isn't on the card tonight. This is my time on the Cutting Edge" Carlito fussed adjusting his belt over his shoulder as he eyed her cleavage.

"You can have your time as you call it after I have my say. So, right about now, you leaving the ring would be…really cool" Katie smiled ushering him over to the ropes and holding them open for him. Carlito climbed out of the ring pissed off as Katie turned to Adam.

"You can't come out here making demands!" Edge shouted in her face. "If you think you can just interrupt my show then you really are a crazy b…."

"Adam, don't piss me off" Katie said looking at him intensely. Adam looked scared and backed off. "Now I know that you're a bastard but you really messed up when you speared Matt. You see, he can't get it out of his mind. He's obsessed with getting his revenge on you and you know what? Now that you've miraculously won the World Heavyweight title after No Way Out, with the help of some awesomely hot chick that graces the cover of Playboy this month" she bragged flipping her hair over her shoulder as the audience started to chant her name. "Matt figured out how to hit you where it hurt" Katie said as Edge eyed his crotch. Katie looked down and scoffed, "Come on Adam, I've seen you naked and they saw the Rated X sex show. You aren't that big so you wouldn't feel much" she laughed as the fans chanted "No dick Edge!" "I meant Matt wanted to hit you where it hurts you, pride wise. Since I helped you get the belt, well… let's just say its drove him damn near insane now. Then his need for gold started to rub off on me. Now I have a taste for gold too" Katie flirted as she ran her hand across his belt strapped around his waist.

"You want me huh?" Edge flirted.

"Want you? Hell no! I was just going to tell you to not get used to sporting this belt because come Wrestlemania 22? It will be around Matt Hardy's waist" Katie said walking away. She paused as Edge grabbed her by the arm.

"When are you going to get it through your head that Hardy is a loser?" Edge shouted at her as Matt attacked him from behind. Edge stood up and was speared by Matt. Lita ran down to the ring with her Women's title and tried to hit Matt with it but he ducked and grabbed her to him and applied the Side Effect on her.

Edge crawled over towards Matt trying to fight back but Matt slammed him back into the corner. Katie pushed Matt away from Edge as he went for the twist of fate. She waited until Edge stood upright and turned towards her and hit him right smack on the chin with the Katie Kick. After a minute of eyeing each other deviously from opposite corners and walking around Edge and Lita's bodies lying in the ring, Katie fell to her knees next to them. She tried to wake Lita but she was out cold so Katie grabbed Edge by his hair and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Adam, you tell that redheaded bitch that I'm coming for her belt in a street fight with extreme rules. When she wakes up, tell Lita I'll see her at Wrestlemania 22" Katie laughed kissing Edge on the mouth as Matt tossed the belt across Edge's chest as the crowd went crazy with Mattitude and Katie chants as they slid out the ring together and headed to the back as the show ended.

Batista sat back reading the newspaper in the catering hall. He was full and could barely move. He decided to catch up on his favorite sports teams when an unexpected conversation took place at the table next to him. He raised the paper over his face and listened intensely.

"Are you sure?" Milena whispered to Amy.

"No, but I'm late and Matt was the last person I was with. We hooked up while Katie was gone. It was great. Some of the best sex we ever had" Amy confessed.

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not Matt Hardy. Mr. Faithful himself. He listened closely as they continued their whispering.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Milena inquired eating her salad.

"Not until I know for sure. I need to get through Wrestlemania this weekend and then I'll decide what to do from there" Amy sighed sadly.

"Girl, Matt would leave Katie Logan in a heartbeat to raise a family with you" Milena told her.

"You think so?" Amy asked with newfound interest.

"Yea! He loves you girl, come on. Katie is his rebound" Milena scoffed.

"Yea, she is" Amy said getting up to leave.

"Wait up, I'm finished" Milena said throwing her plate into the trash and following Amy out.

Batista slowly lowered his newspaper. There was no doubt; Amy was referring to Matt Hardy. Katie's, Matt Hardy. She was possibly pregnant by that cheating bastard. What should he do? Should he tell Katie?

**Wrestlemania 22**

Lita overpowered Katie at first but Katie took Lita down with her version of the head scissors. Lita tried to counter but Katie used her feet. Lita angrily backed Katie into the corner and pummeled her across the face six times and started to choke her. The ref started to count but Lita let go. She went back for Katie but was thrown over the ringpost. Katie got her bearings and slid outside the ring and grabbed a kendo stick out of the basket full of weapons. As Lita stood up she was whacked across the back three times and howled out in pain. Katie went at Lita in the corner but Lita countered with right hands. Lita hit a Litacanrana on Katie but it didn't have much affect as Katie kicked out at two. Lita and Katie went at it as the crowd is standing on their feet. Katie takes her down in a bridge. Lita counters but Katie counters as well. Back slide by Lita but Katie got out.

"This is more than a catfight King!" JR bellowed. "They've beat the hell out of each other with pots, pans, ironing boards, and even the darn iron!" JR shouted excitedly.

"Yea, its one of my many fantasies come true!" King responded practically salivating as Lita pulled down Katie's shiny silver shorts and spanked her across her butt.

"Why am I not surprised?" JR chuckled as Katie ripped one of Lita's shirts off and hit her with an array of chest slaps that echoed throughout the arena. Lita grabbed a trashcan lid off the apron and slammed Katie across the head with it.

"That's going to leave a mark!" King shouted shifting in his seat.

Lita slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp to the back. Katie quickly followed and was attacked from behind by Lita as she entered the back curtains. Lita threw her across a table filled with food and grabbed a handful of food off the floor and stuffed Katie's mouth with it as she called her names like slut and whore. Katie screamed and gave an elbow to Lita's ribs and grabbed her by the hair and drug her across the food table face first and then down the hall ramming her head into two of the dressing room doors. The third room Jericho, Chris Masters, Batista, John Cena, Randy Orton and the Spirit Squad were all looking at Playboy magazines. Katie stood in shock as they eyed her approvingly. She turned her attention back to Lita to be kicked in the stomach. She fell to her knees. Lita screamed and snatched Jericho's Playboy magazine and tore it up tossing the pieces on Katie as she tried to get up. She grabbed Katie by the hair and drug her back into the hallway. The fourth door was the women's locker room. The divas were scattering out of their way in different states of dress as they fell into the room and quarreled over the couch. Lita grabbed a glass bowl and hit Katie on the head practically knocking her out for a few seconds. Lita quickly went for the cover. At the count of two out of nowhere Trish Stratus dropped an elbow onto Lita's back breaking the count. Trish and Lita went at it as Katie got her bearings and left the dressing room in a stagger trying to head back to the ring. Jeff Hardy was walking towards her hooking his Smackdown title belt around his waist.

"Oh my God! Katie are you okay?" Jeff asked as he noticed her blonde hair was a bloody mess. "You need to see a doctor" Jeff got out before Umaga came out of nowhere and blindsided Jeff with a clothesline causing Katie to fall onto him hitting him between the legs. Jeff yelled out in pain as Lita crawled out of the women's locker room with an angry Trish right on her heels as Katie got up checking on Jeff. The referees grabbed Trish forcing her to stay out of the match.

Katie and Lita locked eyes with one another and dove at one another with an array of punches. They fought over to Edge's locker room and fell in as he sat in a chair watching them on the television while trying to hide the copy of the Playboy he was scanning over. He grabbed Katie by the hair but she low blowed him. Lita grabbed the chair and hit Katie in the head and went for the cover. Katie kicked out at 2 ½. Frustrated, Lita grabbed her and lead her down the hall and back to the ring. Katie stopped short and rammed her into the ringpost and crawled under the ring.

"Uhh JR, I think Katie Logan has lost her mind. She's under the ring. The loss of blood has affected her thinking" Lawler said as Lita rolled back into the ring "Is it me or is Katie still hot covered in blood? Oh the dreams I've had about her after seeing that Playboy layout. How dare Lita tear up a perfectly good magazine. Jericho loves the articles in Playboy!" he joked.

"I think your right King she is a good looking woman… but wait…oh I think she's thinking just fine!" JR shouted as Katie appeared on the other side of the ring and crawled into the ring with Triple H's sledgehammer. "I think business is about to pick up!" JR shouted.

"Never in my career JR have I seen a street fight between two hot women turn me on so much!" King screeched.

"Me either!" JR shouted excitedly as Katie hit Lita in the ribs and then slammed her across the head knocking her out cold and busting her open. Blood was gushing from Lita's forehead as Katie climbed the ropes as the fans stood to their feet. She dove off the ropes hitting Lita with a perfect and amazing shooting star press and went for the cover. "One! Two! Three!" JR shouted as Katie got the three count. She stood up and stared down at an unconscious Lita as the ref handed her The Women's Title and raised her hand to the fans screams and cheers.

A bloodied Matt Hardy climbed the ropes and jumped landing a legdrop onto Edge's head and chest. Matt grabbed a table and tried to open it and put it in the middle of the ring. He turned around as Edge grabbed a bent chair he'd used on Matt earlier and smacked him across the face. Matt fell back onto the mat and Edge went for the ladder where the title belt was hanging over the ring but his greed took over and he went over and got the table and placed it sideways in the ropes in the corner close by where Matt was laying. Edge waited for Matt to stand up so he could spear him through the table. A minute later, Matt stood up groggily barely aware of his surroundings. Edge ran towards Matt but Matt dodged out of the way. Edge went through the table and got lodged between the ropes and ringpost. Edge pulled himself out of the corner and turned around to get a kick to the gut and a twist of fate onto the mat.

Matt climbed the rope for the belt but paused and sat on the ladder. He hit Edge with a leg drop from off the top of the ladder. They both lay there barely conscious as a ref started to count to ten. Lita limped down to the ring and pulled Matt over to the corner and climbed the ropes hitting him with a perfect moonsault. She put the ladder back up and forced Edge to climb the ladder to get the belt. He was basically on her shoulders barely conscious. Katie ran down to the ring and pushed the ladder over spilling Lita onto the outside of the ring and causing Edge to fall straddling the top rope. Katie sized Edge up and hit him with The Katie Kick forcing him off the ropes onto the outside onto the floor. Katie tried to get Matt up. He laid in the corner trying to catch his breath. Lita slid into the ring and they both stared each other down before heading outside the ring for a weapon. Lita grabbed a chair and Katie pulled a ladder from under the ring. She pushed it into the ring as Edge got in the ring and Matt stood up eyeing them. Edge speared Matt as Lita dropkicked Katie as she held the ladder in her hand. Lita threw Edge the chair and got out of the ring and returned with another chair as Katie stood up. They prepared to give her a conchairto to the head but Katie saw them and ducked just in time causing the two chairs to slam together hurting their hands. They both screamed in pain as Matt struggled to get up. Matt grabbed Edge and hit him with a Twist of Fate and grabbed the ladder, put it back up and climbed the ladder getting the World Heavyweight title. He stared at it in awe as Katie climbed the ladder on the opposite side and kissed him passionately as Jeff came down wearing his Smackdown belt and carrying Katie's Women's title. Katie straddled the ladder as Jeff climbed the opposite side from Matt handing her the Women's title belt. She and Matt put their belts on and posed for the fans with Jeff up on the ladder. The Hardy's were at the top of the ladder for the first time in their lives and it never felt better.

Katie made her way down the hallway leading to her hotel room after a night of partying with the entire roster after Wrestlemania 22. She'd signed so many Playboy magazines that her wrist hurt. Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, Chris, Trish, Jay, Candace and Stacy were pissy drunk. Katie had a few drinks but she was definitely buzzing. It was 5 a.m. and she was exhausted. Matt and Nash took another elevator but she'd squeezed onto a crowded elevator with Trish, Mickie James, Torrie, Victoria, Chris and Jay.

"Hey congrats champ" Dave called out as she got to her room door. She jumped covering her chest.

"Hey" Katie grinned from ear to ear.

"How does it feel?" Dave smiled walking over and giving her a big hug.

"Hmm, unbelievable" Katie laughed.

"Yea, so… you're out late"

"Early" Katie corrected him looking at her watch.

"Right. You looked so good tonight, well last night. I wanted to celebrate with you but your husband would flip the fuck out so… I can't believe that your all alone without your lap dogs for a change. Hey, do you think we can talk for a minute?" Batista inquired just as Matt and Nash made their way around the corner.

He let out an exasperated breath. "Hey, congrats Matt" Dave said shaking his hand.

"Aww, thanks man. What are you two doing out here in the hall this time of morning?" Matt asked obviously drunk.

"He was congratulating me" Katie informed him as Nash moved forward and opened the door for her. He and Matt stood eyeing Katie and Dave Batista waiting for her to end their conversation and go inside.

"Well, umm, talk to you soon when The Terminator isn't standing guard over your shoulder" Dave told her.

"Yea okay" she said through a half grin.

"Keep it up Batista, and I'll show you what terminate really means" Nash responded with a sinful smile as Katie's cellphone started to ring.

"I'll be back!" Dave joked in his best Arnold Swarzenegger impersonation backing away and leaving.

"Asshole!" Nash responded ushering Matt and Katie into the room.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Matt laughed kicking off his shoes as Katie gasped while talking on the phone. "What is it?" Matt asked walking over to her in a hurry. She put her hand up to silence him.

"Mom, no! How could you not tell me something like that?" Katie whined flopping down on the chair.

"The cancer back?" Matt asked nervously.

"Okay, fine. See you in a few days" Katie sighed hanging up the phone.

"She okay?" Nash asked.

"No! She's pregnant" Katie groaned placing her head in her hands.

"What!" Nash gasped.

Matt was cracking up laughing. "Matt! It's not funny!" Katie cried.

"Come on, your Mom is like 47 years old and she got pregnant! People her age should know about protection" Matt cracked up laughing as Katie grew more annoyed.

"Matt chill" Nash warned trying to get him up off the floor.

Katie stood and headed to the bedroom with Matt and Nash a few feet behind her. "Baby! Don't be mad" Matt chuckled grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. "I'll wash your back in the shower and give you a nice relaxing massage on the bed" he said nibbling on her ear.

Katie grinned innocently at Nash and spoke. "Your right baby, older people should be aware of birth control. With that thought, you should really call and discuss that with your father"

"Why?" he grinned.

"Because, he's the father of my mother's baby" Katie said going to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

"What! Logan! Open the fucking door!" Matt shouted beating on the door as the sound of the shower starting echoed behind the closed door.

"Isn't your Dad in his 60's? I'm going to sleep on this one" Nash giggled before going into the living room area and diving onto the sofa.

"This is bullshit!" Matt shouted pulling out his phone and dialing his father. "Dad! Get up! Now! What the hell! You got Logan's mother pregnant? We're married. You two cannot date. You're too old for this shit!" Matt argued as Nash laid back and enjoyed the drama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The Legend is in the motherfucking house!" Shannon Moore teased as Gilbert Hardy made his way through the door at Matt's house a few days later.

"What?" Gilbert grinned placing his hands on his hips as Shane Helms sat grinning widely at him.

"You the man" Shane chuckled.

"Damn! Matt opened his big mouth" Gilbert fussed.

"Come on man, you can't hide nothing like that from us. It's like we are one with the universe and it tells all that is to be hidden behind closed doors that is supposed to be hidden. We as one will know because all will be revealed" Jeff babbled.

"Jeff… shut the fuck up!" Shannon laughed as Matt and Katie came downstairs.

"Matt, Katie" Gilbert nodded.

"Guess you got the magic stick huh?" Matt joked as Jeff, Shannon and Shane broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Gilbert questioned.

"You on the blue pill man?" Jeff pointed at him. "I bet you are!"

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about" Gilbert responded getting more confused.

"You getting help getting it up? Viagra?" Shannon explained.

"Ohhh, hell no! I don't need them" Gilbert shook his head. "The old equipment works just fine"

"Oh my God!" Katie whispered making a face as if she wanted to throw up.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself young man?" Matt asked him as Shane and Shannon were laughing so hard that they were crying.

"You're going to have to get out there and get a job to support this baby, young man. You can start with cutting all of our yards" Jeff joked trying to keep a straight face.

"You all are a bunch of jackasses! Listen up, I'm saying this once. We're getting married on September 23rd. Matter of fact that's Matt's birthday. Be there or kiss my ass" Gilbert said with authority before walking out the house.

"Damn, yall pissed him off" Shane said seriously.

"Well…I guess this makes us siblings" Jeff said throwing his arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Isn't that like incest?" Shannon pointed at Matt and Katie. "I'm liking this shit"

"If it is, I'm not stopping!" Matt laughed as Katie slapped him on the ass.

"Come on, you willing to give up our sex life?" Matt challenged.

"Yea…no…maybe?" Katie wondered out loud. "Damnit! I need to talk to my mother. This wedding cannot take place!"

"That's right! If anyone can stop Chelsea from marrying my Dad it's you Logan. I have faith in you!" Matt said boosting her confidence.

"Your right, I can do it!" Katie shouted full of confidence.

"I couldn't do it!" Katie whined a few days later as she hit her head against the glass dinette table in her old townhouse she shared with Trish.

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay. I mean your marriage to Matt ends in like five weeks" Trish reminded her.

"Don't remind me" Katie cried. "My Mom gets to have a baby at 47! 47 Trish! This should be my time. I'm Women's Champ and of all the men in the world! My father-in-law?"

"Katie, are you jealous?" Trish questioned.

"No! My Mom should be my babysitter! Not me being hers!" Katie whined.

"Katie, think of the things your Mom has been through. She beat cancer. Now God has given her a good man and another chance at motherhood" Trish reminded her.

"Your right. I should be more supportive" Katie said wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is a good thing. Things are looking up for the Logan women" Trish said.

"Yea it is. I can substitute her baby for my own and not gain the weight or go through the pain" Katie said perking up. "Get out the drinks, we're celebrating"

"We are?" Trish shouted getting up grabbing a bottle of wine.

"Hey, we're all happy and healthy. Besides, Mel and I are going to be big sisters" Katie reminded her. "I have Matt and you have Chris"

"Yea and you get to fuck your hot brother and have everyone to be okay with it. Real Jerry Springer shit" Trish shrugged as Katie looked at her in horror as she opened the wine. "Well…okay then I guess I should have kept that little tidbit to myself" Trish said putting two glasses down and filling them to the hilt. "Where were we? Oh yea, I'll drink to that" Trish said clinking Katie's glass. Katie guzzled the red liquid and quickly asked for a refill.

"You're what?" Matt guffawed as he and Amy sat in his living room. It was May 3rd, a little over a week to go before he and Logan had to let Vince know they were going to stay together. No divorce. Til death do us part. Although they hadn't discussed it, they knew they wanted to stay together. They were happy…until now because he'd fucked it up.

"Pregnant" Amy said slowly.

"What does Adam think?" Matt asked.

"He doesn't know because we haven't been together in weeks. You're the only one I've been with" she stressed. "I know this is your kid Matt. Adam and I are over. We were pretty much over the night we you know…hooked up right here on the sofa"

"Shit!" he huffed as he stood and started pacing. "I wasn't in my right mind. I'd had a few drinks plus beer before you came over. I don't even remember…" he babbled on. "Logan cannot find out about this. You know we lost a baby"

"I'm having this baby with or without you" she informed him as he stood eyeing her with doubt.

"I'm in love with Logan. You can have this baby but we won't be together in any way shape or form. I'll help and have visitation rights but we are through. I'm with Logan now and that's all there is to it" Matt stressed.

"I wish you'd reconsider… we could have the child we always talked about" Amy started caressing his chest.

"No, I'm committed to Logan and it's going to stay that way" Matt said walking to the door. "Set up a doctor appointment and let me know when. I'll be there for you for the baby's sake" he said opening the door. "I won't abandon my kid"

"Umm, okay" Amy said through a fake smile. "Talk to you soon" she whispered as she left. Matt slammed the door and locked it.

"Fuck!" Matt screamed pulling at his hair. "Logan is going to kill me!"

"So, what are you guys thinking?" Stephanie McMahon asked eyeing Katie sitting at the table next to her.

"Umm, that we want to stay in this marriage. I don't know" Katie moaned fiddling with the napkin in front of her.

"You know, Hunter and I fell in love with one another during a storyline too" she blushed. "I see you and Matt in it for the long haul"

"I hope so. I also appreciate you guys giving me a year off to tour. It's been a dream of mine to wrestle and sing. You guys made them both possible"

"No problem. So, you're going to tell my Dad next week for sure?" Steph teased.

"I hope so" Katie grinned shyly.

"The sex must be awesome because you two have that glow when you're together" she grinned.

"Yea, kind of like you and your husband" Katie teased back causing Steph to blush.

"Tell Matt we'll see him in a week. I look forward to seeing you two confessing your love for one another in front of my father. He loves being right" Steph smiled widely.

**Raw**

"Amy is totally going to have to quit for awhile" Melina was telling Maria as Katie stepped out of the shower.

"Amy is quitting?" Katie asked in shock. "You sure?"

"Yea, she's pregnant" Maria answered as a pang of jealousy struck Katie.

"Everyone's having a baby" Katie grinned but was thinking to herself_…"Everyone but me."_

"Yea, they are. Makes me feel like having one" Melina nodded as Katie started getting dressed quickly sliding into her pants.

"So, is Adam handing out cigars yet?" Katie grinned pulling her shirt over her head.

"I doubt it " Melina chuckled under her breath.

"I don't know" Maria shrugged as Katie looked for her wrestling boots. She remembered putting them in the backseat of the car. She slid on her flip flops.

"Maybe I'll go and congratulate him" Katie told her.

"Don't!" Melina said blocking the door.

"Why not?" Katie asked full of suspicion.

"Maybe he doesn't know yet" Maria chimed in.

"Yea…that's it. She haven't told him yet" Melina said eyeing Maria.

"Okay. You can move now. I need to leave" Katie told her as she hesitated and then moved slowly out of the way.

"See you later" Maria smiled.

"Yea, later" Katie nodded eyeing Melina who appeared to be nervous.

Katie headed to her car to get her wrestling boots. She stopped cold when she saw a box on her car and slowly got it and opened it. She screamed and threw the box on the hood of her car. There were dead butterflies in the box. Their wings were torn off. She slowly backed away and bumped into someone and screamed when he grabbed her.

"Katie! It's me! Dave!" Dave Batista shouted trying to calm her down.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she asked smoothing her clothes and hair.

"I followed you out here. We have to talk" he stressed causing her to grab her hands to stop them from shaking. He looked over her shoulder and saw the box. "What the fuck!" he shouted before taking the box and tossing it in the trash. "Where the hell is your bodyguard!" Batista shouted at her.

"He had a death in the family. I gave him the week off" Katie mumbled trying to get herself together.

"I don't think it's the time to tell you this. Maybe we should sit and talk another time"

"No, let's sit in my car here" she said unlocking the doors and getting in the car with him.

They sat in silence a few minutes until she calmed down. He then started to explain to her how Amy asked him to help her break up her and Matt's marriage. Then Dave started to tell Katie about the conversation he heard between Amy and Melina in the catering hall. "I'm not sure if they really slept together but she claims it was at Matt's house while you were gone. I care about you and I felt like you needed to know what's going on under your nose" he told her sympathetically.

"Hmm…well…I certainly appreciate you looking out for me. Can you leave me alone to think? I need privacy right now" she told him holding back tears.

"You sure?" he asked caressing her shoulder.

"Oh yea!" she basically shouted.

"I'll be over by the door waiting. You can't be alone" he reminded her.

"Right. Thanks Dave" she grinned. Katie sat in the car 20 minutes sobbing before getting out with her boots. One week left to let Vince know if she wanted out of her marriage with Matt or not. She knew what she had to do.

**Matt's house a few days later**

"Hey baby" Matt called out as he entered the house around 8:30 Thursday night. He saw Katie sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine. "You look comfortable"

"I am" she responded quickly never looking his way.

"I invited the guys over to put some steaks on the grill and shoot the shit" he said trying to kiss her neck. She pulled away swiftly.

"Whatever" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay…what's going on? You've been cold towards me for the past 2 days. We practically rode home Monday in complete silence and you don't want sex. I know its not your period. It's not due for a few more days" Matt commented as he sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked holding her hand but she pulled it away and stood up facing him.

"You tell me" she said putting the magazine down. She cleared her throat. "Tomorrow I'm going to let Vince know that we want out of this marriage" she said coldly.

"What? Baby, why?" he asked completely taken aback.

"You know why" she responded slowly.

"No…"

"Amy? You have a baby on the way which means you slept with her during this marriage" she spat out.

"Wait…I can explain…"

"Don't bother Matt. You made a complete fool out of me! How you claimed I should be faithful to you during this arrangement because you were being faithful to me" she shouted through tears. "Take your marriage vows seriously my ass!"

"Logan, it was a mistake. Between the Grey Goose and a few beers…"

"If she didn't get pregnant you'd have never told me you fucked her while I was away! You are a sorry bastard Matt. I hate you with everything I have. I will work with you these next few weeks, then I'm going away for a few months. I go on tour with The Black-eyed Peas and The Pussycat Dolls, so I'll be away long enough to get over the betrayal that…" she choked out.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I don't even remember that night. I told Amy I was staying with you. I want you!" he cried grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. "Don't leave me, please! I need you to stay" he begged.

"Why Matt? For you to sleep with someone else while I'm away? I can't do this anymore. I've watched you the past few days go along with your day as if you didn't have a kid on the way with that slut! You and Adam aren't any different from one another. He's not as smart as you are because he constantly gets caught. My things are packed and moved already. There's nothing left here for me" she stated as she pulled away from him and got her purse and car keys. "I'll be in touch eventually"

"What? No!" he jumped up and blocked the door. "Your not leaving damnit! Listen, I fucked up. Our vows says through the good times and the bad times. This is one of those bad times. I was weak. You were right. I still had feelings for Amy. I fucked up and slept with her but it was a mistake. Hell, it's a mistake I don't even remember! Logan, I will spend the rest of my days making this up to you. I promise. Give me that chance. Please, you can't just walk away from us" he sobbed.

Katie looked down at the floor and then into his eyes. "Watch me" she said in a faint whisper trying to open the door.

"Logan!" he screamed as they both struggled with one another against the door.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She slapped him hard across the face but it had no affect on him. He was stronger than her. He grabbed her shoulders shaking her like a rag doll.

"Stop it! Stop screaming!" he demanded as Jeff opened the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I could hear you two coming up to the house" Jeff demanded as Katie broke away from Matt and ran for the door.

"Don't let her go!" Matt shouted as she ran out the door past Jeff.

"Why not?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Because she's leaving me, that's why!" he said running after her.

"What! Why? Man, what did you do?" Jeff shouted running out behind him. Matt had taken her keys and tossed them somewhere in the grass.

"Your not leaving me Logan! I can be a father to that kid and still be with you" he explained.

"You don't get it! I don't want to be with you anymore! You have a baby with someone else! That baby should have been ours!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Don't say that, your just mad. We can have a ton of kids if you want. Jeff, tell her" Matt pleaded with Jeff to help him.

"You have a kid coming with someone else?" Jeff inquired.

"With Amy of all people! Jeff, can you help me find my keys?" she asked getting on her knees in the dark raking her hands through the grass.

"I'll give you a ride" Jeff said pulling his keys out as Shane and Shannon drove up.

"No Jeff, stay out of this. She's my wife. She's just letting off steam. This is between us" Matt warned him.

"Man, you can't hold her hostage. The last thing we need is the police to have us plastered all over the news. Let her go cool off a few days and maybe you two can talk then" Jeff suggested as Shane walked up.

"Anyone lose some keys? I stepped on them getting out of the car" Shane asked holding Katie's keys in his hand. Katie took them and headed for her car.

"Logan, get your ass back here right fucking now! You're still my wife!" Matt shouted angrily. "Where are you going?"

"Let her go" Jeff said to Matt.

"I don't know! Just away from you!" she responded full of angst.

"What the fucks going on?" Shannon asked.

"Katie, wait! Don't leave mad. Jeff, Shannon and I will leave so you two can talk alone. Let cooler heads prevail" Shane offered.

"Thanks Shane, but there's no more talking. Matt has a family to get to" Katie said getting in the car. Shane turned looking at Matt in confusion.

"Baby wait! Can I call you later? Tell me where your going. Nash is off. I need to know your safe" Matt begged and pleaded.

"I'll follow her to make sure she's safe" Shane volunteered going to his car.

"You have no idea what your doing! Your just angry!" Matt repeated. "Sleep on it and we'll talk tomorrow" he told her as he leaned into her car window.

"Give me one good reason to stay Matt! Huh? Here's your one chance" she asked honestly. He stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"You're my wife, that should be enough" he answered as she started the car.

"Not good enough" she shook her head and backed up and sped out of the yard.

"What do you want me to say!" Matt shouted running after her car as Shane left to catch up to her.

"Matt! It's over! She's gone" Jeff shouted walking over to him. "You should have told her that you loved her man!"

"What? That was what she wanted to hear? She should already know that!" Matt huffed as anger built up in him.

"Man your just like Dad, stubborn and not romantic at all" Jeff huffed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shannon questioned again.

"Matt here has a baby on the way too" Jeff told Shannon.

"And Katie's upset she's pregnant?" Shannon laughed.

"No, she's not. Amy is" Jeff answered as Matt screamed and stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"So, are we having dinner or what?" Shannon asked as Jeff shrugged slamming his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans and headed towards the house.

"I just can't stop shaking" Katie shivered as Shane tried to give her a cup of chamomile tea. "He slept with her. He gave her a baby Shane"

"I know, just relax. I called Trish and your Mom. Your Mom says to come home. Trish is going to call you to see if you want her to come home from Canada. You have to answer the phone" Shane told her. "Dave called. I told him you had a fight with Matt. Knowing him, he'll definitely be calling. Don't answer his calls though" Shane suggested.

"Shane you are so obvious" she chuckled finally cracking a smile.

"Hey, Matt's my best friend. I want him to be happy. You make him happy" he told her honestly.

"So happy he slept with his ex"

"Hey, true enough that was idiotic on his part" Shane admitted. "I think he was obsessed with getting Amy back just to dump her. After sleeping with her again he probably realized he was really over her. I know it may be hard for you to understand but it's a man thing. Has to do with our ego" Shane explained as best he could.

"So if I sleep with a guy, get pregnant, he'll accept that baby and take me back?" Katie asked.

"Whoa! Hell no! Don't go do something crazy now. I only meant he probably slept with her to close that chapter between them. Trust me, he didn't intend to make a baby with her" Shane laughed. "Uh uh, no way. Just get some sleep and call him before you leave on the road tomorrow"

"Okay" she nodded as her doorbell rang.

"There's no way Trish has come from Canada this quick" Shane mumbled going to the door. He looked through the peep hole and swore. "Shit! Was this motherfucker calling from the airport?" he hissed opening the door to see Dave Batista standing on the doorstep with a travel bag.

"Is she okay?" Dave asked pushing past Shane as he swung the door open. He dropped his heavy bag on Shane's foot while rushing over to Katie.

"She's fine. Can't say the same about my foot! You want me to call you another cab?" Shane called out closing the door.

"I'm staying as long as she needs me. You can leave, I got this" he told Shane before turning his attention back to Katie. "So, I guess its true. Amy is pregnant by Matt?" he sighed looking her in the eye as she broke down crying in his arms.

Shane felt like a third wheel and opened the door. "Well, I'm heading out. Call him in the morning Katie" he hollered out closing the door behind him.

"Get your ass up! Dave Batista just showed up at Katie's townhouse with a big ass travel bag!" Shane shouted as he walked into Matt's house. Matt was sitting staring into space as "All By Myself" by Eric Carmen played low on the stereo. Jeff and Shannon was sitting on the floor silently watching over Matt.

"What?" Matt asked standing slowly.

"You heard me. Turn off that suicidal shit! He ain't there to just console her. He's there to fuck her through her hard time" Shane pointed.

"You mean help her through this hard time?" Jeff corrected.

"The only thing hard in that house is Dave's dick. I'm telling you, he plans on getting it wet tonight" Shane expressed.

"Damn Matt, your wife is about to get banged by the Animal!" Shannon laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Shan!" Jeff growled.

"Well…she is" Shannon shrugged.

"I'm out of here" Matt sighed grabbing his keys and leaving.

"You think we should follow him?" Jeff asked.

"No, but because I'm nosy…" Shane started for his car with Jeff and Shannon hot on his heels.

"I just want you to be happy" Dave whispered caressing her face gently.

"I know"

"I've made it clear that I believe I'm the man who can do that. Make you happy, I mean" he said staring into her eyes. "Katie…I love you" he said from the heart.

"Dave…I can't jump into another…" she started before he cut her off with a deep passionate kiss. A minute later she pulled away. "We can't. I'm not even divorced yet"

"Did that stop Matt and Amy from…" he said angrily but caught himself. "I'm sorry, that was rude and I…" he froze as the sound of breaking glass caused them to run to the front door. Matt Hardy was taking a baseball bat to Katie's gray Lexus.

"Matt! Are you crazy!" Katie screamed at him as a few neighbors cut their porch lights on and filed outside to see what all of the commotion was.

"You are a whore!" he shouted at her as he took out her left taillight. "I come here to make up with you and your kissing that bastard? I saw you two through the window!" he screamed hitting the bat across the trunk of her car three times.

"Matt nothing happened! It was just a kiss! Stop it!" she screamed trying to make him come to his senses.

"Go to hell!" Matt answered before taking out her back window. "Is he worth it now? Huh, you fucking bitch!" he screamed making his way towards her.

"Enough of this shit!" Dave shouted running past her and spearing Matt onto the front lawn.

"No! Stop it!" Katie pleaded as the sound of sirens approaching shrilled through the night air. Shane pulled up and jumped out the car with Jeff and Shannon.

Matt and Dave were going toe to toe with an array of punches to the face and ribs. Matt grabbed the bat and took a swing at Dave's ribs knocking the air out of him.

"Stop it!" Katie shouted standing in front of Dave.

"Get the fuck out the way Logan, I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" Matt threatened as Shannon snatched the bat out his hand.

"Calm down Matt, the cops are coming. Let's get outta here" Shannon pleaded.

"Fuck it! I'll fight you with my bare hands. Come on you son of a bitch! Big motherfucker!" he shouted at Dave as the police drove up. Dave backed away pulling Katie towards him.

"Arrest that man officer!" Dave shouted holding his ribs while blood ran down his cheek from being busted open over his eye.

"What's going on?" asked the first officer who got out the car. "Everyone stay put!" he said drawing his weapon. "Morris! Take the ones closer to the street!" he shouted to his partner.

"No! We'll all be fired" Katie whispered to a very pissed off Dave as the officer grabbed Shannon making him drop the bat and attempted to put him in handcuffs.

"I got it Almarez!" Morris responded pushing Shannon to the ground to secure the cuffs.

"Hey! I wasn't fighting!" Shannon screamed as he was being picked up and drug to the police car.

"Yea right! You had a bat and there's a Lexus with busted out windows" said Almarez as he picked the bat up off the ground.

"Wait, the car was damaged in an accident. It was dropped off yesterday" Katie lied. "They bumped the car during a scuffle. We solved the issue" she smiled.

"And the glass everywhere?" Morris asked looking at Dave bleeding.

"She's a professional wrestler. We all are actually but she has a stalker. It's been filed you can check it out. She has a bodyguard and all" Shane threw in trying to smooth the situation. "The stalker guy was around here earlier. That's when the glass was heard breaking. We came out to see what was going on"

"Are any of these men the stalker?" Almarez joked eyeing Matt as he wiped blood from his mouth and nose.

"No! Everything's fine here officers. They ran my stalker off before you got here. I'm okay" Katie assured them.

"See?" Shannon frowned as Officer Morris took the handcuffs off of him and got in the car.

"Don't let us get another disturbance call tonight! I don't care if Batista and Hardy there is SmackDown and Raw Champions" grinned Officer Almarez as he got in the drivers seat and drove off slowly.

"Matt, let's go" Jeff hollered heading to Matt's car.

"We'll see you back at Matt's" Shane told Jeff as he and Shannon got in his car and left.

Katie walked over to Matt who was eyeing Dave with much hatred. "Look at the mess you've made tonight. Out here acting like fucking teenagers! I'm not you. I don't jump into bed because I'm feeling lonely" Katie said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't you see he's trying to fuck you tonight? He's taking advantage of you" Matt shouted angrily.

Katie sighed. She was tired of the whole situation. She just wanted to climb into bed and sleep. "I want a new Lexus in my driveway by this time next week or I will press charges. Oh, instead of a gray one, make it black" Katie said angrily walking towards her house.

"Logan, I'm sorry!" Matt shouted after her as he looked at the damage he'd done to her new car.

Dave walked over to Matt. "You just made her decision that much easier" Dave chuckled before following her into the house and slamming the door behind him. Matt headed towards the house.

"Matt!" Jeff warned as Almarez and Morris cruised past them slowly flashing a light on them. Matt swallowed his pride and got in the car with Jeff. The officers followed them for a few blocks before turning down a side street. "This has been a fucking crazy night" Jeff laughed eyeing Matt. Matt was leaning against the window wiping tears from his eyes. Jeff rarely ever saw his big brother cry. "I'm sorry man" Jeff said patting him on the back.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shane questioned as Matt loaded pics up onto his webpage.

"To let her think I've moved on, she gets jealous and comes running back. Plain and simple. She won't answer my calls then I'll keep letting her think I'm having hot girls come over, fucking them and posting the pics of them half dressed so she'll think I've forgotten about her" Matt told him with a devilish grin.

"Yea it could work. On the other hand it could backfire and push her into the arms of another man, namely Dave. That dude is not giving up easily" Shane spoke honestly.

"You think she's sleeping with him already?" Matt wondered staring at a pic of he and Katie in Hawaii on his website.

"Don't know. It's been three weeks, no answer to your calls and emails. Avoiding you at work. She may have moved on or is just hurt to the point she can't stand to see you. Then she did file for divorce from your ass. Moving on you think?" Shane suggested.

"She's never home. Chris said that Orton told him Katie has been staying in DC with Dave. The idea of her giving it up to that guy" Matt huffed getting up and getting his cellphone.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Calling Nash. I need an inside man" Matt said dialing Nash's cell.

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You guys hear the news?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: yea_

_LethalLitaFan : not really surprised_

_Sage: I am. I hung out with those two. Something big happened._

_BeenThereDoneThat: thought that too since he has pics of girls with their arms around him on his page_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: D-I-V-O-R-C-E Yeehaw! Told you guys!_

_BenjaminRules: Man you're crazy, they could be fans_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: He cheated on her. I feel it in my bones_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Maybe they both just fell out of love_

_BeenThereDoneThat: Maybe, I had hope for those two after he and Lita didn't work out_

_LethalLitaFan : Or she cheated_

_Sage: If they reveal anything to me, you guys will be the first to know_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: I emailed Katie but got no response_

_ToniaLuvsKatz: She sent me a email. She said they grew apart and hope we will respect their privacy for now_

_JacobsF'NLadderBroke: Come on guys! When Matt was screwed over he plastered it all over the internet to tell anyone who'd listen. Now all of a sudden the guy is quiet as a church mouse? He fucked up._

_LethalLitaFan: You got a point. Those few pics with the girls in his house is suspicious too_

_BenjaminRules: True, but her pics are still on his site, even the ones of them kissing_

_Sage: Don't jump to conclusions_

_MzJessicaHardy: We'll see what happens. _

Matt and Katie made their way backstage after a grueling match against Edge and Lita. As soon as they got backstage Katie headed to her locker room. She showered, dressed and met up with Nash. Matt made his way towards them with a look of hope on his face.

"Logan! Wait up!" he shouted following them out the building. "We have to talk eventually" Matt argued walking alongside her as fans screamed for their autographs. They signed a few autographs and walked towards the parking lot.

"Matt, why are you following me?" Katie fussed handing Nash her bag. He loaded it in the trunk and opened the door for her. "Just give me my space!" Katie begged starting to cry.

"I call and you refuse to answer. Come home and let's work this out" he pleaded trying to pull her into his arms. She pulled away, hitting him in his chest.

"Don't touch me! You're tainted to me. Go play with your new tramps you were hugged up with on your site!" she screamed and realized they were in the parking garage airing their dirty laundry. "Just go okay?"

"You've been going to my site?" he grinned widely. "They were fans. I'm not giving up on us, I know you still care" he swore pulling her by her elbow. She tried to jerk away and Nash got between them.

"Hey cool it! You two are making a scene" Nash informed them. They looked around and saw Randy Orton and John Cena eyeing them intently as they headed to their cars.

"Just talk to me" Matt pleaded.

"Okay, but not now. I'm still too angry at you" she said getting in the car.

"She's staying at her mother's beach house in Florida. She's not with Dave like the rumors claim. Back off and give her space" Nash whispered before getting in the car and driving off.

Matt stood staring after the car trying to gather his thoughts. "Hey, Amy!" Matt called out as Amy headed to her car a few minutes later.

"Hey Matt" she grinned widely. "Good match tonight huh? You wanna go out to dinner tonight?" she flirted.

"We need to set up a doctors appointment to see if the baby is okay and talk to Vince about giving you some time off or getting you a storyline that doesn't have you doing too much athleic stuff so…"

"Matt. I was going to call you yesterday but I was so busy that…" Amy started.

"I was really concerned for you and the baby tonight during our match. I didn't want to say anything in front of Logan because this situation is very sensitive for her so…" he went on before Amy cut him off.

"I'm not pregnant!" Amy blurted out. "Got my period a few days ago. It was a false alarm" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What? You mean…my marriage has ended for nothing? You knew you weren't…" Matt huffed walking in circles with his fists balled up.

"I'm sorry. I was mistaken" Amy responded.

"You knew you weren't pregnant didn't you? Why?"

"Because I wanted you back! I needed to get you back okay! I did what I had to do. You passed out on the couch before we got a chance to do it. I would have been pregnant for real by now if you'd stopped sulking over Katie and slept with me" she said trying to hug him.

"Don't! So we never even fucked? I can't stand the sight of you right now" Matt said backing away from her slowly and heading to his rental car.

"We can be together now" she shouted following him to his car.

"You're fucking crazy!" Matt screamed getting in his car and leaving her standing in the parking garage crying uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Three months later**

Katie lay across her bed staring out at the waves of the water through the slide patio door at the beach house. She'd been crying for hours. Her life was a mess! It had been three months since she left Matt. She had to move on but it was sort of hard when Debbie Gibson was crooning about being lost in some guys eyes on the radio. Katie remembered that feeling all too well. She smiled at remembering how she couldn't stop staring everywhere else when she'd first started hanging around Matt. She feared she'd get lost in his brown eyes. He'd once asked her the color of his eyes. She'd panicked thinking he was on to her discomfort around him. Back then he was the perfect guy. Now… she heard a knock on the patio glass door. She looked up and saw Dave Batista grinning at her. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" she laughed hugging him tightly as he slid the patio door closed behind him.

"Seeing if the weather is as nice as you claimed it was here" Dave responded pulling his bag inside and kissing her on the cheek. "Where's the Terminator?"

"He's in the other room surfing the internet. I can show you around. We can surf, go to this great salsa club. Oh, we will have so much fun!" she clapped excitedly.

Dave laughed at her childlike behavior. She was always so serious. He knew she needed to escape from her problems and he was more than willing to help her do so. They had two fun filled days before he had to head out to a Smackdown houseshow. Dave felt weird when everyone approached them for an autograph. A lot of people wanted Katie Logan, the singer's autograph. Some people didn't even know he was Dave Batista, Smackdown champ. A few pics were taken and next thing you know they're in magazines together as a possible couple. Paparazzi was brutal. They'd hound you for no reason. For that reason Dave was grateful for Nash even though he still couldn't stand him. The guy could get them their privacy. He gave Nash time off for the night so he could be romantic with Katie. Katie seemed okay with it but Nash hated it. After a long night of salsa dancing he and Katie headed back to the beach house. They were both a little drunk but wide awake.

"I'm glad you were ready to leave, my feet were killing me" Dave laughed getting a blanket out of the trunk and a picnic basket.

"I couldn't tell. You seem to be light on your feet" Katie grinned taking off her shoes and looping her arm in his as they walked along the sand near her beach house.

Dave placed the blanket on the sand and sat down. She sat next to him as he poured wine into two glasses he'd gotten from the basket. They sat a few minutes eating cheese and bread while gazing out at the water. Dave took her glass from her and sat it down. "This is a great night. I enjoyed myself immensely. I hope I can show you around my town soon" he smiled caressing the back of her neck. Her dirty blond hair was piled up on top of her head. Sexy tendrils fell loosely revealing her slender neck.

"That would be great" she moaned out loud. "That feels good" she sighed as he kneaded her shoulders while pushing the straps of her dress to the side.

"You are very tense young lady" he mumbled right before kissing her on the nape of her neck. She shivered but let him kiss her neck then her shoulders. "You smell so sweet" he mumbled as she placed her hand on his cheek as he sucked on her neck.

"You feel so…good" she shivered while turning around to face him. "You are so fucking sexy" she blurted out. Before she could take it back and suggest they go to bed, separately before doing something they'd both regret. He kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion that she got lost. All she could remember was tattoos. A tattoo around the navel of a very sexy stomach. Big strong arms that held her as she gave away to the passion that was built up inside her. Her dress, her thong all lay in the sand next to his clothes as they kissed fervently. Her legs tangled with his as they touched one another.

"I'm trying to be gentle" he whispered against her lips as he palmed her breast and caressed her nipple.

"I know" she nodded while lifting her hips forcing his hardness into her wetness. She gasped while he steadied himself and slid in and out of her slowly at first.

"Oh shit! Mmm pussy so fucking wet and tight" he groaned pulling out. "I cannot cum" he trembled. "I waited too long for this" he chuckled.

"It's okay" she reassured him. They kissed a few minutes before she pushed him over on his back and straddled him. "It's okay to cum, we can cum together" she whispered as she sucked on his nipple while sliding down his cock.

Matt sat back on the sofa listening to the radio getting more depressed by the minute. He sat listening to "Baby Come Back" by Player. He never noticed so many depressing songs in his music selection or on the radio in his life.

_Spending all my nights _

_All my money going out on the town _

_Doing anything just to get you off of my mind _

_But when the morning comes _

_I'm right back where I started again _

_Trying to forget you is just a waste of time _

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see There was something in everything about you Baby come back, you can blame it all on me I was wrong, and I just can't live without you _

He was pissed at himself because everything in his life went from great to hell in a matter of minutes. It was now September 19th 2006. Logan had divorced him and left WWE to tour and live her life away from him. In June, Amy revealed that she wasn't pregnant after all. Hell he never even slept with her! It was an idea she and Melina had cooked up to get Amy back with Matt. They knew Dave was sitting nearby and figured he'd spill the beans to Logan. Matt told Amy how he felt a few days later after he had time to cool off and moved on with his life, Loganless. In July, Logan and Amy had one big catfight in the ring right before she dropped the Women's title to Trish. He never got to tell her that Amy lied.

_All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado _

_Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear _

_But as the sun goes down I get that empty feeling again _

_How I wish to God that you were here _

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see _

_There was something in everything about you _

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me _

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you _

If she knew he would be at Chelsea's house with his Dad for dinner she'd be sure to show up after he'd left. None of his phone calls were answered. It hurt like hell when they made him turn on her to be with Victoria in mid July. He enjoyed working with Victoria but she wasn't Logan. That was the only way he could be around her and try to get her back. To get her to come home. They were professional until the day she left WWE at the end of July.

_Now that I put it all together_

_Give me the chance to make you see _

_Have you used up all the love in your heart _

_Nothing left for me. Ain't there nothing left for me _

Fans were constantly trying to figure out what happened between them. Their answer was they both wanted different things, irreconcilable differences on the divorce papers. She'd talk to Jeff, Beth, Shane, and Shannon but not to him. He tried calling her a few times but she never answered. Eventually, she changed her cellphone and home number. He'd gotten her a cellphone on his account she never used. He purposely left it on but she wouldn't answer that one either. He always told her she needed an A line and a B line. He guessed she took it with her because the only thing he found of hers was a load of clothes she'd left in the wash. A few pieces of lingerie, jeans, bras and panties. He'd put them up in a safe place but she never came back for them. His birthday party was within 24 hours and he just wasn't feeling it. He'd fucked a few hot chicks but they were just temporary replacements.

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see _

_There was something in everything about you _

_Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me _

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you _

_I was wrong, and I just can't live_

This Saturday on his actual birthday, his Dad and Chelsea would be tying the knot. Logan had to be there to face him. He saw her on TV performing, doing interviews and in videos. He'd had her black Lexus delivered and she never called to let him know she received it or liked the upgrade he'd paid for. He'd heard she'd started dating Dave Batista exclusively from Nash who continued on as her bodyguard. Like it was a surprise Batista had weaseled his way into her life. Dave had been in a few accidents, including a bad motorcycle accident. Matt figured it was probably courtesy of her stalker. He wasn't mad at the stalker for that. Matt looked up and saw Jeff and Shannon coming in the door with party decorations. Matt sat up, wiped his eyes and put on his game face and quickly switched the CD. "Bullets" by Creed filled the room.

"Hey! Come help with the groceries" Jeff hollered over to him.

"Yea okay. You guys did invite girls right?" Matt grinned. He was ready for a really good orgasm that wasn't caused by his hand.

"Of course! We always have hot girls" Shannon told.

"Umm, where is Shane?" Matt asked going to the front door and looking out in the yard.

"He's out getting you a really hot chick for tomorrow night" Jeff grinned.

"You think he's at the Playboy mansion?" Matt joked.

"Umm, you could say that" Jeff gave him a look.

"What? Oh my God! He is?" Matt asked getting excited.

"You can say she's a former Playmate" Shannon added.

"Old or new?" Matt asked going to the car.

"Fairly new" Shannon responded.

"I can't wait!" Matt said getting bags of groceries out the trunk of Shannon's car.

"Neither can I" Jeff winked at Shannon.

"No, I can't" Katie whined as Shane pulled her to him.

"You guys need to come together to get a gift from their kids for the wedding this weekend. Now, they're having a little get together to discuss what's already been gotten from the registry then decide what they need or what you guys wanna do at the wedding. Jeff thought of singing a song to them" Shane explained.

"I'd love to but Dave is flying in late Thursday afternoon. I'm going to Smackdown with him so I'm leaving out on the road with him Saturday night after the wedding" she explained.

"I see. Well, tomorrow is Wednesday. Come by Matt's about 9"

"9?" Katie questioned.

"Yea, we're having a get together dinner for Matt's birthday" Shane told her.

"Yea, his birthday is Saturday. I totally forgot" she lied.

"Well, the dinner is at 6, so it should be over by 9. Just you, me, Shannon, Jeff, Beth and Matt picking wedding gifts" Shane said. "You in?"

"Yea, for Gilbert and my Mom…I guess" Katie nodded.

Shane left and got in his car and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing I picked you up today. You will come in handy when they forget all about their parents wedding gift from them tomorrow night" Shane grinned eyeing the beautifully wrapped wedding gift in his backseat.

**Matt's Party**

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day_

Matt leaned against the kitchen sink, drink in his hand in deep thought. The live band in his living room was playing Forty Foot Echo's "Brand New Day." He had to get away. His heart ached but he couldn't let the fellas know. He was somewhat excited. A Playboy bunny. Shane had told him about the Playboy mansion, "What was done in the grotto, stayed in the grotto" and tonight, "What happens in Matt's house, stays in Matt's house." Matt knew what that meant. This girl was down for whatever. He felt himself getting hard. He smiled at the idea of getting some pussy after a two month drought.

"Hey man, you okay?" Shane asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yea, about to start clubbing motherfucker's" Matt laughed grabbing his cellphone shaped flask and adding a little Travelers Club to it.

"You wrong for that" Shane laughed as Matt followed him out of the kitchen.

Katie arrived to Matt's house about 9:40. She figured everyone would be gone but it appeared that there was a party in full swing. Cars were parked everywhere. She got out the car and went to the door but thought better of it. The door swung open and Marty smiled at her.

"Hey, we have Katie Logan-Hardy in the house" he announced as a cameraman swung his camera in her face.

"What's going on?" she asked as Jeff ran over and gave her a cup. It smelled of liquor. She downed it quickly and gave the empty cup back to Jeff

"Come on in and have a good time. We're celebrating Matt's birthday" Jeff shouted over the live band playing a rock song she didn't recognize.

"What's with the camera guy?" she pointed to the guy pointing the camera in her face. He scanned the lens from her face down to her red, black and silver top then to her black skirt and down to her black sandals.

"You're on "The Matt Hardy Show." "Anything you want to say?" the cameraman asked.

"Umm, Happy Birthday" she smiled into the camera as Shannon made his way over to her.

"Hey, you made it" Shannon said loudly giving her a big hug. He was obviously buzzed. "Drink girl, this is my specialty drink" he bragged pushing the cup to her lips.

She sipped a little of the dark concoction and choked. "My God Shannon, what's in this?" she asked through coughs.

"That's the MooreOnHangover" he said proudly. "Guaranteed to get you fucked up!" he laughed pulling her onto the dance floor and broke out into a crazy dance. Thirty minutes later as she danced with Jeff, Shane passed by her and took her half filled cup and gave her another cup with a sweet drink in it. That one was her thing. She totally forgot about wedding gifts. The band went into a slow song, "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. She was hot around her ears. She headed to the kitchen to cool off but Shane grabbed her around the waist.

"You owe me a dance pretty lady" he giggled obviously having tried the MooreOnHangover drink as well. She looked towards the kitchen and saw Matt leaning against the wall where a group of guys were cracking up laughing. Marty was telling a funny story but Matt's eyes were transfixed on hers.

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  


Matt made his way over and tapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane grinned and stepped back letting Matt take his place as her partner. Katie stiffened up as his hand slid along her back pulling her closer to him.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

_I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl there's only you and me _

"I'm shocked to see you here tonight" Matt shouted in her ear.

"Me too!" she replied.

"Good to see you" Matt smiled pulling her close.__

Everything I know, and anywhere I'd go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, or when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but you still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

The band went straight into Nelly and Tim McGraw's "Over and Over." Matt looked over and saw Shane and Shannon by the band making requests. They gave Matt the thumbs up sign. Those bastards! They set him up! He looked down in Logan's amber eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She was the Playboy Playmate!

"You okay?" Katie shouted in his ear.

"Yea! Follow me!" he shouted pulling her upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door and sighed. "You look really nice"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Umm, want some Grey Goose?" he asked holding out the cellphone flask not knowing what else to say.

"Sure" she shrugged taking a swig and frowning. "That is not Grey Goose!" she pointed as he broke into a huge grin and sat the flask on the dresser.

"You just got clubbed" he chuckled.

"You ass!" she said hitting him on the arm.

"Did I tell you it's good to see you?"

"Yea, you did. Good to see you too" she said staring at the floor. He put his hand on her face and made her look him in the eye.

"Is it true?" he asked as she looked perplexed.

"What?"

"You with Dave now?" he asked as she turned her back to him.

"Matt…"

"How long did you wait?" he questioned. Before she could answer he was bombarding her with questions. "You fucking him? You in love with that bastard?" he asked letting his temper get the best of him.

"I'm not going to go there with you tonight. I knew it was a mistake coming here" she huffed pushing past him. He grabbed her arm and threw her onto his bed.

"Why did you come? To throw in my face that you're fucking Dave Batista?" he shouted as he noticed the cameraman at the door recording them.

"Matt you coming back down, birthday boy?" he asked eyeing and recording Katie sitting back on the bed with Matt standing at the foot of the bed. "Maybe you're already getting your gift huh?"

"I'll be down in a little while. Close the door" Matt said as he did as he asked. He locked the door and turned his attention back to her. "Logan, why are you here?"

"To discuss a wedding gift for our parents. Shane told me to come to decide on a gift with you and Jeff" she told him scooting off the bed. She straightened her skirt. "I didn't know there was a party here tonight" she told him as he leaned against the wall and put his face in his hands.

"I thought you might have come for me" he said through a strained voice.

"I'm sorry Matt. This is so awkward. Look, I'll leave" she said to him as she walked around him to the door.

"Are you fucking him?" he asked in a bold tone.

She paused at the door and walked back over to him. "Why? Will knowing make you sleep better at night?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe, maybe I'm a glutton for punishment" he shrugged. "Maybe it will give me the will to move on and fuck the shit out of one of the very willing ladies downstairs tonight. It is my birthday party. I planned on getting some pussy tonight regardless, so…" he trailed off looking at the hurt in her eyes.

"Well… in that case, in order to help you get off tonight then yea we fuck all the time! He licks me from head to toe. We fuck from pillar to post. He fucks me nice and slow or hard and fast. Depends on my mood at the time" she said getting in his face. Matt's face went blank, no expression whatsoever. She added to the lie. "I love it when he pounds my wet…tight… little pink pussy from the back until it's red and sore" she said seductively sucking on her index finger. She ran her wet finger down Matt's shirt stopping at the top of his shorts. "You know what I do then Matt? Huh? I cum! I cum all over his big long cock as he pulls my hair. Then you know what I tell him? To fuck me harder!" she laughed sadistically just before Matt backhanded her knocking her across the bed. She touched her cheek where an intense stinging was starting. "You son of a bitch! You hit me" she cried.

"Fuck you Logan! You hear me? You're nothing but a slut! Worst of all your Dave Batista's slut. Get the fuck out of my house before I choke the life out of you!" he shouted pointing at the door.

"With pleasure!" she screamed heading to the door. She paused and looked at him. "You're pathetic Matt. Grow up! Have fun with your little whore tonight" she chuckled as he grabbed her from behind. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed as he pushed her facedown onto his bed. She heard his belt unbuckling and tried to turn around but he pushed her cheek down into the comforter and whispered in her ear.

"Why go downstairs when I already have a whore in my bedroom? Talk about convenience huh?" he hissed pulling her black skirt and red panties off in one swift movement. "I'm going to leave my mark on you so Dave can see it" he whispered in her ear as he bit down on her neck sucking hard as he used his knee to spread her legs and rammed his cock all the way into her. She gasped as he pulled her hair and pounded into her wet cunt.

"You like that? Huh you little whore? Your Matt Hardy's whore tonight!" he bragged as she said something into the comforter.

He thought she was screaming into the covers until he realized she was backing up against him, matching him stroke for stroke. He pulled her up and let her fuck him as he held her arms behind her back. He watched as his cock slid in and out of her tight, wet pussy. It was a beautiful sight. Their bodies slamming against one another. She felt so good, he wanted to cum so he pounded into her like a jackhammer until she screamed out.

"Oh yea! Just like that! Fuck it! Fuck me motherfucker" she moaned roughly right before she came all over his dick.

"Oh shit baby, I'm gonna cum. Ooh shit yea, here it comes. Oooooh ahhhhh yeaaaaah!" he shouted as he squirted his load deep into her pussy.

They both collapsed onto the bed trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes of silence Matt stood up and helped her up. She bent down to get her skirt but he snatched it from her and tossed it across the room. She stared into his brown eyes seeing fire there. He pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her strapless red bra letting it fall to the floor. Katie ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere as she kissed and licked all over his chest as he threw his shirt in the corner and got out of his shoes, jeans and boxers.

Katie awoke with a start. She looked right into Matt's eyes. She realized he was watching her sleep. She got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked and found where the pack of toothbrushes were and brushed her teeth. She turned on the shower and stepped inside and that's when she noticed the bruises on her wrists and thighs. She definitely had to cover up for the next few days.

Matt headed downstairs in his boxers and the cameraman, Andy was still there recording the few people getting ready to leave.

"You motherfucker's still here?" Matt laughed. "It's fucking 7 in the morning" he said into the camera. "Do you fools ever go home?"

"You're the birthday boy who abandoned your guests at 11 last night. We're just seeing you after 7 a.m. Would you like to elaborate on what happened in your bedroom between you and a certain young lady last night?" Andy teased following Matt into the kitchen as he got two bottles of water out the fridge.

"A gentleman never tells" Matt laughed.

"Your hair looks like a lions mane" Shane Helms chuckled walking over to Matt.

Matt smoothed his hair back. "You heading out?" Matt grinned.

"Yea, looks like you enjoyed yourself" Shane said pointing to the hickey on Matt's neck.

Matt grabbed his neck, blushing. "Gotta go" he said heading back upstairs.

"Guess he enjoyed his Playboy Playmate" Andy laughed.

"Yea, I think he did" Shane smiled into the camera looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. "I'm heading over to The Legend's house for a quick bite to eat. He always has breakfast ready by 7" Shane grinned

"Is the lady he hooked up with you know who?" Andy asked. "That was the last girl I saw in his room last night. His ex?"

"Don't know. What's done at a "Matt Hardy Show" party, stays between everyone in that room" Shane said heading out the door.

He slipped his arms around her waist startling her out of her deep thought.

"Miss me?" he mumbled against her neck. Katie turned around and kissed him as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They made love for 30 minutes in the shower and another hour in the bedroom.

Katie made her way slowly down the stairs awhile later only to be bombarded with questions by Andy.

"Look who's finally coming down after 9 a.m. Playboy Playmate/ Former WWE Women's Champ/Pop Singer Katie Logan-Hardy" he chuckled.

"Katie Logan" she corrected him.

"Sorry. Did you happen to see who Matt hooked up with last night? She was really vocal, did you not hear the sounds of ecstasy coming from his room?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I had a huge hangover from that damn "MooreOnHangover" drink so I slept in the guestroom. Besides, who Matt sleeps with is no longer my concern" she commented taking a drink from her bottle of water.

"Where'd you get the water?" he asked teasingly.

"Why all the questions?" Katie inquired with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You got a huge hickey on your neck" Shannon said walking by her.

"Yea, it matches Matt's wouldn't you say?" said Andy.

"Andy, I could say, but I'm not" Shannon said giving Katie a hug.

"So…Shane slept in Katie's old room. I slept in one room. Shannon you slept in the last available room. Was Miss Logan in your room or the room that was converted into a gym?" asked Andy.

"You know Andy, you ask too many questions" Shannon pointed at him. "I'm going to walk the lady to her car" Shannon said pulling her towards the door.

"Hey Logan, hope you had a good time at my party. I aim to please" Matt called out from the top of the stairs. He followed Katie and Shannon out pushing Andy back into the house. "Hey Shan" Matt whispered signaling for him to make himself scarce. Shannon went to his car and left. They waved bye to him. Matt turned to Katie and gave her a smug smile. "You enjoyed being my whore last night?"

"I'm sure not as much as you enjoyed being my bitch" she told him before turning to get in her car.

"You like the upgrade I made?" he asked leaning over in the car.

"Yea, thanks. I love it. I never get lost now and I always have someone to talk to" she grinned.

"So…will you answer your phone when I call now?" he questioned.

"You know my number?"

"The one to the phone I gave you. Told you that you needed an A line and a B line"

"Ohhh, that phone is still on?" she asked in shock.

"Yea, it's still on my account" he told her.

"I'll charge it and turn it on" she promised him.

"Okay, so umm I'll call you"

"Okay" she responded slowly. He kissed her softly then with more passion. She broke the kiss trying to catch her breath. "I gotta go to…"

"I know. You gotta go to him" he grumbled pushing away from the car and walking back up to his house.

Katie grabbed her keys from the visor and started the car. She looked up and Matt was talking to Andy as he held the camera on his shoulder. They headed back into the house. She swore never to come back here. He was her weakness. She hated being weak.

Four hours later Katie was standing out on Gilbert Hardy's porch as The Legend and her mother went over last minute wedding plans with her sister Melanie.

"I'm going to go make a few calls. Katie be on time, talk to you later" Melanie said heading into the house.

"She's like that Road Runner. She never stops moving" Gilbert joked. "So, how was the party last night? Shane told me you were at Matt's this morning when he stopped by briefly for breakfast" he said eyeing Chelsea.

"So, you went to the party last night?" Chelsea grinned caressing her round belly.

"Yea" Katie responded nonchalantly as Gilbert tended to the meat on his barbecue pit.

"Anything special said?" she probed.

"Mom!" Katie huffed as her red cellphone Matt had given her started to ding. She'd gotten it out and charged it as soon as she got home. She'd showered and changed, gotten a gift for Gilbert and her mom, and headed to Gilbert's house for last minute wedding preparations. She took out the cellphone and checked her text messages. She knew it was from Matt. She quickly glanced at it, blushed, and sent back a quick response.

"You got a new phone I see" Chelsea smiled trying to look at it. Katie quickly stuffed it in the left pocket of her blue jeans.

"She's a little jumpy today" Gilbert chuckled walking over and throwing his arm around Chelsea. "Wanna stay for lunch?"

"No, you guys have fun" Katie smiled as Jeff sped up to the house with Beth on the back of his motorcycle. They got off his motorcycle and headed up to the house with a case of beer.

"Hey people!" Jeff said giving everyone hugs as Katie's phone started to ring. She pulled out a pink cellphone and answered it.

"Hey Dave, where are you?" she whispered in a low tone as she turned and walked away. She talked a few minutes, hung up and turned to see four pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Since when did you have two cellphones?" Chelsea asked suspiciously.

"Umm, since now" Katie shrugged stuffing the pink phone in her right jean pocket.

"Dave huh? Thought you'd be too tired from last night to deal with him today" Jeff teased.

"Oh yea, I'm surprised you can stand after last night" Beth added.

"What happened last night?" Chelsea questioned with her hand on her hip.

"Katie and Matt hooked up" Jeff blurted out sitting the beer in a chair.

"What?" Gilbert grinned.

"Jeff!" Katie grimaced.

"Well you did! Very loudly I might add. First it was you and then it was Matt. You guys are talkers and moaners" Beth pointed out.

"Talk about hitting high notes" Jeff added elbowing Katie playfully.

"Katie?" Chelsea shook her head.

"Mom, don't please! This is so embarrassing! I gotta go" Katie said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"The rehearsal dinner…" Chelsea started.

"I know! Melanie will call me 50 more times before. I'll be there!" Katie promised as Chelsea looked at the hickey on her neck.

"Matt has a matching one" Jeff added.

"I swear Jeff!" Katie laughed heading to her car. Beth followed her to her car.

"Hmm, seems like someone has an A line and a B line now. Matt rubbing off on you huh?" Beth winked as her cellphone dinged. She took it out and read her text message.

"Yea, just don't tell anyone else. Look Beth, I don't know where this thing with Matt is going" Katie begged as Beth nodded. "I'm going to make the phone he gave me for family and friends and my old one for business only. So, I'll call or text everyone my new number"

"I hope you and Matt can get it together. I miss us all hanging out. You know Amy lied about them hooking up? He passed out drunk on her before doing anything. She led him to believe that it happened and a baby resulted from it. Amy and Milena made sure Dave heard the lie that Matt cheated on you" Beth told her.

"Oh my God! Those bitches ruined my marriage? I should have known! When I see that bitch Amy! No, she's not worth it" Katie sighed trying to get her bearings.

"Matt tried to tell you but you avoided him and changed your numbers. He assumed you'd come around and call him but instead you started dating Dave. It crushed him when he heard you were with Dave when he never actually cheated on you. You were the best thing that ever happened to him. He needs you in his life" Beth sighed.

"I still love him. We'll see" Katie shrugged.

"Yea, see you at the wedding" Beth said giving her a hearty hug before turning and heading back up to the house texting on her cellphone.

Katie headed to the airport to pick Dave up. Before she could answer Matt's call she got a text from Trish on her pink cell. It read: **"You slept with Matt last night? You little slut! Does this mean you two are back together? Call me"**

Katie slammed the pink phone shut. "Damn you Beth!" she chuckled before answering her B line and talking to Matt.

"I missed you" Dave whispered against her cheek as they laid together on the sectional in Katie's living room. "I thought about you all week"

"Really? I thought being SmackDown champ kept you occupied" she teased.

"It does but I make it a point to make time for my lady" he chuckled while caressing her breasts through her tank top. Her nipples hardened and were very noticeable through her white tank top.

"Dave…" she sighed trying to pull away.

"I love a woman who can go without a bra" he mumbled while licking her nipple through the material. She moaned out loud and pulled away.

"We can't" she sighed.

"Come on Katie, you giving me blue balls over here. I've waited for weeks now. I love you and I need to be close to you" he fussed sitting back on the sofa.

"I started my period" she lied. "It came early. I'm sorry" she told him.

"You think your period will stop me?" he laughed.

"Ugh, Dave! That's nasty" she cringed. "You sound just like M…"she started and caught herself. Truth was she would have felt slutty to have slept with Matt hours before then with Dave. Not to mention the bruises on her thighs from rough sex the previous night and the base she had to slather on her neck to cover the hickey. Thank God for Revlon ColorStay! There was a rule she had. Don't sleep with various partners in the same week, let alone within hours.

"Can I at least get some head?" he grinned deviously placing his hand behind her head trying to pull her head down in his lap.

"I guess I could get you off" she smiled innocently as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. She caressed his long, fat cock between her fingers before sliding it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yea, that's what I'm talking about!" he groaned as she pinched his nipples through his shirt. "Baby, you have a magic mouth. Take it all to the back of your…ohhhhhh!" he screamed out before grasping the pillows on the sofa and sinking lower as she deep throated him. After a few minutes of pleasing him to new heights he exploded as she jacked him off while sucking him off at the same time. He lay back trying to catch his breath. "I can't move" he mumbled incoherently. "Drained" he barely got out before falling over and lying down.

"You going to sleep?" she giggled crawling against him to watch him doze off. "Thank God!" she whispered to herself.

Katie made her rounds at the reception. Melanie was being Ms. Perfect. She did all of the decorations and everything was great. Everything was great because Katie had avoided Matt as much as possible. The reason being that Dave surprised her with the idea he was coming to the wedding as her date. The pressure! Dave was on her like white on rice playing the perfect boyfriend. She was so nervous. She'd danced with just about every guy but Matt. Chelsea and Gilbert danced looking like two teenagers in love for the first time to "At Last" by Etta James. He was rubbing Chelsea's seven months pregnant belly. Katie wished her life was that simple. Soon as she got away from Dave, Matt was right there in her face.

"Avoiding me?" Matt whispered startling her.

"No! Just mingling" she giggled nervously. "Trish was helping my Mom get her dress off and in the bag when I saw you earlier. Mel's going to take it back to her house" she babbled on.

"Hey, why are you nervous?" he smiled widely.

"I'm not! Just tired" she told him honestly.

"Dave staying with you tonight? I could come over" he grinned devilishly.

"No, you can't. We have a late flight tonight"

"He see the hickey?" he teased placing his hand on her lower back as the band played "Far Away" by Nickelback. "Dance with me" he told her pulling her out onto the floor.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

"This isn't a good idea" she told him as Trish and Chris danced a few couples over from them with huge smiles plastered over their faces. They nodded their approval.

"This is a free country you can dance with whomever you want. Besides, I wanted to get a better look at you in this dress" he flirted eyeing her cleavage in her light green dress.

"Matt!" she blushed as he pulled her close and started singing along with the band softly in her ear.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

He slid his hand down and across her ass while kissing her neck. Dave Batista stood over by the bar eyeing them with anger in his eyes and ass kicking on his mind. He downed his scotch and made his way over towards them only to be stopped by Trish Stratus.

"Dave! I've been looking for you. You owe me a dance" she said purposely guiding him to the middle of the dance floor where he couldn't see Katie and Matt.

"One dance" he told her trying to see if he could get a glimpse of them.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

"Follow me" Matt said grabbing her hand. They went outside and headed towards the gazebo. They stood there a few minutes enjoying the distant sound of the band singing and the white lights that lit up the night along the path to the gazebo. "So, how's the phone?" he asked leaning over on the railing.

"Nice. If I'd have known it had all of those features I'd have used it before now. Especially the internet"

"Your B line is just for important people, namely me" he winked.

"You're so weird" she laughed. "Matt…what are we doing? I mean we're divorced now but sleeping together"

"Once. We've slept together once since our divorce. Of course, there was only about 2 hours of sleeping" he smiled eyeing her.

"Yea, we were pretty…" she trailed off.

"Horny?" he offered.

"Yea" she couldn't help laughing.

"You know, I've waited all these months for you to forgive me for the whole Amy fiasco. I never got to tell you she lied about us sleeping together. Beth told me earlier that she'd told you so…now I'm curious as to do you think you can? I mean I need to know what I'm up against. Do we have a chance of working things out or not?" he asked honestly. He took her hand in his and got on one knee as the band continued singing "Far Away." He pulled a ring out of his pants pocket.

Katie gasped. "You had the band to play that song"she whispered holding back tears.

"Katelyn Sierra Logan, I…well…you know, I love you. I want another chance to be the kind of husband you deserve. Let me love and protect you from all the crazy people out there. Be my wife again. Let's get remarried. You pick the day and I'll be there. I don't know what the future holds but I do know I don't have one without you in it. I can't survive another divorce from you Logan" Matt sighed. "So, with that said…" he grinned looking up into her tear streaked face.

"Oh my God! Matt, yes I will remarry you" she whispered as he grabbed her into his arms and swung her around while kissing her fervently.

"Let's do it soon" he suggested.

"I have to break it off with Dave. I mean he's really the only person I've been seeing. He's such a good guy. I owe him that much" she murmured.

"Okay, tell him tonight. I'll be by your place later" he told her placing the engagement ring on her finger. She fingered the beautiful diamond ring on her slender finger. "You tell him or I will" Matt told her.

"I will" she said turning to leave.

"Hey! I love you" he groaned pulling her into a rough kiss before she headed back inside to the reception.

"I think there's trouble in paradise" Trish whispered to Beth as they stood by the cake table eating their cake.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked as she watched Jeff dance with Melanie.

"Katie and Dave. He's been looking all over for her. She's definitely into Matt again" Trish said watching Beth frown at Melanie. "She's married you know" Trish reminded her as Jeff danced around Melanie. "That's her hot husband and cute little girl sitting over there by Chelsea and Gilbert"

"I know. It's just that she's so know it all" Beth sighed.

"She's a doctor. A brain surgeon at that. What do you expect? They usually think they're God" Trish scoffed.

"Yea, she just irks me" Beth laughed.

"Why do you think Katie barely sees her?" Trish told her. "By the way, where's Matt?"

"I don't know. He was dancing with Katie earlier" Beth said craning her neck looking for Matt or Katie. She saw Dave Batista sulking as he walked back to his table and sat down. He was obviously pissed off.

"There's Matt" Trish pointed as Matt made his way over to his table and sat down next to Shane and Shannon.

"You ready to head out? I've got a plane to catch in a few hours" Chris said walking over to Trish.

"Yea, umm okay" Trish said putting her plate down. "Tell Katie I'll call her later" Trish said as she and Chris headed over to Gilbert and Chelsea's table to say their goodbyes.

"Seen Katie?" Jeff asked breaking Beth from her thoughts.

"No, wait she's in the doorway talking to Melanie and it doesn't look like a pleasant conversation" Beth said as Katie said something and jerked her arm away from Melanie and walked over to Dave. "Wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know but Matt sure seems happier these past few days" Jeff said grabbing Beth's hand. "Let's go interrogate him"

"This is bullshit Katie and you know it! You expect me to believe that this sudden breakup has nothing to do with Hardy groping you on the dance floor tonight? Huh? Do I look stupid to you?" Dave Batista fumed. "I heard your sister accusing you of trying to upstage your mom on her wedding day with Hardy. I heard her!"

"No! I just don't want to lie to you or hurt you" Katie told him truthfully. "Plus my sister is a drama queen. She's the successful one but yet she's always been jealous of me. She's crazy!"

"I was completely stupid to think that I actually had a chance with you. God! I was warned many times!" Dave paced nervously then he noticed the ring on her finger. "You bitch!" he shook his head aimlessly as he grabbed her hand and pushed it away in disgust.

"I'm sorry" Katie said wiping tears from her eyes. "I love him Dave. Maybe I'm stupid. I wanna try to work things out with him" she admitted.

"When he cheats on you again I won't be there" Dave said grabbing his travel bag.

"I won't expect you to be" Katie responded honestly. "He never actually cheated on me. Amy lied. He passed out drunk and she told him they slept together. She and Milena wanted you to hear them talking because she knew you'd run and tell me" she told him.

"Great! You're a piece of work. Do you know how many phone calls, messages, and texts I erased to keep you two apart?" he confessed as a look of shock crossed her face. "I blocked you two from communicating many times because he was wrong for you. I'm the best man for you and you still pick that loser" Dave chuckled just as Matt walked into Katie's house. "Speak of the devil! He still has keys to your house too? Come on in. She's all yours" Dave laughed pushing past Matt almost knocking him down. As the door slammed Matt got his balance.

"I guess things didn't go so well" Matt said walking over and pulling her into a tight hug.

"No. I think I ruined any type of friendship between Dave and I. I don't know if I want one after finding out he intercepted your messages months ago to keep us apart"

"That dirty bastard. You're too nice for him anyway. Besides, he'll come around in time once he cools off" Matt assured her. "So, you set a date yet for us?"

"No! I was thinking Christmas or New Years. Everyone will be off for the holidays" she said getting a gift box from under her coffee table.

"Sounds good to me" Matt grinned.

"By the way, Happy Birthday" Katie said handing him the box.

"I thought you forgot because of the wedding today" he said opening the box.

"No, just waiting for the right time"

He opened the box to find a few shirts that was definitely his style but underneath them was a sexy teddy and condoms. He grinned widely. "I don't think this is quite my size" he laughed placing the teddy up against him.

"It's mine" Katie laughed taking the size medium teddy and going to her room.

"What about these condoms?" Matt called out after her holding up the box.

"Better safe than sorry. Let's take it slower with the baby making business" she answered as the shower started.

"I'll show you safe" Matt grinned wickedly as he went to the drawer and got out a needle. He poked a few holes in a few of the condom packets and headed to her bedroom with them.

**December 2006**

"You seem to think I'm kidding" grinned The Buttorfleoge Catcher as Phil Timmons refused to give him the last set of pictures of Katie Logan from her concert tour from the first week of December.

"I'm under strict orders to only release these to WWE owner, my employer, Mr. Vince McMahon. No one else. I have a few I can give you that I think you'd be glad to have. I know you wouldn't want these to get out in the tabloids" he said handing him a few pictures of Katie Logan and Matt Hardy having sex in the woods placed securely in a thick envelope. "I'm sure you'd be embarrassed beyond belief. Those will only cost you $50,000. The negatives are in there. I'll give you a few days to get the cash. I know you're good for it" Phil grinned bending down to close his desk drawer.

The Buttorfleoge Catcher stared at the pictures as his hands trembled. Timmons had seen her naked, in compromising positions. He'd watched them have sex. Sick pervert! He glimpsed the flame shaped statue on the end of Timmons desk. He wanted money to keep her sex pictures out the tabloids. He'd gone too far. Before he knew it he'd grabbed the statue and hit Timmons in the back of the head repeatedly before getting the rest of Katie Logan's pictures out of the file cabinet, including a DVD of her and Matt having sex in the woods.

"You got too greedy Timmons. Nice working with you" he laughed closing the office door after putting the closed sign in the window.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Trish Stratus screamed pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Katie Logan sat back sipping her latte watching Trish intently.

"I'm afraid to ask" Katie said finally placing her cup on the table.

"I'm fucking pregnant!" Trish huffed pacing back and forth from the table to the sink. Katie got up and grabbed Trish by the shoulders.

"You say what?" Katie guffawed.

"Pregnant! Chris and I use protection all the time!" she cried as Chris came into the kitchen watching the women as if they were hiding something.

"Okay, should I leave and come back down after breakfast is ready?" Chris smiled boyishly.

"You bastard!" Trish screamed hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell did I do?" Chris questioned in shock.

"This!" she screamed while slapping the pregnancy test in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" he frowned staring at the test.

"A pregnancy test stick" Katie answered. "She peed on it" she giggled as he quickly tossed it to her and she threw it back at him.

"Okay, I guess a plus sign is not good?" Chris inquired sitting it on the counter.

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" Trish whined sitting at the table.

"Me either! I used condoms. Let me check the expiration date" he said leaving the kitchen.

"It will be okay" Katie said rubbing Trish's arm. "My mom had my baby sister Lauren a few days ago and now you're pregnant? God am I lucky! A big sis and Godmother all in a few days" Katie sighed eyeing a grief stricken Trish. "Oh I'm sorry"

"I'm so not the motherly type yet" Trish said rubbing her forehead. Chris came in with a box of condoms.

"These are good till 2010" he said pulling one out the box.

Katie took the box from his hand. "Where did you get these condoms?" she inquired eyeing the box.

"From the drawer in the living room. I assumed they were yours" he shrugged.

"Yea, I bought these for Matt for his birthday. We used them a few times before I bought some new ones" Katie nodded.

"Wait…those are Matt's condom's?" Trish asked taking a condom packet and walking over to the sink.

"Yea" Katie replied folding her arms as Trish turned the water on and placed the packet under the streaming water.

"After what Matt told me about wanting kids soon I hope he didn't…" Trish groaned. Trish let loose with a high-pitched scream.

"What!" Katie panicked.

"Oh no!" Chris said taking the condom packet and putting it up to the light. All three of them looked up at it as it dripped in four different places where tiny holes had been punched into it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Katie said heading to her room.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked following her out the kitchen.

"To Smackdown to kick Matt's ass!" Katie huffed.

"Tell him he owes me child support for eighteen years!" Trish screamed.

"Yea, me too!" Chris added. He looked at Trish and shrugged. "Hey, kids cost money"

_Canadian Stratosphere : Okay, I heard my girl Trish is expecting. It's on Jericho's page_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Really? A mini Y2J and Trish_

_Mustard Lover : I hear Katie and Matt were together after one of her concerts last week_

_JeffHardyLovr : Yea he put a few pics of them all snuggled up backstage on his site a few days ago claiming he, Shane, Shannon, Jeff and Beth were there to support a good friend_

_MzJessicaHardy: She's with Batista though huh? I think they were at her mother's wedding together. Those pics are on her myspace page_

_BeenThereDoneThat: true but he said they were just friends on an interview online like in October. Think they are way over._

_Canadian Stratosphere : Katie and Trish still live together? Wonder if she and Matt are living together again_

_Sage: Yes. I can say that Matt and Katie are back on speaking terms. She did tell me that he supports her singing career._

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Newsflash! Just got my "The Matt Hardy Show" DVD an hour ago. Got to a vital part! Wait for it…wait for it… Matt banged Katie Logan at his birthday party while she was still with Batista! She cheated on Batista! Andy caught her on tape talking to Matt in his bedroom. Matt was pissed she was sleeping with Batista but later outside the door there were moans coming from Matt's room most of the night. It has the time and date stamped all night as Andy, Jeff, Beth, Shane, Marty and Shannon listened off and on throughout the night giving scores on their moans. Talk about stamina! Lol_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: No way! Going to check out mine. Never pushed play. Going to the birthday party scene_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Andy is questioning her now. She is avoiding where she slept that night as she comes downstairs to leave Matt's house. She and Matt both have matching hickeys!_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude : He's right. Fast forwarding through mine now. Shannon and Shane are pretending like they don't know who Matt hooked up with. Supposed to have been a former Playboy Playmate they were setting him up with for his birthday._

_Mustard Lover: Duh, Katie is it then._

_Canadian Stratosphere: So, they're having sex? _

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld: Appears so. _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: She took him back? Using my voice analyzer program for this DVD._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Mine is on part where Shannon left and it looks like Matt leaned over and kissed her goodbye in the car. We can hear them real low_

_Sage: I will find out for sure but I haven't gotten my DVD yet. Katie had a diamond ring on when she was on Regis and Kelly promoting her tour._

_BenjaminRules: Saw that too and the bottle of water in her hand? Come on! He took it upstairs to her._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: Watching my DVD. Yea, they hooked up lol. He kept that to himself. Sounds like she said he was her bitch or something. They were so flirting_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Heard he cheated with Amy_

_BenjaminRules: Who told you that?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I did, got it from a very reliable source. _

_Canadian Stratosphere: She faked a pregnancy to get Matt back but Katie had already left him._

_Mustard Lover: Nooo! Not Amy_

_V1&Only: Well, only they know. At least her stalker has slacked off._

_Sage: Let's hope he stays gone_

_V1&Only: You guys I want my DVD so I can see the party footage_

_BenjaminRules: Think they're keeping it quiet that they're dating?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : I want to try Shannon's drink lol_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld: The MooreOnHangover Rules!_

_**Matt Hardy: (has signed on) You guys have no proof that I got birthday sex lol**_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Dude, your sooooo busted. Hope you guys had fun_

_**Matt Hardy: Logan was at my party but she slept in the guestroom**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: The video has sex noises coming from your bedroom. My voice analysis machine matches the sex noises of the woman you were with to Katie's voice when she was screaming during a match when Trish had her in the STF. The voices match. Prove me wrong Matt_

_**Matt Hardy: WTF? LOL You have too much time on your hands Jacob lol**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I'm rich I have all the time in the world_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : You guys dating or friends?_

_**Matt Hardy: I plead the fifth**_

_Canadian Stratosphere: Come on, Katie is wearing a ring_

_**Matt Hardy: Is she? Hmm wonder who the lucky guy is**_

_V1&Only: Okay, your pulling our legs right?_

_Sage: Matt? Out with it!_

_**Matt Hardy: Is that my phone ringing? Gotta go**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Coward_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Is Trish really pregnant?_

_**Matt Hardy: Yes. Congrats to her and Chris. Jay told me earlier today**_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: So, did you kiss Katie at the party?_

_**Matt Hardy: Thought we were talking about Trish lol**_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : Speak now or forever hold your peace_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld: You kissed her at the car_

_Canadian Stratosphere: She never left your room_

_JeffHardyLovr : You can tell us_

_**Matt Hardy: We're together. Engaged. Getting married soon. Satisfied? **_

_Sage: Congrats!_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : I knew it! _

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Crap. She took you back after you cheated with Amy_

_Mustard Lover: You little devil you_

_**Matt Hardy: Never cheated with Amy or any other woman. That was a rumor. She didn't cheat on me either just to clear up any future rumors. We had a misunderstanding. We're happy to be together again and that's all that matters. We're not going anywhere anymore.**_

_V1&Only : Congrats_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: You guys deserve happiness_

_**Matt Hardy: Thanks for the support you guys. Someone's at my door. Gotta run. (Matt Hardy has signed off)**_

Matt shut down the laptop and got up to open his hotel room door. He swung the door open and was knocked on his ass from a punch to his jaw. He looked up in shock and realized that Katie was standing there fuming with her hands on her hips.

"I take it I did something to piss you off? It can't be me telling the guys on the board we're engaged because I just did that seconds ago" he explained getting up off the tan carpet rubbing his jaw and checking for loose teeth.

"You ass! You got Trish pregnant!" she huffed pushing past him.

Matt closed the door quickly and followed her into the hotel bedroom. "Okay, I never slept with Trish! Jay just told me at the Raw taping today that Trish found out she was pregnant this morning. Jericho posted it on his site. Trust me I'm innocent of being the father of this kid too" he swore.

"The condoms you poked holes in, Chris used them. Trish gets pregnant. Now I'm thinking that if it was you using them, I'd be pregnant right now. Right?" Katie asked rubbing her sore knuckles.

"I poked two with a letter opener and seven with a needle. I thought I used all of the sabotaged ones. What do you want me to say?" Matt shrugged guiltily.

"Why Matt?"

"To make up for the one we lost" he responded sadly. She walked over to him. He flinched waiting for the punch to his face but she kissed him. "Where did that come from?" he chuckled grabbing her around the waist.

"I was all set to kick your ass and you go and say something that melts my heart" she smiled widely.

"So, you still mad at me?" he asked as a heavy knock on his door startled them both. "This better not be Jericho or Trish coming after me" he sighed snatching the door open to find a very agitated Vince McMahon standing there. "Vince, come on in" he offered.

"No, I just wanted to inform you that Phil Timmons, my private investigator that I had on your property watching you was almost bludgeoned to death Friday in his office. All of the information on Katie was stolen. We think it may have been The Buttorfleoge Catcher" Vince explained hesitantly.

"Oh my God!" Katie cried holding Matt tightly.

"The stalker is back" Matt groaned.

"It appears so" Vince nodded.

"How's Timmons?" Katie asked.

"He's in critical condition. They don't know if he's going to make it. He's in a coma. The police will be getting in touch with you two about security. I'll pay for protection for you guys. I hope we can finally get this bastard"

"We need to call Nash and see if he's available" Matt said pulling out his cellphone and calling Nash.

"When will this end?" Katie said wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sick of this" she gagged before running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Stick close to her. When does her tour end?" Vince questioned.

"Next week. We're getting married December 23rd. We're doing the honeymoon during our Christmas break. She's going to be a nervous wreck Vince. We were just starting to live normally again. She could travel alone but now…no way" Matt said before leaving a message for Nash.

"Hurry it up Katie" Nash hollered into the car as Katie got out with her purse and followed him into the arena. She was a nervous wreck. She didn't know if her stomach was doing flip flops from the fact that her stalker was back or because she was in the arena where SmackDown was being taped. She'd been gone for months and didn't know what to expect from her former coworkers.

Nash opened the door for her and she came face to face with Dave Batista. Her heart started to pound. She hadn't seen him since the night they broke up.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Dave spoke first.

"Just visiting" Katie responded walking past him.

"Can we talk?" Dave asked eyeing Nash. "Alone?"

"Give me a few minutes Nash. I'll be okay" Katie said walking back out into the garage with Dave.

"Look, I wanted to apologize to you about the way I talked to you. I was angry and I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have erased messages or texts. It was up to you if you wanted to talk to him or not. Obviously it was meant to be, you two are back together. If you ever need anything never hesitate to call me" he told her.

"Thanks. I need all the support I can get. The Buttorfleoge Catcher is back and he's put Vince's private investigator in a coma" she informed Dave as she pulled out her red cell and saw a text message from Matt telling her to hurry up and get to his dressing room.

"Damn! What is it with this guy? Let me know what happens okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Oh, I have a new number" he said grabbing her cell out of her hand.

"Oh, not in…" she started but it was too late. He'd already typed his number into her B line phone and was saving it. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Call me if you ever need anything" Dave said ushering her into the building.

"Thanks so much Dave. You are a godsend" she smiled gratefully as she followed Nash to Matt's dressing room.

Dave Batista made his way out of the arena to his rental car. He felt as if someone was watching him. He paused and eyed the cars to see if anyone was sitting in their car. John Cena and Christian (Jay) came out cracking jokes.

"Hey Dave! Good match!" Cena nodded to him.

"Thanks!" Dave grinned.

"We're heading out to get a few beers. Wanna come?" Christian offered getting in the car with Cena.

"Naw, you guys go ahead" Dave said as he opened the trunk of his rental car.

"Alright!" Cena shouted as they pulled out of the parking garage.

Dave thought he heard a noise and turned to see if someone was there. Nothing! He tossed his bag into the trunk and closed it shut. He made his way to the driver's side and attempted to open the car door. He heard a rustling behind him and turned dropping his keys on the concrete. "Man! You scared me. What are you doing out here. I thought you'd left earlier…" Dave said leaning down to get his keys. As he stood he felt a rush of wind and he fell forward grabbing the side of his car. He felt his head and saw blood all over his right hand. "Why?" Dave asked in shock.

"Katie Logan is why! She's mine!"

Another blow to the back of his head and neck and he was falling full speed to the concrete floor face first. "Katie…in danger…don't trust him" was all he could mumble out before he passed out seeing nothing but black.

"Matt Hardy?" asked an officer as Jeff stood in Matt's doorway with a beer in his hand.

"No, but come on in" Jeff said leading the officer into the living room where Matt, Katie, Beth, Shane, and Shannon sat watching TNA wrestling. "Matt, their looking for you" Jeff pointed.

"Oh, hi. You guys hear anything else about Logan's stalker?" Matt questioned walking over to them.

"No, we were here to ask you about the attack on Dave Batista Tuesday night in the arena parking lot" replied Officer Torres.

"Dave was attacked?" Katie asked standing up walking over to them.

"Yes he was. Damn near dead when a… Stephanie McMahon Levesque and her husband Paul Levesque found him lying face down in a pool of blood" said Officer Smith.

"No one called us" Shane responded.

"Yea, that's odd that no one passed it on to us" said Shannon.

"Is he going to make it?" Beth inquired walking over and putting her arm around Jeff's waist.

"Seems like it" Officer Torres answered taking out his handcuffs.

"Matt Hardy, you're under arrest for aggravated assault and attempted murder on Dave Bautista" Officer Smith said grabbing Matt and putting his hands behind his back.

"What?" Matt screamed struggling as they threw him to the living room floor. "You fucking kidding me?"

"Oh my God!" Beth screamed covering her mouth.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. We know you and your wife are going through hell right now. We hate to do this but it's our job" said Officer Torres.

"Are you crazy? We get married in a few days!" Katie shouted as Shannon pulled her back. "Matt left with Nash and I Tuesday night. We caught a flight back home with my bodyguard Nash. Check the airline" she cried hysterically as they put Matt in handcuffs.

"It's okay baby. It's a mistake. We'll get this straightened out" Matt hollered over to Katie.

"What in the hell would make you jerks think Matt did this?" Jeff asked as they pulled Matt up and pushed him towards the front door.

"Dave Bautista woke up and identified Matt Hardy as his attacker" Officer Smith responded leading Matt to the police car in the front yard.

"We'll be to the station to bail you out soon buddy" Shane said walking out to the police car as they put Matt inside and closed the back door.

"I didn't attack Dave! This is bullshit!" Matt shouted. "Get Logan's mom to get me out!" Matt said as the car took off down the road.

"Some Christmas holiday this turned out to be" Shane hissed before heading back into the house.

"Why?" was all Katie was able to whisper as Dave Batista opened his swollen eyes in the hospital bed.

"Kat-ie" Dave mumbled.

"Matt's been arrested for attacking you but my mom is working on getting him out" Katie sighed wiping tears from her eyes.

"He did it. That son of a bitch… walked up on me… and hit me over the head. I looked him in the eyes… seconds before. He was smiling like… he was about to talk to me in a friendly way… then he blindsided me" Dave uttered before grabbing his head in pain.

"Dave, Matt was with Nash and I on a plane when you were attacked. My mom got pictures of us in the airport from the security cameras. It wasn't Matt" she reiterated.

Dave took a deep breath. "He said he did what he did to me… because of you. You belonged… to him" Dave mumbled. "On my life, it was Matt Hardy who attacked me. I'm not… lying" he said as tears ran down the side of his face. "He's crazy. Gotta get away from him" he said in a ragged breath as his heart monitor started to beep faster. "He's…stalker…" Dave uttered.

"Calm down! I'll be careful. I promise!" she whispered as a doctor came into his room.

"Ma'am you're going to have to leave. The patient is getting upset" the doctor said checking the monitor.

"Umm, okay. Dave calm down and I will come back to see you" she promised walking out the room.

"He's crazy!" she heard Dave screaming as she headed to the elevators.

"Calm down Mr. Bautista or I will have to sedate you" the doctor warned him as Katie wiped her tears and stepped onto the elevator.

"You don't understand! He's not who she thinks he is!" he shouted as the elevator doors closed.

It had been a long week. Katie and Matt had been busy planning their wedding trying to stay anonymous. It was easier said than done with paparazzi everywhere before, during and after their wedding. Nash was with Katie at all times. She felt as if her freedom had been taken away from her in a matter of minutes. She showered and climbed into bed. It was so good to be home. It was 2 a.m. and Matt was just getting in from celebrating New Years with friends and family. Katie had been so distraught that she'd made herself sick. She was barely able to get it together and do two video shoots for her upcoming CD. It was predicted by the media that it would be a bigger success than her first CD when it hit the stores in May.

"Happy New Years Mrs. Hardy" Matt whispered against her shoulder climbing up behind her.

Katie giggled and rolled over to give him a New Years kiss. "Same to you Mr. Hardy" she responded as he pulled her closer.

"You feeling better?" he inquired looking into her eyes for a hint if she was telling him the truth.

"I feel wonderful now that you're here" she smiled shyly.

"Yea, bringing in the New Year wasn't the same without you by my side. You know, next year will be so much better. Dave won't hate me and be trying to put me under the jail. That stalker bastard will be caught and Nash will be free to get out of my house so I can ravish my wife the way I want to" he flirted.

"Turn on the stereo and he won't hear a thing" she grinned deviously as he turned the stereo on and lowered the music before kissing her.

"Hey, I was thinking" Matt said pulling away and getting serious for a moment. "Let's try to start making a baby at the end of this year. Your career is taking off but I'll take off a few months to take care of the baby while you tour. I just think we're ready to make a little…us" he smiled widely.

Katie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She licked her lips and answered. "I'm scared to have a baby. I want one with you but the pain when I miscarried was horrendous. I know I have to be brave, I mean women have babies everyday! Trish is having a baby for Christ sakes!" Katie laughed.

"Yea, if Trish can do it you definitely can" Matt giggled staring into her eyes. "I have faith in you Logan" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I want to give you a baby so…okay. We'll start around Thanksgiving. Hopefully by the end of 2008 we'll have a bundle of joy. Agreed?" Katie grinned widely as she stuck her hand out.

Matt shook it. "If it's a girl we'll name her Agnes. A boy, Ralph"

"Ugh! Bronwyn for a girl and Hunter for a boy" Katie suggested.

"Hunter Hardy? No way! He'll be teased, besides I can just hear triple H taking credit for his name" Matt argued. "How about Sean or Molly"

"You are so country" Katie teased.

"You like Shawn Michaels don't you? This coming from a girl whose middle name is Sierra. Coun…try!" he teased.

"Okay, Matthew Moore" she scoffed.

"Hmm…A boy I name it. A girl you name it. If we don't like the name we choose it goes to middle name automatically and we'll go with the others first choice as the first name" Katie suggested.

"Agreed. Bronwyn Agnes and Sean Hunter" Matt taunted as she frowned at the names. "I'm going to enjoy practicing" he laughed pouncing on her causing her to scream as he nibbled on her neck and shoulders.

Nash rushed into the room in his boxers, gun in hand. "Freeze and move away from Katie, now!" he screamed with venom in his voice. Matt rolled over with his hands in the air.

"I hired you and you threaten to shoot me for making love to my wife?" Matt laughed.

"Man! You almost got killed" Nash said putting the gun safety back on. "You two go back to what you're doing. Sorry, didn't know you were back" he said backing out of the room.

"At least I know I hired the right person" Matt laughed getting up and closing the door and locking it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dave got off the hospital elevator and headed towards Phil Timmons hospital room. "You wanted to see me?" asked Dave Batista as he walked over to the detective leaning against the door jamb talking.

"Yes. I'm Detective Joplin. Good timing" said the detective as he moved out of the way so Dave could enter Phil Timmons hospital room. Phil was sitting up eating. He looked a hell of a lot better than Dave thought he would.

"Hello Dave" said Vince McMahon. He was standing over Phil Timmons hospital bed with Chris Jericho. Trish Stratus was sitting in a chair in the far corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Dave shrieked.

"Dave's here now, so can you please tell us what's going on?" Trish asked with an attitude.

"Well, Mr. Timmons has verified his attacker and I thought you guys should be here to hear this" Detective Joplin said as Nash walked into the hospital room.

"Nash, I take it your not working as Katie Logan's bodyguard anymore" Detective Joplin asked.

"Actually, I am. Matt gave me the weekend off. They're at a couples cabin or retreat or something" Nash answered. "Now, why was I summoned?" he asked cautiously.

"Yea, they're at Jeff's new cabin" Jericho told them.

"We're supposed to be there in eight hours but we were summoned here too" Trish threw in while folding her arms across her chest.

"Well…Mr. Timmons please tell us who attacked you" said Detective Joplin.

"Matt Hardy" Phil Timmons responded through gritted teeth.

"I told you guys that bastard attacked me!" Dave exclaimed.

"Wait! Matt Hardy has never shown signs of being psycho!" Vince McMahon argued.

"Matt is not her stalker if that's what you mean" Nash fussed.

"You should know he was crazy. You were working with him in the beginning" Timmons said to Dave.

"Me? I never really liked that bastard!" Dave responded. "So why in the hell would I work with him?"

"Dave and Matt would not be stalking Katie Logan. I'd have picked up on it" Nash added.

"You didn't come to me last summer and ask me to give you all my information on Katie Logan that I had on file for Mr. McMahon?" Timmons challenged looking at Dave.

"I didn't even know who you were up until a few weeks ago!" Dave shouted stalking over to him angrily.

"You paid me big money. Then I started dealing with Hardy a few months later. He said he was working with you!" Timmons pointed.

"Well, he lied!" Dave screamed.

"Hold up assclown! How can Dave or Matt do all of this and be at tapings four days a week?" Jericho questioned.

"Yea, and then be home the other days" Nash threw in.

"Dave couldn't" answered Detective Joplin. "Neither could Matt Hardy"

"What?" said Timmons and Dave in unison.

"Dave Batista was nowhere near the state when you said he was" explained Detective Joplin. "According to the travel logs Nash was traveling with Matt Hardy and his wife during the time you were attacked Mr. Timmons, so we've come up with a possible explanation for this…someone has been impersonating Dave Batista and Matt Hardy this past year"

"What?" Trish screeched.

"So Matt didn't attack me?" Dave guffawed as Officer Morris and Officer Almarez rushed into the hospital room out of breath.

"Boss, we just talked to Torres and Smith. The Hardy's have already left their houses. Including Helms and Moore" Almarez said in a rushed tone.

"Shit!" Detective Joplin uttered. "Okay, tell them to get to Jeff Hardy's cabin" he said turning to Trish and Chris Jericho.

"Here's the directions" Jericho said before he asked.

"May I ask what's going on?" Nash inquired.

"If they are out there in the snow alone for the weekend with no bodyguard then the imposter could strike and be anyone" Officer Morris explained.

"You guys head out there. We're all riding in the car together but we need to make a few stops first" said Detective Joplin.

"Umm, I'm staying with Timmons. Then I'm flying back to Stamford. I need to catch up on some work. Let me know how things turn out. Hopefully this can be ended this weekend" Vince frowned.

"We'll let you know" Dave said following everyone out the room looking confused.

"So, if Dave Batista and Matt Hardy didn't contact me and sit across from me in my office, then who did?" Timmons asked Vince.

"A calculating, cold hearted bastard who has money to change his face" Vince grunted.

"Excuse me, who are you again?" Tonia asked as she opened her door.

"Detective Tyler Joplin" he responded.

"Oh my God!" Tonia screamed as she saw Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho and Dave Batista coming up her driveway.

"Do you have any idea if anyone on your message board could possibly be Katie Logan's stalker?" asked Detective Joplin.

"No. Everyone loves Katie" Tonia answered.

"What about Matt Hardy?" Detective Joplin questioned.

"Well…everyone likes Matt except JacobsFNLadderBroke. I mean he taunts Matt every chance he gets but we never took him too seriously" Tonia laughed.

"Can we use your computer to get his information when he joined the website?" asked Joplin.

"Yea, of course! I need to call my business partner Sage. She needs to be aware of what's going on" Tonia said ushering them in.

"I'm heading up to Jeff's cabin now" Matt said driving up the road to the cabin. He squinted trying to see the cabin through the snow falling on his windshield.

"We'll be there soon" Katie sighed putting Matt on speakerphone while getting into the car with Beth as Jeff loaded her bags in the trunk at the airport.

"We're going to have so much fun. I'll be waiting for you guys. I saw you on Oprah. You looked hot" he smiled. "You remember to tell Nash he has the weekend off" Matt reminded her.

"He left to go home last night so Nash should be relaxing as we speak" Katie told him.

"Hey man! Get the fireplaces going. It's fucking freezing" Jeff shouted from the front seat.

"Yea, we're going to go skiing as soon as we get there so have the place nice and toasty. I refuse to freeze inside that place" Beth complained.

"No one told Jeffro to buy a freakin cabin! He plans a ski weekend getaway and leave the skis at home" Matt argued. "I could have been there greeting my wife at the airport"

"Actually, I couldn't fit them in my tiny car!" Jeff retorted.

"See you guys in a few hours. Hey Jeff, who's at your cabin? I see an old green truck" Matt asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's the neighbor, Mr. Tenney from down the way. He checks on it for me from time to time. He knew we were coming" Jeff guessed.

"Okay, well the skis are here so see you guys soon" Matt said hanging up and pulling up to the cabin.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob questioned as he stood in his bathrobe in the doorway of his twenty million dollar mansion.

"Yea, whatever jackass! Where's all the pictures you bought of Katie Logan at?" Jericho said pushing past Detective Joplin and walking into Jacob's house.

"Why are you asking me?" Jacob frowned as Detective Joplin explained everything to him. "I'm a big Katie Logan fan but I'm far from a stalker. Matter of fact, I can find that stalker quicker than you sorry ass cops. I have connections" he bragged.

"Well, find out who the stalker is and tell us" Trish challenged as Jacob waved for them to follow him. He sat in front of his computer and started to type.

"What's he doing?" Dave whispered to Jericho. Jericho hunched his shoulders.

"We should have headed to the cabin with Nash" Jericho huffed.

"I've had a private detective on Katie Logan for about six months" Jacob said pulling up pictures of Dave Batista with Katie as well as with Timmons.

"Thought you said you didn't know him?" Trish questioned Dave with her arms folded.

"I don't!" Dave squinted. "Hey, he has no tattoos! And he's like fifty pounds lighter than me" Dave argued as Timmons got Jacob to print out the pictures.

"I thought maybe Dave was sick and had lost weight" Jacob said pulling up pictures of Matt's property.

"Wait! Back up to that pic of Jeff and Matt Hardy. When was this taken?" asked Timmons.

"Umm, a week ago" Jacob sighed.

"Okay, do you guys see what I see here when you look at the picture here that's stamped three hours later on the Hardy property between the brothers?" Timmons pointed as Jericho gasped.

"The tribal tattoo!" Dave said in shock backing up from the screen in confusion.

"Oh my God! We need to call Katie" Trish said fumbling for her cellphone.

"We need to get to that cabin" Dave said heading to the door.

"Yea well, I'm taking my plane" Jacob said pulling off his robe.

"You got a plane?" Dave asked.

"You guys wanna get there in two to three hours, or you can ride with me and get there in an hour or less" Jacob said going to get dressed while making a call on his phone.

"Why are you going?" Jericho asked suspiciously.

"I like Katie. I'd hate to see something happen to her, plus I figure you guys could use the help" he smiled before ordering to someone to gas up his plane.

"It's so like Trish and Jericho to be late" Beth fussed.

"Yea, and I thought I was never on time" Jeff scoffed.

"Where in the hell is Matt?" Shane Helms complained walking from the woods behind the cabin.

"His car is here and the skis were in the cabin so he has to be here somewhere" Jeff responded as Shannon came up in his car with his girlfriend, Rebecca.

"No sign of him!" Shannon shouted out the window as he parked behind Matt's car.

Talia, Shane's new girlfriend walked out on the porch rubbing her hands together. "Think he's hurt somewhere?" she asked just as Matt drove up in a beat up old green truck.

"Where the hell you been!" Jeff shouted at him as he got out the truck.

"Drove that old guy down the road to the hospital. He passed out in the truck after getting the cabin together. Reception is bad up here so I took him to the hospital" Matt explained as Shane walked up on him giving him the once over. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem different. You being a hero when it comes to a medical situation" Shane teased him.

"You know me, always trying to help" Matt shrugged.

"You ready to go skiing?" Shannon asked as he and Rebecca got their skis out the car.

"You guys go ahead. I wanna spend some alone time with my wife" Matt grinned as he headed to the porch.

Jeff grabbed him by the arm and looked up into his eyes. "You okay bro?"

"Jeff, I've never felt better" Matt chuckled patting him on the back and going inside.

Katie stood in the bathroom brushing her hair. She smiled at her reflection. She was happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. She was with the man she loved. She had a great career starting in music. She had everything she ever wanted, her health and great friends and family.

"A penny for your thoughts" Matt said in a low tone as he stood in the bathroom doorway watching her. She turned and gave him her million dollar smile.

"I was just thinking about how grateful I am. I have some big news for you" she giggled as he came over and pulled her into his arms.

"I love watching you. You're so graceful in the way you move and handle yourself. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in my spot right now" he whispered before claiming her lips in a deep kiss. He pushed her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to undo his jeans.

"Whoa! Down boy!" Katie breathed heavily as she broke the kiss trying to catch her breath. She wiped spit from her chin from his sloppy kiss. "We're supposed to be skiing with the guys remember?" she smiled.

"Told them to go ahead without us" he said mischievously.

"Oh really?" she said getting down and walking to the bedroom. "So, what's on the itinerary while we're here besides mind blowing sex?" she asked.

"A little romance. Skiing. Sex. Skiing. Sex. Sex. Romance and did I say, sex?" he grinned deviously.

"So, am I to be your personal whore this weekend?" she asked raising her eyebrow right before he rushed over to her and grabbed her around the shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes.

"You are not a whore! Don't you ever call yourself that you hear me?" he said through gritted teeth.

Katie tried to snatch away from him. "I was just kidding! You never had a problem with role playing before!" she said just as Shane Helms walked into the room.

"You guys okay in here?" Shane questioned suspiciously as Matt let Katie go.

"Yea, umm Katie and I were just talking" Matt told him breaking into a smile as Katie straightened her sweater.

"Matt can I talk to you?" asked Shane.

"Sure man" Matt said following him out the bedroom into the living room. "What's up?"

"You man. What was up with that match on SmackDown? It was fucking piss poor. That was unlike you man. Your timing was off, you were working stiff, and your moves were fucking sloppy! Explain yourself." Shane said to Matt.

"Well, I was tired. I mean I haven't been getting much sleep with that stalker bastard on the prowl" Matt shrugged as Katie walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" she inquired as they both stood staring each other down.

"We're just being boys" Shane said.

"We're good Katie" Matt laughed walking over to her and pushing her into the bedroom. "Shane's acting weird. Lock the door and don't come out until I tell you to" he warned closing the door.

"So, the great Matt Hardy screwed up a match because he was tired?" Shane taunted walking over to him.

"Where's Jeff?" Matt asked walking towards the front door.

"We're alone Matt" Shane said walking by the fireplace and picking up the poker and placing the tip into the fire.

"Shane? What are you doing?" Matt asked nervously as he pushed a log further into the fire.

"Fixing the logs in the fire. So…remember that crazy match I had when we were in Omega years ago?" Shane chuckled.

"Which one?" Matt asked.

"May 1, 1998. You know, the one where I nearly killed myself trying to dive on you on that damn table" Shane said walking towards him with the hot poker.

"Umm yea, how could I forget" Matt grumbled. "What are you…?" Matt shouted before Shane charged at him just as Jeff walked into the door.

"What the hell?" Jeff shouted as he rushed over and helped Matt knock Shane out. "Okay, why was Helms trying to kill you? I know you guys are competitive but damn!" Jeff said out of breath.

"I think he's the stalker. Help me get this bastard down to the cellar" Matt said grabbing him under his shoulders.

"We should call the police" Jeff responded as he opened the basement door and grabbed Shane's legs. They took him down in the basement and found some rope. They tied him up.

"There's no signal up here. You go find the guys and head down the mountain to call for help. I'll stay here with Katie and try to find somewhere safe to take her until you guys get the cops. Shane should be out for hours. Just go get help" Matt insisted as he and Jeff ran up the stairs and locked the basement door.

"You guys be careful" Jeff warned as he left out the front door.

Matt paced back and forth a few times and finally knocked on the bedroom door. "It's me!" he shouted. Katie opened the door and he grabbed her hand tightly. "We gotta go!" he said pulling her towards the front door.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Your stalker is here!" he shouted.

"Let me get my bags" she said going back into the room.

"I'm going to try to get my car from in front of Shannon's car. Just hurry up!" he begged heading out the door.

"Shannon! Where's Katie and Matt?" shouted an out of breath Jericho running through the snow towards him.

"At the cabin. Shane went back to check on them. He never came back so Jeff went to get him" Beth responded as Trish, Jacob, Dave Batista, and Detective Joplin came out the woods.

"Why the hell you guys bring Dave? You know he and Matt will clash!" Shannon pointed angrily.

"We think the stalker is here!" Dave Batista told them as Beth and Talia walked back from the ski lift with Rebecca.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked dropping her skis.

"We have officers going out to the cabin just to be safe" Detective Joplin said while talking on his cellphone. "They see no activity"

"Hey! You guys! Matt and Katie need us to call the police! He thinks Shane is the stalker!" Jeff shouted struggling up the snow covered hill.

"Where are they?" Trish asked nervously.

"We locked Shane in the basement after he tried to attack Matt with a hot poker from the fireplace. I think Matt is taking Katie to safety. I've been trying to call him but his phone isn't on. Why are you here?" he asked Jacob, Dave and Detective Joplin as he hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"I'm working the stalker case. We believe he may be out here somewhere" Joplin informed him.

"And I was suspected of being Katie's stalker but I'm not. Just a fan" Jacob responded looking around at the scenery.

"Umm, Shane is not a fucking stalker!" Talia shouted at Jeff. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shrieked as Beth tried to calm her.

"Timmons and Dave thought Matt was the stalker" Joplin told Jeff.

Jeff backed up a few steps and grabbed his head. "My brother loves Katie. He's never…"

"Maybe Matt has a split personality?" Rebecca offered.

"Hey, Matt isn't psycho!" Shannon argued.

"I'm heading to the cabin" Jericho said pulling Trish along with him.

"I'll go with you guys" Beth said as she, Shannon, Rebecca and Talia headed towards the cabin.

"Jeff, let's find Matt and Katie" Dave suggested as Jeff stood shaking his head.

"Something was off about him though" Jeff said in deep thought. "He was way taller than me…he never calls her Katie but he did…oh shit!" Jeff uttered before taking off towards the cabin.

"Wait!" Jacob said trying to get Joplin's attention. They took off behind them trying to keep up.

"Whose place is this?" Katie asked walking up the stairs of the cabin behind Matt. He unlocked the door and ushered her in. She walked past him and dropped her travel bag.

"This is the cabin of the old guy I helped earlier, Mr. Tenney. I promised to look out for his place. I'm sure he'd be glad to help keep you safe from Shane. I can't believe my own friend. That son of a bitch!" Matt fumed.

"Matt calm down! Maybe Shane was just kidding. I can't see Shane harming you or me" Katie sighed sitting on the sofa as Matt added logs to the fire.

"Jeff and I knocked him out. Jeff is getting the police. We'll be safe here" Matt said taking off his coat and sweater. He sat down next to Katie in his black tank top and pulled her close. "I'm so happy we're together again. Sitting here together getting cozy and maybe even fuck each others brains out? Why don't you get out of your clothes so I can make you feel good baby" he whispered against her ear. He licked her ear sensually. Katie jerked away and grabbed her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked wiping the spit from her ear as he kissed her voraciously. "Matt! Wait! You're being too rough!" she cried pushing against him. She looked at his arm and noticed a huge tribal tattoo on his arm. "Matt?"

"Yea baby" he mumbled trying to pull her into another kiss.

"When did you get a tattoo?" she asked noticing it was identical to Dave Batista's tattoo.

"Oh a few days ago. Decided it was time for a change" Matt grinned.

"It looks like Dave Batista's tattoo. You hate tattoos. You don't even want me to get one" Katie exclaimed.

"Yea but I …I'll get it removed soon as we get back…" he started before she cut him off.

"I'm so pissed you went behind my back and did what you asked me not to do. I thought you said it wasn't right to mess up your body with tattoos. You're not acting like yourself" she said getting up and pacing back and forth. She could have sworn his brown eyes had a hint of blue in them.

"You can get a cute little butterfly tattoo wherever you want it" he said walking towards her slowly. Almost primal like.

"Why in the hell would I want a butter…" she fussed but then caught herself. "Matt, you thought of a name for the baby yet?" she asked backing away from him slowly.

"Why? You pregnant?" he asked as a look of anger suddenly masked his face.

"No! We discussed it but you were supposed to think of a boy or girl name remember?" Katie asked as she noticed his eyes were blue around the rims. Every so often when he blinked his brown eyes would turn blue. "Oh my God!" Katie gasped placing her hand over her heart.

"What is it Katie? You okay?" he asked walking over to her caressing her face.

She realized he was a lot taller than usual. Katie…he was calling her Katie, not Logan. The sloppy kisses were familiar somehow. "Yea, I was supposed to call my Mom" she said pulling out her A line phone. "I know she's worried by now" she said dialing Matt's number instead. She walked by the front door hoping to get out and make a run for it.

The cellphone in his pocket started to play Nelly and Tim McGraw's "Over and Over" which was the ring tone Matt had for her. He snatched the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Mother huh?" he said staring into her eyes as he slipped the pink cellphone out of her hand and put it in the front pocket of his jeans. "You shouldn't have done that Katie. You really shouldn't have done that" he said before backhanding her and knocking her across the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and whispered, "Got you my little butterfly and I'll never let you go" he sneered as she passed out.

"Umm. Where am I?" Shane mumbled trying to sit up. He opened his eyes and saw darkness. It was cold and damp on the floor he was lying on.

"I thought you were going to rescue me but I guess you suck at being a real superhero" a voice said gruffly through the pitch blackness.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Shane whispered as he successfully got his hands loose from the frayed rope.

"It's me you fucking idiot!" the voice answered tightly.

"Matt?" Shane shrieked.

"Yea. I've been tied up down here for I don't know how long" Matt gulped.

"You're the one who knocked me out!" Shane fussed crawling over to Matt in the dark. "You and Jeff fucking knocked me out!"

"I was already down here when you were brought down here. I was drugged. If I was conscious enough maybe I could have gotten Jeff's attention. The damn stalker looks just like me, Shane. He was here when I walked into the cabin. Shot me up with a sedative. He took my phone" Matt said full of frustration as Shane untied his hands.

"I remember now" Shane said rubbing his head. "I knew you were acting weird. You were taller somehow and a little bigger in weight" Shane explained as he helped Matt up.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked leaning on Shane trying to get the blood circulating in his legs.

"He was trying to get us to leave him alone with Katie…then he called her Katie. I don't think I've ever heard you call her Katie. He didn't know anything about our match back in Omega. Not to mention he didn't challenge me when I told him your match was piss poor on SmackDown" Shane told Matt as they headed up the stairs.

"Which Omega match you asked him about?" Matt laughed trying to ram the door.

"May 1, 1998" Shane answered as they rammed the door breaking it from the hinges.

"Oh, where you almost broke your fucking neck diving on that table off the armory truck in Sanford, North Carolina?" Matt teased.

"Yea, I thought I shitted my tights" Shane chuckled as they leaned against the back of the sofa trying to catch their breaths.

"Jeff and I never told you this but…you did" Matt giggled as Shane shot the finger at him.

"I farted a lot but I definitely didn't shit my tights" he laughed as Jeff burst through the door with Jericho, Shannon, Trish, Talia, Rebecca, and Dave Batista hot on his heels.

Jeff stared at a dirty, beaten Matt who was sporting a faint beard. "What the hell happened to your face?" Jeff pointed at Matt.

"Haven't shaved in days but I may have bruised my face when that stalker bastard hit me from behind and drugged me" Matt answered heading to the door.

"Whoa! You didn't have a beard earlier…that's what I noticed too but I thought you shaved" Jeff started.

"It wasn't Matt. The stalker looks just like him" Shane answered sadly.

"Yea, I was starting to figure that out" Jeff said as Detective Joplin walked in with Jacob.

"An ambulance is on the way for Matt and Shane to be checked out" Detective Joplin announced as he looked around the cabin for clues.

"I'm going to find my wife!" Matt said adamantly grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Umm, where are they?" Trish said following Beth and Talia as they searched the rooms.

"He was taking her somewhere safe" Jeff mumbled walking over to Matt eyeing him closely. "You look okay. Let's head out"

"I'm calling in my guys, these toy cops suck" Jacob said talking into his phone.

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!" Joplin huffed walking up on Jacob.

"Looks like you've done a great job so far" Jacob laughed sarcastically. "I mean Katie Logan has been kidnapped. The pictures my investigator took gave you guys the clues you needed"

"I have to agree with Jacob for once. If your people can find her, do what you have to" Matt said heading outside. He came back in. "Where's the pickup truck? My car is still here"

"Mr. Tenney's cabin is a few miles down the road" Jeff said walking to the door. "Jericho you man down the station here"

"I wanna come..." Jericho started.

"No! You have a baby on the way" Matt argued. "Stay with Trish and the girls"

"Fine!" Jericho said sitting down on the sofa next to Trish, Beth, and Rebecca.

"I'm staying too in case they come back here" Shannon volunteered.

"Shane you stay and get checked out" Matt pointed at Shane as he went to his bag and found his other cellphone. He saw a lot of missed calls including four from Nash. He listened to them and hung up. "Okay, Nash is outside Tenney's cabin. He's been calling both my phones. He left messages on both knowing only I could access them. He saw them leave and wondered why I'm not answering my cell, so he followed them. Dave, Jeff, and Lord knows… I hate to say this but…Jacob. You guys come with me" Matt said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey! If they start moving I have a buddy of mine tracking her phone" Jacob said heading to the door.

"Get him to trace her other phone too" Matt said giving Jacob Katie's B-line number. "I pray she has it on her"

"I'm heading to the back of the cabin where my officers are staked out. I'm letting Nash know not to approach the cabin" Joplin said taking off.

"Jeff, remind me to kick your ass later for knocking me out" Shane said pointing at Jeff who shrugged sadly as he and the guys headed out.

"Drew?" Katie mumbled trying to sit up but realized her hands were tied in front of her.

"You've been very busy Katie, my love. I've been busy trying to be the man you wanted. I starved myself to get lean like Adam. I dreaded getting plastic surgery to look like that funny looking guy. He was way below average look wise. You really disappointed me with him. Luckily you dumped him for a pretty boy. So, then I started to work out to look more like Matt Hardy. He was a fairly decent looking guy. I set up the surgery with a buddy of mine and guess what happened? What did you do? You divorced him! Man I was soooooo tempted to just kidnap you and torture you for the fucked up decisions you were making" he said full of anger.

"You have been torturing me Drew! You should have just been honest with yourself. You need help Drew. Let me help you" Katie pleaded trying to get her hands out of the rope.

"Whatever Katie! You have fucked me up for any other woman! You know that? I tried dating but…they just weren't you!" Drew shouted angrily walking over to her. He threw her onto the sofa and sat on the coffee table to face her. "I took the liberty of removing your coat. You won't be needing this sweater either" he smiled sadistically as he pulled out a knife and ripped her red sweater completely open.

"Oh my God! Drew, don't do this. I never did anything to hurt you. I've always treated you nicely" Katie cried.

"Nicely? You fucking put a restraining order out on me you fucking bitch!" he screamed into her face while placing the knife to her chin. "You have me so fucked up that I want to kill you one minute and fuck the shit out of you the next" he sighed standing up and pacing slowly.

"Drew, you kidnapped me years ago and now we're back in the same situation. You can't possibly think I'd leave my husband. I'm not all that! There are way more better looking women than me out there who will love you unconditionally. What we had was years ago, it's over"

"You talked me down last time. Not this time. You like my Dave Batista tats? Let me finish my, _"I'd do anything to make Katie Logan love me" _story. You hook up with Batista. A big steroid looking motherfucker! So I think, "I can never look like this bastard. I read up on body building and my buddy Dr. Mason suggests buying my Dave Batista body and face. So then I go to a foreign country to get implants to be huge like Dave Batista! Get one of many tats! I got this huge fucker on my arms and stomach. I try to kill him in a motorcycle accident to take over his life, didn't work. I couldn't get into his house but I was working on it. You lying naked under him fucking on the beach where any and everyone could see! I could have killed you both that night. Then you dump him for Hardy! I can't keep up with your slutty little ways! So then I get the chest, arm and leg implants removed and put in ones similar to Matt's size but I'm still too tall. I figure no one would notice but his brother and Shane must have picked up on my height. You know I really miss my blond hair and blue eyes" he complained taking the contacts out and tossing them into the fireplace.

"Drew, I never asked you to change for me. There's a woman out there that will love you for yourself" Katie said trying to calm him.

"Look at me you stupid bitch! I'm no longer myself! I'm who you want me to be!" he cried pulling at his hair. "It took me four months to go from Batista to Matt!"

"Drew…your not who I want you to be. Your someone else. Your…Matt"

"You love him don't you?" he asked walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"Yes" she responded hesitantly.

He kissed her softly on the mouth. "Then love me" he pleaded as he cut the straps of her bra and ran his tongue across her nipples.

She closed her eyes and prayed someone would show up but she knew there was no hope. He had her and no one was coming for her. "Please Drew, I'm married now. I don't cheat on my husband" she said trying to pull away from his touch.

"I am your husband" he said palming her breasts and kissing her neck.

"Please let me call Matt. He's probably worried about me" Katie begged between sobs.

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. He didn't blink, "He's not worrying because I killed him this morning. I shot him up with drugs and eventually he'll freeze to death in the basement along with Shane because they will be so busy looking for us they'll never think to check the basement. I figure he'll be dead by morning. The fucker did put up a fight though. Some of the sedative was expelled before I was able to stick it in his neck but rest assured he's going to die from the cold" he smiled like he was talking about something simple like the weather.

"No! No, you are a fucking liar! I'll kill you myself you sick bastard!" Katie screamed clawing at his face. "I hate you!" she screamed over and over as he threw her down on the floor as he laughed like a maniac as he took her hands out of the rope.

"Now your going to lay here and get pregnant by me! Then you'll have no choice but to be with me" he screamed clawing at her pants.

"Freeze! You sick motherfucker!" Nash said in a low voice. Drew went stiff and looked over towards the cabin door to see Nash holding a gun on him.

"You shoot and I break her fucking neck!" Drew hissed over his shoulder at Nash.

"Now that would be stupid to kill the woman you love. I mean, I was hired to protect her at all costs" Nash said walking closer to them.

"Stay back!" Drew shouted pulling a gun out the back of his pants and pointing it at Nash. "I will not hesitate to kill you big boy" he shouted pulling Katie up off the floor and putting his left arm around her neck.

"Drew…I can't breathe" she gasped.

"Get your coat" he demanded dragging her over to the chair to get her coat.

"Don't make me kill you" Nash said walking towards him.

"Well, then I guess we got a showdown then huh? Katie here ever tell you that I was crazy? Let's find out how crazy I am" he said and then quickly shot Nash in the chest.

"No! Nash!" Katie cried running over to Nash who was lying on the floor gasping for air.

"Let's go!" Drew said grabbing her arm.

"Go. I'm dying anyway" Nash said in shallow breaths.

"No. I'm so sorry Nash" Katie sobbed as Drew grabbed her by her hair and drug her out of the door to the car.

"Get in or I'll go back in there and put a bullet in his head to finish him off" he threatened. Katie got in the car and stuffed her hands in her coat pocket and felt her B line phone. As Drew loaded up the trunk with their bags she put the phone on silent and dialed Jeff's number. She slipped it into her pocket as Drew got in the car and headed down the road.

"Why did you have to shoot Nash? Mr. Tenney will be very upset that you killed someone in his cabin." she said trying to get him to talk.

"Mr. Tenney is dead! In his freezer in the basement" he chuckled.

"Where are we going now?" she questioned hoping Jeff had answered or her conversation was being recorded.

"Away" he said curtly.

"Drew, please. My friends are probably looking for me. My mother will put two and two together and figure out your behind this"

"No she won't! I went to her house and talked to her. She thinks I'm over you" he laughed. "Your precious daddy isn't here to protect you anymore. Too bad a heart attack got him before I could. He had people watching my every move. Yea he was a tough bastard"

"Drew, our college days are over. I've moved on" Katie sighed. "Where are we going? What's a tackle box sign doing on the tree?" she questioned.

"Why you asking so many questions?" Drew inquired caressing her thigh. "We're going to get some gas and leave town together but I've gotta tell you that I wanna pull over and fuck. I know you like fucking in the woods. Timmons gave me pictures and a DVD of you and Hardy going at it in the woods, so now we will too. That way the vision of you with him will vanish and be replaced with us. You are so sexy. Put this on" he said reaching over in the backseat and handing her a navy sweater.

"I want to keep my jacket on" she told him.

"You need to put that sweater on. We're going into the woods for a little while" he grinned. He cocked the gun and pointed it at her. "Do it!"

"How far to the cabin?" Matt huffed going down the steep hill behind Jeff.

"Not far. Maybe two more minutes" Jeff answered brushing snow off of his jacket. "Either the cops are good at hiding out here or they're at the wrong cabin" Jeff chuckled.

"Yea, not a car in sight" Matt sighed.

"Why did we have to leave the car?" Dave asked pulling his coat closed running to catch up with them.

"So he won't know we're coming" Jacob answered for Jeff as he put his backpack on. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be hanging with you guys" Jacob laughed quietly.

"Me too. We actually thought you were the stalker for awhile there" Matt told him patting him on his backpack.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Jacob told him shifting slowly away from Matt's reach.

"Well, I don't know you but if you can help find Katie, then your cool with me" Dave told him.

"Thanks. I got my guys getting a helicopter ready to search for Matt's car. These toy cops are substandard. So, why did Katie and you really split up?" Jacob asked as they went around a bush and saw Jeff crouched down.

"Him" Dave said nodding towards Matt as he squatted down next to Jeff.

"Figures. What she sees in his ass I'll never know. I mean we're both way better looking than him. I mean I'm a millionaire. I could give her everything" Jacob complained.

"Me too! Can't force someone to love you. You have to cut your losses" Dave chuckled.

"Hey! I'm right here! I'm a millionaire too you know" Matt fussed.

"We're just talking" Dave laughed.

"I didn't take her from either of you guys. Logan is with me because she wants to be. I can't believe that your still pissed" Matt said to Dave.

"Matt" Jeff whispered trying to get Matt's attention as his cellphone started ringing but Matt ignored him.

"I saw the video of your little show. You and Katie fucking all night as your birthday party went on downstairs? We were dating!" Dave hissed.

"Well, that I'm sorry for. It was the heat of the moment you know. It was inevitable that we'd get back together. If you ask me, any guy who dated her would have been pissed in the end. Any woman that I dated couldn't have made me love her. You know I never give up on what I want and I wanted Logan. Hey, you're the one who told her the lie about Amy and I" Matt argued as Jeff's cellphone continued to ring and he answered it.

"I didn't know they were lying!" Dave yelled.

"Yea, but you were just all too eager to tell her before you knew the facts. Why was that Dave? I was faithful and that's never going to change" Matt said angrily as Jacob grinned from ear to ear to see them going at it.

"Good. Glad to hear that. I have a girlfriend now anyway" Dave told him as Jeff tried to get their attention.

"Well…drop this conversation!" Matt demanded.

"Why? Because you say so?" Jacob taunted adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yes! You want a piece of me Jacob? Let's do this! Come on Jacob, wanna fight me? I so wanna kick somebody's ass right now" Matt shouted.

"I'm not gonna fight you Hardy. I'm better than that, besides I could pay Dave here to kick your ass" Jacob threatened.

"Hey, this rivalry between you two is crazy and I'm not getting involved" Dave said throwing his hands up.

"Shut up all of you! Katie's on my phone" Jeff said putting it on speakerphone. "Dave call and tell Joplin to get an ambulance up here quick. Nash is shot in the cabin down there" Jeff whispered as Dave did as he asked.

"Are they still in there" Jacob stood up as Jeff and Matt continued listening to the conversation between Katie and the stalker for a few minutes.

"Who's Drew?" Dave asked listening to the conversation as they headed down to the cabin.

"Shit! Her ex-boyfriend from college" Matt grunted. "I should have known. He's a plastic surgeon!"

"The one Chelsea suspected of poisoning you guys? Well, now everything is starting to make more sense. Man! This bastard is either really crazy to still be after Katie after all of these years or Katie has some bomb ass pussy" Jeff frowned at Matt as Dave chuckled lightly. Matt rolled his eyes and ran up to the cabin ahead of them.

"I wish I could have found out" Jacob mumbled.

"It was great" Dave whispered to Jacob as they went up the stairs.

"Really? Can I get details later?" Jacob grinned.

"Well, she's very limber and her mouth…well that could be what drove him crazy" Dave whispered to Jacob as Jeff turned to them angrily.

"Guys! Knock it off! This is my sister-in-law for Christ sakes! Got me thinking things of her I shouldn't…" Jeff mumbled covering his crotch to hide his obvious hard on before walking in to see Matt bent over Nash. "He dead?" Jeff asked reluctantly.

"Thanks for your confidence in me" Nash groaned trying to sit up.

"He had the air knocked out of him. He's wearing a vest" Matt told them as he helped Nash up as Detective Joplin and three officers arrived with their guns pulled.

"They're gone" Jeff told them as he went to get Nash some water. Joplin waved for the officers to search the premises and to look for tire tracks.

"I had to let him think I was dying or he'd probably have given me a head shot. That dude is psycho" Nash said between grunts as he sat in a chair.

"I know where they're headed" said Jeff handing Nash a glass of water. "Katie mentioned a sign. It leads to the area where people go ice fishing" Jeff said waving his cell in the air as Katie continued talking.

"That's her?" Joplin said as he walked towards Jeff to hear Katie talking loudly. "Put a trace on her phone"

"Already tracking her. I have my phones set up to be able to tell me where she is at all times and Jacob's people are tracking her too" Matt said looking at his cellphone.

"And yet we think this Drew guy is crazy?" Jacob whispered to Dave.

"I did it after Logan started getting crazy gifts. This guy, the stalker is her ex boyfriend from college Dr. Drew McBain" Matt informed him as he headed out onto the porch with Jeff.

"Dr. Drew McBain? The guy who fixes the faces and bodies of deformed people all over the world for free?" asked Officer Torres.

"He's supposed to be some sort of saint" Dave Batista thought out loud. "I never put him with the Drew that Katie dated in the past"

"This guy was from money" Jacob said searching the internet on his phone. He pulled up a picture of Dr. Drew McBain. "He looked like this and wanted to change his face? This guy was an Adonis. We're talking being good looking enough to be on the cover of romance novels. He is nuts" showing everyone Drew's picture.

"That's him" Joplin nodded as Officer Smith came into the cabin.

"Sir, they're no more than ten minutes ahead of us" Officer Smith told them.

"Okay, Hardy let's head out" Joplin said stepping out onto the porch. "Where the hell is Matt and Jeff?" Joplin hollered to his officers searching the premises.

"They weren't out here when I came up" said Officer Smith.

"Damnit! They are so fucking arrested when I find them" he said taking off with the other officers.

Dave started to follow him but Jacob quickly grabbed Dave's arm pulling him back. "Uh uh. Let's go on our own. They will only slow us down" Jacob said waiting until they were out of sight.

"What are you up to?" Nash asked standing and getting his gun off the floor.

"Matt and Jeff needs real back up" Jacob said waving for them to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" Katie asked between shivering as Drew led her down the embankment with blankets and a picnic basket.

"We're having a picnic" he said cheerfully as Katie realized just how insane he really was. "Sit" he told her as he spread blankets on the damp cold snow covered ground. She sat down next to him as he went through the picnic basket.

"Why are we having a picnic in 17 degree weather?" Katie asked trying to get warm.

"We'll keep each other warm" Drew promised handing her a piece of fruit. "Drink?" he said offering the wine bottle to her.

"No thanks. Why are you doing this?" she questioned eating the piece of fruit.

"Because…well I'm going to get us to our destination and change your face a little. I told Dr. Mason to make you look more like Jennifer Love Hewitt. Make you a brunette. You have those long eyelashes and those big pretty eyes like her already. They'll never find us. I'll get a little change here and there. We'll be two completely different people. Start a new life together. I'll even let you have a few kids but you'd have to do all of the waking up and feeding them. I don't do diapers. Maybe I'll make it where you can't have kids and we'll adopt a teenager. That should satisfy you" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Katie sat looking at Drew in shock. He'd just talked about preventing her from having kids and having kids all in one instant. He was crazier than she ever suspected. She thought back to the times he made her dress up and torture him sexually back in college. Some things he wanted her to do were too demented and she refused. Did he have mommy issues? He was fucked up somewhere along the way. She thought about the time she miscarried and looked at him full of contempt. "I take it you're the one who poisoned me? I can't believe you killed my baby Drew. I could snap your neck right now" Katie said through clenched teeth.

"You had to go and drink that damn shake with Matt. He was meant to die that day but you took half of it. I got into your hotel room and poisoned his muscle builder. You paid because you were pregnant by that hick! Only positive thing that came out of that day. Atleast someone was dead. You should have kept that marriage professional like it was originally planned. Here I was thinking that sham of a marriage was really over when you got with Dave Batista. I tried to kill him twice! Ran his motorcycle off the road. Cut his brakes on his car. Nice guy but he had what I wanted" Drew sighed then broke into a grin before taking a sip of wine from the bottle. "Three times I tried to kill him. Forgot I knocked his brains out in the parking lot" he laughed maniacally. "You know that navy sweater you're wearing, you gave it to me. I kept it after all these years. You know we're still engaged? You still have the ring?"

"Ring?" Katie guffawed eyeing her wedding rings from Matt on her finger.

"The engagement ring I gave you in college" Drew reminded her.

"I gave that ring to your mother like 9 years ago! Drew, I'm going home" she said standing but he pointed his gun at her.

"Don't make me kill you then I'd have to kill myself but first I'd take out your mother and that precious little new sister of yours. Oh, I can't forget Melanie. That bitch deserves to burn in hell. Just when I thought I was over you, she contacts me to do surgery on one of her patients who lost his insurance. So, you can thank good old Melanie for bringing you back to my attention" he smiled scratching his head with his gun.

"Melanie would never have mentioned me" Katie shook her head in shock.

"She didn't have to. She had a picture of you with Adam all snuggled up on you with his IC title belt. Let me know exactly where I could find you. Found out who was the WWE IC champ and low and behold you were on television as well" he smiled before pulling her back down and kissing her hard.

"No! Drew stop! You're not a rapist. Your better than this" she told him trying to push his face away from hers.

"Stop fighting! Don't you know crazy people are strong!" he screamed at her between laughter.

"Excuse me!" someone shouted walking down the embankment. Drew turned to see a young man with short blonde hair sliding down towards them. "I seem to have gotten lost. My buddies are ice fishing. I went to take a piss and wouldn't you know it, I got turned around and I can't figure out where they are or where my car is" the guy shrugged walking towards them wearing army fatigues.

Drew stood up and pulled Katie close to him. "Umm no, we're honeymooning up here. Have no idea where you could get back on track" Drew shouted as the guy bent down to open his backpack.

"I think I may have a buddy of mine map in here" he grumbled pulling out a flashlight and a bottle of water. "You know people think I'm crazy for coming out here in the winter to fish but the truth of the matter is I didn't. I'm really just a crazy obsessed wrestling fan who happens to love violence" he said standing with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. He pointed it at Drew and Katie.

"Oh my God!" Katie cried as Drew pulled her closer to him.

"Shit! I'm getting fucking robbed! You want my wallet?" Drew asked reaching for his wallet. He eyed the gun on the blanket.

"No. I'll just take the girl" the guy smiled widely.

"Wait! What the hell?" Katie frowned.

"Afraid I can't do that" Drew shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm crazy. I just killed her husband and kidnapped her. Now you want to steal her from me? Uh huh" Drew said angrily.

"Then I guess you have a problem because you see I'm crazy too and Katie Logan is coming with me. Long time no see Katie. Really liked the outfit you wore with that butterfly charm bracelet I gave you on SmackDown" he said eyeing Katie as he put his backpack on his left shoulder.

"What bracelet! Who is this fucker?" Drew demanded snatching Katie up against him.

"Jacob?" Katie shrieked. She couldn't believe it.

"At your service. Never thought I'd be helping your sorry ass husband but… he was desperate I guess. He's out here looking for you but of course I found you first because…well…I'm just that damned good. The police are out here looking for Drew but getting me to take him out is far less painful. I promise to make it quick Drew. Now Katie, walk over to me slowly" he said coming towards them as Drew pushed her into Jacob and dove onto the blanket grabbing his gun.

Multiple shots were heard crackling through the woods as Matt and Jeff made there way to the embankment as Jacob was getting up and running after Drew who was pulling Katie up the embankment further down the river.

"Hey!" Dave Batista shouted running towards Matt and Jeff with Nash hot on his heels.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Jeff huffed trying to catch his breath.

"With Jacob!" Nash laughed trying to keep up with them. "That bastard is crazy! He walked right up on them" Nash explained watching Jacob.

"They both shot each other and they're still going" Dave added.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jeff asked watching Jacob looking at the ground and touching the dirt. He slammed it against his shoulder where blood was oozing out and started to rub it all over his face before looking up and seeing Drew dragging Katie. He looked up at them and waved towards Katie and Drew then back at them.

"Shit this bastard is crazy" Dave laughed.

"No, he's tracking them and telling us to fall back. I believe he's trying to stop his wound from bleeding too. Shit! This fool is military and we are lucky to have him on our side" Nash said tucking his gun in the back of his pants.

"They let crazy people in the military everyday" Jeff chuckled.

"Let's go this way. Cut them off" Matt suggested cutting through the woods as his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and quickly answered it.

"Keep moving!" Drew demanded pulling Katie through weeds and bushes scratching her face and snagging her clothes.

"Wait! My coat is caught" she said stopping short. She engaged in trying to get her jacket untangled and quickly checked her cellphone. It had disconnected from Jeff's phone. She quickly dialed Matt's other cellphone and prayed Drew didn't have it on him. It picked up and she stuffed it in her pocket hoping it wasn't voicemail. A loud noise buzzed by her ear and pieces of the tree exploded into pieces as Drew ducked quickly barely being missed and pulled her down with him.

"Who the hell is that guy!" he whispered as bullets zinged inches away from them. "That's a fucking sniper rifle! That fucker trying to really kill me!" he said crawling on the ground pulling her along with him.

"Jacob is a fan on my wrestling website. He has a little crush on me. Actually we thought he was my stalker instead of you. He may be pissed that you had him being investigated by us for the things you were doing" Katie huffed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the fear in Drew's eyes as a big explosion nearly deafened them as they covered their ears trying to avoid fallen debris.

"Okay, that son of a bitch is throwing grenades!" Drew cried pulling her up and running for his life.

"I can stop him!" she shouted trying to catch her breath pulling away from him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jacob sang from somewhere near them as rapid gunfire could be heard near them.

"Drew, its over! The cops are coming" she said as sirens were heard faintly in the distance.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" he said walking towards her and out of instinct she came out of nowhere with her WWE finishing move, The Katie Kick and caught Drew on the chin. He fell back onto the ground stunned as she took off running through the woods. She pulled her cell out of her pocket.

"Matt!" she shouted. "Please baby say your there!" she cried hysterically looking over her shoulder.

"Logan!" Matt yelled coming from her left as she heard Drew coming towards her from behind screaming her name.

She took off as fast as she could not answering him until she could see Matt's big brown coat through the trees. She ran and fell into his arms almost knocking his cellphone out of his hand. "Is it really you?" she asked trying to take his coat off as she hung up her phone.

"Logan! What are you doing?" Matt asked pulling her along with him but she refused to move. He put her phone in his pocket and then put his back in his pocket after hanging it up.

"I need to be sure you don't have tattoos" she told him honestly.

"Logan, I don't do tattoos besides if you want to know if it's really me then…" he said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that left her off balance. "You still need to see if I have a tattoo?" he teased pulling away from her.

"No, but how would you like to be my bitch tonight?" she grinned deviously.

"Only if you're willing to be my whore" he responded.

"It's definitely you. Oh baby I'm so glad your not dead like he told me. I have something to tell you that is going to make up for all of this drama and…oh Matt " she laughed hugging him tight as Jeff, Nash and Dave walked over to them as gunshots continued to ring out in the woods.

"Your okay" she shrieked hugging Nash.

"I'm too mean to die" Nash said pulling away from her.

"Hey sis, good to see you in one piece. Sorry I didn't catch it wasn't Matt sooner" Jeff said hugging her.

"It's okay. It took me about thirty minutes to see his eyes were brown with a hint of blue" Katie admitted.

"We need to get out of here. I don't want to be accidentally shot by the cops" Dave said as the sirens grew louder.

"You got a point" Matt agreed.

"Who hired Jacob?" Katie laughed holding Matt's hand as they started to walk.

"Actually, he invited himself" Dave told her through laughter. "We thought he was the stalker but he actually wanted to help. We just realized he has military training"

"Yea, the distinct knowledge he has of gun use made me think he was either used to handling military equipment, was a member of the NRA, or he really was crazy as hell. Good to see you Dave. Thanks for helping. All of you, thanks" she said hugging them all.

Nash heard a noise in the brush and stepped ahead of them. "Get back! Someone is coming" he whispered as they got behind him. They saw Drew coming out of the woods with his gun pointed at them.

"Well…I guess I missed the little family reunion. Nash, you just refuse to stay dead huh? I can fix that but then I'll just have to kill you all" he grunted grasping at his side that was oozing blood.

"Umm, say man I don't have a beef with you" Dave Batista said with his hands in the air.

"You don't? Even after I tried to run you off the road on your bike and cut the breaks on your car?" Drew giggled. "You're a forgiving guy. If some guy approached me in the parking lot and knocked my brain around I'd be pretty pissed…"

"You son of a…" Dave started towards him but Jeff pulled him back as Matt stood in front of Katie.

"I wouldn't do that big boy!" he shouted at Dave. "I'll splatter those brains all over that tree behind you"

"You're going to kill me for no reason?" Jeff spoke up.

"Well…let's see. Oh, you touched Katie a little too much bro-in-law" he answered appearing to be happy with himself.

"Everyone touched her! She's a celebrity!" Jeff reminded him.

"True, true! That damn wrestling and Playboy spread" he nodded as he waved the gun wildly at Nash.

"You do realize if you pull that trigger then I'll shoot to kill?" Nash asked him as he walked closer to him.

"Your just making it easier for me to blow your brains out" Drew warned Nash.

"Where's Jacob?" Katie asked.

"I think I may have mortally wounded him. He was good, but I was better" Drew bragged eyeing Matt. "Don't let your guard dog fight your battles Hardy. Come out from behind your wife's skirts and face me like a man" Drew challenged.

"Don't! He'll kill you" Nash shouted over to Matt.

"I'm not afraid of you Drew. Feel sorry for you? Yes" Matt responded.

"You are nothing but a country hick who just so happened to be good at getting his ass kicked. I guess you're a country boy who believes in the boost in celebrity fecundity going on so you decided to knock Katie up. I got rid of that one and I'll get rid of any other bastards that she tries to bring into this world with you. You people have babies not knowing if you're compatible and when they come out deformed you come to me to fix the problems. I'm sick of helping you ungrateful bastards" Drew said with contempt.

"Dude, you have some serious baby issues. None of us have kids. If you were with Katie you wouldn't want kids?" Jeff asked trying to keep him talking.

"I work with kids all day! I'd do one kid to keep her satisfied. I'd do one" he said keeping his eyes on Nash.

"Logan wants a house full of kids. If you really knew her or loved her you'd know that" Matt told him as he pulled Katie closer to him.

"Enough! Just kill me Drew! I love Matt and no one can change that" Katie screamed stepping towards Drew.

"Logan, no!" Matt yelled before Drew fired his gun wildly at everyone. He shot Nash slightly grazing his cheek. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground holding his face. Dave was shot in the thigh and Jeff in the hand. Matt looked at them on the ground and grabbed for Katie but she walked right up to him. A loud crackle sounded through the air and her eyes widened right before she spewed blood right into Matt's face.

"I love you" she uttered as her eyes closed and she collapsed in his arms. They all lay on the ground bleeding as Matt kneeled down tending to the gunshot wound to her back. The bullet exited through her right side.

"Baby, no. Please! Wake up!" he cried kissing her on the lips. "You can't leave me Logan! I need you! Please baby, please!" he said reaching for his cellphone to call for help. Drew walked up behind him in shock as he saw Katie's ashen face. "Look what you've done!" Matt cried trying to stop the bleeding.

"No! Katie! She stepped in front of you!" Drew screamed to the top of his lungs as he pointed the gun to Matt's head.

Matt stood up slowly as the cold barrel of the gun shook nervously against his forehead. He knew this was it. If Logan died, he wanted to go with her. Nothing would keep them apart. He was ready. He closed his eyes and asked God to forgive him for his sins and evil thoughts. Keep his family and friends safe. He was ready to die. The click of the hammer made him jump. He expected to fall to the ground, dead. He was still standing. He thought he'd crossed over and didn't realize he was dead. He opened his eyes to see Drew continue to pull the trigger over and over. Matt realized that the chambers were empty. He slapped the gun out of Drew's hand and kicked him in the stomach and applied the twist of fate on him. In a rage Matt fell to his knees and punched him repeatedly. Someone was on his back but he pushed them off a few times to crawl back over to Drew's battered body to pound on his face again, a face that reflected his own. He didn't know how much time passed but suddenly he heard voices all around him. It was the police warning him to stop and get away from Drew.

"He shot my wife!" Matt cried wrapping his hands around Drew's throat and squeezing.

"He isn't worth going to jail over. Go be with your wife. She needs you" Joplin told him as he pried Matt's hands from around Drew's throat. He pulled him up and led him over to Katie who was being loaded into the ambulance.

"When did they get here?" Matt asked Jeff who was sitting in the back of another ambulance getting his hand tended to.

"Minutes ago. You lost it man. We were all screaming when he pulled that fucking trigger. We thought you were dead. I liked to shitted my pants thinking you were killed in front of me. Nash grabbed Katie and took her towards the ambulance as Dave and I tried to pull you off of Drew but you punched us and continued beating the shit out of him" Jeff shook his head.

"Lookout!" an EMT screamed waving his arms as Drew grabbed Nash's gun and pointed it towards Matt and Jeff.

"Die motherfucker!" Drew screamed running towards Matt just as a whooshing noise was heard and then Drew froze. His eyes bulged out and he dropped the gun and hit the ground. His back was covered in blood.

"Get down! We got a sniper!" the cops yelled running into the woods looking for the culprit.

"You okay?" Dave asked limping over to Matt and Jeff. "They got her breathing again" he told Matt.

"Yea, I'm leaving with my wife" Matt said as they heard the sound of a helicopter far off in the distance. They looked at each other and broke into smiles.

"Jacob's alive" Jeff grinned widely.

"He saved my life" Matt nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned, he left back when we were at the cabin" Dave whispered.

"I'll tell Nash the story. Go be with your wife" Jeff said patting Matt on the back.

"I'm out of here" Matt said heading to the ambulance.

"Well…she stopped breathing for a few minutes. I operated on her brain and I did the best I could. The bullet wound will heal but her lack of oxygen to the brain for those few minutes is more damaging" Melanie said through tears. "She's my sister but I don't think she's ever going to wake up"

"No!" Chelsea cried.

"My God!" Matt said through tears as Jeff held him.

"There's nothing else you can do?" Trish whispered through tears as Beth and Chris caressed her back.

"Mom, I did everything I could" Melanie said to Chelsea before breaking down as Dave pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. We know you did your best" Dave said trying to soothe her.

"We should have gotten her out of there. It was my job to protect her" Nash shook his head.

"You did protect her. I gave you the weekend off and you still came through for us" Matt sniffed.

"Actually, it's my fault" Jacob said walking up to them. He was freshly showered and wore jeans and a sweater. "If I'd have killed him sooner no one would have been hurt"

"Jacob, you were a godsend" Chelsea said hugging him.

"I just can't believe he's alive and Katie is…" Jeff trailed off.

"He'll be going to jail in a few days" Melanie told them as she got her composure. "Umm Matt, there's the decision of taking Katie off life support but before you decide, we need to discuss a slight snag that could hinder your decision" Melanie said waving for him to follow her to her office.

"This is so hard" Trish cried.

"Well, I'm going to go be with Matt" Jeff said kissing Beth before he left.

"I can't let her go" Chelsea sobbed.

"We'll get through this. We have to be here for Matt. Let's go to the chapel and pray" Gilbert said guiding Chelsea to the elevators.

"I think we should all pray for her. She needs them" Shane said finally speaking up.

"Yea. Let's go pray" Shannon said getting up.

"I can't believe this happened" Talia said grabbing Shane's hand.

"No one can. These whole two days have been a nightmare" Chris Jericho said following everyone to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Three Months Later**

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Still can't believe that bastard, Drew McBain escaped and released a sex tape. Who knew he had one?_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Yea its been sold for a million dollars. A former wrestler/Playboy Playmate/Pop Singer. He hit gold_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude : Yea, it's not like he needed the money. You think it's really Matt on the tape or that crazy Drew dude_

_Mustard Lover : I believe it was Matt. No tattoos_

_Canadian Stratosphere : This guy has more lives than a cat and I can't view Matt or Katie the same. They were wild on tape but so reserved in person._

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : You haven't traced him yet Jacob?_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: He sent me a taunting message on Myspace and Facebook but he's just made me want to catch him even more. Hung out with Shane, Shannon, Talia, Matt, and Beth. Jeff showed up fashionably late lol. Matt is still quiet, a little closed off. They let me see Katie. She looked pretty. Lost a little weight but she's still on life support._

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Yea, Drew was wrong to release that tape on her birthday_

_Sage: Yea as if Matt didn't have enough to think about._

_BenjaminRules : Wonder why he won't let Katie go._

_ToniaLuvsKatz: He's not ready. _

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Still grieving_

_BenjaminRules: That fool Drew escaped during transit and disappeared off the face of the earth. Money makes it easy to hide_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: There's so much more you guys don't know_

_Canadian Stratosphere : Jacob, we talk all the time. You holding out Rambo? Call me okay?_

_Mustard Lover : You two are getting it on aren't you?_

_V1&Only : Whoa!_

_Sage: Canadian, I saw Jacob in the audience on Raw. I saw you too_

_V1&Only : Where?_

_BenjaminRules: Yea where?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : In the ring_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Canadian, you're a Trish fan and your on Raw?_

_**Matt Hardy: (has signed on) She's Mickey James lol**_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Oh no way!_

_**Matt Hardy: Hey Jacob, guess you forgot to mention I introduced you two**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Well…we're taking it slow_

_**Matt Hardy: Okay (lol)**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: So, how are you?_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : Yea, how are you holding up?_

_**Matt Hardy: Okay**_

_Canadian Stratosphere : We're hoping you come back to work soon_

_**Matt Hardy: Well…maybe not for a few years**_

_V1&Only : Why? _

_Sage: Work would be great for you_

_**Matt Hardy: Yes but my passion for wrestling has dimmed a little**_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: I understand. Just so you know I won't stop until I get that bastard_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : Yea, he can't stay hidden forever_

_**Matt Hardy: Yes. He will have to come out of hiding. Security is tight on my property. New system, bulletproof windows, the works…**_

_TheSenseiOfMattitude: Wow, sounds like your secure as Fort Knox_

_**Matt Hardy: Yea, well I decided to sign on after these past few months since I'm on TV with my wife in a way I had no control over. I hadn't commented on it because I'm so pissed about it but you have to move on and focus on more positive things. Well…I wanted to talk to you guys about some of the decisions I've made and why I made them.**_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : Oh, we're not questioning them_

_Sage: We know you have a reason for what you're doing_

_Y2JIzTheKingOfTheWorld : We support you_

_Canadian Stratosphere : And you know we support you at work_

_JeffHardyLovr : Okay everyone, I feel as if this is gonna be interesting_

_**Matt Hardy: Well, yea**_

_Sage: Okay you're scaring me Matt_

_ToniaLuvsKatz : I'm sweating over here Matt_

_Jacob's Ladder F'N Broke: Be patient and let the man talk!_

_Mustard Lover : Okay! Matt you have the floor_

_**Matt Hardy: Okay, well first I'd like to break the news that there is a new lady in my life and…**_

**Three Years Later**

Matt ran downstairs almost tripping over Lucas. He looked over on the sofa and saw her sleeping soundly. Dark brown hair fanned out around her head. Dark brown eyelashes accentuated the big hazel green eyes behind her eyelids. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a little and went into a deeper sleep.

"Today is the day. Today is the day I have to let her go" he said sighing as Amy walked into the living room wiping her hands on a towel.

"You okay?" Amy asked reluctantly.

"Yea, I knew this day was coming. I just never thought it would come to this and so fast. I'm not ready to take her off life support" Matt said rubbing his face.

"Matt, she wouldn't want to be like that for the rest of her life. You have a daughter now and you have to move on" Amy huffed. "Look, I know you still love Katie but it's just a body. She's no longer there" Amy grumbled.

"I know! You keep reminding me. I'm heading to the hospital to sign the papers" he said before kissing his daughter on the forehead. "See you in a little while" he said kissing Amy on the forehead.

"Be strong" Amy whispered walking him to the door.

"I miss you so much. My daughter is almost three now. She looks just like me but she has Chris' eyes. She has ways just like her Godmother Katie" Trish giggled holding Katie's hand. "Today is the deadline for Matt to let you go. He agreed to this date. Oh Katie you have about one hour to wake up or you're going to die. If you want to get Matt back you have to fight to live. Wake up damnit!" Trish whined. "I love you. You're my sister. If you're already gone, I'm not mad at you. Everyone is in the hall and I'm sure you're tired of us saying goodbye but I had to try one last time to get through to you" Trish said kissing Katie on the cheek as Matt walked in.

"Hey" Matt said in a whisper. They hugged and he sat in the chair as Trish caressed his back and then left him alone with Katie. "Umm…where do I start? I still love you. I loved you the first time I saw you and you pretended you were checking out Cena" Matt laughed through a sob. "I never told you this but I knew we'd end up together when we had to get married. Vince just gave me the courage to accept my feelings for you and act on them. I used to check you out constantly. I made sure I was in front of a TV to see your matches because I knew you'd be waiting for me to critique them. You were so fucking hot! Damn! I wanted you in the worst way when you were with Adam. I was shocked when he fucked up and you took him back. That pissed me off. I was crazy jealous when you two would paw each other in public. It took me awhile to realize I wanted it to be me with you. Hmm…I got you, lost you and got you back all over again. You should have never taken that bullet for me. I should be lying here in your place. Maybe I'd be dead or maybe I'd have survived the shot to the gut and we'd be together. I wish this was easier Logan. I used to feel you everywhere. I used to feel you at night and now…nothing. Your presence is no longer felt in the house. I just feel loneliness. Amy keeps telling me that you're watching over me. You and I were supposed to have a house full of kids but that can never happen now. I added two rooms onto the house the first year you went into this coma. It was supposed to be for our future Hardy clan. It gave me something to do. Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Nash and even Jacob helped me build those rooms. Jacob is my friend now, can you believe that? We still argue online though" he chuckled. "Tonia, Sage and all the guys sends you their love. Nash is wrestling now. He travels with Jeff, Shannon, and Shane"

"Drew escaped from police custody a few days after shooting you while being transferred. He swore he'd never come back since you were gone. I have to let you go…Log…Katie…Katelyn Sierra Logan-Hardy. You wait for me on the other side. Come to me in my dreams to let me know your okay. Our little sister is keeping your Mom and my Dad on their toes but I'm sure she told you all about that earlier. She'll be four soon. Oh, Trish and Chris as parents! Oh my gosh! They're great! And you were concerned about Trish watching our kids. Trish's motherly instincts kicked in instantly. You said she may surprise us and she did. She named her daughter Katelyn Patricia. She's a little spitfire at three years old. I…umm…also…have a daughter now. I never thought I could be a good father but I did all of the changing diapers and late night feedings I could. I'm sure you've seen her while you were looking over me. She's the little girl in my house with the dark brown hair and hazel eyes that's green sometimes. They could melt a glacier. She certainly melts my heart. She reminds me of Jeff. She climbs everything. I want to say she reminds me of you but I don't want to hear Amy fussing about me trying to see you in everything. I find feathers everywhere and I know it's you. The butterflies that land right on me, I know it's you" he smiled widely. "I'll never be ready to let you go Katie but I have to. Today I may be releasing Katie Logan-Hardy but my precious Logan will always live on in my heart. Oh Logan, my sweet baby" he said as tears fell down his face. He stood up and kissed her lips a few times. His tears fell onto her face as he cried and held her close for about twenty minutes before leaving out the room and signing all of the paperwork.

"I'll call you as soon as she passes on" Melanie said solemnly to Matt as Chelsea and Gilbert stood outside Katie's room with Trish, Chris, Shane, Dave, Nash, Jacob, Shannon, Jeff, Beth, Jay and to Matt's surprise…Adam Copeland stood against the wall with red puffy eyes.

"I can't be here when she di…I gotta go" Matt shook his head.

"I'll drive you home" Jeff said following him to the elevators. The drive home was the longest drive Matt could remember. He stared at his phone in his hand off and on the entire ride. Jeff knew when they got to the hospital garage and Matt pulled his phone out that he'd expected Katie to go instantly. "Matt…I'm so very sorry bro" Jeff said wiping tears from his eyes. "She was like a sister to me" Jeff told him as Matt just nodded. As he walked up the steps to his house his cellphone rang and he saw it was Trish's number and he knew. He knew the love of his life was gone. He broke down in Jeff's arms and he cried. He screamed as he crawled into a ball on his porch and rocked back and forth.

An hour later, his phone sat between he and Jeff on the porch constantly ringing. His father, Chris, Nash, Melanie, Shane, Shannon and Beth kept calling him but he just wasn't ready to hear it. "Don't answer your phone either" he told Jeff as his phone started to ring constantly. "I'll be back" Matt stood and went into the house and came out a few minutes later with his daughter in his arms and headed to his car.

"Where are you going?" Jeff questioned picking up Matt's cellphone.

"To the ice cream shop and then to the store. You wanna drink some beer with me tonight?" Matt asked wiping tears from his face.

"Sure man. I can go get it" Jeff said trying not to cry.

"No. Tell Amy I'll be back shortly. I'm taking Sierra for ice cream" he said leaving.

Jeff walked into the house and Lucas ran and jumped in his arms. He gave him a big kiss as Amy came downstairs in a rush.

"Where's Matt?" Amy asked in a panic.

"He took Sierra for ice cream" Jeff told her.

"Where's his phone?" she asked. "They're trying to call him from the hospital"

"I got his cellphone. He didn't want to hear she was gone already" Jeff explained.

"That was Trish. Matt needs to go back to the hospital" Amy said breaking into a smile.

"Why?" Jeff frowned.

"It's Katie! They took her off the machine and she was breathing on her own. She had tears running down her face. She woke up!" Amy laughed through tears.

"No! Are you serious? Give me your keys" he said putting Lucas down and heading out with Amy's keys and got in her car. Fifteen minutes later he walked into the ice cream shop and spotted Matt and Sierra eating ice cream cones. "Matt! Katie woke up!" Jeff shouted out.

"Who?" Matt asked trying to take in what Jeff was saying.

"You're Logan! She woke up. They want you at the hospital" Jeff said grabbing Sierra in his arms. "What are you waiting on? Your wife is awake!" Jeff yelled as Matt realized Logan wasn't gone. He stood slowly and threw his ice cream cone in the trash and then slowly followed Jeff to the car. "You drive. I'm too nervous to drive" Matt said in a shaky voice as he got in the backseat and strapped Sierra into her car seat.

"Where's Matt?" Katie said dryly as Trish fiddled with the outfit of the cute little dark haired girl with big greenish brown eyes in her arms.

"He's talking to the doctor. I knew you were in there girl!" Trish said smiling brightly.

"I heard bits and pieces of everyone. It was like I was in a hole hearing voices echoing. I was fighting to wake up so I wouldn't die like you told me. Matt crying pulled me out the hole. I could feel his tears on my face and then I started to cry with him" she mumbled as Matt came into the room.

He appeared a lot thinner. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Welcome back stranger" Matt chuckled caressing her face lovingly. She was so small lying there looking up at him. She was around a hundred and three pounds, a long way off from her previous one hundred and thirty-five.

"Trish is that my little sister?" Katie grinned reaching for the little girl Trish held. Trish anxiously took a step back.

"Umm, no. She's a little older than this little cutie pie here. Your sister is four now." Trish smiled. "You've been asleep for almost four years girl. I've had my daughter. She's going on three. It's the beginning of June. The summer of 2010. You were our own sleeping beauty" Trish teased.

"I was?" Katie guffawed looking at Matt for confirmation.

"It's true. The insurance ran out and your mother, sister and I paid out the pocket to keep you alive. Even Jacob and the guys on your board helped out with the expenses. After so long the doctors convinced me you were gone and to let you go. It was worth every penny to have you back Logan" Matt sighed sitting next to Katie. "You had us all scared Logan" Matt shook his head still trying to believe she was awake.

"Sleeping Beauty" the little girl in Trish's arms whispered to Matt.

"Yes, I am" Katie chuckled.

"Pretty Mommy" she said shyly hugging Trish tightly.

"Yes, Mommy is pretty" Trish said eyeing Matt with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, she is" Matt smiled at Trish.

"I want to go home" Katie said trying to move her legs.

"You need therapy for a few weeks before you can walk again" Trish said as Chris Jericho came in and took the little girl from her arms.

"Hell of a way to get attention Katie Logan-Hardy. Go into a coma for years and have me praying more than I ever had" Chris said in an angry tone then his frown softened. "I'm so glad God heard me" he smiled kissing Katie's hand before he and Trish left.

"What's wrong?" Matt grinned pushing her hair back.

"Don't tell Trish but that kid may have greenish eyes but she looked nothing like her or Chris. Plus she said she had Chris's eyes when I was out. His eyes are blue not hazel or green. The dark hair is Trish. She's really a brunette you know" she whispered.

Matt laughed heartily and then caressed her cheek. "Your very observant Logan" Matt grinned. He didn't know how to approach the conversation that the little girl Trish and Chris had just left with was his daughter, Sierra.

**Six Weeks Later**

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked with her hand on her hip. She was standing in the doorway of Katie's hospital room.

"I'm going home. I've missed the Fourth of July celebration last week. I need to be home with my husband" Katie said zipping up her jacket and grabbing her purse. She was walking fine and had gained about fifteen pounds. She felt a lot stronger and felt she was ready to go home before Matt returned later that night.

"Umm, you have another week of therapy" Melanie reminded her.

"I haven't seen Matt in five days!" Katie told her.

"Okay, wait! I know that look in your eyes! You were cleared for sex but Matt's on the road, remember? He'll be back later and you guys will have plenty of time to catch up on sex" Melanie explained.

"I know. Mom says I'm being impatient but I want to go home and surprise my husband when he walks in that door tonight" Katie said full of excitement.

"Wait. Let him pick you up. You two need to talk before you leave here" Melanie stressed to her.

"Okay! I'll wait on him to come get me" Katie shouted sitting on the bed. As soon as she figured Melanie was gone she quickly grabbed her bag and purse and headed out the hospital.

Katie got out the cab and headed up to the house. She stood on her tiptoes and got the spare key from under a brick next to the door and entered the house. Everything looked the same except the windows were new and darker, storm windows maybe. She noticed a door that wasn't there before to the left of the fireplace and went inside it. "Wow! He finally added a new room and bathroom to the house. I know Beth decorated this because Matt has no taste when it comes to decorating" she giggled to herself. She walked out the room and headed into the kitchen and noticed the refrigerator was new. A new kitchen table and chairs, but the cabinets were still that odd shade of blue Matt refused to change. She walked back into the living room and saw Lucas. He started to bark and run in circles. "Shh! It's me boy" Katie whispered as he ran to her jumping up on her excitedly.

"Matt? I put you a plate in the microwave and then I'm heading…" Amy shouted coming down the stairs and froze in her tracks. "Kate…Katie, what are you doing here?" Amy asked nervously.

"I lived here last time I checked" Katie answered getting on the defense. She just knew Matt hadn't moved Amy back into the house! She was standing there with a wide smile plastered over her face.

"Well, the alarm is silent but it beeps upstairs with flashing lights to lets us know someone's downstairs. The new code is 1225" she said as Katie went over and punched the code in.

"I thought you had a week left of therapy" Amy said crossing her arms across her chest.

Katie noticed the big shiny wedding band on her ring finger. "Yea, but I couldn't wait to get home to my husband. Nice ring" she nodded at Amy's ring.

"Yea…I um got married about two years ago" Amy responded eyeing the top of the stairs.

"You nervous about something Amy?" Katie asked walking over to the stairs. "Is Matt upstairs? You have some man upstairs in his house?" Katie questioned as Amy blocked the stairs. "Amy, move!"

"I can't let you go upstairs, not until Matt gets home. We need to talk to you" Amy demanded.

Then it happened. The same little hazel eyed, dark haired girl Trish held in her arms in the hospital ran downstairs behind Amy. "Daddy! Your home early and Uncle Jeff said we were going to…" she started before seeing Katie standing there in shock.

"Oh my God!" Katie whispered backing up towards the front door. "He has a child with you?" she inquired trying to hold back her tears.

"Katie, wait! Matt will be here soon. He can explain everything!" Amy started but Katie had run out of the house.

"You okay?" Jeff asked startling Katie out of her daze. She was sitting out on Jeff's deck throwing rocks across his yard.

"No, I'm not" she said in a tired voice.

"Amy called. She figured you were here or at our parents" Jeff said sitting next to her.

"He married her didn't he? He had a child with Amy because he thought I was dead" she broke down crying.

Jeff inhaled sharply before answering. "Matt wanted to tell you everything before you were released from the hospital. I feel like I should let him explain" Jeff told her reluctantly.

"He couldn't wait a year to move on with her? Was I not worth a year of grieving? I shouldn't have woken up" she stood wiping the tears from her face. "Can I get access to a car?"

"Don't talk crazy girl. Your car is at my dad's. Your mom drives it sometimes. It made her feel closer to you. Come on, I'll drive you over" Jeff said going in the house to get his keys.

Three hours later Katie was sitting at the kitchen table of her condo she once shared with Trish years before. Trish and Chris had moved into their own home after having their baby. Jeff sat with her finishing up some amazing Chinese food and drinking a few beers. He was on his third, she on her second. Katie had her laptop in front of her to verify all the deaths of celebrities Jeff had told her about.

"I can't believe Farrah Fawcett died from anal cancer and then a few hours later Michael Jackson died too" Katie guffawed. "Talk about a double whammy in one day" Katie said gripping her temples. "I'm going to make another huge donation towards finding a cure for cancer. My mom has been very blessed."

"Yea, she has been. She's completely fine now. There's been a lot of deaths since you were out" Jeff nodded.

"And Anna Nicole's daughter looks just like her" Katie said eyeing the magazine article on Dannilynn, Anna's daughter and her real father.

"A lot of tragedies and deaths in our profession" Jeff grumbled as she eyed the death list of wrestlers on her laptop.

"I can't believe what they said Benoit did. He seemed so nice. Then Test, Sherri Martel, Umaga…my God!" she guffawed covering her face with her hands.

"So, you remember anything while you were out?" Jeff inquired.

"I remember bits and pieces of all of you guys talking to me but you all seemed so far away as if you were whispering in a tunnel to me" Katie frowned. "I remember Trish and my Mom singing. I remember you and Beth, Matt mostly though because he'd ramble on for what felt like hours" she chuckled. "I also remember songs like, children's songs?" she laughed as Jeff snickered and beer shot out of his mouth.

"Okay, that's weird sis-in-law. What kinds of songs?" Jeff grinned as his cellphone received a text message and he read it.

"Umm, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, The Wheels on the Bus, Old McDonald, Do Your Ears Hang Low, oh and that I Love You song" Katie pondered.

"Barney sings that" Jeff told her.

"Hmm, everything else is a blur but the doctor says it normal" she said shutting down the laptop.

"You think you can remember it all over time?" Jeff asked throwing his beer in the trash.

"Well…maybe, but I don't…" she started as the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Jeff said heading to the door.

A minute later Matt walked in looking sad. He stood staring at her as she drank her beer. "I still can't believe your back" he grinned startling her.

"I just bet you can't" she said sarcastically getting up and tossing the beer in the trash. "I see you ran Jeff off. I guess this is the big speech you were hoping you never had to say. Got here to my place and was surprised you kept it up so well. I'm really surprised the lights were on" she said heading out the kitchen and turning the light off leaving Matt in complete darkness.

"Actually, I had them turned on a week ago in case you wanted to stay here" Matt said following her down to her bedroom a minute later after she got up and left him standing in the kitchen.

"Why would I want to stay here and not at home with you, my husband?" she questioned.

"I figured maybe you wouldn't be comfortable living with me or maybe you wouldn't remember some things and need a break to figure things out" he shrugged.

"Just say it Matt! You figured I'd be uncomfortable living with you and your new family!" she shouted at him.

"Logan…I…I don't even know where to start" he groaned sitting at the foot of her bed and pulling her to him.

"You forgot me so easily" she cried uncontrollably as he held her close nuzzling her stomach.

"You really believe that? You don't know me like I thought you did. I never gave up on you! God Logan you don't know the hell I went through the first year. I had people around to help me but when I was at home alone at night I lost it constantly. I stopped wrestling for two years and for me to give up my job, my passion; you know I had to be fucked up. I visited you everyday" he cried hugging her close.

"Everyday, huh? How did Amy take you coming to see the old wife huh?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Why would Amy have cared?" Matt frowned.

"She's your wife isn't she? That little girl wasn't Trish's was she? You let me believe she was! She's yours! I heard her call Jeff her uncle!" Katie screamed trying to gain her composure as she paced back and forth.

"You are right. She's my daughter, Sierra. Sierra Bronwyn Hardy" he said eyeing her to see if she recognized the names. She paced back and forth trying to let what he was telling her register. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You named her after me? You gave her Bronwyn? The name I wanted to…" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Trish took Katelyn! Besides, why wouldn't I name her after her mother?" Matt asked her with an uncontrollable smile on his face.

"Her mother? Amy? Wait…no, not me?" Katie responded with a quizzical look on her face.

"Logan! Look at me!" he demanded grabbing her face. "Do you think that I'd disrespect your memory by marrying Amy and having a kid with her after you were still half alive? Your mother would have killed me! Not to mention Melanie and Trish! Do you have that little faith in me, in us?" Matt asked in a hurt voice.

"We never had kids" she sobbed.

"What were you going to tell me the weekend of our ski trip when the Drew fiasco happened? You said that you had something to tell me that would make that weekend pale in comparison. After you took that bullet for me, Melanie broke the news that you'd never wake up but she also discovered that you were eight weeks pregnant. I had to take a chance on salvaging something that was us, something that was part you to keep me going. I couldn't let that bastard win" he whispered against her forehead.

"No…I would know my own" she sobbed trying to pull away from him but he didn't budge. He pulled her to the bathroom and pulled her pants low on her hip showing her a faint C-section scar low around her bikini line.

"Look! This is where they took her from you at thirty-eight weeks on my birthday September 23rd. Logan, I raised our daughter pretty much on my own. I didn't want any other woman. I brought Sierra up to that hospital to visit you frequently up until a week before you woke up. She knows you're her mother. She used to sing to you hoping you'd wake up. She's obsessed with Sleeping Beauty. You're her real life Sleeping Beauty. Amy comes over and helps sometimes when the nanny can't but she is married to a very understanding guy, just not to me" Matt grinned.

"Who's she married to?"

"This nice guy named Dave Batista" Matt laughed as Katie looked on in shock.

"No!" Katie whispered.

"You brought them together. He hung around because of you. She hung around because of me. They realized we were two sick love starved saps who would never leave one another even with you in a coma" he teased.

"You kept me alive for our daughter" she smiled trying to stop from shaking.

"Yes. Then they told me to let you go but I couldn't just yet because there was still brain activity. I still felt your presence so I held on a little longer and then a little longer and your brain healed over time. A true miracle." he smiled kissing her softly.

"I can't believe we did it. We made a baby and I missed out on it" Katie said crying on his shoulder.

"Would you like to meet her?" Matt asked pulling away from her.

"No! I'm not ready" Katie said just as Jeff walked in the room with Sierra on his hip.

"Is it safe to come in now? It's starting to rain hard outside" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Too late. They're here" he grinned grabbing Sierra out of Jeff's arms and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey squirt, I think this reunion was a long time coming" he said handing her to Katie who stared at her in amazement.

"My God, she's beautiful. Her eyes…are…her eyes are mine" Katie laughed.

"Yea, we all freaked when Trish took Sierra into the hospital room with her. Then you made reference to her looks" Matt told her as she sat down on the floor with her daughter and looked at her fingers in awe of how perfect she was.

"Yea you pretty much knew she wasn't Trish and Chris' because deep down maybe you knew she was yours" Jeff added as Sierra caressed Katie's face.

"You're my Sleeping Beauty, Mommy" she giggled hugging Katie tightly.

"Oh, yes I am! Did you sing to me while I was sleeping?" Katie teased nuzzling her nose against Sierra's.

"Yes. I sang a whole lot of songs for you" Sierra smiled.

"Tell me about some of your favorite things" Katie smiled as Matt and Jeff slowly backed out of the room and left them alone to bond.

Two hours later Matt returned to Katie's bedroom to find Katie and Sierra sound asleep in the big king sized bed. He took off his pants and shirt. He paused at his boxers when he remembered Sierra was in the room. He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers and snuggled close to his wife and daughter. He hadn't felt this content for years. He eyed his wife and child marveling at how much Sierra had Logan's features over his. That was a good thing because his nose wasn't that great. Thank God she got her mother's nose.

"What are you thinking about?" Katie asked breaking into Matt's thoughts.

"Oh, so many things. Things we've missed out on. You know your CD hit #1 while you were comatose? I put that money away for Sierra but now that you've come back to us you can do with it what you want" Matt said brushing a strand of dark blond hair from her face.

"No, leave it where it is. You did really good baby. She's so perfect" Katie sighed nuzzling Sierra.

"I was thinking if you're up to it we could take a trip. Beth and Jeff planned it months ago before Beth found out she was pregnant but we were going to Mt Pleasant to pig out on some of those famous Jack's Cosmic Dog's. Best hot dog you could have" Matt laughed. "What?"

"Beth is pregnant?" Katie gasped.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. It's a girl" Matt shrugged.

"Six months from now when I know I'm healthy let's have another baby" Katie stated.

"Umm, okay. We can start tonight if you're up to it" Matt whispered.

"Let's put Sierra in Trish's old room" Katie suggested.

"Okay" Matt nodded. Five minutes later they stood outside the bedroom door watching Sierra sleep. "It's okay to leave her alone to sleep you know?" Matt teased.

"Shut up!" Katie laughed as he pulled her back down the hall to her room. "When are you taking me home?" Katie asked pushing him into the bedroom and closing the door.

"First thing in the morning" Matt promised grabbing her up swiftly and laying her on the soft bed. "I'll admit I'm a little anxious. This may be quick but I promise to make it up later" he teased kissing her passionately.

Katie pulled away from him and grinned shyly. "Forgive me if I accidentally break it" she giggled as he nibbled along her neck.

"Baby, trust me it will not break. Do to me whatever you please" he moaned before their animalistic instincts took over.

Five hours later Matt awoke to find the sun shining faintly through the window and realized he was alone. He caressed Katie's pillow but it was cold just like the many times he touched her side of the bed for so many years. He panicked and threw on his boxers. Maybe he dreamed the last six weeks. Maybe last night never happened. He touched between his legs as he headed down the hall. "I think she broke it" he laughed to himself as he went into the other bedroom. A sense of relief swept over him to see Katie snuggled up next to Sierra sound asleep. He shook his head and climbed into the queen sized bed behind Katie and kissed her neck. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm so protective of her. I have to make sure she's breathing" Katie sighed.

"It's okay. I was the same way. Still am sometimes. It's what parents do baby" he mumbled against her shoulder. "Get some rest Logan, we have a full day ahead of us" he smiled.

**December 2010**

"Okay, I've got the PS3 and that damn dancing game. Do you really expect us to dance to this game?" Jeff chuckled handing the shopping bag to Katie.

"Shh! Sierra may hear you" Beth whispered as she rocked her and Jeff's daughter back and forth as she lounged on the sofa.

"It's not like you can't dance. I mean, Shannon already said he'd try it out" grinned a five months pregnant Trish as she struggled trying to sit down on the floor. She took the bag from Katie and started to wrap the gifts.

Katie giggled resting her hand on her swollen belly. "And yes, Uncle Jeff will have to do some crazy dance on Christmas to entertain his favorite niece because I can't."

"My only niece" Jeff said sarcastically. "Shane has the pillow pets" Jeff said rubbing Katie's belly.

"Oh my God! Will you stop rubbing my belly?" Katie fussed as Shane passed by her from the kitchen, put the bag with the pillow pet down and rubbed her belly too.

"Your too damn cute all barefoot and pregnant" Shane teased looking down at her bare feet as she popped him in the back of the head.

"Can you say male chauvinist?" Katie guffawed as he ran to the back door.

"You can't catch me now because your belly is slowing you down!" Shane taunted as she sat in a chair trying to put her socks on.

"Wait until I drop this baby" Katie swore shaking her fist as Shane backed out the door in slow motion as if taunting her to run after him.

"Don't feel bad, they did it to me too" Beth chuckled.

"Yea, I was a regular Buddha statue" Trish shrugged.

"You're pretty big to be four months sis-in-law. May be a litter in there" Jeff teased giving her a hearty hug.

"What am I, an animal now?" Katie grinned.

"Matt and those damned tampered with condoms" Trish smiled.

"Umm, he didn't use condoms. He knocked her up the first time they hooked up. Those two weeks they were away too? Do the math" Beth teased.

"What? Man, he was potent" Trish teased.

"If a man goes a few years without fucking then the nut juice is just itching to get in contact with a female's eggs" Jeff told them.

"Nut juice?" Trish questioned.

"Jeff has a very odd vocabulary" Beth smiled.

"Matt told me how you guys were fucking like rabbits for two weeks straight. That's why she's having Quintuplets" Jeff teased as Katie shot the finger at him. He laughed and headed outside to be a part of The Hardy Show, which was taping in the back yard. "Yo, bro!" he shouted to Matt who was talking with Shannon, Shane, Marty and Kimo.

"What's up man?" Matt responded.

"Nothing, I got the gifts for Sierra. The girls are wrapping gifts and I was fucking with Katie about having a litter inside her stomach" Jeff grinned.

"Yea, she's gained ten pounds in the past month" Matt nodded.

"Oh, you got that strong ass sperm. Getting her pregnant as soon as she got out of the hospital?" Marty teased.

"Hell, he still jacks off and he's married. Got pussy in the house and he jacking off" Shannon added.

"First off, you fuckers are assuming I'm not getting pussy. That shit is way off the fucking mark" Matt said wagging his finger. "Plus I fuck so much, I'm beginning to think I have an addiction problem"

"Hey, you guys are just making up for lost time" Shane threw in.

"So, what crazy shit we're getting into in the snow today?" Jeff asked sitting on the porch.

"Well…we were supposed to have Jacob on the show but he said something came up" Matt frowned.

"Hmm, well I hope that he makes it to the Christmas party" Shannon grinned.

"He'd better! What could he have to do that's more important than this?" Matt wondered out loud.

"A woman!" Marty chuckled.

"No, he swore he'd be here. Something popped up" Shane said as Matt took out his cellphone and tried to get in touch with Jacob.

_**France**_

"Dr. Gamine!" shouted an enthusiastic intern.

"Yea!" Dr. Gamine responded trying to rush to the elevators.

"Puis-je parler de vous pour une minute (Can I talk to you for a minute?)" asked the bubbly short haired brunette.

"Qu'il rapide, l'infirmière, Glishtern (Make it quick, Nurse Glishtern)" he said eyeing her badge. "I've got a plane to catch in a few hours"

"Oui, j'ai entendu votre nous quitter. Vous allez nous manquer (Yea, I heard your leaving us. You will be missed)" she blushed.

"Well, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me" he said politely.

"Umm, I was hoping to keep in touch. You know, maybe call or visit one another?" she flirted.

"I see. Well, I'm married. I have a wife and daughter. Another child on the way actually" he explained nicely. "She was my sister-in-law but my brother and wife were killed and things just happened and we fell in love" he grinned shyly. "Matter of fact, I just learned we're having twin boys. She doesn't know it yet though" he smiled proudly.

"Oh. I didn't know you were married" Nurse Glishtern said obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay. I keep my personal business private" he smiled entering the elevator.

"Well, good luck" said Nurse Glishtern as the elevator doors closed. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and made a call.

Dr. Gamine made his way along the deserted road to his secluded Chateau. Just as he made his way around the bend he noticed a leggy blonde bent over trying to change a tire on her silver sports car. He passed her up but the little bit of conscious he had made him stop and back up to help her.

"Need some help?" he asked rolling down his window.

"Umm, yes that's very kind of you" she answered staring at him oddly.

"So, where are you from?" he asked five minutes later as he put the flat tire into her trunk.

"Jersey" she smiled. "You hear an accent?" she chuckled.

"Yea, I hear the New York accent. What are you doing here?" questioned Dr. Gamine.

"Actually I'm on a trip with my boyfriend. Went on a shopping spree while he had a meeting" she frowned.

"What's wrong?" he inquired walking towards her.

She backed up against her car cautiously. "Nothing! You just remind me of someone I used to know" she smiled.

"Who? An old boyfriend?" he inquired touching her suit jacket.

"Yea, he's from The Bronx. Was a real asshole. Not saying you are" she giggled nervously as he backed away from her and went to his car. She quickly got in her car and took a deep breath.

"Hey! You'd better get off this road. Anything could happen to a beautiful girl like you out here. By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Gesa" she responded starting the car.

"Strange name" he flirted.

"It's pronounced like a J. Like Jessa" she explained as he nodded and waved goodbye. She drove off and quickly made a phone call.

Dr. Gamine excitedly loaded his luggage in his car and slammed the trunk closed. He heard a twig snap and jumped. "Anyone there?" he asked walking off into the wooded area near his home. No one answered so he turned to go back to his car and then he heard it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" came a familiar sing song voice from years before.

"Oh Fuck!" Dr. Gamine hissed as a bullet flew into his chest. He tried to run but his body was falling backwards onto the ground. He tried to catch his breath as someone walked over to him dressed in army fatigues. "Jacob!" he huffed trying to touch where he was shot but he felt nothing but numbness.

"That's right, it's me. You've taunted me for years and I told you that I'd find you" Jacob grinned kneeling down next to him. "I tracked you, and then I lost you. Little did I know someone else was tracking you for a year too. I talked to Katie earlier. She's planning a beautiful Christmas dinner. Too bad you won't be able to make it" Jacob taunted.

"I almost had her back" Jacob gasped as he heard rustling in the bushes. The short haired brunette, Nurse Glishtern walked over to them along with the leggy blonde he'd helped change a tire earlier. "What the fuck?" he hissed as they pulled their wigs off.

"Hello Dr. Gamine, or should I say, "Dr. Enigma" said the tall leggy one. "Nice anagram. As in Jeff "The Enigma" Hardy." she chuckled leaning over him. "Jacob is great with anagrams. You threw me off with his face back on the road. My name is Sage and this is ToniaLuvsKatz. We're from Katie Logan's website" she informed him.

"You didn't really believe I was a nurse did you? I've never been in that hospital until today! Let alone find you attractive...well I would if you were really Jeff Hardy" Tonia chuckled toying with his long dirty blonde hair.

"I've been onto you for a year now Drew McBain. I got a tip from someone and you were good as caught. I let you get good and comfortable with your face. Nice job by the way" Jacob bragged unrolling a body bag.

"You've got me. I'll haunt you in your dreams for the rest of your life" Drew threatened fighting unconsciousness.

"He thinks he's dying!" Sage burst out laughing as she bent down grabbing his left leg.

"We're not killers" Tonya said grabbing the other leg.

"You my friend, have a padded cell waiting for you in North Carolina" Jacob laughed grabbing him under his arms and lifting him into the body bag. "Don't worry, I only shot you with a tranquilizer dart this time"

"No! No! Katie! She will love me as Jeff! I have to get rid of Matt, Jeff, and Beth! Let me go! I'll kill you Jacob! I swear if it's the last thing I ever do!" Drew kicked and screamed trying to fight the sedative flowing through his body as Jacob zipped the bag up leaving room for him to get air.

"You owe me dinner tonight" Tonia flirted.

"I owe you a lot, wife" Jacob smiled pulling her into a deep kiss.

"We need to get out of here, this is not what I'd consider an appropriate honeymoon" Tonia told him as he nodded in agreement.

"Two minutes" he told her as she and Sage stood waiting on him near the clearing of the woods as they heard a helicopter overhead.

Jacob took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "We got him. He won't be a bother anymore" he said as the caller on the other end answered the phone.

"Good. I knew I could count on you" said the voice on the other end.

"I didn't kill him like you wanted me to. I figure jail or the nuthouse will be true punishment for him" Jacob offered.

"Fine just make sure he never bothers Katie and Matt ever again"

"You know, I was shocked when you got involved and found the plastic surgeon that changed his face into Jeff's. You could have let him kill Matt and Jeff. I mean I thought you hated Matt" Jacob said.

"Yea, I did but I realize that I owe him and Katie. What better way than to let them be happy. They've suffered enough don't you think?" he answered as Jacob nodded.

"Sage has really changed you huh?" Jacob guffawed as the helicopter landed.

"Yes, for the better" he answered with a chuckle.

Sage took the phone from Jacob. "Hey honey, I'll be home soon. It's over. Drew McBain is caught because of you" Sage told him wiping a tear from her eye.

"Good" he said quietly.

"Why not let Matt know you did this for them?" Sage questioned.

"No! He can never know, just let it go" he said as they all got inside the helicopter with Drew's unconscious body and headed for Jacob's private plane.

"Okay! Talk to you when I get back" Sage said solemnly.

"Okay, see you then" he replied hanging up the phone. He stood and walked over to the full-length mirror in his bathroom. He took a sip of his beer and smiled. He felt a weight lift off of him. Guilt? Relief? "Be happy Matt and Katie" he toasted with his beer and took a sip. He felt elation to be looking at his old trustworthy self in the mirror. The old Adam Copeland was back. That you could bank on!

"Crazy fucker! He wanted to be me now?" Jeff laughed.

"Hey, they changed his face back the best they could" Matt chuckled as he and Jeff waited on Katie as she saw Drew at the mental institution.

"Just the thought that he believed I'd step over that boundary with your wife, even if you were dead!" Jeff huffed.

"I know! It's scary to think he planned on bumping off both of us. Beth would never have gone for believing that you'd go after Logan after I was gone. He would have definitely killed her because she would have challenged him for answers every step of the way. Man, I'm just glad he can't harm anyone ever again" Matt sighed. "You know Logan plans on joining TNA next year after our son is born in May" Matt grinned.

"That's awesome man!" Jeff said patting him on the back. "Son?"

"Did I say son? Well, long as he or she is healthy I don't care what it is. I just feel like it's a boy" Matt shrugged.

"I hear you. So, what do you think Drew is saying to Katie?" Jeff wondered.

"Lord knows I have no clue. He requested to see her. Why she wanted to see him again" Matt huffed taking a seat on the brown leather sofa in the waiting room.

"Closure" Jeff sighed taking a seat next to Matt to wait for Katie.

"I knew you'd come" Drew smiled from across the table in the visitors room. He was in chains attached to the floor and his face was bandaged from the plastic surgery performed on him days earlier. He wasn't Jeff Hardy anymore. He was a closer version to himself. It would be weeks before he'd see a glimpse of his new face.

"I'm not here for you" Katie said sullenly. "You've made my life a living hell Drew. It didn't have to be this way. I'd hoped you'd changed. You shot me but yet here I sit" Katie said full of confidence.

"I didn't mean to shoot you! You stood in front of him. You shouldn't have done that" Drew told her fighting back tears.

"I'm happy Drew. I'm more content than I've ever been. Your parents feel such guilt for your actions over the years. You're a genius Drew and you've thrown it all away for a woman who didn't return your feelings. You can't force someone to love you. You could have had any woman in the world and been so happy" Katie shook her head sadly.

"They weren't you" he responded eyeing her belly. "You keep giving him kids. Even in a damned coma you were his incubator" Drew hissed.

"He's my husband you psycho bastard!" Katie shouted at him and quickly gained her composure as the guards took a step towards the table. She threw her hand up to stop them. "Drew I came here for one reason. I came to tell you the same thing I told your parents." she said caressing Drew's hand.

He closed his eyes and held her hand in his. "You're having twins. I've kept tabs on you since you woke up. When you were comatose I snuck into the hospital for sixth months to inject you with a medication that I discovered that hadn't been approved in the U.S. to heal your brain. It was experimental and couldn't get approval here. I gave you small doses until your daughter was delivered. I had to bring you back after almost killing you, so I increased the dosages after your delivery. You're proof that it works, darling. No one knew I was ever in your room. I almost got caught by Matt and that ex-boyfriend of yours, Adam. Adam stared at me for a few uncomfortable seconds but I had a mask on and quickly headed to the OR where he followed me. I lost him though because he couldn't come past a certain area. So, you see you're alive because I healed you" he explained.

"What?" Katie gasped.

"Yep. I did that to bring you back. You're having twin boys. Verify it with your doctor" he grinned.

"I will" Katie responded as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Look, if something happens to me you take my formula and get it approved. You're the proof. Give the money to my parents. I wrote a will leaving everything I own to you. I trust you to do the right things with my other formulas. I know I won't last in here" he mumbled shaking his head. "I see that you will never love me. Maybe in the next life" Drew whispered to her.

"Maybe so, but you have to try to get better" she responded as he kissed her hand.

"Jeff was my last hope. You trusted him next to Matt. I just can't make you love me no matter who I look like" he said breaking down in tears. "Be happy" he said releasing her hand as she got up from the table. She got to the door and he asked, "What did you want to tell me?" Drew asked wiping his tears from his face.

"Oh yea. Umm…I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you for everything. Now we both can move on" she smiled leaving out the room. She felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

**Later that night**

"My break time" shouted the orderly to the janitor. "The guy downstairs who normally relieves me is late. I gotta pee" he told the janitor as he mopped the floor vigorously.

"Oh ok. How long?" the janitor asked gruffly.

"Fifteen minutes"

"Fine, go" he waved standing outside the room door. As soon as the orderly went around the corner the janitor entered the room and stood over the sleeping body of Dr. Drew McBain. He picked up a pillow and debated on whether or not to kill him.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later" Drew said with his eyes closed.

"You damn right! You've made people's lives miserable! I've waited years for this moment" hissed the janitor.

"I won't fight it. Take me out of my misery" Drew begged opening his eyes and staring him down.

Fifteen minutes later, the orderly came back to see the janitor mopping the floor with a spring in his step.

"Thanks for the save. Reynolds is usually on time" he said as the janitor waved and took his mop and bucket and headed to the elevators. Five minutes later a bloodied Reynolds bounded around the corner out of breath.

"Miller! Call security! I was knocked out and my clothes were stolen by a guy dressed as a janitor!" he huffed trying to catch his breath.

Miller immediately called for back up and entered Drew McBain's room. Drew was covered up. He gave a sigh of relief and went to talk to security. The janitor was long gone. Miller was just glad nothing major happened on his watch. A few hours later Dr. Michaela Primer came rushing out of Drew McBain's room.

"You idiots! This isn't Drew McBain! He's escaped!" she shouted rushing to the phone to call Detective Joplin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Drew McBain sat drinking coffee in a little shop in Canada. He was just happy to be free. It had been a little over a month since he'd escaped or rather helped to escape by his father Daniel McBain. His father had come to kill his son but he didn't have the heart to do it. He gave Drew the janitor uniform. He changed into a security uniform and pulled the hat low over his face and used his father's car for twelve hours before catching a bus. He was in Canada and he never planned on leaving. He wanted to change. He thought of Katie Logan but he refused to call her. A new lady had caught his eye. Her name was Charla Sumbler. She was a nurse which was a great help to him. He'd told her he was a doctor in Iraq, by the name of Dr. Derek Grey and his face had been damaged by an explosion. His face was halfway his own but he still favored Jeff Hardy. He could live with that. He headed out to the car to meet Charla who'd just gotten off from work. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey lover" she said in a syrupy voice.

"Hey sweetheart" he answered getting in and settling next to her.

"I had a hard day in the OR today. We had two gunshot wounds to the head, one stabbing to the gut, and one hypothermia case. Hypothermia guy didn't make it" she sighed pulling over on side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" Drew leaned over the dashboard.

"Did you not just see that old man fall down the side of the road? He probably rolled down to the bottom. He could be hurt" Charla fussed getting out and looking down the embankment. She went halfway down searching and trying to hear cries for help. "Hello! Anyone there?" she shouted.

"There's no one down there" Drew insisted going past her squinting his eyes.

Charla walked up a little ways towards the road. "I guess your right" she sighed.

"I know I am. You have to stop wearing your heart on your sleeve. You try to help someone and get yourself killed. We can call the police to search down there" he said as she dialed for help on her cellphone.

A few minutes later she hung up the phone. "Done! They're on their way" she told him.

"Good now lets get out of here. The cops give me the creeps" he shivered.

"They should, Drew" Charla responded.

The clicking sound was all too familiar to Drew. He turned slowly to see Charla pointing a gun at him. "Whoa! We can wait on the cops! Good Lord!" he chuckled. The look on her face was anger. "Okay, what did I do?" Drew walked up towards her.

"Stop! Don't come any closer Drew!" she shrieked.

"Baby! What's wrong?" Drew asked in confusion then he realized she'd called him Drew, not by his alias Derek Grey.

"Who's Drew?" he feigned confusion.

"You are Dr. Drew McBain! I'm going to stop you from harming anyone else!" Charla cried as the gun trembled in her hand.

"I've changed honey, I swear" Drew swore. "I'm not the old cold hearted bastard I used to be" he told her.

"Too bad you hadn't changed the day you killed my father!" she shouted through tears.

"What? Who?"

"Mr. Earl Tenney! You put him in the freezer to die! He was a good man! My mother died two months later from heartbreak. So it's only appropriate to let you freeze too and be found I'm guessing sometime in the spring" she laughed maniacally.

"You're fucking psycho!" Drew shouted up at her.

"Caroline Tenney was driven mad by you, you cold hearted bastard! That hypothermia case I was referring to earlier? Hypothermia Guy that didn't make it? Was you! Burn in hell!" she screamed.

"No! No!" Drew screamed as he was shot in the hand. He screamed right before Caroline Tenney shot him in the side of his face. Bone and skin flew everywhere as he grabbed his face and fell backwards down the side of the embankment.

Caroline went a few feet and looked down at Drew McBain as he shook in pain and moaned. "No one will ever hear you! I'll call the cops sometime around May!" she laughed hysterically as her face was covered with thick snowflakes. "Oh, looks like snow Drew! Maybe you'll die soon or the animals will take you out of your misery. Payback is a bitch!" she grinned before walking back to her car and headed for the border.

**May 2011**

"Yes?" Nash frowned as Detective Joplin stood on the Hardy doorstep.

"Can I come in?" he asked holding a thick manila folder in his hand

"Oh, yea sure" Nash ushered him in to what seemed like a birthday party but then he saw "It's a boy" balloons hung everywhere.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked as Trish Stratus and Katie Logan Hardy held little tiny babies in their arms. Standing next to the fireplace was Matt Hardy holding his other son while talking to Shane, Shannon, Dave, Marty, Chris, and Jeff.

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Chelsea Logan-Hardy.

"Well, we've got news on Dr. Drew McBain" Joplin explained.

"Oh boy!" Jacob sighed.

"What now?" Kimo huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"You catch him?" asked Gilbert Hardy.

"You could say that, he's been dead for over two months" Joplin told them leaning against the door jamb as an array of gasps were heard throughout the room.

"What?" Beth screeched.

"Where?" asked Amy Dumas-Bautista who was a huge sixth months pregnant.

"Canada" Joplin responded.

"My God, was he after Chris or me?" Trish questioned. "I mean I have a business in Canada" she groaned.

"No. We think he was just on the run. Someone killed him and reported it at the end of April. He was a John Doe. Face was blown halfway off then the animals pretty much ate the rest of him. He was a skeleton basically. Someone said they killed him by name on that road because he needed to be stopped" Joplin explained.

"Wow" Katie sighed. "It's finally over"

"No more looking over your shoulders" Sage added leaning on Adam Copeland who was lounging back on the sofa.

"So, you're sure for a fact it's him?" Matt asked handing Shane his son, Hayden to focus on what Joplin was telling them.

"Positive. Dental records prove it" Joplin answered walking over to the table of food.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tonia asked noticing Joplin practically salivating over the table.

"Well, thank you" he smiled grabbing a paper plate. "Oh, this is for you" he said handing the manila envelope to Katie who handed her son, Caden over to her mother before taking the envelope.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Drew's assets" Joplin informed her.

"Oh, this is going to be great" Marty said grabbing it out of her hand and reading the paperwork. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Matt asked taking the papers from Marty as Shannon looked at the papers too.

"Your fucking rich, Katie" Shannon laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked standing and looking at the paper giving her rights to all of Drew's experiments on brain and spinal healing. "Oh my God! Look at the bids for these! This is worth billions. I mean he told me he healed my brain with this but I didn't know he gave my name in the journals and presentations" she guffawed.

"Logan, you never told me he was the one who healed you and brought you back" Matt fussed.

"Well, babe I didn't know he was serious or in his right mind for that matter" Katie responded still in shock.

"Well, at least he did something good" Jeff threw in.

"Yea, he was a genius" Amy nodded.

"Are you going to accept the money?" Trish questioned holding her son, Ethan.

"Hell yea she is!" shouted Jay Reso as he came out of the kitchen with a tray of champagne glasses. "Now we really have a reason to celebrate" he chuckled while passing glasses out to everyone.

"Let me help you with that?" Dave Batista grinned grabbing a bottle of champagne.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Matt asked Katie.

"I guess…I just want to live my life" Katie shrugged as he placed the papers back into the envelope and put them away.

"Hey rich girl!" Chris teased.

"Want a loan huh?" Katie teased.

"Yea! Diapers cost money" he fussed eyeing his son Ethan pulling at Trish's brunette hair.

"Yes they do" Katie nodded eyeing her twin sons, Caden and Hayden as Chelsea and Gilbert fussed over them and Beth and Jeff's, daughter Ruby.

"Katie, more glasses" Shane shouted over to her.

She headed to the kitchen to get more champagne glasses. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen her cellphone rang. Matt and Jeff were entering the kitchen along with Beth and Trish.

"Answer your phone. I got the glasses" Trish said as Katie answered her phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Katie asked nervously as Matt motioned for her to turn on the speaker. She did just as a female's voice responded reluctantly.

"Kate? Katie Logan-Hardy?" asked the timid voice.

Trish and Beth motioned for Katie to respond as Dave and Jacob entered the kitchen to see what was taking so long with the glasses.

"Umm, yes this is she" Katie answered.

"Umm my name…well…I'm sorry for the turmoil that Drew caused you" said the low voice.

"Oh, okay" Katie answered.

"He had to be stopped. Everyone tried but he always got away" she sighed into the phone. "Guilt is a horrible thing Katie. It eats you alive but now…I don't feel anything but relief. They found him, now they can bury him. He's at peace now. We all are. I stopped him" she grumbled.

"Thank you" Katie whispered through tears as everyone in the kitchen stood silently in shock as the voice on the other end of the phone quivered trying to hold back the tears.

"Your welcome"

Jeff stepped forward and took the phone out of Katie's hand. He looked at the number on the caller ID. It was blocked but Jeff frowned and spoke into the phone. "Caroline? Caroline Tenney?" Jeff whispered.

"Who? Who is this?" the voice on the other end asked in a panic.

"It's me, Jeff. Jeff Hardy" Jeff answered.

"Jeff? Oh my God!" Caroline cried.

"Hey, its okay" Matt spoke up.

"We won't tell you did it" Jeff promised as Detective Joplin walked into the kitchen eyeing them suspiciously.

"Everyone's waiting for you guys. We need the glasses" Joplin chuckled. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No!" they all shouted in unison scaring Joplin.

"Okay! Let's party!" Joplin shrugged.

"It's our baby shower" Trish guffawed.

"Hey, they have to sleep eventually" Joplin chuckled grabbing six glasses and leaving the kitchen.

They all sighed from relief.

"Thank you" Caroline whispered.

"Take care of yourself" Dave told her.

"I will" she sniffled.

"Beth and I will come by to see that you're okay" Jeff told her.

"It better be soon because I'll be moving to Paris. I'm trying to pay off my fathers debts first. Trying to sell the cabin, bad memories and all" Caroline explained.

"Don't worry about those debts. I'll cover them" Jacob told her.

"Thank you. After I killed Drew, I discovered that I was pregnant. I was devastated to be having his child at first. I felt like it was punishment for playing him like I did. I pretended to love him to get close to him. Now, I feel like God gave me this little boy growing inside of me to love since my father is gone. Drew took my Dad but he gave me a son" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, Drew left me some money and there's plenty enough for that baby" Katie finally spoke up.

"No, I couldn't" Caroline whined.

"We insist" Matt demanded.

"Okay, I better go. I did what I did to stop someone else from being hurt. I did what I thought was right. It was my only option" Caroline said before hanging up.

"My God!" That girl was so sweet and shy. I can't believe she took out Drew" Beth sighed in shock.

"I bet he was shocked too. Hell, even I couldn't take him out" Jacob huffed as Dave patted him on the back.

"Well, I never heard this conversation" Dave said heading back into the living room.

"Same for me" Trish agreed following everyone else out of the kitchen.

Katie and Matt stood alone in the kitchen. He took the phone out of her hand and held her close in his arms. They rocked back and forth for awhile just listening to one another's heartbeat. "Logan, I hated Drew but he was a good doctor and now that I know he gave you back to me, I'm so grateful. Even if he thought you would wake up to be with him. We are so blessed to be here in this kitchen with our family and friends."

Shane and Shannon burst through the kitchen door excitedly causing them to jump apart.

"Oh man, you guys better get out here quick!" Shane giggled.

"You dad got your mom pregnant again!" Shannon taunted Matt and Katie.

"What?" they frowned in unison rushing into the living room.

"Dad, this shit has to stop" Jeff was fussing at Gilbert as Marty and Kimo was patting Gilbert on the back.

"Your parents are freaks" Chris frowned at Chelsea and Gilbert as Trish swatted him on the arm trying to shut him up.

"We've heard it all from Melanie already" Chelsea fussed.

"I bet my sister was thrilled" Katie mumbled.

"The legend is in the motherfucking house!" Shannon hooted as Amy put some music on.

"Fuck off Shannon" Gilbert shouted as everyone laughed hysterically.

"Congrats Dad…and Ma" Matt said to them. "Just stop having sex" Matt begged them.

"Can't make any promises" Gilbert shook his head.

"Ugh!" Jeff huffed walking past them as Beth popped him on the butt.

"May I have this dance?" Matt asked pulling Katie to him.

"Yes you may."

"Tomorrow I'm taking you on a romantic getaway. We are going to go to a place where we can be cuddled up for the whole week." Matt whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait. Tomorrow is the beginning of a brand new life" Katie smiled happily.

"Tomorrow is a brand new day. I love you Logan" Matt said brushing her lips lightly as they danced to "Outside the Lines" by Greyson Chance .


End file.
